Take the Lead
by alitablake
Summary: Kyoko is getting an opportunity to work with Moko-san again and she is ecstatic!  But the role requires some things that she will have to ask her respected Sempai for help.  Lemons and fluff.
1. Together Again

**A/N**: **I do Not own Skip Beat.**

**Hi! So this story was inspired by MangaAddict2688's reques**t** for the song Young Girl in my Daydreamer's Playlist series of one-shots. As you can all see, this is definitely not a one-shot. In fact this one is my longest story to date. It just kept spilling out of my fingers. **

**I've had people believe that it took me 2 days to write this. NOONONONONOOO. It took me about a MONTH to write with work and raiding WoW. I always write everything out first then post it all at once. So it took me till 2:30 in the morning to proofread the story and post it chapter by chapter. It would be cool to write 95k words in two days but yeah sorry no. A Month! And yeah as you read you can also see I'm not perfect in proofreading either. Please don't mind them I hope to get my beta reader on it as soon as she can.  
**

** It was a lot of fun to write and I hope all of you enjoy read it. **

Chapter 1

Today was a very special day for Kyoko. She was currently sitting in L.A. Hearts waiting for her most favorite person in the world, Moko-san. Kanae actually called up the energetic girl and asked to meet with her. This was the first time ever and Kyoko was so very eager to see what her best friend wanted.

So excited in fact that she was 40 minutes early, but she didn't mind waiting. She ordered some agedashi tofu and snacked on the small squares of deep fried tofu and let her mind wondered. Perhaps she wanted to go shopping? Or maybe she wanted to ask her advice on something.

Kanae walked into the little café searching for her bright haired friend, the moment she spots her a huge smile spread across her lips.

"Kyoko!" Her hand rose up high in the air waving at her as she called out her name across the restaurant. Kyoko rose up from her seat as Kanae weaved around the other tables to her. The moment she arrived to the table, Kanae spread her arms open and embraced her and she returned the hug with as much enthusiasm.

"How is my bestest friend in the world?" Moko sat on the same side of the booth as Kyoko and the waitress came over to take her order.

"Oh! I want the ice cream sunday but it's too much!" Kanae looked over to Kyoko with big puppy dog eyes, "Share it with me, Kyoko?"

"Of course, Moko-san!" Kyoko replied. Kanae cheered and they hugged once more.

The image sitting in the booth was frightening. Did she really have to sit with this girl? She watched Kyoko in the booth with her eyes closed, sparkles and flowers surrounding her from whatever she was thinking about. Kanae sighed. This girl was her best friend. She would do anything for her but how she wished she was a little more down to earth sometimes.

Kanae plopped down in the booth across from her and waited for Kyoko to come out of her delusions. The waitress came over asking Kanae for her order.

"Sushi set C but replace the ume maki with more of the spicy tuna and water please." Kanae's voice seemed to have snapped Kyoko out because she opened her eyes and waited until Kanae was done ordering.

"Moko-san! How are you!" Kyoko seemed to have screamed those words in her usual cheery fashion.

"I'm right here. You don't have to scream. I'm good, eager to get this meeting out of the way." Kanae was playing with her napkin.

"This is a meeting?" Kyoko's voice sounded so sad. Kanae looked up and she could see the tears about to fall.

"No, the meeting we have to go to in 30 minutes with Sawara-san. You remember that right?"

Kyoko had to take a moment but then nodded, "So then why did you want to meet with me now?"

"I just thought we could have lunch together." Kanae blushed lightly and let her hair fall in front of her face. The waitress came by and dropped off her plate of sushi.

"Really, Moko-san? That is wonderful." Kyoko's smile was like staring into the sun, it often blinded her.

"Umm, excuse me," Kyoko gestured to the waitress, "Could I have the same as hers but without the substitution, please?" The waitress nodded and Kyoko said her thanks.

"Didn't you already eat?" Kanae motioned to the dirty plate that was being taken away.

"Oh that was from earlier, I was here kind of early." Kyoko blushed.

Kanae eyed her suspiciously, "How early?"

"Hmmmm… about an hour." She smiled brightly with a small flush to her cheeks. Kanae just groaned a little and dismissed it.

The lunch progressed with chitchat provided mostly by Kyoko with small flashes of smiles and chuckles from the more reserved friend across the table. Soon it was time to head upstairs to Sawara's desk.

"Ah, ladies, I'm glad you came both made it." Sawara riffled through some papers on his very busy desk and held out a piece of paper to Kyoko. Kyoko took the sheet of paper and started reading it over.

"Kyoko-chan you have been offered a guest part on Kanae-chan's TV drama, _Take the Lead_." Sawara continued.

"KYAAAAAA!" Kyoko flung herself into the air and wrapped her arms around Kanae, "WE ARE WORKING TOGETHER, MOKO-SAN!"

"MO! GET OFF!" Kanae was trying to shove the girl off with little success.

"Does this mean you accept the role, Kyoko-chan?" Sawara asked.

Kyoko nodded furiously, "YES!" Kanae was on the floor trying to relearn how to breathe.

"Excellent. The director really wanted you to play her little sister after he saw you as Natsu. They may have you color your hair to match hers and probably wear contacts but I'm sure the make-up artist will tell you all that."

"Natsu?" Kyoko asked innocently.

"Yeah, my character's sister is living with my father in the show. My parents are divorced and she is coming to visit. She is a horribly spoiled girl and is extremely jealous of me." Kanae finally stood up after getting the blood flow back to the lower half of her body.

Kyoko squeaked which brought Kanae's attention back to her. She was on the verge of tears, her eyes were wide and shinny and her lower lip was trembling.

"I could never hate you, Moko-san!" Kyoko let the first few fat tears run down her face.

"Mo… You should have read what role you were getting yourself into! I was worried that they were going to offer you this role when they called us both in. I knew they were going to do casting for it soon." She patted her friend's head gently in a comforting way.

"Mooookoooo-saaaaaan!" It took everything she had to keep Kyoko from hurling herself into another fatal embrace, "I want to work with you again!"

"I want to work with my rival too." She smiled knowingly, "I know my rival will provide the best evil little sister ever known to the world." Kanae let her eyes glance at the girl beside her, who had grown very quiet.

Kanae smiled a challenging smile, "So let's see what you can do, Rival." Her demeanor was dark but excited when her eyes finally reached Kyoko's dark, hungry, determined gold eyes.

*****Agedashi Tofu - Silken (_kinugoshi_) firm tofu, cut into cubes, is lightly dusted with potato starch or cornstarch and then deep fried until golden brown. It's then served in a hot tentsuyu broth made of dashi, mirin, and shō-yu (Japanese soy sauce), and topped with finely chopped _negi_ (a type of spring onion), grated daikon or katsuobushi also known as bonito flakes(dried fish) are sprinkled on top.**


	2. Help

Chapter 2

It took a while but Kyoko managed to convince Kanae to let her watch the show she will be guest staring in.

"But if I watch the show, I'll be able to help portray your little sister better. I need to know what my big sister is like and why I'm so jealous of her." Kyoko pleaded with her.

"All you have to do is what the script says. There is no reason for you to watch the show ahead of time." No matter how fast she walked, there was no escaping her.

"Please, Moko-san, I want to see you act. They said that I will be starting in about a few weeks anyway. I promise. You won't even know I'm there." Having reached her destination, they came to a stop in front of the LoveMe room.

She sighed, "Fine." She rolled her eyes as she opened the door and stepped in, trying to not notice the extremely overly happy look in her friend's face. Not to mention the warmth that was spreading throughout her body at making her so happy.

After coordinating their schedules, Kyoko was able to watch her filming the very next day, albeit two hours into the shooting. She had to film for Box-R first thing that day. Since she wanted to see her best friend in action, she rushed over without changing from her big sister outfit.

**Aimi was in the middle of a room looking into a wall of mirrors. In the reflection stood a tall muscular man that just watched her as she stretched and flexed her limps. She was wearing a sports bra and skin tight workout shorts, no shoes. She turned around and nodded once to the man behind her and the music started. **

**A slow melody filled up the room and she started a dance routine. She glided backwards away from the mirror as the music stared up. She lifted her arms into the air and started to twirled around with her left leg bent half way up and progressively moved her arms and leg down elegantly. Her arms moved gracefully with the melody as she moved around the room, always looking at the mirror when she could. **

**Taking delicate steps she let her body slide down into a split with one leg in front of her and the other behind her as her hands flew into the air above. She brought her legs together and swung them around making her body dance on the floor. She rose herself up like it was nothing at all, making her body roll from the floor and then suddenly back on her feet. **

**The music started picking up the pace as did her body. As the music came to its pinnacle the man behind her came rushing forward as she lift her leg up as if she was going to spin. Instead he lifted Aimi up into his arms, her leg curling around him and he spun around, holding her effortlessly. He gently put her down and she twirled away from him but he held her hand and brought her back into his arms. **

**Her hands went above his head and came down, gliding over his hair and then caressing his face, the two of them so close to each other looked like they were about to kiss. And he did.**

**Aimi got angry and pushed him away**

"**You need to take this more seriously, Takumi!" She walked over to the stereo and turned it off, "The competition is only two months away. We have to get this perfect." **

**She was glaring out the window when he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her which made her blush and him smile. He still didn't understand how her mind worked, he has touched her in some of the most intimate places while they danced but the moment he even holds her hand, she gets embarrassed. **

**She pulled away from the circle of his arms with a bashful smile, "Then come on lets practice some more." **

**Takumi groaned but went with it.**

"Cut! Great job guys. Kotonami-san you've improved a lot, those classes are doing you a world of good."

Kyoko stood in the shadows in complete awe. She didn't know that her friend could dance so beautifully. Kanae bowed down and everyone complimented her on the recent scene and then she felt it. Her body shivered at the feeling. She was here. Kanae wasn't able to turn around before the person who caused that overly happy feeling around her came forward.

"Moko-san! That was so wonderful!" Kyoko squealed as she stepped out from the sidelines to the sweaty actress. She couldn't help but smile from the compliment, but she quickly hid it by walking towards the water coolers.

"I didn't know you could dance! Do you go to clubs too? I have never danced like that before. It would be so much fun to go dancing with you, Moko-san. Do you think I could learn to dance like that?" Kyoko was talking non-stop in complete amazement and she couldn't get a word in edge wise.

"Oh, Moko-san, you must be tired. Here have a seat!" Kyoko grabbed her arm and sat her down on the chair closest to them, never mind that it belonged to someone else.

"It has taken me months to get that dance down. I'm thankful I don't have to learn much more than that and the little dance we are going to do." Kanae finally looked at her and was taken a little back. She had seen her in Box-R just as Kyoko has watched all her shows but seeing it in person was always more impressive. She was stunning. She wore a black top that fit her frame loosely. On her right shoulder was a slit through the fabric then ended at the crock of her elbow that showed off her pale shoulder and upper arm. The blouse clinched at her waist and it fell a little bit at around her hips. She had a gorgeous brown skirt that hugged her figure. It fell to about mid thigh. It looked like it wrapped around her in several different places but it was all sewn in places to make look like it crunch all around. Her hair was styled straight and flat with a split to the side. She had very nice makeup done and she was wearing that pink jewel that Tsuruga-san gave her along with some clunky bracelets.

Dare she say it, her outfit was sexy. Kyoko was sexy and apparently she wasn't the only one to think so. She glanced around while Kyoko talked a mile a minute about how hard it would be to learn that dance as if Kanae didn't know first hand. Several of the crew were pointing and whispering in their direction. The few people that had past by, Kanae caught checking her friend out.

She wasn't even in Natsu mode right now. If she was she probably would have stopped some hearts. She was simply Kyoko and this is how people reacted to her?

"That's some outfit Kyoko. I didn't think that was your style." Kanae was able to cut in between a breath.

Kyoko blushed, "Oh, I just came from the Box R set and didn't change. I wanted to see you as soon as possible. Should I go change?"

"No, it's fine. It's better than what I'm wearing." She looked down her body at the workout clothes she had to wear for practice.

"But you have such a great body, not to mention, it is necessary so you can move for the dance. I don't think I could wear something that revealing." Kyoko confessed.

"Well you are going to have to."

Kyoko just nodded. Mari was the part she was playing. She was informed that she too was a dancer. The reason Mari hated her big sister was because she was a better dancer and therefore got all the praise and adoration of their now broken up parents. Mari was good but not as good as Aimi. They will be doing a little dance routine as a sort of competition with each other. Kyoko is to attend the classes Kanae is attending.

The classes were held early in the day, three times a week. She was to start practice next week, and it was only a five minute dance. Her shooting for the new character would start in two weeks. Kyoko did not like Mari at all. She was spoiled and stayed with her father just to get away from Aimi who wanted to stay with her mother.

They both wanted to be dancers, both contemporary classical at first. They both had the same classes, teachers and skills. Aimi had one extra year but she was just more talented. Mari worked hard to get good but she will never be great and she blamed her sister for that. After Mari moved away she started dancing more modern styles trying to escape her sister's shadow.

Kyoko was signed on for ten episodes. During these episodes, she will meet Aimi's new boyfriend and try and steal him away. Did she mention that Mari was a shameless flirt? Well she is. Learning to do a five minute dance routine was nothing compared to trying to learn to flirt. That was going to be difficult. This was also why they liked Natsu. She had that air of sexy evilness they wanted from the little sister.

And speaking of the target, the man who played Aimi's boyfriend, Takumi, suddenly appeared beside them.

"Is this the guest you mentioned before, Kotonami-san?" His voice was light and gentle. He was handsome with a tall lean frame and dark brown hair. He was wearing a light gray tank top with black workout pants as per the scene for the show.

"Yes, this is Kyoko." She used her stage name. If she wanted to introduce herself as Mogami Kyoko then that would be up to her. "Kyoko, this is Karakana Ryu."

Kyoko bowed to the man and he returned the favor. "It is nice to meet you, Karakana-san."

He smiled at her and it was a nice smile, "It is very nice meeting you Kyoko-san. I look forward working with you. I've seen you in Box-R after they announced who they were going to cast for Mari. Natsu is really… something. " He looked away as he thought of her character and there was a hint of something in this eyes that Kyoko couldn't identify.

"Are you going to so something similar with Mari?" He asked bringing his sight back to her face.

"Um… that's what I'm here for. I want to see how the show runs and how Aimi is before creating Mari. From what I see, she has a lot to be envious of." Kyoko smiled looking at Ryu. Kanae's take on Aimi is really enchanting. She was kind, strong, beautiful, hard working, smart and very popular with lots of friends. Kyoko could understand why someone would be jealous of her.

Kanae's eyes widened in shock at choice of Kyoko's words. Did she realize that she just gave him a very flirty compliment? Saying those words and looking at him hinted that she was jealous because she had him. It seems like Kyoko is closer to creating Mari than she thinks she is. Knowing Kyoko, she probably meant something else entirely. Kanae glanced up at Ryu and he seemed to take it as the implied compliment, a smirk spread across his face and his eyes dilated slightly.

"Luckily, our relationship is only on film." His voice was deeper as he hooked his thumbs on the band of his pants. Kanae watched as his whole demeanor changed, he made himself larger somehow and was trying to show off his lean muscular arms. She had to fight not to laugh. This poor guy was trying to pick up her dense friend.

"Eh? Why is that lucky?" Kyoko asked innocently and Kanae let a snort slip out. She quickly turned away, her shoulders shaking lightly as she tried to contain her laughter.

"Moko-san! Are you ok? Are you choking or something?" Kyoko quickly turned to her obviously suffering friend and away from the confused actor beside them.

A yell was heard across the set, "We are ready for you guys!" Kyoko was softly patting Kanae's back when she stood up, her face red and her eyes sparkling from laughter.

"I'm fine, I'm fine. I need to get back." She walked to the stage slowly trying to regain her composure and get back into character.

Another hour left and they had to switch the scene. Kyoko followed Kanae to her dressing room while they setup the stage for the next act. Kanae took a quick shower and changed out of her clothes and into the next outfit. She was dressed in jeans and an olive cotton top that hugged the curves of her body.

"Are you staying for the rest of the day?" Kanae asked as they touched up her make-up.

"I'll be here till 7." Kyoko answered enthusiastically. She was busy watching them apply some simple make-up.

"What's at 7?" She asked.

"Um… I'm meeting with Tsuruga-san to see if he could help me with something. I am going to cook him dinner." She blushed lightly and her innocent little act looked so wrong in those sexy Natsu clothes.

"Really? Is it for this role?" Kanae asked suspiciously. Why does she always turn to him for acting advice? Wasn't she her best friend? Kyoko nodded.

"Then why not ask me?" She let a touch of the hurt and anger she felt show in her voice. Kyoko picked it up quickly. Those feelings she could sense in an instant but the moment someone was flirting with her she was numb.

"I'm so sorry, Moko-san! You are absolutely right. I'm having a problem with one side of Mari that I really don't know how to do." Kyoko explained and Kanae turned to look at her. The make-up was done and her hair was fixed up, now they just had to wait till she was called in.

"Ok, what is it? They are going to teach you how to dance."

Kyoko blushed, "Oh it's not the dancing I'm worried about, it's the fl…." Her voice murmured off.

"The what?

"The flirting. I don't know how to flirt, Moko-san. Will you teach me?" she asked pleadingly.

She blinked. Flirting? She wanted to talk to Tsuruga about flirting? She pressed her lips together tightly trying to refrain from grinning. Oh that would be too funny. She stood up and started walking to the door.

"You're right. Tsuruga-san is the perfect person to ask. He probably has lots of experience in that. Go to him."


	3. The Favor

Chapter 3

Kyoko was standing by to the side with a water bottle in hand watching Kanae act. Takumi was taking his dance partner out on their first real date. It seems like they just started dating and she didn't quite trust that he actually liked her since he was a bit of a ladies man.

Kyoko understood exactly where Aimi was coming from. Playboys were dangerous creatures. At any moment, they can just throw you into a loop of drastic measures with a simple gesture like a thank you.

"So this is what you are going to be filming?" A deep male voice spoke beside her, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Tsuruga-san! You're early. I was going to wait for you outside. You didn't have to come in." She bowed down apologetically.

"It's fine, Mogami-san. Like you said, I'm early. I thought it would be nice to see where you are going to be filming for your next role." On the stage was a blushing Kanae pushing away a grinning Takumi when he tried to kiss her.

He glanced down a Kyoko, who was watching the scene and couldn't help but smile. She was so enraptured with her friend's acting that she didn't notice how many of the stage hands were looking at her. He had to admit, when he finally saw her standing to the side, it stopped him in his tracks as well.

Why was she here dressed as Natsu? When is she going to learn that she can't dress like that off stage? Her whole figure was enhanced by that outfit; her long shapely legs peeking out from a tight skirt that curved over her small butt, the shirt accentuated her tiny waist and then the soft flawless shoulder that was asking to be kissed.

She didn't notice him stepping up beside her but the rest of the crew did. He was tempted to put his arm around her and scream out, "MINE". He didn't of course. He just put his hands in his pockets, stood next her and then Cain glared at anyone who dared look this way.

"We can leave if you like, Tsuruga-san." She turned to look up at him and his eyes flickered to the span of white skin she was showing off.

"Don't you want to wait for a break so you can say goodbye?" He offered, smiling gently at her.

"No, it's ok. I told her that I would have to leave suddenly. I will get to see her on Friday morning for class."

"Very well, Mogami-san. We still have to shop for food anyway." They turned to exit the filming area.

"You don't have food again! You really need to take care of yourself better. What do you eat when you are home? Wait don't answer that. That will just make me want to cook for you more and I already bother you so much as it is."

Ren raised his eyebrow curiously. _If she is offering to do that, then perhaps I should tell her. _ He smirked at his thoughts but decided to stay quiet. He was dressed in very casual clothes of a t-shirt and jeans and sported a jacket for the cooler winter months. He put on a black baseball cap and a scarf to try and hide as much of his face as he could. She however didn't have much of a disguise on still in her Natsu outfit.

"It will be fine. I won't be recognized at all. I'm not like you, Tsu…" She stopped herself before saying his full name. She mustn't draw attention to them.

He smiled and bent down to her ear, "You could call me Ren. It's a very common name."

She blushed brightly, "I… I couldn't do that. How about I call you…. Sempai!" She smiled brightly, happy at her genius idea. He just sighed and nodded with a small smile. He followed her around with the shopping basket in hand. That took a lot of convincing on his part just to let him carry the thing.

They stood in line for the cashier and now started the debate of who should pay. This time, however, he had an ace up his sleeve.

"Mogami-san, I forgot that I ran out of the coffee you picked out for me last time. I don't remember what you picked, could you get it again, please?"

She looked up at him and at the two people standing behind them, "But we are next in line, sempai."

"It's fine, I'm sure you'll be back before they get to us." He smiled at her. Actually they both knew that wasn't true but perhaps if she hurried and ran back, she could get it while they were still checking the items.

"Ok." She turned and excused herself as she slipped past the line. He smiled to himself as the man before him gathered his purchases and left.

Kyoko couldn't find the coffee she got him, she had gotten it at a little shop next to Darama-ya's. After looking over the selection twice, she gave up and ran back to the line. He was gone. She finally saw him standing with bags in hand near the exit.

"They didn't have it. You paid for everything?" She whined.

"Oh they didn't?" Ren already knew they didn't have it. He had Yashiro look for it once in this store and he came out empty too. "And yes, I did. You are cooking for me, so it is only right that I should pay." He smiled sweetly at her, daring her to complain.

She tightened her lips and followed him out to the car. She had to add yet another thing on her list of things she owed him. This was her way of repaying for the favor she wanted to ask of him tonight and he stole it away from her.

They went upstairs and entered his condo. After slipping his shoes off, he set the grocery bags on his counter top.

"Um, would you mind if I changed before I started?" She was holding a semi large bag in front of her, where he guessed she kept her clothes.

"Please, make yourself at home." He replied. She smiled brightly, bowed and then turned, going into his bathroom. _If only this was your home. _ He smiled wishfully.

She re-emerged quickly, wearing faded blue jeans with a simple light green long sleeved cotton tee. She kept her hair the same but she washed her face, now free from the make-up. She looked comfortable padding her way towards him. She looked like she belonged here.

She was actually cooking here more often, so instead of asking her if he could help, he found other ways to help her. Even though what he did didn't compare to all the work she did actual cooking. He helped her set up. He got her everything she needed from his cupboards. He washed the vegetables and then he made the tea and rice and then set the table.

She made pan-seared salmon with soba noodles tonight. It was fun watching her around his kitchen. It was like she was doing a dance. She had a pot of boiling water next to her were she dropped the soba noodles in while a small frying pan was heating up in front of it. Somehow, she knew when it hot enough to put the salmon fillets into the pan making it sear almost instantly. She seasoned the fillets as they cooked then she took a spatula and flipped it over after a few minutes.

His mother would have ruined the fillet by now. It would have stuck to the "non-stick" frying pan and would have fallen apart in her hand. Kyoko's however stayed perfect and had a perfect golden color to it. While she cooked the salmon, she had a wok to the side with more oil heating up. She dumped all the freshly chopped carrots and bok choy into the wok and lightly tossed the veggies within it.

It was masterfully done. She didn't drop a single ingredient while tossing it in the air and catching it in the wok. She added a sauce made up of soy sauce, mirin, sugar, ginger and water and lightly cooked the veggies with it.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye, she was done, mixing the scallions, soba noodles and veggies with its sauce together and placing the salmon fillet on top.

"This looks wonderful, Mogami-san." She blushed as they sat down at his little table.

"It's nothing." She murmured bashfully. He took his chopsticks and prepared his first bite. The salmon fell apart at the smallest amount of pressure. He placed it in his mouth and his tongue met with a taste most restaurants couldn't touch. He took a large helping of the noodles with some of the bok choy and ate it. Everything was divine.

"You are such a great cook." It was never hard to eat what she cooked. She was always mindful of the amount, always making exactly what he could eat.

"I'm sure the places you go to have much better food, much more complicated food than what I can make, Tsuruga-san." She took such dainty bites. He even enjoyed watching her eat. He smiled at himself. _I'm such a love fool. _

She asked about his day which he tried to keep simple but she loved to ask questions about small details. What questions were asked at the interview? Where did you take pictures at? What did he think of to accomplish a certain scene?

She even made commentary sometimes. They should have closed the set better, so the fans don't sneak in. I don't see why they keep asking you that question. I wonder if I could do the same. She was such a delight to talk to. She listened very well and always gave her honest opinion.

"Tell me about your new role, Mogami-san." He asked. She could make him talk the whole night away without getting anything about her day. He always loss track of time when he was alone with her. They were cleaning up the dishes and she even packed away a little bento for him for the next day.

She sighed, "It's an awful role. I play Moko-san's mean little sister. She is just insanely jealous of her big sister and wants to take everything from her. Like I could ever be mean to Moko-san."

"Do you have an idea of how to play her?" Ren asked as he dried the dishes she cleaned. This was another thing he was able to get from her without much complaint. Since she couldn't reach the area that the plates went, she let him dry and put things away while she washed.

"Yes and no. After watching her today, I see that Aimi is very skilled but she works so very hard at it. Yet, Mari, my character, doesn't see that. She is just blinded with all the attention that Aimi gets. I understand the jealousy. It's the other thing that I don't have a grasp on."

"What other thing?" He asked patiently. She paused, her hands buried into the sink of bubbly water.

"Mogami-san?" He leaned over and peered at her face. She was blushing so very prettily.

"Um… I was kind of hoping you could help with that." She looked up cautiously meeting his eyes.

He smiled, "Of course, what is it?"

"She is a horrible flirt! I haven't the faintest clue how to do that. I need to be this evil flirt that tries and steals Moko-san's boyfriend. Can you believe that?"

No, he couldn't.

"Who would want to steal their sister's boyfriend? She should just get her own man. If she is such a flirt then she could get someone else no problem." Ren watch Kyoko rant about her new character while he was trying to absorb the role she accepted.

"Mogami-san, did you know this going into the role?"

"Eh? Um… no. I kind of accept the role once I found out I was going to work with Moko-san." She blushed again, completely embarrassed.

He smiled. That was just so her.

"Well, luckily for you, flirting for a girl is easier than for a male. You just have to basically let the man know you are interested as well. Most men are just waiting for the smallest opportunity to approach a girl they like." He laughed softly, "Sometimes they will try even if it's the wrong time."

"How do you let them know you are interested?" She was draining the sink and cleaning it up.

He pressed his lips as he thought about it, "Well usually just a smile or a look in the eyes say they are interested."

"What type of look? A smile? How does a smile tell them they are interested?"

"Well, it…" he paused, thinking of how best to describe it. "It's the emotion they are portraying that tells him she is interested." Kyoko looked up at him confused. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Well the best way was to show her.

"Mogami-san, what are you doing Friday night?"

"Um," she thought about it. "Nothing, why?"

"I'll pick you up at 8. Dress like Natsu."


	4. Clubbing

Chapter 4

Kyoko was standing to the side when Ren pulled up in his white BMW. All he saw of her was a long black wool coat that hit down to her knee and a pair of metallic leather strap heels. The shoes had rows of nothing but shiny silver straps connecting to a black strip down the middle of the shoe. It covered her entire foot except a small glimpse of her toes and around her heel. The flashiness of the shoes made him wondered what she was wearing underneath.

She slipped into the warm car with a smile. Her lips were a dark red and her cheeks were a little flushed.

"Good Evening, Tsuruga-san. It's getting colder, isn't it?" She shivered in the seat next to him, placing her hands in front of the vent. He thought of better ways to get her hands warm but he refrained.

"Yes, it is. I gather it will probably snow soon. Are you ready for tonight?" He asked as he maneuvered out into the street.

"I guess. I still don't understand where we are going." She was staring into the city lights of Tokyo as they drove.

"I told you, we are going to show you how to flirt. The best way to learn something is to be shown right? Just like how we did the catwalk for Natsu." He replied.

"Why can't you just show me then? Why must we go out?" She blushed as she held her jacket tighter together. That made him even more curious as to what was underneath.

He would love to show her but he couldn't do it alone in his place with the opportunity to take advantage of her so available. Not to mention, the mere sight of him trying to seduce her turned her white as a ghost. No, he did not want to peer into that wide eyed frightened look of hers again. If he seduced her, he wanted her to reciprocate in kind.

"You need to know how a woman flirts, not a man. Plus, I think you should learn to watch other people so you can pick up acting tricks from anyone. Someday there is going to be something I can't show you." He smiled at her and continued driving.

Kyoko looked down at her lap sadly. She was bothering him and he wanted to show her how to do things for herself so she didn't disturb him anymore. Somehow, that statement made something inside of her ached terribly.

They arrived at a large two story building that had a huge line of people at the front door. Kyoko could hear the deep thump of the bass coming from the building as they exit the car. She tapped over to Ren and tucked on his jacket sleeve.

"Tsuruga-san, I'm not 20 yet. I can't enter a place with alcohol." She whispered as she looked around nervously.

He smiled at her, "You're going to have to act to get in. Trust me, they won't card you and we aren't here to drink anyway. So there shouldn't be a problem." He turned towards her.

"What are you wearing?" He asked. He told her to dress like Natsu would. She usually dressed very fashionably but he had to make sure she looked old enough to walk in without any dispute.

"A dress." She whined lightly and licked her lips nervously, shuffling her feet around a little bit.

"Ok, I just need to make sure it's appropriate for the situation. Let me see, Mogami-san." There was enough light in the parking lot to see her flush lightly. She looked away and started unbuttoning her long jacket.

He had to admit it felt a little like she was stripping for him and certain visions of her having nothing underneath the long jacket flooded his mind. Soon red cloth came into view crushing his over active imagination. She opened her coat completely holding it out like a flasher would to innocent bystanders.

The dress was actually fairly simple. It was a dull red that had a V-neck design that didn't plunge deeply. It was tight all the way down her body with it stopping slightly high on her thighs. It was a lot more modest that he thought she would pick out and he was slightly relieved.

"That's perfect. Why are you embarrassed? You look wonderful." He smiled at her encouragingly.

"It's short and the back is…." He didn't hear her last words as she murmured still unable to look at him in the face.

"Let me see the back." He had to find out what was making her blush so much.

"I was just hoping to keep the jacket on all night. Please, Tsuruga-san?" She pouted at him and he almost said yes.

"There is a coat check and there will be so many people in that place, it will be too warm for you to wear the jacket. You'll get sick. Just let me see, I'm sure it isn't so bad."

Another whine escaped her throat as she turned around. It was cold out so she kept the jacket on her arms as she let it slip down to reveal the design on the back. Ren had to bite his lip to keep from doing something very bad. There were circles that went down from the top of the dress to very low on her back. In the circles were twists in the cloth to make it look like bow-ties. It revealed the dent of her spine all the way down close to her butt but was covering everything up. With longer hair it probably wouldn't have looked so bad but with her short orange hair, it looked all the more revealing. It gave the illusion that it was completely bare.

"Tsuruga-san, say something." She wiggled around impatiently and her voice caught him in mid motion. His hand lingered half way between them almost touching the little glimpses of pale skin the dress showed off. He coughed lightly and pulled his hand away.

"It's fine, it's not really showing anything." He lied unconvincingly apparently. She quickly pulled the jacket back up and around her body, covering the dress up completely.

"It is not! Look you are blushing! I made Tsuruga Ren blush. It's all wrong." She started pacing back and forth in front of him. He didn't feel the heat wash over his face until he placed his cold fingers to his cheek. He felt like he was burning up and that only made him blush even more.

He cleared his throat, "It's a very sexy dress. I'll admit that, but that is a good thing. Just slip into Natsu so we can get in, we will sit down and you won't have to get back up for the rest of the night, ok? I will even cover you up when we are walking in. It will be fine."

"It's not fair! You don't have to wear something like… like THIS to look nice. You get to wear everything that covers you up!" She motioned to his clothing. He looked down at himself. He was wearing a long sleeved bluish grey shirt with black stripes running up and down all over it. It was tucked in to a pair of black slacks with a thin black belt and black shoes. He also had a pair of faded sunglasses tinted blue hanging on the front of his shirt. He styled his hair differently to try and not be easily recognized.

"I'm showing skin too." The first three buttons of his shirt were undone.

"That is not skin, Tsuruga-san! This!" She opened her jacket up again. "This is skin. My whole back is being shown off, this skirt couldn't get any shorter and those three buttons are the same as my V-neck."

"Well I can wear my shirt completely open if that will make you more comfortable." He offered with a sly smile. She blushed, a deep red that rivaled the dress color and shook her head.

"I was just a comparison. I didn't mean that you should change. I was trying to make a point. I'm okay with going in like you suggested." She hugged the jacket to her like she was cold rather than embarrassed.

"We better get inside or else we are both going to get sick in this weather. Come on." He slipped on his glasses and held out his hand to her and she looked at it worrisome.

"It's very busy in there, Mogami-san. I don't want to lose you in the crowd. I want to protect you in there so please stay close to me." She tentatively took his hand; both of their hands were like ice. They started walking to the front and he stopped. He looked behind him and saw an innocent nervous face.

"Natsu?" He reminded her and she blinked in shock.

"Oh, yes. Sorry." She licked her lips and took a deep breath. She looked away from Ren and allowed Natsu to take over. Natsu looked at the hand that was holding hers, followed the arm and then at the man that was attached to it. She smiled a look that was pure sin and walked up to him approvingly. She glided her arms around his as he watched his innocent Kyoko disappear into this seductress.

"I'm ready when you are, honey." She spoke in a rich voice.

He let the Emperor shine through as he pulled her in closer to him. He wrapped his arm around her his hand wrapped around her waist and they walked to the front door. Natsu didn't think anything of them skipping to the front of the line. She expected it. Natsu didn't wait in line for anything.

She also didn't care that her jacket was hanging open as they walked to the front. In fact she was very eager to take it off and show everyone how good she looked in it. Especially to the bitches in line that were eyeballing her.

Ren was thankful that Natsu had an air of arrogance. It was that, that allowed them to get in. That and the fact that usually if the guest fit the image the club was trying to portray they would let them in instantly. The more attractive people they let in, the more other people wanted in.

It was loud as they walked in but there were two stories to the building. The first floor was the dance floor. They had a small bar on the left side and the DJ on the right side of the building, then all the dancers moving around in the center. The second floor was actually a large overhang circling around the building that looked over the dance floor. It had a large bar on the farthest wall and tables all along the sides. This is where they were going.

They checked their coat and Ren held on to the little tickets. Kyoko, or rather Natsu, was standing alone at the edge of the steps that descended down to the dance floor, perfectly comfortable with the red dress Kyoko was so afraid of. Ren looked around and already saw several men take notice of the number in the red dress. One even had the courage to approach her already.

"Want to dance?" He yelled out over the music to her. Natsu look down at the man. He had a nice smile and was well dress in a pair of black jeans and a nice dark purple dress shirt.

"No." A male voice behind her answered for her. She smirked as the man frowned and turned away. She felt his arm drape around her shoulder and she weaved her fingers with his. She leaned back into his tall frame.

"I would have said no." She pouted sexily. She was letting her body sway just slightly to the beat of the music against him.

"Hmm... Let's go upstairs." He needed to get her sitting down in a booth farthest from the music as possible and back to being Kyoko fast. Though, he was thankful she clung on to him like she did, it gave the signal to most of the men that she was here with him and that she wasn't interested in anyone else.

For the first time in a long time, he was grateful he was good looking enough to discourage a lot of these guys. However, that didn't mean the same thing for Kyoko. Natsu noticed a large amount of women that were looking at Ren with a lot of interest then looking at her as if she wasn't anything special.

Natsu didn't like this, not one little bit. _How dare they think me as beneath them! They wanted him right?_ _Let's see how they like this. _She was climbing the stairs ahead of Ren so before they headed to the top, she turned around towards him making him pause behind her. She glared briefly at some of the women watching as she lifted her hand into his hair.

Ren didn't understand why she stopped. She just stopped, turned and then he felt her fingers at his temple then weave their way into his hair, sending small shivers down his body. He instinctively closes his eyes to the sensation. Her being a step up made her eye to eye with him so when she stopped with her hand at the back of his neck, he opened his eyes meeting her golden ones.

She smirked and then tilted her head and kissed him. This, he was not prepared for. He had thought about his first kiss with her for a long time and this was not how he wanted it. Still, he couldn't help but respond back once he felt her lips press against his.

He let his body do what it wanted. His left arm rose and curved around to her back and then pulled her against his body as his lips hungrily kissed hers. He felt her smile against him and he grew bolder. She was at his level and his right hand very easily found the soft skin of her thigh. He let his now warm fingers lightly touch the side of her knee then very slowly glide their way up her leg. As he moved, he let more of his fingers touch her skin till his whole hand was on her thigh. He kneaded her supple flesh, his thumb caressing her underneath the fabric of her dress.

He never knew she could kiss like this, it was mind blowing. He forgot where they were and licked her lips wanting to taste her further. Here is where Natsu pulled back with a satisfied smile. He watched her lick her lips and he wanted to continue kissing her, but instead she just turned around and climbed up the last few stairs.

She looked around and noticed that none were looking their way. She frowned slightly at the easily squashed prey and just waited for Ren to lead the way to where ever they were going. He held her around her waist and she followed patiently. He found a small booth that was empty and still within view of the bar and some others. He pulled her along and they sat down, facing the crowd for once. She sat under the protection of his arm which was resting on the back of the cushioned bench. He was turned slightly towards her but looking around at the crowd. The music was still loud but if he moved in he would be able to talk to her just fine.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" His voice must have been annoyed because Natsu looked up at him with a smile.

"Why? Maybe someone showed me how. Are you jealous?" She wanted to play and why not play with the handsome playmate that brought her here. The Emperor came through and he held her face with both his hands. He smiled at her and came in very close to her lips.

"Kyoko, if you don't start talking to me, I'm going to kiss you for the rest of the night," He paused and let one hand drop to her the side of her leg, not touching, "and my hands are going to see what is under this dress."

Kyoko turned a bright red, pushed away from his immediate space and bowed down as far as she could, "I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san! She…she… she just saw all those girls with those looks and then she got this crazy idea. I was scared of walking around in this dress so I just let her… and then she…" She was rambling.

He smiled at her almost laughing, "It's fine, Mogami-san." He had to yell a little louder since she was further away. He patted her shoulder and she rose, sitting straight forward towards the crowd but away from him. He didn't like that and luckily he had a great excuse to keep her close to him.

"You need to sit a little closer so I can talk to you comfortably. I promise I will keep my hands to myself." He smiled at her with an innocent teasing expression. She blushed bright red again.

"I'm not worried about you, Tsuruga-san. I'm worried about Natsu." She yelled back.

"I have faith in you to keep her in check from now on, Mogami-san."

She looked hesitant but slid back under his wing. She looked so small with him around her. It made him want to hold her all night. Back to their original position, she was looking around the area with curious eyes.

"It seems like we came here for nothing. I think your face captured how to attract someone very well while we came up those stairs." He was able to use a slightly normal voice.

She looked up at him confused. "I don't understand. I wasn't thinking at all of trying to get your attention. Natsu saw all those women disapproving looks and wanted to torture them. She saw them looking at you and she knew that by kissing you it would make them mad. I had to do a scene where I had Kaori seduce one of my victim's boyfriends while she watched. Natsu enjoyed that very much, watching the girl cry and curse at her boyfriend. She wanted to see the look on so many of the girl's disappointed faces."

Ren was amazed how deep she let herself get into character. Then he felt guilty for making her come here if she was that embarrassed about her dress. As she finished her explanation, a waitress wearing a simple white shirt and a short black skirt appeared at their table.

"Can I get you something to drink?" She said with a smile that was less than professional. Her eyes were only on him and not to the girl in his arms. He leaned into Kyoko wanting to speak to her.

"What juice do you want orange, tomato or cranberry?" He wanted her to look like she was drinking. Those three juices were what most bars carried at all times.

"Um… Cranberry?" He nodded.

"A simple cranberry and straight amaretto." The waitress nodded and left with a lingering look.

"They have juice here?"

He nodded, "It's for mixed drinks. It's to keep the illusion that you are old enough to be here. There will be no alcohol in it." She nodded in understanding. The drinks came back quickly and he paid with a standard tip. He needed something to help keep his nerves down. He looked at the girl beside him and hoped that he wouldn't have to order something stronger.

"You said you noticed them looking at me. Do you remember what they looked like?" He asked. Perhaps she already figured what she needed to do.

"No. I just remember the nasty looks they were giving me, which is why Natsu was so angry." Kyoko glared out at the crowd. She knows she can't compare to them in looks. She probably looked horrible in this dress, but she is here to learn, not for fun.

"Perhaps coming to a club was too aggressive an idea. It was the first place I could think of that would give you a lot of examples of how to flirt. Do you understand what flirting is, Mogami-san?"

"Of course. It's where you shamelessly throw yourself at a man. The girls did that to Sho-Baka all the time telling him how great he is and how much they want to be with him." She had this look of disgust on her face as she explained.

He didn't know if he should laugh or be upset that she brought him up again. "No, that is not what flirting is. That is just want fan girls do. Flirting is just sending signals to another person to show they are interested in them romantically." He explained.

"So I have to look like I want to love them?" She had this look of pure fear on her face like she was ready to give up hope in the idea of getting this.

"No. It's much more…" He paused, licking his lips. He really didn't want to talk about this part of it. She was just so innocent in his mind. He took another sip of his drink.

"…primal. In all honesty, the first thing most people think when they start to flirt is how attractive that other person is. How they would like to get to know them better." He watched her as he spoke, watching as her mind comprehended what he stated.

"So it's about lust? I was right the first time." She caught on quickly.

"It doesn't have to be shameless, Mogami-san." She was taking a sip of her juice as she looked up at him.

"For a woman, they just have to let the person know that they are interest back. Women flirt with their eyes and body language. Just smile and make eye contact. That's not audacious." She seemed to let that soak in when the waitress came by with a drink on her tray.

"For you from her." She pointed to a woman at another table sitting with a few friends. She had long wavy brown hair and looked very adult. She was wearing a loose fitting blue top. It had a circle at the center of her impressive chest that the cloth attached to and there was a cut right down the center from the top all the way down to her belly button. Kyoko was sure she wasn't wearing a bra. Her skirt was a light sliver color and extremely short and left nothing to the imagination.

Ren nodded to the waitress, who set down the drink. His hand slipped into his pocket and pulled out five 10,000 yen notes and handed it to the waitress.

"I'd like a bottle of water, please and if you get anymore requests don't bring them over. I'm here with her." He motioned to Kyoko and the waitress nodded and walked away with her too large of a tip.

"Tsuruga-san! That was a lot of money." Kyoko couldn't believe the amount he just handed to her like nothing. Ren pointed at the woman.

"Look at her, watch what she is doing." She frowned at him but looked at the woman who bought him the drink. She was smiling and looking at him like he was something to eat. The woman didn't even notice Kyoko, the person next to him. She just kept looking at Ren.

Kyoko nodded then felt something hard brush her hand. It was the drink he just got. It looked like the same one he had gotten earlier. It was a light amber color. She looked up at him confused.

"I'm sorry to do this to you but could you please drink this." He had this pleading look on his face like she was his savior.

"But I can't, I'm not old enough." She tried to speak as softly as she could, she didn't want to get them thrown out.

"It's fine. Just take a small sip or pretend like you are drinking it. It's just to decline the offer I was just given." She held the cup in front of her, debating to drink it. "I promise I won't let anything happen to you. If you drink a little bit, and then drink water you'll be fine, I promise."

She trusted him. If he said nothing will happen to her, she believed him. She let the thick glass touch her lips and tilted the glass up. It smelled strong yet it had a nice smell to it, it was almost nutty like almonds. It was sweet and it wasn't that bad. She could feel something heady and strong in the drink but it actually tasted good.

"Asshole." She looked up in time to see the woman sneer at them and turn back to her table, clearly angry.

"What happened?" Kyoko asked as the drink made its way down her system. It made her feel kind of warm. He said to drink a little bit so she set the glass down next to her juice and a new bottle of water that was already opened for her.

"I was just very rude. Accepting a drink that someone else bought is a way of agreeing to start a conversation. I just gave it to my date, making me exactly as she said." He took up his glass and finished his own drink in one big gulp.

"I'm sorry. You wouldn't have to be rude if I wasn't here. You could actually meet someone here if it wasn't for me." She sounded so sad and he was taken aback.

He laughed lightly, "Trust me, Mogami-san. I'm with the person I want to be with."

She was about to ask how that was possible but he spoke up, "Did you notice the woman that keeps passing by?"

Kyoko looked around but really didn't feel a sense of familiarity towards anyone so she shook her head.

"This is the third time she has passed by, we are actually out of her way if she was going to the restroom and her table is closer to the bar than we are. She is trying to make me see her. She is telling me that she is interested."

Kyoko frowned and her eyes flickered at the amber glass that she sipped from earlier. "Maybe she is going to go dance."

He smiled at her, "Ok, then why three times?" He found her sense of logic funny, so why not ask to see how she is thinking.

"Once to go to the dance floor, then perhaps she forgot something and came back and now she is returning back to the floor." She took the bottle of water and drank from it.

His eyes twinkled, laughter threatening to spill from his lips. "That's some logical reasoning but watch, she will walk past, look at me with a smile again in a just a moment. She is wearing a red mid-drift with a jean skirt, medium cut hair."

Kyoko looked around for a woman with said description. She was standing against the wall alone by the stairs holding on to a half empty tall thin glass. She was looked this way and Kyoko quickly looked away.

"Why is she standing alone?"

He smiled, proud at her attention to detail, "If she isolates herself, it allows men to approach her. She is waiting for me to get up and say hi. Approaching a woman can be difficult for some and she is trying to make it easier."

"Are you going to say hi?" She squirmed in her seat a little bit as she asking.

"No." His voice was soft and she realized how very close she was to him, "I am right where I want to be." His heart was beating rabidly as he watched her wiggle around in her little dress.

"Take a look over there." Her eyes followed to where he was pointing. A woman was talking to a good looking man. She had much lighter long brown hair and was wearing a handkerchief blouse that tied around her neck and around the middle of her back. She was wearing skin tight black jeans and sliver and blue high heels.

"Notice the way she is smiling. She is making constant eye contact, playing with her hair or her bracelets. She also brings a lot of attention to her mouth with the straw, licking her lips. Those are all signs that she is interested in him."

She watched her. She looked completely absorbed into the man in front of her. The smile was sexy, showing just a little bit of teeth and he was right, she was constantly puckering her lips, licking them and running the straw across them in some way.

"Why does she want him looking at her mouth?" She looked up at him who was watching the scene in front of them as well. He pressed his lips together and then turned towards her with a little smile.

"Well…" He paused trying to find the words, "a woman's mouth is very seductive to a man, especially if she does those types of things."

"I don't understand, how is licking her lips seductive?"

He laughed, "You're cruel, Kyoko." Her eyes widened as smoldering eyes met hers, "It makes men think of sex. As you mentioned before, flirting as a lot to do with lust. That is why you were having a hard time capturing how to do this."

Kyoko couldn't get any more red, "You said it didn't have to be so lewd."

"It doesn't have to be," He looked down at her softly. "You asked why and I explained. You wanted to understand the underlying feeling and now you do. If your new character is a flirt then that is what you are going to have to be thinking. Thinking those thoughts doesn't mean it has to result in it. I'm not saying that flirting with someone means you are going to sleep with them."

Kyoko noticed the woman lean in closely to the man. "Is the whispering also something or is it because it's so loud in here?"

"That is hard to tell. It can be because of the music but it is also a way to turn someone on. A lot of people are sensitive when someone softly applies air in their ear. Whispers or even just breathing can be very effective. That would be considered very aggressive though."

Kyoko didn't like this at all. How was she suppose to act with such impure thoughts, she didn't even think of Shotaru like that when she lived with him. The most she ever thought about was kissing. Still deep in her thoughts, she didn't notice the woman that sat down in their booth until she spoke.

"Hi, want to dance?" It was the woman with the red top he was referring to earlier. She was leaning in towards Ren, her legs were crossed out into the aisle and she was playing with her hair.

"Thank you but I'm here with her." She felt Ren's arm around her shoulders and her heart started hammering in her chest. Kyoko saw the flash of annoyance cross the woman's face.

"Your friend will be fine here. Come dance with me." She had sucked in her lower lip and let it slowly slip back out red and wet. Kyoko didn't like this woman, yet she didn't really understand why. She quickly grabbed a glass in front of her and took a drink, then quickly pulled it back when she tasted the sweet amber liquid instead of the tangy juice in her other glass.

_Why was it in the same glass?_ She thought to herself. She felt the warm liquid fill her body once more and then she heard her sempai's voice.

"I'm sorry but no." His voice was firm and Kyoko was fighting not to smile as the woman scowled and left.

"Did you notice what she was doing?" She snapped out of her thoughts at his very near voice. She looked at him. Why was he so close? His face was just inches away as was most of her body. She did notice the loss of his arm around her shoulders, yet she still felt its presence behind her.

"Yes. She smiled, made eye contact and was playing with her hair. Not to mention she asked you to dance which is kind of obvious." She made it sound like such a bad thing.

"Good. Look at the bar, the woman in the grey dress." She was blonde and was talking to another woman. There was a man who was looking at her and gathering his courage to talk to her. Kyoko watched as he stepped up to both women and both women looked up at him waiting for what he is going to say. He smiled at her as he spoke, she just looked bored. Finally, he nodded and then walked away. Then the two girls started laughing.

"That couldn't possibly mean she was interested in him."

"You're right. I just wanted you to see the difference. She was with a friend, which actually meant he was pretty brave to try and pick her up. She didn't have any type of eye contact and didn't even turn towards him when he spoke. Her body language was very closed off. She rejected him before he even spoke which happens more often than not."

"So why did he go?" She drank more of the bottled water. It was almost out.

"Sometimes it's difficult to be noticed with so many people. If they are confident enough they will do as he did. Depending on the person or the pick-up line, it can work. Most just wait for a signal from the other though."

"Pick-up line?"

"A pick-up line is something someone says to try and start a conversation with someone they don't know. 'Hi, can I buy you a drink?' or the one that the woman who sat down told me, 'Hi, want to dance?'"

"So they were laughing because they rejected him? That's just mean!" Ren wanted to laugh at her outraged face. She couldn't reject someone cruelly even if she wanted to, thought Natsu probably would.

"He probably tried to make them laugh. There are all kinds of lines, funny ones, arrogant ones, rude ones, compliments, questions. They are just trying to talking to you."

"Do you know any pick-up lines, Tsuruga-san?" She was looking at him curiously.

"Yeah I've heard quite a few actually. Most pick-up lines aren't meant to be taken seriously and they are often joked around a lot. Let's see…." Ren thought about some of the corny ones he's heard.

"Are your legs tired, because you've been running through my mind all day long." She made a face with a small smile.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk by again?" She snorted and he continued.

"Did it hurt?" He asked her.

"What?"

"When you fell from heaven." She laughed fully this time. He said it with such a sincere expression that she had to laugh.

"Those are horrible. Do they work?" She asked still laughing slightly.

He shrugged. "Depends on the girl, but those usually don't. There are other kinds, like they will try and trick you."

"Excuse me," She was looking at her hands with a smile at her lips when he tapped her arm, "You owe me a drink."

"I do?" She replied,

"When I looked at you, I dropped mine." He laughed as she rolled here eyes.

"I seemed to have lost my phone number. Can I have yours?" She shook her head, the smile on her face getting wider.

He touched his lip, "I hurt my lip. Will you kiss it and make it better?" Her eyes widened at that one.

"They will say that?" She was astonished.

"There are much worse, I've heard some really bad ones." He paused for a moment.

"Did you know your body is 95% water? And I'm extremely thirsty." His voice got deep and he leaned in closer to her.

"That's a nice dress." She felt his fingers touch the strap at her shoulder, "Can I talk you out of it?" She gasped lightly and shut her eyes as heat flooded her face.

She felt him moved forward, her eyes opening to look into his face, she froze to the Emperor, "Your lips look so lonely. Would they like to meet mine?"

She shook her head and buried her face in her hands and she heard him laugh.

"Those were the nicer ones. They will also compliment you."

"I hope you know CPR, because you took my breath away." He said breathlessly.

"I know I don't stand a chance, but I just wanted to hear an angel talk." He felt her fight a laugh.

"There must be something wrong with my eyes, because I can't take them off of you." Something in his voice made Kyoko peel her hands back from her face and peek at him. He was looking down at her adoringly. It stole her breath away.

"What does it feel like to be the most beautiful girl in the room?" It felt like he was really asking her this. This was just an act. He was just telling her examples like she asked.

"If I had five yen for every time I saw a woman as beautiful as you, I'd have five yen." She smiled and looked away timidly.

"You are so beautiful that you give the sun a reason to shine." He continued in the same sincere voice.

"If a thousand painters worked for a thousand years, they could not create a work of art as beautiful as you." She bit her lip. That one was nice, it was rather sweet. She felt something touch her hair, his fingertips moving stray strands of hair behind her ear.

"I've had a terrible day." She frowned and looked at him as he continued, "And it always makes me happy to see a gorgeous woman smile. Would you smile for me?"

She couldn't help but smile and he smiled that angelic smile back at her. He had captured her eyes in his, she was so enraptured.

"When I look into your eyes, it's like a gateway into a world of which I want to be a part of." Her heart fluttered at his words. She felt his hand cradle her cheek and she unconsciously tilted her face against the warmth of his palm.

"If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I'd be walking through a garden forever." The things he was saying were so beautiful. He looked so heartfelt saying them, like he truly felt that way, a tear escaped from her eye.

"If I could be any part of you, I'd be your tears." His thumb brushed away the tear.

"To be conceived in your heart"

"Born in your eyes," He touched her temple.

"Live on your cheek," His fingers ran down her cheek.

"And die on your lips." She felt the barest of touches on her lower lip. He was so close to her, she thought he was going to kiss her.

"Um..." she laughed nervously, "I need to visit the ladies room." She smiled at him and slipped from the seat. He watched her walk away, sashaying in that tiny dress. An angry glare formed on his face as he watched several men watch her walk past in appreciation. He sat back and signaled the waitress for another drink. He clenched his hand and felt the small wet tear on his thumb. He sighed and took it to his lips, tasting her salty tear.

The drink came by and so did another woman.

Kyoko splashed cold water onto her face. _Get a grip, Kyoko! _He was just giving examples. He didn't mean any of them. She shut the water off and tore off a paper towel, then pressed it to her face, absorbing the water.

She could feel her heart pounding erratically in her chest. Her mind was flooded with the sweet words he spoke to her. She felt like she was melting under his eyes, such a dangerous man. It should be against the law for him to say such things to a woman.

She stepped away from the large mirror to one of the trash cans, forcefully crumpling the paper towel up and throwing it away. She took a few deep calming breaths. She felt warm and fuzzy but still very much herself. Yet, she fell for his words so easily.

"Stay away from the drink!" She pointed to herself in the mirror and walked out. She didn't have to walk far before she saw another woman at her table with Ren. She was wearing a black dress that buttoned around her neck, leaving her shoulders and arms bare and then had two large circle cut outs on each side of her waist.

Something inside of her bubbled up as she approached. She saw him shake his head and she touched his arm. Her lip twitched and she almost growled. Instead she slipped back to her spot, she moved in just a little closer to Ren with a smile and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm Kyoko. Are you going to join us?" She felt his arm fold around her and she picked up the amber drink again.

"I said I was with someone else. I wasn't lying." His voice was deathly calm to the rest of the world, but Kyoko could feel how angry he was. The woman shrugged like it didn't bother her that she was being rejected and left.

She was about to ask if she did something wrong when he slumped and sighed heavily, "Thank you. She wouldn't leave."

She smiled at him as he drank some of his own drink, a new one and she realized that she drank more of the damn alcohol. Her head felt light but she could still think. She thought alcohol was supposed to make her stupid or silly like the people in the ryokan. She looked at the glass it was more than half way done. She pushed the glass further away from her and finished off the bottled water.

"Perhaps we should go. I don't want you to get mobbed."

He shook his head, "It's fine. You're back now." He smiled at her and she felt herself get warmer. "What did she do that was different from the others?"

"She touched you and was practically on your lap." She sneered and involuntarily reached for the amber glass taking a sip just as he did. "She was very aggressive."

"Yes, she was turned towards me and was leaning in. She was saying that she was comfortable in my person space. Touching is one of the final things a person does usually after some conversation that say they want to pursue something much more intimate with you. The woman should always be the first person to initiate first physical contact."

"Why can't the man?" She asked puzzled.

"That can be taken the wrong way. If the man touches the woman before she is ready, she can scream sexual assault. If she touches the man first, she is okaying further physical contact."

That made sense. If she was ever interested in someone again, she would want to touch him and want to be touched by him when she was ready.

"How are you doing?" He asked. They've been there for almost three hours. It was now a little after 11pm.

"I'm fine. It's just a lot to absorb. I have an idea of how to do it. Mari is going to try and steal Takumi from Aimi so she will have to be aggressive. But at first she can do the small things, see if that will get him coming. I'll have to reread the script and see what I can do."

She tilted her head, "Is there anything else I need to know. Anything vital?" He looked around for any more examples and she did as well. Everything was pretty much all the same things he mentioned lots of smiles, touching, playing with things like napkins and jewelry, hair flipping, laughter.

"Ok, look at the couple across the way. Watch the way they are mimicking each other."

"Mimic, like copying each other?" She asked and leaned forward to watch the couple.

"Yes," Ren leaned forward with her, "she leans forward and he leans forward. She touches her face, he scratches his. He drinks his drink then a second later she drinks hers." Everything Ren was saying was happening as he said it.

"This is a good thing?" she sat back and so did he. "Isn't it kind of obvious that they are imitating you?"

"No, they are so consumed with trying to see if there is a connection that they are actually doing it without thinking about it. The better they copy each other the more natural it seems, the better their connection is. This may be the hardest part about flirting to try and act. Usually the person doesn't know it is happening so you will have to be aware of…"

Yet another woman came by and sat at their table cutting Ren off. She was gorgeous in a light pink dress that plunged so low that half of her breast were threatening to spill out. There was a small silver chain that sparkled between her breast that was eye catching as if she needed the extra attention there. Kyoko got upset as she sat down and cut off Ren. Kyoko took the glass of alcohol and quickly swallowed what was left.

"Hi, I'm Shika and…"

"And you're being rude." Kyoko slammed the empty glass down on the table making both the woman and Ren look at her in shock, "We are trying to have a conversation here and you walk up like I'm not here."

The woman looked at her like she couldn't believe she had the audacity of yelling at her and tried to ignore her again. Kyoko couldn't believe this woman. She snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Hey!" Her eyes held an infuriated glare but Kyoko didn't care. She placed her hand on Ren's thigh and pressed the side of her body against his. "He doesn't want to talk to you, he doesn't want to dance with you, and he doesn't care what you want, Shika." She pronounced her name in a patronizing way.

Ren couldn't help his cocky smile as Kyoko told her off. He noticed her drinking that amaretto drink throughout the night and it seems that it finally got to her.

"We" Kyoko put her arm around his waist and he pulled her closer to him and kissed her hair, "would like it if you left, please." Her voice didn't match the kindness of her words. The woman finally left with a glare and Kyoko just glared back.

"Ugh! What do we have to do to be left alone?" This time Kyoko grabbed his drink, "Do I have to sit in your lap all night? Is it always like this for you?" She took a drink and let the warm sweetness cover her tongue.

"Ok. You shouldn't be drinking that." He smiled and he tried to take it away but she pulled it back.

"Nooo, I like it." she whined. "I didn't think you would like such sweet drinks." He took the drink from her hands and finished it off watching her pout as it disappeared.

"It's not the same kind of sweet as cakes and candies. This I don't mind and it's not a strong enough drink to affect me. You on the other hand…." He smiled as she crossed her arms upset.

"I'm fine. I'm still aware of everything around me. I'm not dancing on the table like an idiot or slurring my words. It just tastes good. Buy me another one, please Ren?" His heart stopped at the sound of his name on her lips. She looked up at him with this sexy pleading look. Her hand was clinging to his slightly open shirt and her lips looked so kissable. God, all the things that made him love her came out when she was drinking, her cute innocence and her strong will.

"No, no more. You are tipsy but you drink anymore and you'll get drunk. You've had quite a bit, so I'm surprised you are doing this well." She was more affectionate too. She still had her arm around him and she didn't move back from her display of possession of him so he didn't move from his.

She sighed and put her head on his shoulder, "Ok. I don't want to get drunk. People do and say stupid things when drunk." She spoke while playing with one of the buttons on his shirt.

"How would you know this?" He asked trying to keep his mind off of her warm little body.

"I worked at a ryokan for most of my life and I work at a restaurant that has a happy hour. They don't let me work on happy hour anymore since some of the drunkards would hit on me and try and grab me." She pouted and his hand covered hers on his abs.

"That's good then. I agree with their decision, you shouldn't have to put up with that." She looked up into his intense eyes as he spoke. His hand caressed hers lightly.

"I don't get to help them out often, sometimes that is the only time I can. They just have me wash dishes then." She put her head back down and took a deep breath making her close her eyes.

"You smell good, Ren." She said innocently.

This was dangerous. He wanted to take her away and kiss her, hold her all night and never let her go. Someone once described what alcohol does to a person in a way he completely agreed with. Alcohol makes you do things you'd normally refrain from doing but secretly want to.

If all the hate and revenge were stripped away from her heart, is this what she would be like? She called him Ren so easily; does she secretly want to call him Ren? She started touching him the more she drank and her temper grew the more women came around to talk to him.

"Now, that is a good pick-up line." He finally said and she turned her head and smiled up at him.

"It is?" She asked. He nodded and she gave him the most dazzling smile. She pulled away from him slightly, just her upper body so she wasn't snuggling against his shoulder anymore.

"Do you know anymore of the funny ones?" She tilted her head in a cute way, eyes glittering in the lights. He smiled and nodded.

"OW!" His hand rushed to his cheek. He watched her face fall in concern and her hands rush up towards his face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"My tooth hurts because you're soo sweet." He finished with a smile and she started giggling after lightly pushing him. He smiled and leaned into her ear.

"I think I need to call heaven because they've lost one of their angels." She blushed and giggled. He whispered every single funny or sweet pick-up line he knew for the rest of the night. She giggled and laughed, blushed and rolled her eyes. She even caught on and tried to make a few of her own. She didn't even mind the few sexual ones he snuck in.

She never moved from her position. She never pushed him away from her ear or freaked when his hand was at her hip or moved up her waist. She often left her hand on his thigh or his chest. Her back was even being shown off as she was turned towards him. His fingers itched to touch her skin but he didn't want to test her limits. He was in heaven watching her laugh and blush because of him. Anytime a woman came to their table, Mio appeared and the woman quickly left. The loud music around them fell upon deaf ears. The only sounds they heard were his voice and her beautiful laugh.


	5. LoveMe?

Chapter 5

The dance classes started at 9am on Monday, Wednesday and Saturday. It was Monday morning and she was stretching when Kanae walked in.

"Moko-san!" She bounced up from the floor and ran over to her best friend, which Kanae quickly side stepped the incoming stampede.

"You are simply too cheery this early in the morning." Kanae yawned and started to move her body, stretching out her muscle for the morning lesson.

"This isn't early, Moko-san. It's almost nine." She smiled and Karakana Ryu came into the room.

"Karakana-san, are you learning to dance too?" Kyoko asked excitedly. She didn't think there was going to be more than just Kanae and herself.

"No, I'm the choreographer for the show. I'm going to teach you your routine." He smiled at her surprised look.

"But you are acting as Moko-san's boyfriend. You do both?" She was amazed that he taught her those moves.

"Well, this is my passion and I'm trying to get my moves out there for people to see. I started acting first and I'm using the money I make to start my own studio." Kyoko watched him talk about his dreams, the way his eyes seemed to get brighter and there was this energy about him that radiated his strong desire to make it happen.

"That's so cool. Are you almost there?" She asked with such a cute look on her face. He cocked his head slightly and smiled.

"Um, well I have the money for a place but I still need to make my name known for it to be successful. I've done some music videos and now this show. I've gotten good things from the show."

"Oh I hope it all works out for you." He was just about to respond when he heard a light cough from beside him. He turned around and saw Kanae tap her wrist.

"Ah, um, yes. We should get started." Ryu stepped back and rubbed his hands together. He started stretching as he spoke.

"We are going to do something different since Mari's personality is different. Based on Mari's character, she is rebellious and hates everything her sister does so she is going to focus on the more modern dance styles of hip hop and techno styles. Also since she is a bit…" He took a glance at Kyoko before speaking, "of a tease, it will also be more sexual."

Both of the girls didn't quite like the thought of that. Kanae was the first to speak up.

"Just how "sexual" are you talking about?" Kanae glared at him.

He backed up with his hands in the air, "Not that much, I swear. It's just more hips and you will touch body more. It will all be clean. I have to keep the rating of the show the same."

"That's ok." Kyoko's voice filled the room. They both looked at her with interest.

"I've got an idea of Mari, and it does fit her personality, so I'm ok with it." Kyoko smiled.

Kanae just sighed, "Ok. Teach away."

The class was two hours long. He started off by showing them the actual dance they were going to perform. Once he finished, neither of the girls could speak.

"How long do I have to learn this?" Kyoko asked nervously.

"When I tell them you are ready or in two months, whichever comes first." He smiled and she paled.

"I've never danced before. I mean nothing that you would consider dancing. Are you sure I can do this?"

"It's ok, Kyoko," Kanae spoke drawing her attention. "I didn't know how to do that dance you saw last week and now look. This one is much shorter and you don't have to learn to do the split." Kanae made funny annoyed face which made Kyoko laugh.

"Alright, Kyoko-san. Let's see how fit you are. You're thin but that doesn't mean you have muscle these days. To make dancing flow, you need muscle. Do twenty squats, right now."

Kyoko blinked at the odd request but stood up and started the exercise. She quickly did it in under a minute and then waited.

"Awesome," he smiled, "You're not even out of breath. You will be by the end. Let's get started." They both stood up and he started to explain each step in slow detail. They were facing a mirror and were told to watch their form.

"If you don't have the form correct when you do it slowly, it will look messy when you speed it up. You need to get use to the moves and then start to speed it up as you memorize it. We will add a little bit each lesson as you progress. Just keep doing it over and over again."

The lesson flew by and she was energized by the end. Bundled up in sweats and sweaters, Kanae followed Kyoko out of the building who was grinning like an idiot.

"Let's go to lunch, Moko-san. I'm starving." She said with a hand on her stomach.

"Sure. I'm not scheduled for anything today but LoveMe work." Kanae grimaced at the thought of it.

"I have to go shoot for Box-R at 1 but I'm free till then. Where do you want to eat?"

"Anywhere, it doesn't matter." She replied.

"There's a place north of here that serves a great seafood curry." A male voice spoke behind them. Ryu stepped down to them, fastening a bag to his back.

"Ah, thank you, Karakana-san. Would you like to join us as well?" Kyoko offered with a smile.

He returned the smile and spoke softly, "I would love to." Then he looked at Kanae. "That is if Kotonami-san doesn't mind."

"I'm fine with it." She started walking up the street and Kyoko and Ryu followed beside her. Kyoko started asking him questions about dancing. What styles he knew? How long has he been doing it? Kanae listened with mild interest. She never really got to know her co-stars, they come and go all the time. She was usually too busy to deal with other people. Unless, it's Kyoko, she was the only one she gave time to.

They arrived at the shop rather quickly. It was small but it smelled good. Both Ryu and Kyoko ordered the seafood curry while Kanae splurged on the beef curry since she just worked out for the past three hours.

"How long have you been acting, Kyoko-san?" He asked as they ate.

"Almost two years now. I started the same time as Moko-san. Our first acting role was together too! She was so good during the audition." Kyoko's eyes lit up when she spoke about her best friend.

"He doesn't want to hear about me, Kyoko."

"Eh? Why not? You are really wonderful! I've watched everything that you've done. That's why I was so happy when I got the chance to work with you again."

"MO! You're embarrassing me. Talk about your roles." She said then stuffed some food into her mouth.

"My roles? No one wants to hear about me." She said bashfully.

"I do. I'd love to know about you." Ryu smiled and gave a small smile. That smile seemed vaguely familiar to her but she couldn't place it.

"Well, I did the commercial with Moko-san. Then I…" She paused for a moment and remembered to omit Bo, "….I did a PV that helped me get onto Dark Moon. Dark Moon got me Box R and that got me this role." She hugged Kanae, "With Moko-san!"

"Get off!"

Ryu laughed as Kanae was pushing her off so she could eat when he heard a little melody.

"Is that someone's phone?" Both girls reached for their phones, Kanae found hers first but it wasn't for her.

"It's mine. Please excuse me." Kyoko answered.

"Hello?" She stood up

"Ah, Tsuruga-san! How are you?" They heard her say, her voice picked up a pitch as she walked outside.

"Tsuruga? As in Tsuruga Ren?" Ryu asked.

"That's right." Kanae sighed, "He is her beloved sempai." Her voice made the word beloved sound almost like a bad thing.

"Sempai? So then they aren't dating?"

Kanae laughed. "Dating? No. He wishes. I see the way you look at her. Don't even think it. She is as dense as a black hole. Just give up and move on. There is a reason we are in LoveMe."

"What is LoveMe?" He asked and Kanae blushed.

"It's President Takarada's idea. We don't display love correctly so he is training us to do so. It's so stupid." She grumbled as she stabbed her food.

"You portray love just fine. Why are you in there?"

"Exactly! Why am I there?" she started to mumble, "I have to wear that stupid pink jumpsuit because I said family was stupid. Who cares about love for your family? Family films don't make money anyway."

Kyoko returned with a smile brighter than usual. She saw Kanae playing with her food and Ryu staring at her oddly.

"What's wrong, Moko-san? You don't waste food like this." She gestured to her messy food.

"She was complaining about a pink jumpsuit and something called LoveMe."

"Ah. Yes, we share a curse in our lives. It's what brought us together." She looked mournfully at the ceiling. 

"Kotonami-san portrays love just fine, so I'm a little confused." Ryu was intrigued by this. He has of course heard of LME and their extravagant president but not of LoveMe. Granted, his focus wasn't in acting so perhaps that is why he didn't know about it.

"Love for lovers, yes. But not for family, which I can understand how one can come to that, however, her family is very nice." Kanae looked at Kyoko ghastly and was about to rip that comment apart when Ryu spoke again.

"Is that why you are in LoveMe, Kyoko-san? You don't love your family?"

The air around them grew dark, both of the ladies building this dark aura around them, 'I don't believe in love. Love is a wasteful emotion that leads to nothing good."

"What about with Tsuruga-san?" the atmosphere broke instantly. Kanae looked up and shook her head no repeatedly at Ryu. Kyoko blinked wide eyes in confusion.

"Tsu…Tsuruga-san." She looked down and blushed, "he is just my respected sempai. He doesn't have anything to do with love. Unless it's his love of acting, he is a wonderful actor. He…." Kyoko continued and Kanae hung her head down in defeat. Kyoko + nerves + the mention of Ren = rambling praise of him.

Ryu sighed then smiled. He was kind of disappointed that she had someone she loved. But having to deal with her attitude towards it, breaking her thoughts of love would be a challenge.

"Good luck." He shook his head and his word broke Kyoko's thoughts.

"Eh? Good luck for what?" Kyoko asked and Kanae looked up to meet his face.

"Uh, in conquering the challenges before you." He smiled tentatively. They both smiled agreeing with him.

It was only noon when they left the restaurant, so Kyoko offered to walk Kanae to LME while Ryu left for his day.

"What did Tsuruga-san want?" Kanae asked nonchalantly.

"Eh? Oh, um, he wanted to know how the class went. I told him it started today. I guess he wanted to make sure I didn't mess up or anything."

"He just wanted an excuse to call you." Kanae murmured.

"What was that Moko-san?"

"He helped you with your issue with Mari then?" Kanae asked changing the subject. While she knew his feelings for the girl, Kyoko still refused to see it.

"Yes! He was very helpful. He explained everything and even showed me several examples." She said cheerily. Kanae was a little surprised. She seems so calm about it. No ranting about her purity and modesty, she wasn't avoiding him in anyway. Did something happen between them when he was teaching her?

"So what did he teach you?"

"Just the standard stuff I suppose. He taught me to make eye contact." Kanae pictured her staring into his eyes with that adoration sparkle in her eyes.

"…smile lots…" She nodded, that was obvious, and it wasn't hard to make this girl smile.

"…draw attention to my mouth..." Kanae shot an odd look at that one. _I'm sure he loved that one. Why would he teach her that?_

"…mimic the other person…" That one Kanae didn't know. Why would you mimic them?

"…and touch them." Kyoko smiled as she finished. Kanae was skeptical about that one. Touch them? Did he take advantage of their "teaching" lesson?

"Touch? Like where?" She asked suspiciously.

"Oh, there was the hand, the arm, the shoulder…" Kanae watched her as she retold her night with him. She would sometimes bring her hand up to the spot she mentioned like she was remembering the feel of his touch, "…face, hair, knee, a little thigh, sometimes even on the chest"

_WAIT! Did he touch her there or visa versa? _

Before she could ask Kyoko continued with a humorous smile. "Oh and pick-up lines, he knew the funniest ones and some that were rather sweet." She watched as her smile turned angelically sweet.

There was a small crash beside them that drew their attention. A man was rollerblading down towards them and ran into another man walking behind them. Kanae laughed as Kyoko rushed to help them out. Rollerblades was blushing and starting at the young girl and murmuring apologies. That smile was dangerous. Did she always have that smile?

Kyoko came back quickly and they continued their walk. They were a few blocks away from the building now. "When do you see him next?"

"Hmm? Who?"

"Tsuruga-san, of course!" Kanae said a little too loudly for Kyoko's comfort.

"Shh! What if someone hears you?" Kyoko looked around like she was being hunted down.

"No one cares. His name probably pops up in random girl's conversations a thousand times a day." Kanae glanced at Kyoko and had to do a double take. Did she frown? It quickly disappeared though.

"You're right. Popularity is important. I really don't know. I don't have any plans to see him for any reason."


	6. The Offer

Chapter 6

Saturday. It was Saturday when she saw him next unexpectedly.

"You are learning quickly, Kyoko-san." Ryu smiled at the sweating girl. She finished learning the first part of the dance within a week and she was doing it flawlessly.

She turned a bright smile at him and bowed, "It's all thanks to your teaching, Karakana-sensei."

"Please just call me Ryu. You make me feel so old." He clutched his heart like it was wounded.

Kyoko laughed. "Alright, I'll drop the sensei. I'll see you on Monday." She turned to Kanae.

"Moko-san, you want to go eat again?" she asked cheerfully.

"Mo, why do you always want to eat? Besides, I think you are busy." Kanae motioned to the door where a tall actor stood leaning against the wall with his hands in his pockets. He smiled at her once she saw him and she ran over.

"Tsuruga-san! How long have you been here?" The actor smiled down at the girl with a heavenly smile.

Ryu watched the two interact when Kanae walked up next to him.

"What I tell ya?" She whispered.

"Hmph," Ryu smiled and then put his arm around Kanae's shoulders, "At least we have each other Aimi, babe." Kanae snorted and shoved his arm off and he just smiled jokingly.

"Moko-san, Karakana-san, would you like to join us for lunch?" The two outsiders looked at Kyoko incredibly and felt such pity for the relentless actor.

"No, I need to get to another job." Kanae walked past Kyoko and to the front door. She gently pat Ren's arm in a comforting manner as she walked out.

"Karakana-san?" Kyoko bright eyes asked cheerfully.

"No, I have a meeting with some people interested in my work. Next time, Kyoko-san." He smiled and then walked up to Ren.

"I'm Karakana Ryu. I'm the choreographer and Kotonami-san's co-star. It is an honor to meet you, Tsuruga-san." He bowed down in traditional Japanese fashion.

Ren returned the favor with a polite smile, "Mogami-san has said a lot of good things about you. It is nice to meet you as well."

"Mogami-san?" He asked and Ren just gestured to Kyoko who was pulling out warmer clothes out of a small duffle bag.

"Ah! Kotonami-san introduced her as Kyoko, I never knew her real name." Ryu turned around as Kyoko started walking up to them.

"Have a good lunch, Kyoko-san." He waved and then turned to Ren, smirked at him and then left.

Kyoko was lucky to walk up to a gentlemanly Ren. She swallowed. What happened?

"Um… I'm ready to go, Tsuruga-san." They went to his car which was parked at the front of the building.

"Yashiro-san isn't here?" Ren shook his head as he took her bag and opened the door for her.

"No, he said he had some things to do at the office since I have a two hour break." He closed the door behind her and she sighed. She was hoping Yashiro-san was here to help break his mood. She had to summon all her courage and plow through.

"Is everything ok, Tsuruga-san?" She asked as he settled in and took off.

"Everything is fine, why do you ask?"

Everything was not fine. She felt something tightened in her chest. She could read how upset he was yet he won't tell her. Was it something she did? Did she smell bad from the workout? She wrapped her arms around her and stared out the window glumly.

Ren saw her shut down beside him. She had this cloudy aura around her and he didn't understand why.

"I'm fine. It's nothing. Why are you so sad?"

"I'm fine." She replied throwing his words back at him.

"Mogami. What is wrong?" She flinched as she felt his glare beside her.

"Why can you say that and I can't?" Her eyes turned towards him, shinny with unshed tears. "You always hide and then the moment I don't want to talk about it, you force it out of me. You came in today and you were normal. Then we left and you were angry and now you won't tell me why." Ren eyes widened in shock, she read him like a book, yet she always misunderstood his moods. He just didn't want to share his jealousy with her.

"Did I do something wrong? Do I smell bad?"

He laughed loudly, "No. You do not smell bad." The laughter died down and what was left was a cheery smile.

"Then what is it?" She wasn't going to let this go. He sighed.

"I just didn't like Karakana-san." That was honest. A little too honest but he didn't have to say it was because he was allowed to call her Kyoko, nor did he enjoy the way he would touch her while he was teaching. He saw the way he circled her, watching her body move to the music.

"Tsuruga-san. You're getting angry again." Ren's eyes flickered to her and he snorted.

"You say I'm hiding from you, but I really can't do that."

Kyoko didn't understand but was more curious about the other thing, "Why don't you like him?"

Ren gripped the wheel tightly, grinding it in his hand. "You'd be surprised how many people I don't like. I pretend to like them but somewhere in me, I can't help how I feel. Do you understand?"

She nodded, "You didn't like me when we first met, yet you still spoke to me." And oh how he pays for that little mishap. She sounded lonely when she said it.

"You don't honestly believe that anymore do you?"

She shook her head, "No, but you still bully me sometimes." She murmured and he laughed.

"Where are we going?" She asked not recognizing the area they were in.

"Oh. I was just driving. Where do you want to eat?"

"I don't care, anywhere with normal food." She stressed the word normal and he chuckled. They found a small yakitori shop that was relatively quiet and sat at the far end of the bar. He sat between her and the door which basically hid her from all onlookers. Not that she ever noticed his subtle ways of monopolizing her.

She ordered four items, shrimp, chicken breast with plum, shiitake mushrooms and the eggplant skewers along with a glass of water. He ordered the chicken meat ball and the eggplant.

"Double that." Kyoko glared at Ren and he smiled then nodded to the cook.

"As a man, twice my size, you would think that you would eat twice as much as me or more." She drank a large amount of water.

"You'd think such a small girl would eat less." He spoke taking a sip of hot tea with a smirk on his lips.

"Are you saying I eat too much? I'll have you know I haven't gained a single ounce since you've meet me." She glared and he chuckled. _That's a lie, but she doesn't know I knew met her when she was six._

The food came promptly fresh from the grill along with their rice, "When do you start filming?"

"Monday afternoon. Enter spoiled, mean, slutty Usuta Mari, stage right." Ren almost choked.

"Slutty? Did they change the script?"

She shook her head, "No, it's still the same character. Thank you for taking me out last week. I've been practicing everything you've told me. I just hope that I will be comfortable enough to do it on film."

Ren sighed internally. His heart almost jumped out his throat. She was getting more and more risqué roles due to Natsu. This one would only open up more. If his father's advice, made her accept a role where she was an actual slut, he would have to do some major damage control.

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just focus on your character and how she feels under that situation and you'll pull through. All of your characters have done things you normally wouldn't do right?" He smiled.

She nodded, "At least the dancing is fun. Moko-san and I are going to do a competition of sorts so she has to learn the same thing as I do. She's had so much practice with dancing already. I'm trying to practice everyday to keep up."

"I thought the dance was more classical. It looks like you were doing hip hop at the studio."

"I was. How did you know? Do you dance, Tsuruga-san?"

"If I have to yes, not like that mind you." He's finished off two and a half of the skewers and was slowing down but he could still do it. The question was would she yell if he left the rice, the eggplant or the meat on the table? He told himself to eat the veggie first.

"Moko-san's character focuses on classical with a touch of modern dance. Mine just does modern so hip hop and pop. The pop is a little…" She squirmed in her seat, "…sensual."

"Sensual?" He raised his eyebrow concerned. Was that the director's idea or that Ryu guy's idea?

She nodded and ate another piece of chicken, "It fits the character so I didn't argue. It's actually mild compared to other dancers. At least I'm not learning the tango." She laughed.

"You've seen the tango, Mogami-san?"

"No, but Karakana-san described it. He said he studied it along with so many other styles. He loves dancing just as much as we love acting." She blushed lightly and whispered, "He said it was like sex on the dance floor."

Ren had to agree but he didn't like anyone else talking about anything sexual to her. He wanting to take Ryu out of the subject and asked another question, "You've been practicing in the studio everyday? How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine and no. I practice in my room once I clear the area a little bit. I must say it's more difficult with a half sized mirror. It would be easier if I had a floor length one."

"How much room do you need to practice with?"

She thought about it. "Maybe three yards."

"I know a place you can practice at with a lot of mirrors, if you aren't too picky."

"Really? But I can't pay for it. Expenses have been a little tight right now." She had to buy new clothes to work out in and the payment for her acting school was last week as well.

"You don't have to pay a thing. You'll have the whole place to yourself and a shower to clean up afterwords. No one will bother you and you can go anytime during the day anytime of the week."

This sounded too good to be true. She tried to get into the studio to practice but it was rented out by the productions studio of the show for that purpose only. If anything were to happen, it would be all on Ryu.

"Where is it?"

"My gym. I can get you a key and give you my card and you can practice there anytime you want." He was polishing off the last of his meal as she sat there in a half frozen state.

"That's too much. I'm fine practicing at home, to go to your place when you're not there. Aren't you worried something might happen? What if I break something?"

He smiled, "I'm not worried. If you break something, I'll replace it. But you are just dancing right? There are more than three yards of free space in that room and like I said, I don't mind you going there to practice. I'm hardly at home during the day, so I won't be bothering you either and you can practice all you like."

Lunch only lasted about 40 minutes, he still had a least an hour. "Do you need to be anywhere right now? I can show it to you. See if it will work for what you need."

"R… right now?" She watched him stand and drop a few notes down between their plates.

"Sure, unless you need to be somewhere?" He watched her as she swallowed and shook her head.

"Ok. Let's go." That dazzling smile stole all her arguments and she followed blindly to his lair. They arrived within ten minutes and she had asked the same question about a hundred times by now.

"Are you sure?" She stepped inside and slipped off her shoes then followed him in.

"I wouldn't have offered, if I wasn't okay with it." He moved to a tall set of shelves just before a closed door and reached for something at the very top. It was a simple white plastic card.

"Printed side up, just slide it in, turn the handle, open the door then slide it out." She watched, there was a small clicking sound and he revealed a large room filled with equipment and as he promised walls of floor to ceiling mirrors. From what she could identify there were several different types of benches with different types of weights for each. She saw a punching bag and a speed bag, a large set of barbells against the wall and cardio machines. Even with everything in this room, there was more than enough space to move around.

He opened a small door revealing a small closet, "Towels and mats if you need them."

He pointed to a set of metal shelves, "If you get hurt, here are the bandages and medication."

"Feel free to use any of the equipment. I can show you how if you like." He turned towards her and she was in a daze looking at everything. He smiled and waited. It looked like she was afraid to touch anything.

"You can't break anything. It's meant to be used." He said and she blushed lightly.

"I'll just use the open floor." She bowed down deeply, "Thank you so much, Tsuruga-san. I'll call every time I come over, so you know I'm here. And I'll bring my own towels so I won't use your nice ones."

"Mogami-san, I don't mind you using anything of mine." _Including me. _ He placed her hand under her chin and raised her up to look at him. Her cheeks flushed scarlet and he couldn't stop himself from caressing her face.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Why is the room locked up?"

"Ah, there is a safe in here as well. So it's just the design of the place, extra security I guess." He walked back over to the closet and removed the lower mats. Sure enough there was a small wall mounted safe with a keypad in the middle and a handle next to it. There was also a spot for a special key. She wanted to ask what was in it, but she didn't dare. It was his personal safe. It wasn't any of her business.

He put everything back, closing up the closet and then handed her the card.

"Won't you need it?" The card had little a strip on it and advertised the company that made it.

"That is the spare. I kept it there just incase I lost mine in the room and was locked out." He smiled humorously. "It locks automatic, so make sure you have the key if you want to get in. You can get out without it though, so you can't get trapped inside."

"I'm sure I'll find a way." She laughed jokingly which made his heart sing. She had such a beautiful laugh.

"Let's get you a key to the place and I'll drive you to where ever you need to be."

"A key to your place?" She asked timidly.

He nodded, "Of course. How do you think you'll get in without me?"

She blushed, "I thought maybe someone would just let me in. What if someone finds out I have a key to your place? Rumors will spread like wildfire."

He laughed. He really wouldn't mind that. It wouldn't hurt his career but it might hurt hers. It's so easy for a woman to be branded as a slut climbing her way to the top. No, if the press were to find out about her in his apartment, it was because she was living there as his other half.

"Are you going to tell anyone, Mogami-san?" He asked teasingly.

She shook her head furiously, "No! Definitely not! I won't tell a soul."

"Then we don't have a problem. They can make an extra key downstairs. Then where do you need to be today?"

"Um, just back home, I want to make sure I have Mari right before Monday."

When he gave her the key, it felt like it was the heaviest thing on earth. In her head, it seemed to be burning into her hand, but she knew that it simply just laid there, a harmless key. She had a key to Tsuruga Ren's apartment. She could come and go when ever she pleased, any time of the day or night.

She blushed. Not that she would be coming there at night.

Ren's mind was racing. He had never given a girl anything remotely like this. His heart was racing, thinking of her at his place, coming home to her after work. He would probably want to be home so much more if she was there. Random thoughts of her in his home flooded his mind, in the kitchen with dinner, on the couch reading her next script, in his gym jogging, in his shower, in his bed.

They arrived at Darama-ya's before they both knew it. The card and key still in her hand, uncertain of where she was going to put them, she stepped out.

"Thank you for everything, Tsuruga-san. I promise to take good care of everything."

"I know you will. I'll see you later, Mogami-san."


	7. Enter Usuta Mari

Chapter 7

Filming for Usuta Mari started as scheduled. Everyone on set was eager to meet the new sister. Kyoko was nervous as usual. She was in make-up when they finally called her onto set.

She stood from the little cloth chair and looked into mirror. They put her in a long very straight black wig, no bangs. It was layered so it curled a little past her face all the way down to her chest. They also had her put on contacts to match Kanae's darker eyes. Since Mari was on her summer vacation, she would be wearing her normal clothes. Her hair was styled to fall over one eye and she had very light colored red lipstick. She wore a white vest with nothing underneath which showed off her tiny waist and belly. She wore a bulky gold necklace with an elaborate oversized pendent. On her wrist were thick leather bands with little studs on it. Tied to her waist was a belt that matched the wrist bands which was holding up very baggy pants that crumpled up at her white sneakers.

She walked onto the floor and all did a double take. It wasn't because she changed into a beautiful angel or an elegant noble woman; it was just how easily her appearance could change with a few accessories. No one could ever recognize her after she's been through make-up. She was a different person every time she accepted a new role and that always caught people by surprise.

That was one thing Kanae envied about her. People saw Kanae and thought she was beautiful the way she was so they never wanted to change her. With Kyoko, they saw all this potential and changed her look every time she did something new and every time everyone saw something original and exciting from her. How will she be able to compete with someone who directors can see as clay that is moldable to their will?

Their eyes meet and Kyoko waved at her excitedly. Kanae just nodded back as Kyoko gave her attention to the director talking to her. She watched her as she nodded and smiled then bowed down.

"Places people!" Kanae stepped out of her seat, grabbed her tray and went behind the swinging door that leads into the kitchen of the set.

"Action!"

**Aimi pushed the door open revealing a dwindling little sushi shop. It was past the busy lunch hour and only a few customers were left at the sushi bar. **

"**Can I get you anything else?" She asked with a smile. **

"**No, Usuta-chan, I need to head back." he dropped a few notes on the table. He was a regular that came from the bank across the street. He knew how much the lunch was there. **

"**Thank you as always." He smiled and she bowed down. **

"**Please come back again." The man waved and walked out the door. She took a towel from her apron and started collecting the dishes. The little belt ran from the front door signally a new customer. **

"**Welcome to Wasabi's. Please have a …." She looked up at the young girl that stepped inside. **

"**Ma..Mari?" The younger girl was moving her head slightly as she looked around the little shop. Small white ear bud headphones were buried in her ear so she didn't hear Aimi step up to her. **

"**MARI!" She yanked the little ear bud out of her ear. **

"**OW! Geez, is that anyway to say hi to your little sister?" She rubbed her ear as she turned off her MP3 player. **

"**Then listen to me, brat." Aimi smiled and hugged her little sister. Mari closed her eyes for a moment then she frowned and squirmed out of Aimi's embrace.**

"**You're always so peppy." She stepped around Aimi and sat down at one of the stools at the bar. **

"**You're here early. I wasn't expecting you until tonight." Aimi walked back to the table she was cleaning and finished up while she spoke. **

"**Yeah, dad got me an earlier train. I have no idea why. Mom isn't home yet so here I am." She was playing with one of the decorative fans. **

"**I'm surprised you remembered where I work, Mari." She smiled happy that her sister came to see her first. **

"**I didn't. I had to call mom up and she told me where you were. Hey, could I have the keys to the apartment so I can unpack?" She hopped off the stool and waited with her hands in her pant pockets. Aimi looked around and found a suitcase and a large duffel bag at the door.**

"**Sure, I'm sure mom has a set of keys for you at home." Aimi reached into her pocket and handed her the keys then turned to set the table for a new customer.**

"**I'll be home at 6 so maybe then we can…" She looked up as she heard the little bell ring. Mari left. She pressed her lips together in concern but then smiled slightly, sighed and then went back to work.**

"Cut!" The director yelled out and Kyoko ran up to Kanae in a flash.

"Moko-san! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean any of it!" Kyoko had her arms around Kanae before she could blink. The rest of the crew stood there stunned. This girl was like a light switch.

"Get off!" Kanae tried to shove her off. They were complete polar opposites of their characters once the camera stopped rolling.

"We are going to have to put some of this on a behind the scenes film." Director Hoshisato was laughing as he walked onto the set.

"Did you hear him! GET OFF! You'll embarrass both of us!" Kanae finally got her off and she looked like a lost kitten in the rain.

Kanae groaned, "You did well, Kyoko." She patted the top of her head and Kyoko smiled widely.

"Yes, you did." The director spoke up, "I hope you do this well with all your scenes. You're going to be a big part of the show these next few episodes so please keep up the good work. Remember, your jealousy blinds you of your love for your sister. You need to remember that deep down you love her."

Kyoko nodded. That was easy, she thought the world of Moko-san and she knew that Mari also thought the world of Aimi. It was treating her so cruelly that Kyoko didn't like.

"Lets move on to the next, Kyoko-chan go get changed." Kyoko was really the only one that needed to change for each of the scenes today which made it especially difficult. They had the shop setup and Mari was supposed to see her sister there four different times.

The second scene she already met Takumi and she was bothering her for information on him. She wore baggy Capri pants with a white sports bra and a short red jacket that was zipped up. She sat at the table near her waitress station and would talk about how handsome he looked or asked her how he kissed and how he felt when they danced together. It made Aimi blush badly and her blood boil but she didn't say anything to her sister.

The third time, it was closing time and she stormed in to the shop in a fury. She yelled at Aimi and threw her tray of dirty dishes on the floor in a fit. Aimi did not tolerate this. She slapped her sister across the cheek with a resounding crack.

"**You've done it. Ok? I broke up with him. He is just my dance partner till the competition and then I'm gone. Isn't that what you wanted?" **

"**No." Her hand was cradling her face. "It was never about him. I wanted you to lose the competition. You were supposed drop him completely!" Mari kicked a ceramic tea cup towards Aimi. She gasped and cowered to the side making the little cup smash against the wall behind her. Mari stormed out of the restaurant. **

"**Aimi-chan, are you alright?" The manager came out in a rush.**

**She turned to the older woman, tears running down her cheeks but her voice was still the same, "I'm so sorry, Saiki-san. Please take the dishes out of my paycheck." Aimi squatted down and started picking up the broken dishes.**

And so did Kyoko. The moment scene finished, Kyoko wanted to help clean up the mess she created.

"It's in the script. Don't worry about it. You need to go change."

"But…" Kyoko tried to argue but Kanae cut her off.

"You don't want to hold up the day do you?" Kyoko left the stage in an instant. Kanae stepped off the stage too so the crew could clean up and followed Kyoko to their dressing room.

Knocking on the door, "Kyoko, it's me. Can I come in?"

"Yes!" Her cheery voice was well heard behind the closed door. Kyoko was behind a folding shade getting dressed for the next scene.

"How's your cheek?" Kanae blushed lightly as she asked.

"My cheek? It's fine. I've gotten slapped a lot actually. Mio was slapped a few times and Natsu once. She never let it happen again though." Kyoko's voice was a little dark and Kanae didn't really want to ask for details.

Kanae let out a breath she was holding. If anyone had asked her, she would never admit that it hurt her inside to hit her only friend. One thing that made Kyoko tolerable was that she never really questioned her when it came to her caring about her so she never had to admit the mushy stuff. Still she was too blind to see how much Kanae actually cared for her.

"Oi, well hurry up. I want to get home early." She complained and walked out the room.

"I'll be right there." She was quickly putting on the suspenders for the last outfit. She put on a long sleeved purple shirt that was cut to be a midriff. She kept the white sports bra on and she changed to baggy white camo pants and black sneakers.

The last scene was fairly simple and sweet. She wanted to get the two back together again and Mari new she was the one to blame for everything. She confessed to everything that actually happened that night and apologized profusely. Mari was left in one of the booths as Aimi ran out of the restaurant in search of Takumi.

"That's it for today. Good night folks." The cast and crew all sighed in relieve and retired for the day.

****A/N: Sorry that the scenes are so out of order, but I like trying to keep the way they shoot things realistically. I try and explain things as the story goes but this isn't about the story they are doing... It's all about Ren and Kyoko right? *grin* and I enjoy having fun with Kanae too.**


	8. First Practice

Chapter 8

The next day, Kyoko kept staring at the little key and card on her dresser with a phone in her hand. It was 8:30 in the morning and she wasn't scheduled to go start shooting till noon. She could get at a few hours of practice in. They started the next part of the dance and she was really clumsy at it. She didn't jump as high as Ryu and she didn't quite land right. She wanted to at least get the easier steps down before tomorrow morning.

She flipped open the phone and dialed his number then flipped it back closed. The key and card were taunting her, daring her to use it. His words came back to her mind.

"_I don't mind. Please feel free. Anytime you want." _

What if 8:30 was too soon? She buried her face in her knees and rocked slightly.

"It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal. It's no big deal." She repeated as she dialed the number. Her voice murmuring as she heard the phone ring, her eyes were shut closed.

She got his voice mail and there were conflicting emotions battling within. Once the automated message finished she stuttered into the speaker.

"Tsu… Tsuruga-san. It's Kyoko. I just wanted to let you know that I was stopping by today around 9 this morning. For a few hours?" she hesitated. "Is that too much? We didn't talk about that. I'll be out before 11:30. Is that ok?" She paused again, and wanted to smack herself for asking a question on someone's voice mail like they could respond.

"Um... Thank you." She finally said and hung up. She stared at the phone for a few minutes expecting him to call and demand the return of his key and card, to yell at her for thinking she could go to the great Tsuruga Ren's apartment when ever she liked. Ten minutes passed and nothing happened.

Taking a deep breath she picked up her duffle bag, a small CD player and the access keys, phone still in hand and started making her way to his apartment. The whole time she walked there, she kept checking her phone, looking for a text message or a voice mail something to tell her she wasn't allowed to go.

She stood in front of his door and there was still no response. Her fingers rubbed the little key as she stared at the door. She knocked on it first and she hoped that he was there to receive her. Nothing, no answer at all.

She slipped her key… THE key in the door and unlocked it with her eyes shut tightly. She waited for something to happen, an alarm or a bomb to go off saying that she wasn't allowed in there. Nothing. She opened the door and peeked inside. It was dark except for the day light slipping through the curtains in his living room.

"Tsuruga-san?" She anxiously called out. Everything was shut down. There wasn't a sound in the place except for her. She stepped in and quickly closed the door behind her locking it before someone got any ideas that they could come in.

She jumped when she heard a soft click sounding the heater coming on. She crumbled onto the floor at the door trying to swallow her heart back down. She took a shaky breath and removed her sneakers. It was so warm in here already and she hasn't even started her practice.

She picked up her bag and made her way to the gym door. Following the instructions Ren told her she opened the door without any issues. She didn't turn on anything until she went inside the room. The lights came on instantly and it was exactly the same, nothing scary came rushing out, there were no alarms, everything was dandy.

She set her bag down and unzipped it. Inside was her change of clothes, two towels: one for her workout and the other for the shower after, body soap, shampoo and conditioner, deodorant and her hair brush. There was also a CD in her bag. Ryu gave them a CD of music they can practice with. All the songs went with the beat of the dance so they wouldn't get tired of hearing the same song every time.

She took the CD and plugged in her little blue boom box. It was small with very basic functions. It was enough to play the CD and that's all she needed. She moved to the center of the room and started her practice. Stretching first then she turned on the music.

It was about an hour later when she heard something out of sync. She stopped trying to identify the sound and realized it was her phone. She rushed to her bag and franticly searched for her phone.

"Hello?" She sounded out of breath.

"Mogami-san?"

"Tsuruga-san! How are you?"

"I'm good. I got… Is that music?"

"Oh! Sorry. One moment." Kyoko stood up and stopped the CD player. "Back."

"I got your message. I'm ok with you staying all day if you want, Mogami-san. Is everything okay there?" _You can stay for the rest of your life if you like. No, we would move to a large house in the country._

Kyoko smiled to herself and nodded, "Yes. Thank you again for letting me use it."

Kyoko heard voices coming from the background, and then Ren spoke, "No problem. I just wanted to call you and make sure you were ok. I got you some things in the fridge. I'll talk to you later, Mogami-san."

"You what? Wait, Tsuruga-san…"

"I need to go, Mogami-san." He said with a smile but tried to sound impatient.

She sighed, "I'm sorry. Please have a good day."

She could hear the smile in his voice, "You too." The call ended. She was pacing the floor as they spoke. _He got me something?_ She opened the door then remembered the little card before she closed it. She quickly took the card out and went to the kitchen.

On the fridge door was a note.

_Just in case you need it._

_Ren_

Inside the fridge were bottled water and various kinds of sports drinks. She had seen his fridge before, water wasn't unusual but the sports drinks were. The most unusual thing in here was the fresh food. It wasn't much but there were fresh fruit and vegetables and then in the freezer there was fish.

He didn't have to do this. She was going to have lunch near the studio. She did forget water so she stole one of those right away. She never had a sports drink before though. She looked at the little note in her hand and smiled at his messy handwriting. She still had an hour and a half left before she had to go, it was plenty of time.

At 11:30, she cleaned up, shut everything off and made sure everything was exactly as she found it. Locking the door behind her and triple checking, she made her way to the set for the rest of the day.

_~9pm that night_

Ren walked into his apartment half in hopes that she would be there. He found it dark and very empty. He shook his head at himself and called himself a fool. He flipped on the switch, slipped off his shoes and put his jacket away. He made his way to the gym, unlocked it and looked inside.

Everything was perfect, nothing out of place. He walked into the shower and he could tell it was used but nothing was out of place and there wasn't an extra dirty towel. He laughed to himself. She really did bring her own things. He sighed and went to his bedroom and changed into something more comfortable. He went to his kitchen and saw something different there.

_Tsuruga-san, _

_You really didn't have to buy me anything, but thank you. I hope you don't mind but I made lunch here and I took a water to go as well. I cleaned up everything but if I missed anything please let me know and I'll take care of it right away. _

_I hope your day went well. Make sure you eat everything. _

_Kyoko_

Eat everything? He opened the door and sure enough there was a bento right in front of him, there was also a bowl next to it with plastic wrap on it. He smiled as he pulled the food out. Leaning against the counter, he pulled the top off the container and took a piece of the pan fried fish and popped into his mouth. Even cold it was delicious. He licked his fingers and took some rice and stuffed it in his mouth.

Ren ate everything where he stood, taking the food to his mouth with his fingers and then licking them clean. The soup he did heat up and it was heavenly. He cleaned up with a smile, showered and got ready for bed. It was close to 11pm now, but he wanted to thank her. He sent her a text.

**Thank you for the meal. It was delicious.**

He put his phone on the charger and then turned off the light. Not a minute later his phone buzzed. He turned the light back on and reached for it.

**You're welcome, Tsuruga-san. Goodnight.**

He smiled, pressing the phone to his lips.

**Goodnight, Mogami-san.**


	9. It Starts

Chapter 9

It wasn't long before they had to start filming the flirting scenes. Kyoko has been practicing for three full weeks now… in front of a mirror. Would she be able to do this to a real person? Thankfully, it was going to start off slow.

"**I told you not to visit. Go to the studio, I'll meet you there." Aimi was trying desperately to get rid of Takumi.**

"**Why? I've been to your place before." Takumi was letting himself be shoved out the door but he was still very confused. From what he saw the place looked clean and her mother wasn't home, it should be a big deal.**

"**Sis, are you going to the…" Mari came down the stairs in a pair of white short shorts and a light grey tank top. Her eyes found Takumi and her eyes started to sparkle and her lips formed a little smile. **

"**Hello. Sis, is this your dance partner? Let him in." She had walked up to her sister who stopped pushing him out the door. Takumi turned and smiled down to the petite girl. **

"**Yes, this is Shimura Takumi. Takumi, this is my little sister, Mari." Aimi watched her sister stare at him. This was what she was afraid of, that look in her eyes. **

"**We were just about to go practice, Mari. I'll see you later tonight." Aimi took Takumi's arm and started to pull him out when he stopped her. **

"**Well, hey, maybe she would like to see us dance. Would you like to come, Mari-chan." Takumi was so naïve. Aimi shut her eyes and prayed that she would say no.**

"**Sure," She stepped up beside them, "I was just going to ask if I could come. I would love to watch you dance." Somehow, the words only seemed to be directed to Takumi, but he seemed oblivious to it. **

"Cut. Nice job folks. Change and we will set up the cameras in the living room for the next scene." All three of them left to a dressing room. Kanae allowed Kyoko to share with her which pleased Kyoko to no end. Kanae almost regretted it but her professional side pulled through and there was never any issue until the end of the day anyway.

"That was good, Kyoko. I didn't think you had it in you to act like that." Kanae said as she stripped off her clothes. She didn't respond back though.

"Kyoko, did you hear me?" She spoke a little louder and she heard her stumble a little.

"Eh? I'm sorry Moko-san. Did you say something?" Kyoko was slipping on a patched up jean skirt. The little patches were red plaid. On top she wore a white button up shirt that she had to tie the front of to show off her stomach. She also couldn't button all the buttons up on front. She was thankful that she didn't have to wear this in public.

"I was trying to give you a compliment." She yanked the screen back and walked over to hers. She heard soft whispers almost like a chant from behind the screen. She moved closer trying to hear what she was saying.

"Keep eye contact, smile, use your mouth, touch, laugh a lot, smile, lick your lips, always keep eye contact." She kept repeating the same thing in different ways. She was nervous.

Kyoko came from behind the screen and Kanae's eyes widened slightly. She looked like jailbait. Kanae looked at her own outfit and felt woefully unattractive. She wore an oversized shirt over tights and slippers. It was comfortable more so than what Kyoko was wearing but that was the point of the scene.

"Are you ok, Moko-san?" She asked in that sweet voice and it just felt wrong with her looking like a crime waiting to happen.

"Are you comfortable in that?" She had to ask. She didn't think anyone would be and she was right. Kyoko blushed a deep dark red.

"Don't remind me, Moko-san. Isn't it awful? The whole world is going to see me like this." She brought her hands up to her face and then turned to the mirror in the room.

"I'm blushing. I have to stop. I can't stay like this in this outfit. I'm sorry Moko-san." Kanae watched her close her eyes and take several deep breaths. When she opened her eyes again, she smirked playfully.

"Ready, Sis?" She walked to the door in a playfully sexy way then as she passed her, Mari whispered to her.

"I know I am and I hope Takumi is too." She giggled and made a kissing noise then walked out the door leaving Kanae stunned.

If Kanae didn't know where they were going, which she did, she just had to follow the stunned men all the way to the set. Once she arrived, she found her lying across the oversized chair. Her feet were dangling off the left arm and her back was against the right. The skirt was so short that it just fell on the cushion letting everyone see that she was wearing white boyshort panties. The worse was that she was listening to music. Her feet were bouncing to the music, making her body move and with her self altered top that didn't come close to being closed, made the subtle curve of her breast bounce with it.

Kyoko didn't have much to work with, but every man in the area would argue that. Kanae stormed up in front of her, blocking everyone's view and in doing so everyone snapped back to work. Kyoko, no Mari didn't notice or didn't care that she was standing there which pissed Kanae off to no end. She ripped the MP3 player from her hand and in effect from her ear.

"OW! DAMN IT, SIS." She rubbed her ears, "You have to stop doing that!"

"We are about to start." Kanae wanted to slap her silly. This sister, Kanae, would have loved to beat up and down the street but Aimi loved her. Throughout the whole thing, Kanae thought about Mari as Kyoko. That was the only way she was able to fall in love with this ugly sister. Tonight, she would be acting upset at her flirty ways to her boyfriends so at least she will be able to let some of that out.

"Places." The director yelled out. Kanae sat down on the couch and Mari stayed on the single seat but she at least tucked her legs under her and wasn't showing off anything. There was a table in front of them full of snacks and drinks that neither of them would want to eat. Hopefully, this would be taken in one take so they didn't have to eat much of it.

"**Can't you put something else on?" Aimi was embarrassed just looking at her. **

"**No, why? I'm comfortable." She wouldn't look at Aimi, instead she just picked up her soda and took a sip of it. **

"**Because we are going to have company over. You wouldn't go out in public like that right?" She pleaded with her little sister. She didn't want Takumi looking at her sister wearing ****THAT****. **

"**I don't see what the problem is. This is covering more than a swimsuit and the dresses you wear at competition are tighter and leave nothing to the imagination." **

**There was a knock at the door and Aimi felt defeated. "Please put something else on, or at least button up the top." She spoke while she walked backwards to the front door. Mari sighed and started to button her shirt. Aimi smiled and then turned to answer the door. **

**Takumi had this ability to steal her breath away. Sure, she has seen him in less but off the dance floor she actually saw him for who he was, a strong very handsome man. **

**He wore a light grey sleeveless shirt that clung onto his shoulders and revealed strong arms she knew could lift her in the air with such grace. Her eyes followed his frame down to a pair of straight leg blue jeans and black and white sneakers. **

"**Hi, Aimi." He stepped inside and kissed the top of her head. A blush rushed to her cheeks. She still wasn't use to his attentions. **

**He slipped off his shoes and she followed him until he stopped suddenly. She was about to ask what was wrong until she looked over to Mari. **

"**MARI!" She hissed. She did button the top one single button up but then she also tied the knot of the shirt just that much higher. It looked like she was wearing a loose bra instead of a shirt now.**

"**That's me. How are you, Takumi-kun?" Aimi hated the way she said his name. She tried to get her call him Shimura-san or Shimura-kun but that didn't fly. **

"**I'm good, Mari-chan." He smiled and sat down on the couch. He had two movies in his hand. "That's an interesting outfit." Mari smiled and sucked in her lower lip slowly letting it fall out wet and red. **

"**Do you like it?" She stood up and did a little spin. Aimi plopped down next to him frowning. **

"**It's interesting." He coughed and then handed Aimi the movies. "I got two so you girls pick." He picked out an action film and a comedy. It was safe for both of them. She didn't mind either one so she would let her sister choose. **

"**You pick, Mari." She held the DVDs in front of her and she picked the action movie. As she was setting it up, Mari made a conscious effort to continuously walk back and forth in front of Takumi. **

"**Would you like a drink, Takumi-kun?" Her skirt bounced as she walked. She gave him a soda. **

"**Oh, would you like a glass with ice?" Again walking past him, her leg caressing his knees "accidentally". **

"**Sis, do you want something too. I can get it for you." She was pushing herself off her seat when Aimi stopped her. **

"**No, please stay. I'll get it. You watch the movie." Aimi pushed the play button on the remote and then went to the kitchen to get herself a drink. She turned off the lights as she came back in. **

**She sat back down next to Takumi but her eyes and apparently as were his on her sister. Mari decided that she wanted some Pocky sticks. They watched her take the thin chocolate covered cookie stick into her mouth and slowly lick and suck off every little bit of chocolate before she ate it. Her eyes were pulled away when Takumi shifted in his seat, tugging on his jeans as if they were uncomfortable. **

**She was getting upset. He isn't looking at her was he? He had been chasing after her for so long then her younger sister comes in and he is straying?**

"Cut! Kotonami-san you are showing too much anger. Tone it down. They are hurting you not pissing you off. Let's try again."

The next NG was due to Ryu. He was supposed to pull a pillow onto his lap then put his arm around Aimi. He did do the pillow but forgot about Aimi.

Mari giggled when they reminded him of the scene. Kanae sneered at her but Mari just smiled and played with her hair.

"Are we ready, Kotonami-san?" Director Hoshisato asked.

"Of course!" She snapped and then cringed. She took a deep breath, "I mean, yes." Her voice was calm. The third take was successful and they were able to finish the movie scene. They of course didn't film them watching the whole movie just enough to get the scene done.

They cut and Kyoko had a break while they filmed Aimi saying goodbye to Takumi for the night. Without Mari there they were able to shoot it in one take, now was the turning point of the film.

**The phone rang as soon as he left and Aimi answered it while Mari cleaned up. **

"**Hello?" **

"**Aimi!" It was mom. "Honey, did I leave my checkbook there? I'm trying to pay the rent and I don't have it with me. Please tell me it is there."**

"**Hold on, I'll look." **

"**Look on the kitchen table!" Her mother yelled over the phone as she set the receiver down. Aimi walked over to the table and ruffled through a stack of papers. Sure enough their checkbook was buried in between everything. She headed back to the phone, checkbook in hand. **

"**I have it, Mom. Do you want me to bring it to you?"**

"**Yes, please! Thank goodness it wasn't lost. I thought I put it in my purse."**

"**Alright I'll be right there." She hung up and turned to Mari.**

"**Mari, I'm going out to give mom her checkbook. I'll be right back." She heard her make a sound of acknowledgement and she left. **

**A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mari answered it to find Takumi behind it. **

"**Hi, did you forget something?" She asked and moved her hips a little drawing his attention to them. **

**He coughed lightly, "No, I just wanted to speak with Aimi again. Is she upstairs?" He walked in and Mari closed the door behind him. **

"**Nope, she stepped out for an errand." **

**He turned, "Oh, then I'll wait outside for her." **

"**Nonsense, she will be a while. Just sit down and relax, wait for her in here." She took his arm and cradled it to her chest and she dragged him back into the living room. She pushed him on the couch forcing him to sit down. Then she sat down right next to him.**

**She tilted her head to the side slightly and turned dark eyes to him. "See isn't this much better." **

"Cut! Kyoko-san, what was that? You looked like you were going to kill him, not seduce him. You were doing well before. Keep that up."

She tried again and again and again, but every time she had to touch him, she went too aggressive or too girly or not aggressive enough. Natsu even came out once as she ran her fingers in his hair. She smiled at him as she gripped his hair and forcefully yanked his head back.

Ryu apparently liked it as his gasp sounded almost like pleasure rather than pain but Director Hoshisato didn't.

"Alright, it's getting late so let's just start this over again tomorrow night."

Ryu spoke up, "I can't be here tomorrow"

"Fine, the next night. That should be plenty of time to start this fresh. Kyoko-san you have been doing great, don't let this bother you."

Kyoko felt miserable. Even changing back into her normal clothes didn't cheer her up. Kanae wanted to hold on to those feelings she had when acting with her earlier but the sight of her best friend back to her normal self beating herself up with guilt stole her anger.

"You'll get it, Kyoko. You fall too deep into your character not to."

"That's not true otherwise I would have been able to touch him like I should have. Every time I did, I felt so nervous and I couldn't concentrate. What am I going to do, Moko-san?"

"I'm not sure. Practice it on someone? Maybe Karakana-san would be available to help you."

Kyoko shook her head, "He said he was busy tomorrow remember."

Kanae nodded then smiled. O_h you own me one!_

"What about Tsuruga-san?" Kanae could have sworn that Kyoko stopped breathing.


	10. Ren's Opinion

**A/N: This is the chapter that started it all. I wrote this chapter first for the Young Girl request. Then my mind started spinning the story you are now reading. It isn't the same as it was when I first wrote it. I had to make it match the chapters before. **

**Reminder: I do Not own Skip Beat.**

Chapter 10

_Why did I agree to this? _

_Why must I always be so blind when it comes to her? Just because she comes over with a plea for help doesn't mean I should be the one to help her. But, I really don't want her doing this with anyone else. _

_I really don't want her doing this at all._

_She calls me yesterday evening with the saddest voice I have ever heard. I asked her what was wrong and she starts sobbing about how she ruined a scene today. I heard nothing but self destructive comments about how horrible an actress she was and that she shouldn't be considered my kohai. That one I agreed with. She shouldn't be my kohai. She should be my friend, my lover, my wife and the mother of my children. Kohai was one of the last things on my list and I hope that Enemy or Stranger will never even be mentioned._

_So I'm now sitting on my couch with her unwilling to take off her coat. I really wanted to see what was underneath and yet I desperately didn't want to either. _

She was pacing in front of him; the coat tightly bundled around her frame. She was sweating but he really didn't know if that was because of the temperature or if she was nervous or scared.

"So… you have to tell me if I'm acting like Natsu, or if I'm being too childish. They want something in the middle. No pain, no giggling, no mean looks, no blushing." She wasn't looking at him while she spoke but he understood the words were meant for him.

"I got it, Mogami-san. I've seen Box-R so I can spot Natsu. I think I can see childish as well."

She nodded then stopped a little bit away from him. She nodded again and he couldn't help but smile.

"Do you want me to help you?" He offered.

"Help? No. You just stay and act normal. Act like you have a girlfriend and I… No wait!" If Tsuruga-san had a girlfriend she would like to think that he would toss any woman that came up to him like she was about to do out onto the street. She wanted a positive response to see if it was working.

"No, no girlfriend. Just be you. Yes, be you. Honest, critical, you" She was pacing again and his smile widened.

"I'm me and I'm curious as to when you are going to start." He teased her.

"Yes, ok." She walked across once again but this time her fingers started to unbutton the coat. She didn't have many done to begin with so she was finish rather quickly. Her hand gripped the opening and then she stopped next to the love seat and jerked the coat off.

His breath hitched. She wore a silver dress, if you called that a dress. It was sleeveless. It had bulky straps that looked like a bunch of fabric was tied together at the top of her shoulders. It draped over her breast in a curve of loose fabric and then got tighter as it went down her body. It hugged her hips and ended way too soon for his comfort. Again from behind it was loose until it hit her hips, then it hugged the curve of her ass a little too well.

"Is this what they are having you wear?" He tried to keep his voice professional and it seemed to have worked. She answered without a change in moods.

"Um, no. I borrowed this one. I want to wear that outfit as little as possible." His eyes followed her hands as they smoothed across her dress nervously.

"Also that outfit makes me think more girlish so I kept reverting to a more innocent flirt. They want more adult. So I thought if I wore something similar to the stuff at the nightclub then I could think like them too. Again, you have to stop me if I start thinking like Natsu." She looked down at the dress.

"Natsu would like this dress."

"I will. I promise."

She closed her eyes for a moment, then sat down and looked at him. She opened her mouth but then closed it. She tried again but no words came out. She blushed as she stood up again and she played with her fingers, nervous again.

"Too girly." Ren said with a smile.

"I haven't started yet!" She sighed and started pacing again. His eyes were captured by it. The little dress showed off her slim lean legs and as she turned it shifted across her ass in the most enticing way.

"…and I'm just not sure."

Shit. She was talking to him and he didn't hear a word she said.

"I'm sorry, Mogami-san. What did you say?"

"Tsuruga-san!" She was facing him and she bounced on the balls of her feet when she whined his name. She would have been cute if it wasn't for the dress. All he saw was the loose fabric over her breast bounce as they did.

"Ok, here." He stood up put his hands on her shoulders, "just come up to me like one of the women at the club. Come say "Hi" and then do your act."

She nodded and took another deep breath. He smiled and then sat back down on the couch. She suddenly walked away from him and to his kitchen. He watched her open up one of the cabinet doors and then stand on her tip-toes for a glass. Ren had to look away and his pants felt very uncomfortable. If she stretched any farther, he was sure the dress would have hiked up over her hips. That little stretch made him want to tie her up like that and run his hands up and down that narrow body.

She returned with two glasses, filled them with water and put one in his hand. She kept the other. If she needed props then so be it, he didn't mind.

"Ok, you haven't noticed me." She said and she walked behind him out of view.

_Impossible. _"Ok." He took a sip of the water from his glass and just stared at the city lights out his window. He lightly tapped his finger against the glass as if he was following the beat of music.

Movement from the corner of his eye drew his attention. A delicate hand ran its fingers across on the arm of the chair. His eyes saw a silver covered hip that dipped to a slim waist. A pair of pale creamy legs rounded the corner, no longer hidden few view by the couch. They slid against each other as she walked towards him. Those silken thighs parted slightly as she leaned down, placing her knee on the couch cushion. Her cocked hip came to view then her waist as she sat down beside him. His eyes moved up to the curve of her breast, more of that light skin stretching over her neck that was begging to be nibbled. Her lips were curved into a sexy smile, showing a small hint of white teeth. Then his eyes meet her golden ones.

The coy smile, the look in their eye to show interest, flashing skin, the subtle art of flirting, they already did all the work, studying various people while they try and capture someone's eye. All he had to do was give his opinion on it. However, she already captured him. Anything she does or says, it's all he thinks about.

His only escape was his acting, his characters that did not love her. They were his only moment of release from her power over him. Yet how many opportunities did he have of that? His mind was consumed with thoughts of her. Cain's mind was over run with thoughts of his little sister. Kuon had memories of them together at six and ten years old, those few precious moments with her. Even when he modeled, he could always see her, picturing her doing something or saying something to get the reaction they wanted from him. He even thought of her while he did Katsuki.

BJ was his only release. Luckily, she doesn't fit his profile type. There was no way he could stand acting him if she did. His mind snapped back to the present as her voice reached his ears.

"You looked lonely. May I join you?" Her voice was low, seductive. Natsu can pull that off without an issue but her face didn't show that look that said he was a toy. Her face expressed excitement, playfulness, desire and a little nervousness.

"Please." His voice was a little breathy but she didn't seem to mind. He watched her body relax at his acceptance. He smiled to hide his shock. He thought she was nervous because of what they were going, not because she was scared of rejection.

"Have you had as nice a day as I have?" Her voice held a little bit of sarcasm. She was leaning her head against her fist. Her arm was bent and resting on the back of the couch. She was idling running the bottom rim of her glass round and round over her knee. His eyes kept flickering back to the motion. He kept thinking about how delicious the condensation pooling on her skin would taste.

He laughed softly, "I'm actually here celebrating." She raised an eyebrow, asking the obvious question and he continued, "I got a promotion today."

Her smile widened and she straightened her back which caused her skirt to hike up a little and her chest to perk up, things he noticed with excruciating detail. She lifted her drink up into the air.

"Congratulations to the new…." She let statement hang in the air waiting for his answer.

He met her glass with a small clink. "…the new head of the marketing department." She nodded once and then took a sip of her drink, her eyes never leaving his, her lips always curved in some sort of smile.

"You must be very..." she bit her lip lightly, "…talented to reach such a position so young. Why celebrate alone though?" she pouted her lips a little as if she was sad for him. Yet her eyes were very pleased she found him alone. He turned towards her bringing his knee up onto the cushion. Her smile widened a bit as he sat face to face with her now.

"You are the first person to know." He leaned in a bit whispering like it was a secret. She smiled, blushing a little bit. He sat back again and continued.

"They just told me before I left today and they are going to make the announcement next week." Did he tell her about the blush? There was nothing wrong with a woman blushing. He actually thought it was very attractive on her. It made him want to do things, see how much he can get her blood rushing but she wanted to know.

"You're blushing." She blushed a little harder but nodded. She took a breath, trying to control her flush.

"That was my good news. What about yours? Why was your day so bad?" She pouted and looked away.

"Not bad, just exhausting. I enjoy coming in here and relaxing" She took a deep breath and let it out audibly. She looked around for a moment.

"Nice calm atmosphere, no watered down drinks" She winked at him and took a sip of her "drink". She amazed him to no end. Even while she is so serious, she throws in an underlining joke since they are actually drinking water.

"And there is a very nice view today." She looked at him darkly.

"Natsu." He watched her frown, her eye brows bunched together as she probably cursed at herself.

"And the company is especially appealing." She said lightly with a cheery attitude.

"Too cheery." He laughed softly as she fell apart.

"You were doing well. I like the second line better than the first but the attitude should have been the same as before Natsu appeared."

She nodded, "I'm fine until it comes time to do the touching, then she appears and ruins everything and I start to panic."

He nodded. "Ok so let's get over the touching." He took her left hand and placed it in his. She looked up at him confused and a little embarrassed.

"Not so bad right?" He asked and she agreed. Then he took her wrist and moved her hand to a new place. He never broke the skin contact, just glided her hand over his wrist then placed it in the middle of his forearm. The blush got a little darker but was still very light.

"Good. You continue now." He let go of her hand and it just sat there.

"Continue? Where?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Anywhere you need to go, until you feel comfortable." He gave her a patient smile. She pulled her hand back and looked away.

She blushed brightly again. "Even if we were lovers, I don't think I would ever get use to touching you, Tsuruga-san."

What did he say to that? How should he take that? _If we were lovers…. _How he wanted that. His mind seemed to single out the words We and Lovers in bright flashing lights. The thought that every time she would touch him would bring that flush to her cheeks, make her heart race, making it feel new and fresh had him on edge. He knew he would never get enough of touching her, feeling her body in every way.

"This is for you." _You liar, you want it more than she does. _"Just go where you feel it's necessary. I'm not going to stop you. Want me to close my eyes?" He offered.

"No." She said hesitantly. "It's fine." She looked up at him innocently, "Should I be in character?"

He shook his head, "Not for now. Get all your real emotion out and then we will try again when you are ready."

She nodded. He leaned against the side of the couch, relaxing and watched her. She lifted her hand up slowly like she was scared that she was about to touch something that might hurt her. He tried to keep from grinning at her nerves, he didn't want to tease her or make things worse but she was just so endearing. Her hand was making her way to touching him high on his chest. The closer she got the slower she got.

"**WOOF!**" He barked loudly at her, making her yelp and jump ten yards into the air.

"TSURUGA-SAN!" She yelled at him and he couldn't stop laughing. His eyes were watering as she lightly hit the closest part of him which was his left calf.

"You're so mean." She was pouting with a half smile; her arms were crossed under her breast, closing herself up.

"I'm sorry. I was trying to get you to relax. First let's start by calling me Ren. Perhaps if you didn't see me in such a formal way, you would feel more comfortable touching me. We've known each other for almost two years now. Please call me Ren, Kyoko."

She blushed. She didn't really think she should. However, it was out of respect for the person that someone used their last name and the honorific. So out of respect for that person's wishes shouldn't she do as they request. If she refused, that would be disrespecting them, right? But what would others think?

"What will the others think if I called you so informally?"

"That you are very close to me, which I thought we were."

She processed it but didn't answer so he added, "You can still refer to me as Tsuruga in interviews and such. As long as when you talk to me, you call me Ren."

"Ok."

"Good, now touch me." He opened his arms wide inviting her touch.

"Don't say it like that!" She buried her face in her hands. He laughed and then took her hand. He let it lie palm up in his hand. He didn't hold it in any way. It was just resting in his.

She started right away this time but she stayed at his hand. She turned her hand around and let her fingers touch his palm. She traced the lines of his hands all the way up to his fingers.

"You're hands are rather soft." Her voice was soft, there was no real emotion to it, it was just a stating a fact

"Is that bad?"

She shook her head, "I just expected them to be rougher. They are still rougher than mine." She turned his hand over and was now circling each knuckle with her fingertips. She then frowned lightly and pulled his hand closer to her face.

"You… You have little scars on your knuckles. Did you know that?"

Panic flushed through him momentarily, "Um… the punching bag. I get careless sometimes."

She sighed in frustration, "You'd think you want to take care of your body."

"I guess I'll have to do it for you." She whispered taking his hand and tenderly caressed his knuckles with her cheek.

Wait? What? Was she acting? She had to be, she wouldn't say something so… so provocative. She suddenly dropped her hands and his into her barely covered lap. He sat there frozen, her words still circling around in his head. She clenched her hand into a fist for a moment then put her hand on his knee and released a held breath.

He could feel the heat of her hand through his slacks. She didn't move and neither did he. She stared intently on her hand on his knee as if she was willing it to be comfortable. She patted his knee after a few moments and removed her hand. She still had his right hand in her left. He kind of wished he had rolled up his sleeve at least then he could feel her naked thighs across his arm. No matter how short her skirt was, she still managed to not let him touch any of her skin.

This time she moved towards his face, she hesitated for a moment and pulled her hand back a little half way up.

"I'm going to touch your hair. Ok?'

He smiled and nodded. As if he was going to say no to anything she wanted. She continued forward and she felt the soft touch of her fingers at his temple. She wasn't looking at him, just concentrating on her actions. He let his eyes wonder and instantly found out that it was a mistake.

The drape of her dress fell forward as she leaned forward, giving him the most wonderful view of her breast in a black strapless bra. All he had to do was pull the fabric down and her creamy flesh would be under his mercy.

She snaked her fingers into his hair and he couldn't help but tilt his head towards them. It felt so good. His hand fell from her lap the more she came forward. This was too perfect, he didn't want to help her by leaning forward, call him selfish. She put her hand on his knee again; she was almost on all fours. He wondered what the view would be like in different angles.

He could smell her now, the light floral scent that made up her perfume. She wore light makeup, just enough to color her already attractive features. Her eyes were shaded with browns and the tiniest tint of gold, her cheeks were flushed and he could tell that no amount of make-up could bring that beautiful color to her cheeks. Lastly, the dark red smear on her so very kissable lips, which were so very close to his, all he had to do was move in. He could almost taste it.

No. Why was she here alone with an older man doing these things? In his apartment, no less…. She placed her left hand high on his chest from his thigh, the other moved down to his shoulder, and she leaned in further, her lips passing his and moved to his ear.

"Is this ok?" She whispered, which made him shudder in excitement. Even while she drove him insane with desire, she still asks such an innocent question. He nodded sharply. _Please don't stop. Don't ever stop. _ Her soft breath from her lips tickled his ear and sent shocks down his body straight to his hardening cock.

He should have never told her that blowing in someone's ear was a technique. That was one of his biggest turn-on. It is bad enough she was almost on top of him in the smallest dress in the world, her hand pressing against his chest and now her sweet voice was teasing him to no end.

He felt her start to pull back. If it was only that simple though, she let her lips lightly glide across his cheek all the way forward. His eyes focused on her face once again and there was this tiny smile on her lips. Not one of arrogance but of want, desire. Like she was enjoying this just as much as he was and she wanted it just as badly.

He could feel her breath on his skin, she was that close. His heart was urging him to kiss her, tell her he loved her and to forever be this close to him. The little mind lower in his pants was screaming at him to grab her, rip those sexy clothes off and feast on her body until she was unconscious. His head, however, saw the young girl that trusted him so completely, looking up at him with her innocent eyes, trusting her sempai with every little cell of her body.

Oh, how that body was so perfect before him. It was so warm, so touchable. He licked his lips as she tiled her head like she was going to kiss him. Her nose grazed his and she mimicked him. His eyes fell to the subtle movement of her small pink tongue appearing between those full red lips then disappearing into the abyss that was her mouth.

He went after it.

He quickly wrapped his arms around her petite body, crushing it against his just as his mouth captured hers with hungry urgency. A surprised squeak escaped her throat. He felt her stiffen in his embrace, her lips not moving, her arms were pinned within the circle of his and her hands were clinging onto his shirt.

How could she not understand the things she did to him? He was only human. No man could withstand having the woman he loved all over him and not do anything. He wanted to taste her, to share a little bit of each other. He wanted to swallow her up. She didn't push him away, in fact quite the opposite.

She started to move her lips as he moved his. Kyoko, his Kyoko, was kissing him back. He lightly suckled her red lips. His chest felt like it was going to explode. The kiss at the nightclub paled in comparison. There he was kissing Natsu and now. Now he was kissing Kyoko. He could taste her lipstick but he wanted to taste her.

He sucked in her lip between his and nipped it. The small pain caused her to jump and gasp and he took his opportunity. He slipped his tongue between her lips, just a little, seeking that wet silky touch of hers. The moment he tasted her, he felt her push against him.

Everything came rushing back, his mind cleared from the lust induced haze and he let his arms drop. She took over, pushing against him, away from him, the distance between them growing, the air cooling the parts of his body that she touched.

He looked up at her and the Emperor wanted her even more. Her face was flushed a dark red, her lipstick was smeared and she was breathing heavily. She didn't run away, just pushed back, and now seemed to hesitate before him.

He looked at her under hooded eyes, she didn't move just sat there in front of him easily within arm's reach. She should have ran. Why didn't she run away? If she didn't run, that means she just needed a moment. He pushed himself forward and tried to grab her again but she leaned back with her hand lifted between them. The picture in front of him looked wrong. Her expression was so innocent, so pure, yet she was wearing a dress only a succubus would wear along with her messed up make-up, she was a living contradiction.

He turned and sat facing forward, then ran his hand through his hair. She needed to leave. If she didn't leave, he would do something irreversible. Something he hoped he could do when she was ready, but not now.

"I'm sorry. I got carried away." He whispered and looked at her sitting beside him. She was sitting on his couch like she would on the floor, with her legs tucked under her. He wanted desperately to touch her, to kiss her again. He could still taste her as he spoke.

"You did wonderfully. Too well in fact, you should go." She was acting right? It didn't feel like acting. Those innocent words and that flush on her face. That's not how her character would act. He stood up and was thankful for the dark loose slacks. He walked over to the chair and picked up her jacket. Luckily, it was cold outside. She can cover up that sinful dress and hopefully reduce the ideas in his head.

"Are you mad?" He turned to her soft voice. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. The sight of that sobered him up quickly.

"No. I'm…" What could he say? Horny? Aroused? Frustrated? He couldn't tell her that.

"Do you remember what I told you about why people do this?" He asked her.

She stood and thought about it for a moment then nodded, "Yes, it to try and get the other person to date them." She smiled proud of herself for remembering. She really was like a puppy sometimes.

"And how did they try and inspire that?" He watched as she turned scarlet and he nodded. She understood.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. _The whole reason she needed help with this was because she knew nothing about flirting with someone. The basic idea of flirting with someone was to get them to think about sex.

_He said it worked! That means… that he is…. _ She swallowed a lump in her throat and she couldn't help but let her eyes flicker down to the crotch of his pants. They were completely black and she couldn't see anything but she didn't let her eyes really see. There was no way that he felt that way while she was doing that.

"Kyoko?" He called out to her and she couldn't meet his eyes. She stood up and quickly walked over to him and he helped her into her coat.

As she slipped her coat and turned to face him. Her eyes again flickered down to the front of his pants but she really couldn't tell. She didn't look there anyway, so how was she supposed to know if it looked any different from ten minutes ago. She did notice his pants seemed a little bulkier but then that could just be the cut. Lots of slacks are very poofy in that area.

"Please talk to me, Kyoko." His voice made her blush again. She looked up at him and he looked worried. What was he worried about?

"You're not mad…?" It was formed in a statement but it sounded like a question so he shook his head.

"But you look upset or worried? Why?" She was looking up at him curiously.

"I'm worried about you. What you are thinking? Are you angry at me?" _Are you scared of me? Do you despise me? Do you never want to see me again?_

She looked away nervously. _I can't tell him what I'm thinking. "I was staring at your crotch like some pervert!"_ He thought she was mad at him? She decided to just answer his second question.

"I'm not angry. Why would I be?" If they were going to stay inside she would have waiting to put on her jacket. It was very warm in here. Shock colored his face from her reply. How did she dismiss his advances so quickly? He licked his lips trying to form the words.

Because I…" He put his hand to his lip and then gestured to her, "I kissed you."

She was taken aback. It's true he kissed her but he was acting, right? He got caught up in the role; his character told him that it was the right thing to do so he did it. They had no script so he improvised it.

"I thought you said you got caught up in the moment."

He can never say that being with her is boring. Perhaps it is because of their unusual relationship. He loves her, needs her like he needs air. She respects him and he is put on this pedestal that is untouchable in almost every aspect, acting, friendship and love. How many times has he tried to jump down only to have her put him back?

Everything in this moment told him that this was the right time. He should confess and tell her that the kiss was real, he got caught up and he as Ren, as Kuon, kissed her because he couldn't control himself anymore. Then he thought about it more carefully. How would she react? Was she ready? How did he know if she was or wasn't?

It was a good sign that she seemed to accept his kiss while acting. That was a step, a rather big one at that. He couldn't do it. Not yet, he needed more information. If she acts the same way she did when he kissed her cheek, she wouldn't be able to work again. This was much larger than a kiss on the cheek. He wanted to give her his heart, his life.

He smiled, "Yes. I did. I'm happy you could forgive me."

She smiled up brightly at him, "There is nothing to forgive." She started to walk to his door.

"Besides I kissed you too, remember, at the club. Now we are even."

He almost laughed. Maybe he will have to kiss her again to see if she will return the favor. Another time.

They headed back to his car. She didn't argue with him when he offered her to drive her anywhere anymore. She seemed more accepting of him in total recently. He wishes he knew what he did to make her feel this way for he would surely do it again and again.

"Do you feel more confident for the shoot tomorrow?" He hoped that at least this night helped her in some way. He felt like he just rode a rollercoaster twenty times.

She didn't answer right away. "I believe so." She suddenly grabbed his bicep and he tensed in surprise. She laughed.

"It seems I'm not the only one that gets nervous with touching." She gently patted his arm and pulled back. He blushed lightly. He doesn't get nervous when a woman touches him. It made him sound like a virgin. It just surprised him. He wasn't expecting it, not from her, even if it was just his arm.

They arrived at Daruma-ya's too quickly. He stopped the car, letting it run idly as she slipped out. He watched her slim shapely legs leave his car and thought about them wrapped around his waist. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to blank out his mind.

"Thank you for tonight, Tsuru…. Ren. I'll make you proud at tomorrow's shoot." She spoke softly through his window. He looked up at her and smiled.

"I'm always proud of you. You could never disappoint me. Have a good night, Kyoko. Call me if you need anything." He offered and she nodded.

He watched her walk up to the door, his desire for her evident in his eyes. He wanted her completely, body and soul. She reached her door and she turned back towards him then waved timidly at him. He raised his hand and returned the small gesture and she disappeared behind the door.


	11. Special Treatment

Chapter 11

Kyoko looked at herself in front of her mirror.

_You are going to do it in one take! You are going to be suave and sexy and you will get your man. You will not hurt him or look at him cruelly. You will not blush or act childish. You can do this and make Ren proud!_

Kanae sat back and was just enjoying the wide variety of faces Kyoko was doing in the mirror. It went from fiercely determined, to relaxed and cool, to sexy, to worried then cruel then kind of cute and then she smiled again looking determined to finally having this soft look on her face. She wondered where that one came from. She had only seen that look… ah, never mind.

There was a knock at the door. "Come in" Kanae yelled out.

"We are ready for you, Kyoko-san." Kyoko would be needed on the scene first so she was called first. She bowed down in thanks to the reflection of the man by the door. Kanae watched the man's eyes move down to the very revealing skirt Kyoko obviously forgot she was wearing and flushed. She stood up quickly and he was able to tear himself away from the image presented to him.

"Shall we go, Moko-san?" Kanae nodded. The thing about today that really made Kanae intrigued was that she was still Kyoko even after changing into her costume. She almost seemed like she was ok with it now. Granted, the shirt was buttoned all the way up and the tie was lower than before. Perhaps that is what made it more bearable for her.

They headed onto the set and most were looking forward to see Mari fluttering around in her little outfit. She still got a lot of eyes on her, it was just a little more reserved this time.

Ryu was waiting to the side. The scene was going to start with Kyoko cleaning up the living room and Takumi knocking at the door. Kanae went to stand at her little chair and Ryu came over.

"How is she today?" He asked taking a drink of his water.

"Why don't you ask her that?" She said snidely.

"Because she'll just say that she's fine. You'll give me a real answer. She seems different today. Not at all like last time."

She glared at him for a moment, "You're not disappointed, are you?"

He laughed, "Maybe." Both of them watched the subject of their conversation as she started to readjust the blouse so the final version lines up.

"Hmph, she is different today. Today, she is going to do the scene in one take." Kanae whispered, her voice holding a kind of admiration for her friend.

"PLACES!" Director Hoshisato called out and Ryu didn't get a chance to reply. _She does have faith in her. _He really didn't mind all the NGs. He enjoyed having her all over him, but he didn't like how upset it made her. _In one take, huh? _He walked onto the stage kind of excited to see what will happen.

"Action!"

**Mari continued to clean up as her sister left. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Mari answered it to find Takumi behind it. **

"**Hi, did you forget something?" She eyes rose up slowly to meet his eyes; her hands played with the little ties of her blouse bring his attention to how easy it would be to untie it. **

**He coughed lightly, "No, I just wanted to speak with Aimi again. Is she upstairs?" He walked in and Mari closed the door behind him. **

"**Nope, she stepped out for an errand." She spoke behind him. **

"**Oh, then I'll wait outside for her." He turned and found her leaning against the door. Her hands were pinned behind her back and she hand one leg bent slightly forward. She was rocking it back and forth and looked seductively innocent.**

"**Nonsense, she will be a while. Just sit down and relax, wait for her in here." She pushed herself from the door, bent down slightly and held her hand out for him to walk back into the living room like a waitress. His eyes drifted down her blouse automatically looking at the white lace bra that covered her sweet little mounds. **

**He shook his head and then walked forward determinedly. He needed to get away from her. He was here for Aimi not Mari. She followed him to the couch. When he didn't sit down, she gently put her hand on his arm. He turned his head sharply, looking that the small delicate hand on his bicep. **

**Her smile made his heart race. She was smiling at him like she had a secret she wanted to share with him. It was full of eagerness yet she was collected like she was just waiting for him. Before he knew it he was sitting down, her hand was sliding down his arm, her fingertips gliding down over his hand and then off. Can he say that he already missed the contact?**

"**See isn't this much better." He looked back up at her and barely nodded. She just nodded sharply in agreement. **

"**Would you like something…" she licked her lips and smirked playfully, "to eat or drink?"**

**He opened his mouth to speak but he found it extremely dry. He licked his lips and shook his head instead. **

"**Then I'll just keep you company until Sis comes back." She walked in front of him, her legs lightly brushing his knees and sat to his right in the middle of the couch. He shifted in his seat. Why did he sit at the end of the couch?**

**She was turned towards him. Her legs were bent in front of her, swept to the side beside him. She wasn't touching him at all but she was so close that if he relaxed he would surely touch her. **

"**I was wondering, do you dance anything else besides classical?" She was so close to him, he tried to keep his eyes forward; surely Aimi would be back soon. **

"**I've dabbled in some Latin themes." He said hurriedly. **

"**Oh really?" She truly liked the idea of that. Latin dancing was one of the most erotic forms of dancing next to pole dancing. At least with Latin dancing you got to play with a partner rather than a cold pole. **

"**So you've done the Paso Doble, the Rumba, Cha-cha? Even the Tango?" She ran her hand up her leg starting from her ankle. She slowly brought it up, gliding up her soft skin, her hand inching closer to his thigh that was almost touching her knee. She could have skipped touching him but where was the fun in that. She moved her hand out as she moved over her knee, lightly caressing the side of his thigh. He jumped lightly and blushed while her smile widened and she fought not to laugh. **

"**Yes, you can come up with new moves if you learn different styles." He licked his lips nervously. Maybe if they stuck with professional topics he can stop looking at her. He glanced at her and she licked her lips making his breath hitch.**

"**I agree completely. Hey, do you think after the competition you could teach me moves. I'm very interested…" She her hand fall behind his head, he felt her finger tips brush his hair, sending little shocks through his body. Her finger trailed up and down his neck and he failed to notice her next to his ear until she spoke.**

"…**in whatever you can show me." She whispered into this ear. Her lips lightly brushing his ear. He let out a gasp and pinned her on the couch. She smiled up at him with a hungry eagerness, his body painfully aware of her lack of clothing. His expression was littered with lust but also anger.**

"**Back off." He whispered to her through clenched teeth. Even though he was telling her to go away, it didn't look that way to the person who walked in.**

"**TAKUMI!" A voice cried out. **

**He didn't hear the door open or the footsteps on the hardwood floor. Aimi stood at the entrance of the living room, tears running down her face. It felt like cold water just got dumped all over him and he looked down at Mari's grinning face. **

"**Aimi… I… She… it's not….WAIT!" He pushed off of Mari and grabbed Aimi as her foot reached the first step of the stairs. Aimi spun around and slapped him, the sound echoing in the room followed but hurried footsteps upstairs. **

"**Oooo, you better go." Mari was grinning like the Cheshire cat, with just her head resting on her folded arms on the back of the couch. **

"**Unless of course, you would like to stay in my room tonight?" She picked herself up as she spoke, kneeling on the couch and then pulled the ties of her blouse undone. The shirt fell free with only one button closed right in the middle of her breast. **

**He glared at her for a moment, turned then walked out the door to Mari's laughter. **

"Cut! Replay that!" Director Hoshisato walked over to the small television as did Ryu. Kanae came down the stairs as Kyoko started buttoning her shirt from top to bottom hiding her figure.

"I hate seeing you cry, Moko-san" Kyoko pouted as Kanae stepped up to her.

Kanae just shrugged, "It wasn't real, but damn Karakana-san has a hard face. My hand stings." She wiggled her fingers and shook her hand trying to get rid of the feeling.

"Do we need to take you to the nurse?" Kyoko said in a panic.

Kanae laughed. "No. I'm fine. Let's go watch your scene."

She blushed lightly, "Ah, no. You let me know how it is. I just hope we don't have to do it again." Kanae nodded and watched as Kyoko went to get a bottle of water. Some of the cast and crew that she walked past complemented her and she smiled and bowed lightly.

Kanae walked over to screen where everyone was in awe of the scene. Some looked a little flushed, even thought they just saw the real thing a few minutes ago. Kanae came in as Ryu answered Mari's question. Just after this she was stepping up to the front door waiting for her signal to come in. She didn't get to see this until she caught Takumi on top of her. The scene ended leaving both Kanae and especially Ryu stunned.

"Let's move on." Director Hoshisato yelled out and everyone got moving. Kyoko was able to get everything the director wanted from her and Ryu however; Kanae doubted that they weren't expecting such a strong reaction from Ryu. He was supposed to just lean over and whisper to her lips with his hands around her waist, not pin her down on the couch.

"I can't believe I did that." Kanae heard him whisper and she just smiled.

"I guess you understand now." She looked over to Kyoko who was talking to the director. There was a lot of nodding and smiles and then Kyoko bowed down deeply and disappeared to the dressing room.

"I thought everything was going well. It was interesting her new flirting moves. She changed everything about it. She was fun but serious. It was intense, but I was still me. I was still Takumi. Then they ways she kept touching me. She ran the edges of her nails lightly on my skin when she went down my arm. It didn't hurt but it got my attention. Then she kind of pinched my thigh when she was caressing her leg."

Kanae didn't notice any of this. When he mentioned his arm, there were no marks at all so how did she scratch him? It looked like she just touched his thigh not pinch him but most of her hand was covered.

"Then…" he was looking away, his eyes dilated and dark, "when her fingers were in my hair, she dug her nails in making me gasp at the same time as she whispered into my ear. She was playing me like an instrument. I don't respond to women who nibble my ear or things like that but she made it seem like I did. Kotonami-san, how did she know my buttons?"

"I don't know, but only one way to find out." She whispered and looked up at Ryu who was rubbing the back of his neck almost lovingly.

"Hey! Go take a cold shower or something." She yelled at him. _Stop thinking of her like that! _He smiled and snorted then walked away. She stomped through the set towards her shared dressing room determined to get some answers.

The room was empty. Did she finish already? Then the door from the restroom opened and out came Kyoko in her normal everyday clothes.

"Are you done for the day?"

"Yes. Director Hoshisato said I can go. They are going to film you and Karakana-san for the remainder of the day. I have to shoot for Box R Friday and Saturday so I'll be back on Sunday for more of Mari's scenes."

Kanae started to change for the new scenes. She knew they were going to do them next but she thought Kyoko was going to be needed for some scenes. It was only Thursday. It's true that Kyoko wasn't in a lot of the upcoming scenes. It was mostly just the two lovers arguing and she would make a small appearance. She wasn't the main character or a permanent part of the cast so they can film lots of other things while she did Box-R.

"Hey before you go, I wanted to ask you something." Kanae yelled out from behind the screen.

"What is it, Moko-san?"

"Karakana-san said that you did some things to him that was not caught on film. What were you doing?"

"He mentioned that?" She blushed. "I didn't hurt him did I?"

Kanae stepped from behind the screen fully dress and shook her head, "No. He actually liked it from what I could tell. But how did you know? Why did you do it?"

Kyoko looked down, blushing. "He wasn't acting interested in me. I mean he was but it wasn't enough, so I thought to do things he liked to get those reactions. I couldn't do them more obviously because then the director would have thought Natsu was doing it and not Mari."

Kanae stood there staring at her. She did it so masterfully too. No one even noticed what was happening.

"How did you know he would like that?" She whispered suspiciously. Kyoko started fidgeting uncomfortably now.

"Remember when I got NG'd pulling his hair as Natsu?" She asked and Kanae nodded.

"He…" She didn't want to say it, "he sort of made this sound and fluttered his eyes a little like he really enjoyed it. I thought that if I did cruel things to him things Natsu would do while I was acting as Mari I would get a stronger reaction."

_Wow._ She wanted to say it out loud but of course she couldn't do that. Instead she snorted softly and put her hand on top of Kyoko's head.

"You did well. I doubt I could have seduced him better than you did, Kyoko." Kyoko's head snapped up at Kanae's compliment.

"Oh no! I don't believe that at all. You wouldn't have had to resort to such measures. He would have responded to you if you just followed the script. I'm the one who as to cheat."

This girl… seriously! Kanae bonked her on the top of her head. "Mo! Learn to take a compliment!"

"Sorry, Moko-san." Kanae raised her hand up again and Kyoko cringed slightly, "I mean, Thank you!" Kyoko bowed down.

"Are you going to stay and watch the rest of the show or do you have to go somewhere?" Kanae went to the mirror and checked her make-up waiting for the answer.

"Oh, well, I was going to go practice the dance. I'm free for the rest of the day." She replied.

"Ok then, I'll see you Saturday for the class?"

"Yes!"

After some swift hug avoiding, Kanae went back on stage and Kyoko went home for her supplies. It was 3pm, when she called Ren. Well, she called Ren's voice mail.

"It's Kyoko. I finished filming for the day and I'm heading over to practice." After a few weeks of going to his place for practice it had gotten easier for her. She left a quick message so she didn't bother him. Who knew how many messages he had on his phone and his breaks weren't very long.

She had the CD memorized by now but that didn't bother her. She was use to listening to a single CD over and over again. Well she had the melody memorized. She was busy with the moves in her mind, she didn't know the words of any of the songs. She changed at his place, keeping her fresh clothes in his bathroom waiting for her to finish and shower. She went to the fridge and took out another bottle of water.

He had gotten her to try the sports drinks. He claimed it helped if you worked out for more than an hour. She tried one of them which was a lemon lime flavor and at first it was wonderful. But the more she drank it, the more acidic it got. She didn't like them at all. The next time she arrived at his place, they were gone.

"If you liked them, you should have kept them." Kyoko couldn't believe just because she didn't like it, he got rid of it. Would he get rid of the couch if she thought it was uncomfortable?

Yes, he would. But she didn't need to know that. He would replace or get rid of anything she didn't like if that meant she would find his place all the more appealing to come to. It's not like they went to waste. He put them out for one of his shoots and they were gone by the end of the day.

She opened up the room and it was cooler than before. Once again she made the smallest of comments about how hot it got and he taught her how to use his thermostat. Not that she had to change it. It was always cooler ever since she mentioned it.

She started to stretch and it felt wonderful. Working out every day on this dance was starting to wear on her. Her muscles were aching and she often soaked in the tub for longer than usual to get her body to relax after her practice. Still it was something she had to do and once she started to move, the aches and pains went away for a little bit.

They finally had shown her the entire dance. She had the first parts down and was practicing on the last which was still choppy to her. After about an hour and a half, she started practicing it as a whole. If she saw herself mess up, she would repeat that move a few times till she got it down and started over. It was almost seven by the time she decided to quit.

Her body felt like it was trembling. She knew she pushed herself again, but she was started to feel confident about it. Just another week or so and maybe they could do the scene. She put everything away and laid down on the floor, closing her eyes. Ryu told her not to shower right after a workout, take a few minutes to cool down and normalize the heart rate. Then she could take a shower.

So she just rested on the floor, not wanting to sweat all over Ren's furniture, her legs and arms where throbbing lightly and her shoulders were not happy with some of the moves. She never knew how little some muscles were used until she started this dance. It ached in places she never knew existed.

She finally calmed down enough for the bath, a nice refreshing cool bath. Bringing her towel, soap, shampoo and conditioner with her, she filled the bath up with cold water. It wasn't icy mind you, just colder than usual. She found that after soaking in a cold bath for 15 minutes helped reduce some of the soreness in her body. Kanae thought she was crazy and preferred hot ones.

She did admit it felt better on her feet if she did it that way and this one was more difficult to leave the apartment and step into a cold winter day. She shivered as the water touched her heated skin, but it felt wonderful after she got use to it. She let herself lie back and close her eyes, leaning her head back against the porcelain tub. The huge tub got some getting use to but she found a position she could relax in.

After about 20 minutes she cleaned up and drained the tub. She got dressed then went to turn up the thermostat a few degrees. It was too cold after her baths and she wanted to warm up. It was 7:40. As far as she knew, Ren wouldn't be home till 9 o'clock. She went to the freezer and pulled out a tuna fillet. She let it sit in hot water to defrost.

Walking back to the couch, she felt her feet scream at her; perhaps she wouldn't work out tomorrow. She lay down on the soft cushions to just rest for a little bit.

This is how Ren found her. He walked in his front door to the lights on. It was quiet but she had to be here otherwise the place would be as he left it.

"I'm home." He called out and smiled a little bit at the notion. He was half hoping to see her come out and greet him with a smile and an apron like a little housewife. There was no answer so he went to look for her. He glanced into the kitchen, nothing. He went to the gym and it was dark and quiet inside. Next was the bath but the door was open and the room empty.

The guest bedroom and his room were empty as well. Perhaps she actually forgot to turn off the light. His heart sunk a little. He shouldn't have gotten his hopes up. He wanted to call her and tell her but she would just apologize 100 times over. He didn't really care about the lights. It was just something he could call her about.

He walked back, passing the living room and into the kitchen. He took out a bottle of water and then noticed something in the sink. Tuna… why was there tuna in the sink? He turned around and found her. She was fast asleep bundled up in a large caramel colored sweater. She was on her side, when her long white skirt wrapped around her curled up legs and her feet covered up in white socks.

He smiled at her, her breath barely audible. He sat down on the floor next to her head. He gently brushed away a lock of hair that was covering her cheek. He wanted to leave her there or carry her to bed but she would have woken up to anything he did so he just woke her up. She would have preferred that anyway.

"Kyoko?" his voice was soft.

Nothing. He caressed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She squirmed a little at this and he called out to her again.

"Kyoko, I'm home." He said a little stronger this time and her eyes cracked open.

"Ren?" She said softly. He pulled back his hand unwillingly and nodded. She blinked and then jumped upright once she regained her memory.

"Oh! I… I fell asleep. I'm so sorry, Tsu…" Ren looked at her darkly, "Ren." She finally said and he smiled again. If she felt cold before, she didn't feel it anymore. Only it wasn't just her skin that was toasty warm, everything inside of her felt warm as well.

"It's fine, Kyoko. I don't mind coming home to you." He smiled that blinding angelic smile and she felt herself get weak. Her legs felt wobbly, her arms felt heavy, her heart was beating wildly, her feet had a dull ache and her shoulders were stiff. Her stomach hurt too. When was the last time she ate? Her eyes widened.

"OH! The fish, dinner! I was going to make dinner before you came home." She rushed off the couch and stumbled slightly. Ren quickly tried to catch her fall but she caught herself on the couch arm and pushed herself to the kitchen.

After a few moments he followed her and did his part but he watched her with some concern. Every now and again she would rotate her ankle as she was cutting up the cucumber. She would sometimes rub her neck and rotate her shoulder as she seared the tuna.

"Are you ok, Kyoko?" He asked. She looked up at him sweetly and nodded.

"I'm fine." She returned to the meal and he left to set the table. Half an hour later a hot bowl of soba noodles with seared tuna and a dark dressing was sitting in front of them. It smelled heavenly and it tasted the same. She has been making him dinner every time she came over. He always found something delicious in his fridge but reheating it always lost a certain something.

"How was your day?" She asked innocently. What a wifely thing to ask. He smiled at his food.

"It was good. There were no real issues for the shoots and the interviews went well. I was even able to come home early to a present."

"A present?" She looked up at him curiously.

"Yes. You." He smiled at her and she felt her face heat up.

"You don't have to flirt with me, Ren. I was able to do the scene just fine." She played with her food nervously with her chopsticks. She caught him flirting with her. She actually recognized it. What she didn't release was how serious he was and continued talking.

"In fact he was pleased with the changes I made to my attitude in it. He thought it showed how determined Mari was to defeating her sister by acting more mature than normally. It also showed how spoiled she is by Aimi by acting childish around her." She finished with a satisfied look and took some of the noodles into her mouth.

"I knew you would be able to do it. When will I get to see it?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Um… never?" She laughed anxiously and he looked at her shocked.

"You don't want me to see it? But you just said you did well."

"I did. Well, they said I did, but it's just not one of my favorite scenes that I've done." She wouldn't look at him when she spoke.

"Why is that? Did you have to flash something?" Her eyes jumped to his and she shook her head furiously.

"Absolutely not but I was wearing some flashy clothes."

"Did you have to kiss him?' She shook her head.

"Then what's the problem? I've seen you do some cruel things as Mio and Natsu. Being flirty shouldn't be that bad." He replied as he took a slice of the tuna into his mouth.

"You've seen what Natsu's done?" He must be talking about some promotional stuff and the few times she has revealed to him personally.

"Of course, I've seen everything you've done." He said it like it was nothing and to him it was. Of course he would. He bought all of the Dark Moon series just because it had her in it. He even kept Fuwa's video. Once Box-R came out, he was going to have those too and probably which ever show she was currently doing.

Kyoko was shocked to hear this. When did he have to the time to watch Box-R? Why did he? He must think it's so boring. He wasn't the target audience of the show. Still he couldn't have seen everything she has done; he didn't know she was Bo. Still that would mean he saw all those horrible things she's done.

"So you see I want to see these too. Is that so odd?" She looked up at him and she wanted to say yes. Why would he care! He shouldn't waste his time with silly things like her shows, but she was guilty of the same thing.

"No. I guess not. I've seen everything you've done too." She confessed with a slight blush.

"Everything?" he asked. Did she know everything that he has been in?

She nodded. "It's rather easy to find if you look online. I even found some things from before Mars Cluster."

He felt his heart stop for a moment, "Like what?"

"Um, well some modeling mostly and a few smaller things like what I'm doing now. It wasn't long before your debut but I expected no less from you." She was more confident about him that he was of himself.

"I just had some luck. You are actually rising much faster than I did." It took him years to get to this point. He had so many disappointments when he was himself in America. He had to change everything about him to get here.

"Really? It was only about a year or so for your debut." She found that out online. But she did know about his mistakes, not that she could admit that. Bo only knows about that, of all the numerous times he was fired or NGs he got from directors who were too blind to see how wonderful he is. She bet they were banging down the door for him now. Still she didn't find much from before he was 16. He must have worked very hard to get his debut in less than a year.

"Ah, Like I said. Luck." He smiled at her. He needed to change the subject; he was ready to tell her everything. All the downs and mistakes he made in his life. Their dinner was done sometime during the conversation and he was so distracted he didn't really get to taste it. It was gone though. With her food he was always able to clean off his plate.

"Thank you for dinner, Kyoko and for all the other dinners. You know you don't have to do that, right?"

She smiled at him teasingly, "Ha! I'm not going to let you get away with not eating when I can prevent it. It seems like you are okay with eating if it is ready made and easy for you to just heat up. Every time I come back, everything is gone."

That wasn't true. He had ready made food at work all the time. Things that are presented to him where all you have to do is break a seal. He didn't eat those much. That's actually all he ever eats is easy stuff which is why she always gets mad at him.

"I guess that's true, it could be just because you are such a good cook too. I can't let anything you make go to waste."

"I'm happy to hear that." She spoke softly. Her smile stole his breath away. She had such a soft look in her eyes and the sweetest little smile of pure joy. She started cleaning up and tried to stand but he caught the flash of pain across her face.

"Kyoko, what's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" He watched her stand up slowly.

"No. I just over did it. I've been dancing everyday for a few hours everyday for the last few weeks and I think I need a break." She laughs embarrassed.

"Sit down." He started to gather up the dirty plates on the table.

"But the dishes. I'm fine really. I'm just a little sore."

He turned a dark look to her, "**Sit Down**" He said forcefully in a frightfully calm voice. She sat down on the couch. Then after a moment found her will again.

"Ren, you honestly expect me to just sit here while you do all the dishes?" He didn't say anything. He walked past her, set the dishes in the sink and walked back.

"Not at all." He picked up the remote control and turned on the TV.

"Watch TV while I do the dishes." He smiled gentlemanly at her and placed the remote on her lap. He caressed her hair lightly and returned to the kitchen. She watched him roll up his sleeve and wash the dirty plates. She pushed herself sliding to the edge of the couch.

"Don't bother. I'm taking you home and if you don't behave, I'll tie you to a chair."

"You're so mean, Ren!" She turned back to the TV and started flipping through the channels.

"You're always lecturing me about taking care of myself and yet you push yourself this much. I make you sit down and rest of all things and you call me mean? You may not be use to working out but I am. You need to let your body rest between workouts. You can't do things you're not use to every day or you'll hurt yourself like now."

"I work out. I ride my bike everywhere when I can." She found a cooking show. She never had time to watch anything so watching stories never really appealed to her since she didn't know what was going on.

"Which is good but you never danced before. It's something you're not use to. You can't tell me you don't know the difference by now."

Kyoko remained quiet. She understood. For a while, it didn't hurt to do the moves but as she got to the more advanced moves it did. He was right. She didn't say anything. She just tucked her legs beside her and watched the show. They only sounds in the room were of water splashing, the clinks of plates hitting the side of the sink or being placed on the tiles and the voice of the chef explaining how to sauté onions, tomatoes and mushrooms.

She glanced over to him. It was always so odd watching Ren do common people things like cleaning or fixing something. He had his burgundy dress shirt rolled up high on his forearms. She noticed he never rolled it up past that point. It was probably because it got too tight past his elbow due to his muscle mass. He shut off the water and drained the sink then started drying the wet dishes and putting them away, his normal job.

"It would have been quicker if you let me help." She tried to tease him.

"I don't mind. I actually think this is better since you always do the cooking. I should do the dishes."

She understood his reasoning but she still thought it was beneath him. He finally finished, cleaning up what little water that splashed in the area and then made his way back to her on the couch. She blushed lightly and turned back to the TV as he turned towards her.

_Did he catch me staring?_ If he did, he didn't show a reaction. She looked over at him as he sat beside her on the couch.

"Where does it ache?" He asked nonchalantly.

She looked at him apprehensively, "Um, my shoulders, arms, legs and feet."

He nodded, "Put your legs on my lap."

"Eh! Why?" She pulled her legs to her hugging them in her arms.

"I'm going to help you get rid of the ache. Come here." He pulled her arms from her grip and grabbed her legs by her knees.

"Ren! What are you doing? Wait! Just…." She fought him as he pulled her calves over his lap. He pulled off her sock and then rubbed his strong fingers on her tender feet making her moan.

"Aaaah." She froze as a wonderful feeling was coming from his wonderful fingers.

"Ren…Mmm… You really don't… aaah… have to do this…ugh." She was leaning back against the arm of the couch, her eyes were closed, her lips were partially open and she showed so much pleasure.

He smiled, "How can I stop when you are clearly enjoying it so much?" Her face grew dark red and she tried to pull her foot back but he just held on.

"Just relax and let me do this for you." He continued to massage her tiny foot. He didn't want to hurt her but even as he put some decent pressure she didn't flinch or yell for him to stop. He glanced over at her. She had turned her head back to the television screen but her eyes were closed and would every so often gasp when he hit a certain spot. He moved on to her left foot and she moaned softly. He couldn't help but love the sounds she made.

"Has anyone ever given you a massage before?" He was just curious. She shook her head.

"I'm happy to be your first then." He said with a smile and squeezed her foot tightly. She whimpered in pleasure and his smile got wider. He tried not to watch her, so he wouldn't make her uncomfortable but it was difficult. She withered and moaned at his touch, it was something he's wanted to make her do for so long.

Kyoko had to be dreaming. This felt so good. She never imagined that it would feel this good to have someone rubbing her feet. It sounded so silly but it didn't fell silly at all. It was no wonder why people paid for this stuff. She felt his large hand caressed the top of her foot and move to her ankle. She didn't think anything off it till he moved to her calf under her skirt.

"Ren!" Her hands flew to her skirt at her thighs but he stopped when her skirt reached her knees.

"You trust me, right Kyoko?" He turned a soft smile to her and she couldn't help but nod. She did trust him but this was a little overwhelming. She could feel the desire to pull back when he ran his hand down her calf. His long fingers wrapped around her leg and kneaded her muscle. He worked his hand all the way up to her knee and she couldn't help but clench her thighs slightly.

No one has ever touched her like this. No man has ever been this intimate with her and he was just giving her a massage on her calf no less. He picked up her lightly and ran his hands down the back of her calf making her shiver.

He moved on to the right leg this time and she couldn't help the noise that escaped her throat. She felt him struggle as he was rubbing her awkwardly so she bent her leg and rested her foot on his thigh.

He let out a controlled breath. His hands didn't stop what he was doing but he's mind stopped. Actually his mind just shifted to different thoughts. As if it wasn't enough her making all those sexy little sounds, her flesh malleable under his hands, she had to put her foot on his thigh and not her left foot, but her right, the one closest to him. He wished he was wearing jeans instead of slacks. Maybe then he wouldn't feel her twitch against his crotch every time he ran his hand down her leg.

Then his hands came across her knee. He found out she was sensitive there. Her breath hitched when his fingers rubbed her other knee and her toes curled. He let his fingers massage the back of her knee and she jumped slightly. He rubbed the sensitive skin softly and watched as her face flushed red, he gently caressed the top of her knee with his thumb as his fingers started to make her squirm.

She started to push against his thigh and he bit back a groan. She licked her lips and let out a small cry. God, if he could do this to her with just his hand he wondered what he could do with his mouth.

Kyoko didn't know what was happening. It just felt so good, deliriously good. She didn't really think her knees were sore or in any pain but when his hands went there, she felt these waves of pleasure build low in her abdomen. She felt his hand run down her calf and she wondered if he was going to try to massage her thighs too. She said her legs hurt and he worked on her calf and knees, naturally her thighs would come next. She didn't think she could handle that.

He didn't. As soon as he was done, he pulled her skirt back over her legs and replaced her socks on her feet. Then he picked up her right hand and started kneading her palm.

"My hands don't hurt." She said softly.

"Do you want me to stop? He asked but continued working her hand. She thought about it for a moment. Did she? Even if her hand wasn't aching like the rest she really couldn't stop it from relaxing and it did still feel good. Finally she shook her head and she was rewarded with a soft sweet smile.

"Are you wearing anything under the sweater?" He asked suddenly, making her heart beat rabidly.

"Um, yes, I'm wearing a camisole. Why?"

"I was hoping you would take it off so I can continue. If you don't mind that is. Otherwise, I'll do my best with the sweater on." He paused, "Or maybe you can wear one of my shirts, something thinner."

_ME? Wear one of his shirts?_ He had moved on to her other hand and she was stunned by the options. If she wanted to continue, she let him do her hands, he probably wanted to do her arms and shoulders too since she mentioned those. This was probably the last time in her life she was ever going to get this. Should she swallow her embarrassment and let him see her in a camisole? It's not like she was wearing a bra and it wasn't see through or anything. It covers everything important. It should be fine.

"Ok." She finally said and sat up.

"Would you like some water?" He stood up and walked to the kitchen. He needed water. His mouth was dry. She was wearing a camisole. That was basically underwear right? Though most girls these days were a bra underneath and use those as a shirt so that's what she was probably doing as well. Still that is a small little shirt.

"Sure." She replied and he got two waters and turned back to the couch then stopped in his tracks. She didn't wear a bra underneath. She took it as intended as underwear. She was folding up her sweater and she gently placed it on the little table in front of her. She then sat back and he had to stop himself from jumping her. He walked over, opened the two bottles of water and handed one to her.

"Thank you." She took a drink and pulled it away leaving her lips wet and shinny. He pulled his bottle to his lips for a long draw of the cold liquid. He wished it was much stronger at this moment.

"How would you like me to sit?" Since she never had a massage before she was pretty much relying on him.

"Would you mind if you sat between my legs with your back to me? It would be the easiest." False. The easiest would be lying down on a bed. In all honesty it was. He doubt he would be able to get this much out of her let alone getting her to lie down on a bed with him.

"Will we fit?"

"You don't mind?" He watched her face redden and turn away slightly.

"I trust you, Ren."

_You shouldn't, not when you look like that with your face flushed looking so cute. You're in your underwear in front of an older man who wants you badly. _His eyes wondered to the little white straps at her shoulder then down to the edge of her camisole. The soft cotton fabric curving over her sweetly curved mounds and then those most delicate points peaking from the fabric letting him know their existence. As if he hadn't imagined them between his lips or teasing the palm of his hand before now.

He fought against his desires and sat in the middle of the couch. He sat as far back as the cushions would allow and spread his thighs apart farther than necessary. He held out his hand for her to join him.

She said yes but now she wanted to take it back. She saw the Emperor peak out for a split second and hid behinds his mask. What was that look? Now as he waited for her, she felt like he was some sort of trap waiting to devour an innocent creature.

But she said yes, so she stood on her working feet and legs and stepped between his knees. She turned back at him shyly and sat down at the edge of the couch her back perfectly straight in front of him.

He smiled. He will put an end to that. He took her waist and pulled her back just a little bit, not enough to put her against him where he desperately wanted her to be but just enough to make sure she wasn't going to fall off. Besides if he pulled her back too much, she would feel something very hard press against her and he couldn't make up a lie as to what it was.

He admired her for a moment, the elegant curve of her back, the gentle sweep of her hips to her tiny waist, up to the pale skin of her upper back and shoulders to the grace of her neck. He never thought he would be one for short hair but being able to have all of her body out in the open for him to see and touch was arousing to no end. There was no hiding anything behind her short hair. Everything he did to her would be evident on her.

Finally, he reached up and put his hands on her shoulder. She jumped lightly in his hands and then he squeezed her shoulders in his hands working his fingers into her skin.

"Ooo" He felt her relax as he manipulated her shoulders. Her head fell forward and he smiled. He started rubbing his thumbs up and down the back of her neck into her hair, bringing her head up and making little sounds escape her mouth.

She started to lean back into him as he moved back to her shoulders. His hand pushed the little straps of her camisole slowly off her shoulder as he worked her skin. Then it fell off completely and he was waiting for her to complain or push it back on. She didn't. She was just sitting in front of him, moaning and whimpering with her eyes closed. The other strap didn't last long after that.

He didn't know if he should be happy that the top held on or didn't. This way he was able to continue rubbing her body into the bliss she was experiencing. If her top fell off she was sure she would have jumped up and stormed out in an embarrassing red blur. He didn't want her to leave. He loved that he could do this for her. He hoped he could do it again, maybe even take it further one day. It would definitely become one of his favorite pastimes.

While she didn't say her back was hurting he wanted to run his hands up and down her body. He moved his hands down to her upper back and worked the heel of his hands slowly down her back.

She wanted to fall back or forward and just die. Dying feeling this would be the best way to go. She leaned back and was softly being pushed forward every time his hand pushed against her. She was pulsing back and forth trying to keep upright. The television was still on all this time but she didn't know or care what was showing. Nothing could distract her from what she was feeling right now.

He reached the small of her back and she was practically putty. He let his hands encircle the sides of her waist and slide up her side with a little pressure, up over her ribs and then back to her shoulders. He wanted to take the little camisole up with his fingers but he succeeded in not following that wish.

He moved his hands to the side high on her biceps and squeezed gently making her shoulders move up in a shrug. He met his nemesis again, the little straps under his hands once again. Instead of forcing the straps down her arms and out of the way forever, he slowly glided them back onto her shoulder one at a time.

Kyoko opened her eyes slightly, she felt like she was in a drug induced haze. Her whole body felt so relaxed, so good. She didn't think this could happen outside of heaven. He felt the camisole move as he moved the straps. She shuddered as the fabric grazed across her nipples, making them grow stiff. Surely he wouldn't noticed, he was sitting behind her. She was safe.

"Would you sit back for me?" His voice was so close to her ear, goose bumps rose across her skin. She stopped fighting him. She simply didn't have the will anymore. She just nodded and shifted herself further back. She could feel his thighs press against her hips and around her butt.

"Lean back." He whispered. Her heart felt like it was going to burst. She hesitated then did as he requested. She felt her back press against his hard chest, her skin touching the soft fabric of his shirt with the press of the little buttons that held it closed, and then she felt more than saw his arms practically wrap around her. He was massaging her right arm. Of course, that was the last thing she mentioned and this made sense, he could get to her whole arm this way.

"Relax. We are almost done." His voice flooded her mind. It was like he was inside of her, in her very being as his voice reverberated down her body. She let her head fall back resting high on his right pec. She could feel the slight flex of muscle in his body as he moved down her arm.

Her eyes slowly drifted back closed and she could feel him. She felt his hands on her arm, the feeling of his chest across her whole back, the soft intake of air and its exhale lightly blowing into her hair.

She smelled so good. He closed his eyes and inhaled her lovely scent. He would never get enough of her. One lifetime with her would never be enough. He ran his hands up her right arm and then picked up her left repeating the same motions as before. He was almost done as he said but he didn't want to be. If he could repeat the same thing all night, he would but he had to stop. He would do anything to be able to do this again. She wouldn't ask for this though. He would have to force it upon her again. He can only hope that she wouldn't fight it and simply say yes.

He felt her go limp in his arms as he was half way done with her left arm. He smiled and tried to look at her face without moving too much.

"Kyoko?" He whispered softly.

"Hmmm?" She was asleep again. He didn't stop. He wanted to finish what he started, what was promised in his heart at least. Everything that hurt her he wanted to take away. If it was her body, he will treat it, bandage it or massage it away. Even the wounds in her heart, he hoped he was working those away too.

He set her arm down, her hand on her lap with the other once he was done. He didn't want to stop touching her. His hands glided up her arm and then back down. Would she get upset if I stayed up all night with her in my arms? He could easily burn the night away with her here.

He hugged her to him, wrapping his arms around her petite frame. He buried his face into her hair and took a deep breath. He nuzzled his nose in her hair and then lightly kissed her. He sighed, he was a masochist.

"I love you. I love you so much, Kyoko."

He felt her move, snuggling deeper into his arms.

"I love you too, Corn." She whispered into his arm.

He laughed softly, a soundless breathy laugh in to her hair. Corn. She was dreaming of Corn. He buried his face in her hair again, letting her soft tresses hide the tears of something he could never be for her again.


	12. Fallout

Chapter 12

Kyoko never felt so good, but she wasn't in her room. She snapped up right on the bed and looked around. She was in Ren's guest room. A light blush came to her cheeks as she remembered the previous night.

She moved her shoulders and wiggled her feet, there was no pain, no ache, a slight weariness, yes but she wasn't as sore as she would normally be. It actually took an hour or two of moving around to get rid of that stiffness the next day.

She heard movement and turned towards the closed door. There was a door opening and closing and then a shuffling on the carpet growing quieter. She needed to use the restroom but she was a little timid about stepping outside. After a few moments, her needs outweighed her desire to stay hidden.

She pulled back the covers and found her skirt tangled up around her legs. She still had everything on from last night, not that she thought she would end up naked in bed or something. When she said she trusted him, it was absolutely true. Plus, he didn't see her like that. There were much more attractive women out there that he would want. She straightened her clothes and walked to the mirror over the dresser.

"Ugh." Her hair was sticking out everywhere and her skirt was terribly wrinkled. She also had lines across her face from the folds of the pillow. Her body screamed at her to hurry up but she couldn't let her self go out there like this. She ran her fingers though her hair as best as she could and straightened her skirt up a bit. As she was about to leave she found her sweater still folded up neatly on top of the dresser.

She smiled sweetly and pulled it on. She padded over and opened the door quietly. He wasn't within sight but the smell of coffee hit her senses. She stepped out and hurried to the restroom. After relieving herself, she tried to make sense of her hair. She needed her brush or a comb. She turned on the sink and wet her hands. At least she could take care of a few problems with water. Then she spotted her bag. She could have sworn that she left that by the front door.

Inside were all her things including her brush. She dug out her brush and deodorant. After a few moments she felt like herself again, enough to face Ren. She still didn't like her skirt but she couldn't do anything about that.

She stepped out looking around for her tall sempai and found him at his table drinking coffee and reading a script. He looked up when she stepped into the room and smiled up at her.

"Good Morning." She smiled as his sweet gentle voice reached her ears.

"Good Morning." She walked up to the table her hand lightly grasped in the other. "I guess I fell asleep."

"It seemed like you needed it. I hope you didn't mind, I took the liberty to put you in the guest room and called your landlords that you were here."

She nodded, "Thank you. I'm sorry to intrude like this."

"You are free to stay here whenever you like. I want you to feel comfortable here." His words made her heart skip. She never really understood how he did that. She looked around as he returned to his script and frowned.

"What time is it?" She had to be at Box-R at 10am.

"8:10. Do you need to be somewhere?"

"At 10, I have time. Did you eat yet?" She watched him shut down, his smile turning to an artificial ghost of what she's seen before.

"Ah-ha. I already know the answer. I promise to make something light." She slipped into the kitchen.

"You know Kyoko, not everyone eats three times a day." He wasn't hungry at all.

"Yes but they should. I'm not asking you to eat a lot, just something. If you don't eat now, you'll over…wait never mind. You would never over indulge. Still you should eat more. You owe it to yourself and your fans to keep yourself healthy." She was pulling out food from the fridge. He had never used his fridge this much since he got the place. She comes in and he didn't know if it was thankful or crying for mercy at finally being used.

He chuckled. If she used him as much as that kitchen he would be thankful. Three times a day wouldn't be enough for him. He stood up and went to get what she needed. She never did anything over the top with breakfast. She didn't really eat much for this meal either. Still it started her day for her. Coffee was not breakfast.

"What do you need?" He asked politely.

"The tamagoyaki pan and the medium pot." She was chopping green onions and beside her were perfect cubes of tofu. It was easy to tell what she was making this morning. He set the table and set the rice to cook then waited with his script at the table.

Thirty minutes later, he had tofu clear soup, rice and salty tamagoyaki in front of him. She stole his script from his hands and put a set of chopsticks in its place. She sat down next to her meal, said the traditional little greeting and started eating.

He laughed as she stopped and glared at him. "Thank you, sweetheart." He picked up the soup spoon and sipped the warm delectable liquid but she didn't start back up when he started eating. She seemed like she was petrified in place, a dark red statue of Kyoko.

"Hey, I was just teasing." She grew darker and mumbled something about bully and cruel but started eating again.

It wasn't that she disliked his use of term of endearment. It was quite the opposite and that's what shocked her. She was two seconds from replying in kind and then it struck her exactly how correct his words were. She was like his wife, cooking dinner and cleaning his place, telling him to eat more, even going to sleep in his arms and waking up to him drinking coffee. Thoughts of them doing this everyday, seeing him and taking care of him flooded her mind and pulled at her heart strings.

She enjoyed the thought of it very much. She thought of all the smiles and faces she would see from him. All the talks and meals they would share every day. She would feel all the wonderful things he made her feel, experience all the new things he knew and explore all things they didn't know together. But what if it wasn't like that?

She could see herself doing it again. Falling into that trap of love again, doing everything for him, while she what? Waited for him at home while he slept with his manager…. Haha wrong person. But maybe his fans? A producer somewhere? Perhaps a model he had to shoot with in a skimpy bikini. Until one day she finds out she was just being used and then eventually she would be thrown away again and all her time, all those years are lost. Her heart would be crushed again, she couldn't do that again. She wouldn't survive the next time.

"**NO!**" She slammed her hands on the table causing her soup to spill. She was standing up, her face was facing down and she was trembling softly.

Ren was shocked. She was angry? Why? What happened? He was eating. He didn't say any more teasing remarks and he didn't think the one he said was that bad.

"No? No what?" His hand reached over and lightly caressed her hand. She jerked back like he burned her.

"You are not going to do that to me. I won't let you." She hissed and looked at him. His heart constricted as she meet his eyes. Tears were streaming down her face, pain, lost and fear colored her face, filled her golden eyes.

"Do what? I didn't do anything." He stood up, his hand wavering around her wanting to pull her in to his embrace.

"That's right, because I won't let you. Never again. I won't stop acting. I am an actress. I'm not your maid. I'm not your cook. I will not wait for you in an empty apartment while you spend the night with some model!" More tears ran down her face.

What the hell was she thinking? Did she really see him as that fool? She ran from the room and went to the bathroom. She came back out with her bag and was walking to the front door. He couldn't let her go like this.

"Kyoko. Wait. Please, talk to me. I don't understand where this is coming from." He grabbed her hand and she weaseled away from his grip.

She was sobbing, "You know about my past. You probably thought you can manipulate me into loving you so you can have a cook and maid. You tricked me into cooking for you and staying at your place like some sort of job interview. You like my cooking. I clean your place and keep it neat. I passed, right?" He was trying to keep her there but she kept wiggling away, slapping away his hands as she walked to the door.

"Now you sink your hooks into me by doing something nice and making me…" _love you. _She paused unable to say those words out loud.

"Well too bad. I saw through your little plan. If you want cheap labor you'll have to go somewhere else. You can't pretend to love someone and have them be your happy little slave."

"Wait. What does that mean?" He was so confused. Did she know he loved her? Did she recognize what he felt for her? Did she fall in love with him? Was she just spilling out all of her pain from Fuwa on to him? He had to know. If she tried to tie the deeds Fuwa did to her with him, she may never see him again. She was jamming her feet into her shoes and he walked up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let me go!" She shoved at his arms and wormed her way out slipping out of her sweater. She reached for the door and he slammed it shut and pulled her back.

"Ren, stop it. Let me go. You can't do this to me." She knew how to use her body. She tried to kick up, to use her weight to jog his arms looser. He just held on tighter. She was stronger than she looked.

"Ren, you're hurting me. Let Go!" He didn't want to hurt her but he didn't want to let her go. He let himself fall back, landing on his ass on the hard floor. She let out a little scream of shock from as she landed on his lap. With them sitting she didn't have as much leverage and he could loosen his grip.

She felt his arms loose and she tried to pull them apart. He felt the sting of her nails across his skin. He would have put on his long sleeved dress shirt if he knew this was going to happen. Not that he could have predicted this.

"Oh God" She whispered. He felt wet tears fall on his arms and she finally stilled. He let her sit on the floor between his legs instead of on his lap. He opened his eyes and looked at what she was holding in front of her. The tips of her fingers were a little bloody. He could see his right forearm, it had a dozen or so scratches, a lot of red marks but only the most recent were seeping blood. She murmured something over and over again, it was hard to tell with her horsed voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He finally understood. She was in shock and it was finally his turn to talk.

"Kyoko." She was staring at her hands, still repeating the same phrase.

"Kyoko!" He shook her lightly.

"I hurt you. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered as she wept in his arms.

"I don't care about that. Kyoko, I need you to just listen to me." His voice was strained as he tried to stay calm.

"But you're bleeding. I made you bleed." Her hands wavered over his arm afraid to touch him. He raised his hand to her chin and pulled her face to look upon his. Her eyes were swollen, her cheeks stained and she still looked beautiful to him. He wiped the tears from her face with this thumbs.

"I have no idea where you got those ideas from. Actually, that's a lie. I know where you got them from but the idea that you thought I would do that to you hurts me more than the little scratches on my arm." She sniffed and looked away.

"No, I need you to look at me." He put his hand under her chin again and forced her face up.

"I would never treat you like he did. I don't want you here for your cooking or for you to clean." He caressed her face, combed his fingers through her hair as he spoke, "I would never want you to stop doing what you love to do. Whether it would be acting or becoming a professional chef or starting your own business anything, you wanted to do, I would support you 110%."

She swallowed and more tears fell from her bright shinny eyes. Her chest hurt, her heart was beating wildly, her lungs burned and her mind was racing trying to comprehend his words.

"I'm my own man. Believe it or not, I can survive alone." He paused and closed his eyes. Would she hate him? Would this scare her away? His mind was telling him this was a bad time. He shouldn't say anything. His heart felt heavy, fearful and tears threatened to fall from his eyes.

He opened his eyes slowly looking into hers "But it wouldn't be a life without you."

She didn't say anything, but her tears stopped falling. Yet she still felt something wet on her face. He was looking down at her and she realized they weren't her tears.

"I can't be who I once was. I want desperately to return to those days with you, to be the person you love, the person who deserves your love but I can't." He paused.

"All I ask is that you stay my friend. Stay with me and let me be apart of your life. You don't ever have to love me." He stopped touching her and let her go, his arms fell to his sides and she was free to move, to leave. He said his part.

She shook her head back and forth. No. It can't be true. It was a trick. He said pretty words that came so naturally to him. She couldn't think right now, her mind was filled with so many things. She was confused with what she knew and what she's currently feeling. He was the greatest actor and the most desirable man in the country. There was no way that he would care for her.

"I…I have to go." She stood up and he didn't stop her. If his heart was beating he couldn't hear it. If he was breathing, he couldn't feel it. Until… he felt her touch. The door didn't immediately open and close upon his heart.

She lifted her bag onto her shoulder and turned to look back at him. He looked horrible. Her heart was searing in pain as she saw him on the floor, his face stained with dried tears much like her own. She licked her lips and wanted to comfort him, to make him smile again. Her hand reached out unconsciously and stroked his hair. She jerked her hand back, fresh tears starting to fall. She opened the door and left.

She hesitated. He saw her hesitate! He felt the blood course through his veins and he looked at the door. She cared. Even though all of her malicious thoughts of him "using" her she still hesitated and touched him.

"I still have a chance." He whispered to himself and started working.


	13. Pushing Forward

Chapter 13

She ran home. She had an hour left till she had to be at the studio and it was one of the last things she wanted to do today. But she was a professional; she would go and forget about the world for a few hours. Perhaps then the world will make more sense after working.

She quickly went upstairs fearful of the Okami noticing her state of distress and washed her face. When she emerged the older woman was there to greet her. Kyoko put up a pleasant smile.

"Good Morning, Okami-san. I'm sorry to rush in there like that. It seems I fell asleep at my sempai's place. I hope I didn't make you worry."

"It's fine. He called us and you are your own person and we trust you. I'm just happy to see that you are safe and sound." The woman was actually very, very relieved to see the young girl who felt very much like her daughter bounce up those stairs this morning. Still she wasn't this girl's mother and she wouldn't worry her over her unsolicited concerns.

"I wanted to know if you ate. Would you like something to eat before you go out again?"

Kyoko couldn't remember if she ate her breakfast or not. It really didn't matter if she did or didn't. At this moment, she wasn't the tiniest bit hungry.

"I actually already ate but thank you. I just need to change and then I'll be going to the set for the afternoon. I have some free time in the evening so I can help down at the restaurant tonight." She smiled.

"Oh don't worry yourself. You are always so busy. You don't have to help us out. We manage just fine on our own. Just take care of yourself and don't over work." The Okami-san gently patted her arm and then walked downstairs.

Kyoko went into her room and fell. She took a shaky breath and her eyes threatened to burst into tears again. She shook her head. She didn't want to feel this way. She told herself this was a bad feeling that will lead to nothing good in her life. Yet, why? Why did she start doing those stupid things she did for Sho for him?

She didn't want to think about this. She didn't want to see his face and feel the warmth spread through her body. She didn't want to hear his voice and hear her heart sing.

"DAMN HIM." She slammed her fist into the carpet. Why did he have to be so wonderful? Or was he? Perhaps she is blind to his true self like she was with Sho. Yes that had to be it. Now that she revealed his plan, he will treat her with distaste again.

"_Return to those days with you." _His words fluttered through her head. Yes, the days of disgust and cruelty. Perhaps he will just ignore her from now on, now that he can't get what he wanted from her.

She stood up and jerked off her clothes. She remembered the feel of his hands on her when he took her aches and pains away. Her body shuddered in bliss but then she grew cold in fear and anger. She found a towel and took the fastest bath ever, trying to shed away the feel of him on her skin.

She quickly got dressed and rushed to work, a storm cloud that no one dared to go near raced through the streets of Tokyo. She quickly fell into the character of Natsu but she would rather have been Mio today if the show was still going. Nothing was good or cruel enough for Natsu today. Luckily, they didn't want her to bully anyone in the karaoke room. She was just plotting and she let the coldness of her heart surround her throughout the day.

"Natsu..er Kyoko…-san, " the director was fearful of coming close to her. The whole cast could feel something wrong happening.

"Yes?" She smiled a sickly smile.

"We won't need to film Natsu for the rest of the week but we will start some new scenes next Monday ok?" He choked out the words trying to sound calm and not like he wanted to run away screaming.

"Ah, very well, I shall see you then." Natsu walked off and put on her Kyoko clothes, but Kyoko didn't want to come out. However, if Natsu wasn't making people's life's miserable then she wouldn't be happy and no matter how Kyoko felt, she couldn't let her characters ruin the days of others off set.

As soon as Kyoko got home she put on a dark green kimono and started helping out the restaurant. While the Taisho and Okami were very happy to see her helping out, she wasn't her usual self unless a customer was in front of her. In fact, she seemed to be everywhere at once. She was always a hard worker but this was insane. Everyone's tea or saki was topped off. No one had a need for extra anything since she was on top of it. The tables were cleared the moment the customer left the restaurant and the place settings were there for another.

If anything went low in the Taisho's station she quickly prepared another batch for the dinner rush. While they appreciated her dedication, they were worried enough for the Taisho to step in.

"Kyoko." She was shocked. He never really addressed her. He just started talking to her, demanding her presence.

"Yes?"

"You're off duty. Go upstairs and rest."

"But… we are in the middle of the dinner rush." She pleaded. _Don't make me stop to think. I don't want to think._

"We have it, Kyoko-chan. See everyone is happy and we haven't gotten another customer in for twenty minutes now. It's going to die down soon. Please go upstairs and take it easy." Okami-san came in and pleaded for her to stop.

"I really don't mind helping the clean up. I'll go wash the dishes then." She started rolling her sleeves and headed to the sink but there were no dishes. Everything was already cleaned up by her without her even thinking about it. The only things that were dirty were the things currently being used. She sighed and nodded.

"Well then, have a good night." She smiled at the older couple and started making her way to her room. She started to think of things she could do, memorize a script, take a bath, clean her room, prepare for tomorrow. What did she have tomorrow? There was no Box-R or Take the Lead. Oh she did have dance class with Kanae.

She smiled as she thought about her only friend, the only person that didn't want anything from her but her friendship. She felt a sharp pain over her heart making her eyes shut. She took a deep breath. It isn't true. Her eyes started to water.

"Stop it!" She whispered harshly to herself. She looked into the room and thought that it was filthy. It wasn't. In fact everything was perfect, not a spec of dust or a thing out of place. Yet, everything seemed dirty. She left the room and went to a closet down stairs where they kept the cleaning supplies. Gathering armfuls of items she trucked them to her room and starts scouring the place.

She dusted and polished every surface. She took things down without looking at them. She washed the windows and cleaned every item she owned which wasn't much. Then she vacuumed the floors and started re-organize her closet. She sighed with a smile as she finished hanging the last shirt up in an entirely new weather coded system. She looked around the room and her eyes fell upon his face.

Her heart thumped painfully as she walked over to her two posters. She looked up at the blonde singer and frowned. She stood on her toes and ripped it off.

"No more thinking of others….except Moko-san." She nodded and then paused, "and Maria-chan and the Taisho and Okami-san." She rolled up Sho's poster as she thought about it. "Takarada-san, Sawara-san and Yashiro-san are all still very nice and are working hard for me to help with my goals." She was talking to herself. Luckily, there was no one in the room to hear her external chatter.

"And then there are all the directors and her co-stars." She sighed, still clinging to the rolled up poster.

"Then just these two!" She nodded sharply and tossed the poster into the waste bin. She reached up for his poster and froze. Her mouth became dry and her fingers hung in midair. She looked at his face, the little smile that said he was curious about you, those gray eyes that you just can't escape and soft dark hair falling slightly over his right eye. She wanted to push it back, feel his tresses slide between her fingers. She strengthened her determination and pulled the poster and then gasped as it ripped.

"No, no, no, no, no…" she carefully removed the tacks off the poster and started to try and fix the little corner she ripped. She sat at her small kotatsu and smoothed the poster. A drop of liquid splashed onto it. She frowned and brushed it away with her thumb. Again, another drop fell onto his picture.

"_I would never treat you like he did."_ His picture whispered to her. How could she believe that? She wasn't lovable. She was stupid, boring and un-sexy. The most she had ever hoped for was for him to be her mentor, to just talk to her.

But she crossed the line, didn't she? Perhaps she put this onto herself. She pushed and pushed and pushed him. She forced herself into his life when from the start he didn't like her. She called him with her problems and of course he would say yes because he is a gentleman.

She forced him to eat, invaded his home, and constantly bothered him with stupid details of her life. All for what? Why did she do these things? She glanced at the poster again and it seems so fake.

Her eyes glazed over as her mind filled in the blanks. His smile. She wanted to see his smile the real one that told her he was happy for some reason. The one that stole her breath away and made all her demons disappear. She wanted to see different sides of him, like how he laughed at her expense at her lack of kissing. Or the childish face he sometimes had when she said something outlandish.

She wanted to hear his voice, to see him, to be near him. When did this happen? When did he consume her thoughts and seep through the barricade around her heart? She gulped a lump in her throat. It's no wonder this happened again. She was a fool, a stupid love sick fool.

She would have to strengthen her resolve. She will treat him as the untouchable Tsuruga Ren. She will have to cut ties with her beloved sempai. Kanae can act on her own without his guidance, so could she. She will have to thank him for everything he has done for her one last time. It wouldn't be proper to just stop all contact. Just keep things on a professional level. She stood up and started gathering her bathing items.

"_I'm my own man. Believe it or not, I can survive alone." _ His words entered her mind.

"I am my own woman. I will succeed alone."


	14. Plan in Action

Chapter 14

The next morning Kyoko woke up as soon as the alarm set off. She promptly dressed for the day and was determined to go to work. Whether it was for LoveMe, a new part or helping out at Darama-ya's. She will do what needs to be done to make it, for herself, no one else.

It was 7:30 when she went down stairs for breakfast.

"Good Morning, Taisho, Okami-san." She bowed politely and went make something to eat.

"Good Morning, Kyoko-chan. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes. Thank you. Did both of you?"

"Of course, we always sleep better knowing everything is ok." She said. Kyoko caught the hidden meaning behind her words. She smiled a small smile.

'_Well, she won't have to worry about me anymore_.' She thought to herself.

"Kyoko-chan. Tsuruga-san came by this morning and left something for you." The Okami-san stood up and disappeared for a moment. Kyoko froze at the sound of his name. He came by? Did she forget something at his place last night?

She couldn't recall missing anything. The Okami-san came back with a rose and a bento. She held it out to her but Kyoko didn't take it.

"Kyoko-chan? Is everything alright?" She asked still holding out the care package.

"Ah… um… yes. Thank you." She took the items and the Okami-san smiled and returned to her meal with her husband.

"Please excuse me." She bowed to the couple and went upstairs. The items in her hand felt heavy. She quickly opened the door and set the items down on the kotatsu. She stared at them waiting for something to happen but of course nothing did.

She swallowed and tentatively moved towards it. She lifted the small half closed rose and felt a smile spread to her lips. She shook her head violently but set the rose down gently to the side. She then looked at the bento. It was covered up with a white cloth napkin with little tie at the top. She could tell there was a bowl of some type since it wasn't a perfect square. She licked her lips and started to untie the knot.

Sure enough there were two sets of Tupperware. She lifted the first and it looked like soup. She went to pick up the next but stopped.

_Kyoko_

There was a note. She hesitated picking it up. She wasn't sure if she wanted to read it but it would be rude if she didn't. Not to mention it would drive her up the wall if she didn't read it. She set the soup down and lifted the note. She bit back a smile as she recognized his messy handwriting.

_Good morning,_

_I do hope this meal finds you well. I made this breakfast with you in mind. I'm sorry it isn't as good as you can make it but it is edible. I had some myself this morning. _

_I hope you have a wonderful day._

_Yours,_

_Ren_

She stared at the little note. He made this? She opened the second container. It had rice, natto, pickled radish, toasted nori and grilled mackerel. She snorted. The fish looked burned and the nori, radish and natto were obviously bought ready made. She ate some of the rice. That was done right, but he made the rice for their meals all the time. She knew he couldn't mess that up.

She opened the first container with the soup. It was a basic clear soup. It had tofu and mushrooms in it. She took the bowl to her lips and drank it. It was… salty! She started shoving rice in her mouth to drown out the salty taste. What did he do?

She laughed. She couldn't eat that. She normally liked clear soup but he made it so salty. It was terrible. Did he actually eat it? She tentatively took a bite of the fish. It was… fish. It didn't really have much flavor other than the actual taste of fish and some of the charred edges.

The rest was fine, as she thought, it was store bought. Not that store bought items were a bad thing, it was just different. There was always something about home made food that made it taste so much better. Sometimes there was a difference even if you hand make something verses put it through a food processor. Cooking was a strange art.

She ate the meal because she didn't have it in herself to throw it away. But what did it mean? Was it proof that he couldn't cook on his own and he needed her to do it? The rose must be an attempt to sucker her by tugging on the heart strings he so aptly tied there.

This seems like a lot of effort to bring back a slave though. Granted she didn't understand why Sho kept appearing in her life after he dumped her. She understood why he requested her for his PV but why keep coming after that? Probably to see her fail at acting. But what was Ren's motive? Why go through the hassle of making her a meal?

"_I don't want you here for your cooking or for you to clean." _Then why prove to her that he is a horrible cook.

She sighed. She ate everything but the soup. That was not fit to be eaten and she was actually a little worried if he did eat it. She went down stairs and washed the items. Then set them on the counter. How was she going to return them?

She remembered the key. She still had his key. She didn't want to go back there though. Perhaps she will just leave them at Yashiro's desk at LME. He goes there about every other day. Just leave a note and everything will be fine.

It was time for the class. She was the first to arrive as usual and her mind was deep in thought went Ryu walked up to open the door.

"Good Morning, Kyoko-san." He said with a smile. She didn't reply and that gave him pause.

"Kyoko-san?" He bent down and peered at her face which made her jump slightly.

"Karakana-san! You scared me." Her hand was holding her chest in. He laughed.

"I'm sorry. I said good morning but you didn't hear me." He apologized and let her in.

"Oh. I'm sorry. I'm a little… preoccupied today." She bowed down, "Good Morning, Karakana-san."

He smiled gently at her, "Good Morning, Kyoko-san." He looked up. "and Kotonami-san."

"Don't… even, Kyoko." She held her hand up. Kanae could just feel the bubbly overly emotional greeting she was about to get.

"Good Morning, Moko-san." She said with constraint. Kanae sighed and walked over to her then gently patted her head. Kyoko grinned with big bright eyes and Kanae couldn't help but smile a little.

"Are you ladies ready?" Ryu yelled out and Kyoko was the first to answer.

"YES!" She had already stripped out of her sweats and was wearing black shorts and a light pink tank top.

"Alright, let's go over yesterday's moves nice and slow to get our blood pumping."

The class went exceptionally well. Kyoko's body never felt better and she was concentrating so much on the moves that the two people in the other room thought it odd.

"Kyoko, is everything okay?" Kanae asked in the middle of a small break.

"Yes. Why?" She said cheerily.

"No reason." Kanae replied and decided to hold her tongue till after they were done.

Kanae was panting on the floor while Kyoko did the moves one last time.

"Alright, time's up. You guys did great. We will be able to move to the next segment next time." Ryu smiled proudly at the two young actresses. He started to clean up while they got dressed.

"What are you doing today, Moko-san?" She asked as she pulled on her sweat pants.

"I have an interview for a magazine at three today but nothing till then. Why?" She glanced over at Kyoko and she wished she hadn't. Her eyes were big and hopeful.

"I was going to go do LoveMe work. Come with me! Pleeeeeassssse, Moko-san" She had her hands woven together in prayer as she pleaded with Kanae.

She sighed. She did owe a few hours to it. She might as well get them done now. "Fine."

"YAY!" Kyoko seemed like she jumped into the air. "And we can have lunch at L.A. Hearts. It will be so much fun!"

"Fun? Yeah, woo fun." Kanae followed her out and they walked to LME.

"I want to drop off my things in my locker before we go eat." Kyoko steered her way to the room and Kanae followed but stayed outside. She stood at the door looking coolly at everyone around her passing by waiting… and waiting…and waiting.

"Kyoko! What are you do…ing?" She burst in and found her holding cloth wrapped bento.

"If you made lunch, why did you want to go to LA Hearts?" She walked up and noticed her stunned state.

"Kyoko? What's wrong?" Kanae asked concerned.

"I didn't make this." She whispered softly, almost too soft that Kanae had to strain to hear it.

"Who did? Do you have a stalker? Should I call security? I told you to buy a damn lock!" Kanae stopped and stared at the object that Kyoko held out.

It was red rose with a little note on it that had her name hand written. Yup, she had a stalker.

"I'm getting security." Kanae started walking to the door.

"Stop! It's from Ren."

Ren? What the…? REN? When did she start calling him Ren? She blinked a couple of times and turned back. Kyoko had sat down and just stared at the little bundle in her lap. Why was Tsuruga-san giving her a bento? Maybe he was returning the empty box that she had given him.

"What's going on, Kyoko? Why are you so upset? It's from Tsuruga-san and you aren't all excited and gooey eyed." She plopped down next to her and turned to look at her. She was taken back with the look of fear and worry on her face.

"Excited and gooey eyed? Since when was I excited and gooey eyed when he was mentioned or did something?" She looked panicked.

"Um… I don't know a while now. You always get happy when we talk about him or you see him."

"I do?" She said softly. She started to open the knot at the top and the white cloth fell around the box. It was beautiful. It was a dark blue almost purplish with what looked to be fairy at the upper left corner. But it wasn't childish, it was elegant, she was this pixy in a slim flowing very light white, pink, yellow and greenish blue dress. Her wings looked iridescent and she was waving something that made the box have a trail of sparkling sakura pedals in her wake. It was all lacquer and made up of two tiers.

"Wow. Is he returning that to you?" She asked and Kyoko shook her head.

"I've never seen this before." She whispered then opened the bento. Inside was food, but it didn't look that great. There was a very mess tamagoyaki, some burnt scallops, then steamed assorted vegetables and some badly deep fried shrimp. In the next one was just full of rice.

"Looks… interesting. You said it was from Tsuruga-san? Did he make this for you?" She looked up from the meal and noticed that she was reading the note. She handed the note to Kanae. She was actually kind of worried about reading it but she took it.

_Hello Kyoko, _

_I hope your day is going well. I believe you had your dance class today. I do hope you didn't over work yourself again. I made this for you. It came out much better than the breakfast this morning. I think I'm getting better at this. Soon, I'll be able to cook delicious things for all of your meals. _

_I hope you like the bento box I found for you. Have a wonderful day._

_Yours,_

_Ren_

Kanae was speechless. "What the hell is going on?" She turned to Kyoko to find her crying silent fat tears. She picked up the chop sticks and ate some of the tamagoyaki that was almost falling apart.

"It is better than this morning's meal but not by much." She took some rice and ate it. "The rice is still good."

"Kyoko! Why is he making you food? Why does he want to cook all your meals? Why did he sign it "yours"? What is going on?" She was yelling in a very unpleasant way.

"I don't know. I don't understand either. I thought he wanted me to be his servant like Sho. So he made me… I started to…but I didn't want to…" She couldn't say it. Each time she changed the words it still meant the same thing. She fell in love with him.

"Kyoko, did he confess?" She was waiting for this. She knew of his feelings for a long time.

Kyoko shook her head. Never once did he say I love you. He mentioned love several times but never did he say it to her.

"I can't eat at LA Hearts today, Moko-san. I'll be here eating this." She started to unpack the items to eat.

"Why? Because he made it?" She asked.

Kyoko shook her head, "Because it would be rude for me not to. He took the effort to make it, I will eat it." She took a bite of the scallops and cringed but swallowed.

"I'll be right back then." Kanae left and came back after 10 minutes with some take out from the café. She sat down next to Kyoko and started eating with her.

"Don't die on me after eating that." Kanae threatened and that made her smile a watery smile.

"I won't. Everything is okay to eat. It's just seasoned really badly. I have no idea where he comes up with some of this. The tamagoyaki is really sweet but I know he likes it salty. The scallops are actually sort of peppery spicy. The vegetables are fine but they aren't seasoned at all and the shrimp is just over cooked. It is better than this morning's soup which was too salty for words."

"Tell me what happened?"

She did and it made sense to her now. She wanted to laugh but she didn't.

"Has he tried to clean your place yet?" Kanae asked.

Kyoko was confused, "No, but I just cleaned it last night, so there would be no point. Why do you ask?"

"He's trying to prove to you that he doesn't want you as a servant and that he is willing to do everything for you. Expect a meal like that from now on." She snickered.

Kyoko blinked. "There is no way. He is simply too busy and I won't be at LME all the time. How is he going to get it to me if I'm at Box-R or TBM or at Take the Lead?"

Kanae just shrugged. She didn't know but she was sure that Kyoko was going to be haunted by lots of badly cooked meals.


	15. Without You

Chapter 15

She was right. That night she came home to find another care package left at the restaurant. It was yakitori, grilled eggplant and umeboshi onigiri in simple tupperware again.

_Good Evening Kyoko, _

_I thought I would make my favorite little dish that you often scold me from having. I did add other things to the dish so it was complete. It is actually harder than I thought it would be to make onigiri. It just kept falling apart. It still tastes fine though. _

_I got the box and Tupperware back from Yashiro-san today. I hope everything was ok. Sleep well tonight._

_Yours, _

_Ren_

She picked up the onigiri which was meant to be eaten with your hand and it immediately fell apart. She laughed. She laughed so hard that tears started coming out and she couldn't breath anymore. The image of him standing over his rice cooker trying to form little triangles with his large hands was just too funny for words.

She broke apart the onigiri and ate the rice with her chopsticks. This time the food was very mildly seasoned and wasn't that bad. The chicken was over cooked and the eggplant was under but still not bad.

The next morning there was another package with another rose. This time however the meal was in another bento box. This was a single tier and light blue. On the lower right corner was a glass slipper on a very light grey silvery pillow. Next to it was a beautiful red rose. There was a matching bowl where on two sides was it was a prince and a princess dancing in each other's arms in two different steps of their dance.

She was having trouble breathing. Where did he find these beautiful bento boxes? She opened the bowl to find more clear soup like last time. She eyed it suspiciously. She set it down and looked for the note. It wasn't tied to the rose this time. It was under the bento box.

_Good Morning Kyoko, _

_How are you? I hope you are doing well. The day looks like it will be clear and sunny yet it still feels so cold outside. Please dress warmly. I tried my hand at the soup again. It is much better but still doesn't taste quite right and they told me the tuna was fresh so that's what I got. _

_Have a wonderful day._

_Yours, _

_Ren_

She ate it and it was true. He was getting better and the soup was decent. She had to film for Take the Lead today. She was sort of eager to see if she would get another box. She ate her meal and cleaned up the box with excruciating care. It was just so lovely. She didn't want a thing to happen to it.

Then she carefully packed it away and left it on Yashiro's desk before going to the studio. She found Kanae there already dressed and doing a scene with Ryu. They were at school just talking about the up coming competition. The scene was quickly done and Kanae came over to Kyoko.

"Hi Kyoko, did you enjoy your breakfast?" Kanae smiled but didn't let her teasing reflect through her voice. It wouldn't look right if she enjoyed teasing her best friend.

"Yes actually, he did well this morning." She said defensively.

"Well good. We have a full schedule today and the director is expecting us to go home late." Kanae seemed like she was charged and ready for it as did Kyoko.

"Not a problem!" Kyoko smiled charged by Kanae's enthusiasm and went to the dressing room to change.

The morning went well with only a few NGs but not on Kyoko's part. They were filming a summer vacation with the group. Mari was invited to go once Aimi's friends found out she was staying over. Wasana-san was Aimi's best friend and for some reason kept messing up her line.

"I'm so sorry." Harada Ikumi, who played Wasana, was so upset.

Director Hoshisato just sighed, "It's okay. It's time for lunch anyway." He looked up into the crew and yelled, "Break for lunch!"

Everyone left the stage to go pick up their bentos from the caterers. Kyoko stood in line with Kanae.

"Where's your handmade lunch?" Kanae asked.

"I didn't get one. I told you he would be too bu…" She stopped as someone called out her name.

"Kyoko-san!" A stage hand came out to her with a familiar cloth covered bento.

"This came for you just now." He handed it to her and she bowed in thanks. Kanae grinned.

"I told you." She whispered. The stage hand was about to leave but Kyoko stopped him.

"Wait. Who gave this to you?" Kyoko asked.

"A tall man with a baseball cap. He said you were expecting it. I really didn't get to see his face. Was it not true?" He asked sort of worried.

Kyoko smiled, "No. He was right. I just wondered if he was still here." The stage hand shook his head and then turned and left. Kanae went ahead and got her meal then came back to stand next to Kyoko.

"Well let's eat. I'm kind of curious what he made you this time."

It was the same dark blue bento box as yesterday, inside was tonkatsu along with rice and shredded cabbage. Kanae looked into her meal and frowned.

"That actually looks good. Did he make it or buy it?"

"I would think he made it. His meals have been getting progressively better each time. Why would he buy this meal and not the others?" She took a bite of the deep fried pork cutlet and it was tender and mildly seasoned.

"It's good. Want to try it?" She offered a piece to Kanae and she took it.

"Yeah it is." She grew dark. "That man is not normal. How did he learn to cook so fast?" If she had to compete with actors like him and Kyoko, she really needed to step up her game.

"He learned a Chopin piece in five piano lessons. I agree that the man isn't normal." She found the little note and opened it.

_Kyoko, _

_You look wonderful on stage. I wasn't able to stay and watch and I do regret that. I enjoy watching you work and seeing how you've progressed. Please enjoy your lunch. I wish I could do more for you but I'm afraid I don't have the timing right with everything yet. I will find the time to make more elaborate dishes for you. _

_Great job today. Work hard._

_Yours, _

_Ren_

"He was here, watching me act." Kyoko said with a smile. Kanae raised her eyebrow.

"That would be creepy if it was anyone else." She said then took another bite of her food. Kyoko just smiled at the little note, carefully set it aside next to the rose and ate her meal, which she enjoyed thoroughly.

The day went by fast and they were still shooting into the night. She was starting to wear out. They were filming bed time scenes now and one sleep over with the girls. It was a hectic day but it was the only time Harada-san had for the next two weeks. So they wanted all of her scenes with Kyoko done.

Dinner came late at almost eight that night. Kyoko had to admit that when they called for dinner, her heart did a little flip. She stepped off the stage with a forced calm as not to seem too hopeful and excited. Sure enough the same stage hand came over but empty handed.

"I gave the box to the caterer. He was keeping it warm for you. It came kind of early." He stated with a professional smile.

She thanked him, went to the table and got the box. This one felt different. She sat next to Kanae and Ryu and started opening it. The first thing was the note lying on top of the bento box with her name printed on it. Then the new bento box and she was in awe.

It was white but on it was this beautiful scenery. There was a whitish blue stone creek running from the upper left edge down the lower right edge. It was surrounded by stones of all shapes and sizes and a green forest. Then in the distance of the picture, or printed on the upper right corner, was this gorgeous mansion. It was taller than the trees so it was either on higher ground or at least two or three stories tall. She touched the box gently.

"That's beautiful, Kyoko-san, such a fancy bento box." Ryu said it but Kyoko was speechless. The creek and forest looked so familiar like she had been there before. She kept staring at it. There was something about it that she couldn't put her finger on.

"You better eat or you won't get the time to." Kanae reminded her. Kyoko nodded and opened it up. The box was much thicker than the others and also slightly smaller, inside was only two little sections. He made pork yakisoba and….

"He made dessert!" She laughed.

"What did he make?" Kanae asked and saw two lumpy white balls in one of the sections.

"I think it's mochi." She picked one up and took a small bite. Sure enough it was gummy and inside was a strawberry. She smiled. It was one of the easiest things to make but the flour could make a huge mess sometimes. She set the half eaten strawberry mochi down and took a bite of the yakisoba. She hoped it wasn't sitting for too long. The noodles easily got dried out. Luckily it was still good.

She ate her meal with Kanae and Ryu talking about little things about the show or current events. Kyoko tried to keep up but the picture on the bento top was bugging her. It was beautiful and that in itself was worthy of looking at but it was just the creek. What was it about that creek?

The dinner break was over before she could recognize it. She quickly cleaned it up and carefully put it away. The night lasted another two hours before they were able to go home.

"Would you like a ride home?" a male voice said behind her. Her breath hitched and her heart stopped. She quickly turned around and saw Ryu smiling down at her. She quickly fought to hide her disappointment.

"That's ok. I'll be fine walking home." She bowed.

"He's taking me home too. I don't want you out there in the dark, Kyoko. Come on." Kanae was irritable after such a long day. She felt they should have left at the dinner break, if it wasn't for all those NGs that is.

"Oh. If it isn't too much trouble, I live about three miles out north of here." She was ok with it if Kanae was going as well.

"No trouble at all," He said casually. Kyoko stilled for a moment, her eyes glazed over slightly. That was something he would say. His voice filled her mind, his face and kind smile as he opened the car door for her. She looked up at the man hoping to see the tall dark gentleman in her mind.

"Thank you Karakana-san." She smiled a tight lipped smile and slipped into the back seat. She would be dropped off first since she lived closest.

She stared out the window not really following the idle chatter in the front seat. The busy city lights flashed beside her and she could only think of the view from his condo. Her hand absently clung onto her bag. Then she remembered the note she didn't get to read. She opened her bag and found it.

_Good Evening Kyoko, _

_I got off early tonight and I was able to make this and something sweet for you. It took me a while but I was able to cut everything the same size albeit a little small. I was surprised to see how small everything cooked down to. The dessert was rather simple but I wanted to get it to you by six. _

_I was able to watch you act for a little bit. Your Mari was a wonder to watch. I noticed how busy it was on set so I left. I didn't want to be in the way. _

_I hope you get home safely. Please don't hesitate to call me if you need a ride or for anything._

_Yours, _

_Ren_

Kyoko closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Would she have called if she read this before now? She honestly didn't know if she could do it. She was frightened that if she saw him again she would just forget about everything and do anything he wanted. She would be happy cooking for him, watching him eating her meals. She would enjoy cleaning his place, placing all of his things in their proper place. She would love to wait home for him and welcome him with open arms. Just so that she could see him smile at her.

She was so scared. But was she scared of him or of herself? Her mind stopped as the car stopped. They arrived at the restaurant at the curve of the walkway. She quickly put the note into her purse again.

"Thank you again for driving me home, Karakana-san." She bowed slightly still in the back seat.

"It was my pleasure. You seemed really tired too so sleep well tonight." He smiled at her in the rearview mirror. She flashed on grey eyes framed with dark hair peering at her but it was quickly gone, replaced with brown eyes and lighter hair.

"Good night Moko-san." She said cheerily and hugged the seat and Kanae from behind.

"Mo…Good night." Kanae she said with tired enthusiasm. She smiled slightly as she watched Kyoko start to leave.

"Hey, Kyoko." Kanae stopped her as she was half out the door, "I think you were wrong in your assumptions about him. Stop hiding in your past. You're stronger than that."

Kyoko half sat on the seat, half out the door stunned. Her heart started hammering in her chest. Stronger? Stronger than her past? Stronger now than she was then? What did that mean?

A car leaving the parking lot distracted her. It was odd. They closed at 9pm. It was now almost 10:30pm. There shouldn't be a customer still here. She looked again. It was white with dark tinted windows and foreign. She knew that car.

"Ren…" She whispered and took off, shutting the door behind her.

"Are you sure she doesn't believe in love anymore?" Ryu asked as they watched her run down the street. She paused. They couldn't see his car anymore and she probably couldn't either. She then turned and ran to the restaurant.

"I really can't claim that anymore, no. She may have realized she loves him but she needs to figure out that everyone isn't trying to use her and throw her away. That is why she doesn't want to love. It leaves you vulnerably to the manipulative assholes in the world." Kanae touched the window.

"Good luck, Kyoko." She smiled sweetly at her friend.

"You're such a romantic, Kotonami-san." Ryu said in a playful sarcastic way and then laughed as she smacked him across the arm with the back of her hand.

"Mo! Drive me home already! I'm tired."

Kyoko ran as quickly as she could inside. The place was empty and everything was cleaned up. She shucked her shoes and ran up stairs and meet with the Okami-san.

"Welcome back, Kyoko-chan. You're home so late." She smiled up at the younger girl.

"I'm home. Um…Did I see Ren just leave here?" She asked jittery.

"Yes, I was hoping you would come before he left. It seems like you just missed each other. It was the oddest thing. He came in," She smiled, "left something for you in your room, and then came down stairs and asked if he could help."

Kyoko wanted to see what was in her room but was curious about the next part.

"To help? With what?"

"He said he would like to help with the customers but that may cause some complications but that he would like to help nevertheless. We tried to tell him it wasn't necessary but he insisted then started to bus the tables." She laughed as Kyoko sat down next to her listening.

"You should have seen him. He put on a white apron over what was probably very expensive clothes and then covered his hair back with a white bandana. He looked like an average bus boy." Then she paused and flushed slightly.

"Well a very handsome bus boy." She whispered in a hushed confession. "You're a very lucky girl, Kyoko-chan." She giggled as she saw Kyoko flush red.

"Anyway, he stayed in the back, washing any dish that came his way. He even cleaned up the kitchen after hours. He did try to bus the tables throughout the night but then hushed whispers started to form. The Taisho stopped them quickly but he felt it was safer to stay in the back."

She looked at Kyoko who seemed deep in thought, "We asked him to stay until you came home but he said he had to go. We even offered to pay him for the work he did but he refused. In fact, he thanked us for allowing him to help."

Kyoko didn't know what to do. She wanted to laugh at the thought of him washing dishes all night. She wanted to go to his place, wrap her arms around him and apologize for how stupid she was the day before. She also wanted to go to her room and never come out again.

"Thank you, Okami-san. I'm going to go take a bath and head to bed. I'm sorry if Tsuruga-san troubled you this evening." She said with a small smile.

"It was no trouble. He is a good worker. I think it made my husband like him a little more actually." She smiled. "Off you go then. The bath will be free in bit I'm sure he is almost done. Have a good night, Kyoko-chan."

"Sleep well, Okami-san."

She stood up and half ran to her room. She wanted to know what was in there. There couldn't be more food so what was it? She almost slammed open the door. The gift was obvious, there was clear vase in the middle of her kotatsu filled with long stem red roses. In front of the vase was another note with her name.

She stepped up to the table and picked up the paper.

_Kyoko, _

_I'm sorry for intruding in your room. I hope you aren't upset. I wanted to leave these at the public area but the Okami-san told me to leave them in your room. _

_I honestly was hoping to see you but it seems that was not fated to happen tonight. I know you are doing well and that will have to do. Please take care of yourself and keep going forward. I know you are one of the greatest actresses out there and the world will see you just as I see you soon enough. _

_Sweet dreams._

_Yours, _

_Ren_

Kyoko laid the letter down and she gazed at the roses in front of her. She had roses all over her room now and she tied each of the notes that came with them to them. She glanced at the poster of him that she had taken down and blushed. No doubt he saw that. What would he have thought? He didn't do childish things like hang posters of her on his wall.

Not that there were any posters of her. She wasn't famous like he was. Her eyes glanced down at the most recent letter. _the world will see you just as I see you soon enough. _

"He thinks I'm a good actress…." His words started to come back to her.

_I would never want you to stop doing what you love to do…I would support you 110%._

She loved acting. He liked watching her act and thought she was good. She took a deep shuddering breath. Her eyes fell onto his picture again. She wanted to be as good as him, to be able to act opposite him and not fall into his co-star killer trap. She loved acting. She couldn't imagine a life without being able to act. The one thing she found that would make her happy. She didn't want to give it up.

Her mind stopped. The one thing? That wasn't true anymore. He made her happy. She wanted to find and do things that made her happy. For once to think about what she wanted and not about what others wanted from her. She stood up and gathered all of the roses, all of the notes and then laid them out on the table. She read them all, one by one, in detail.

Each word, each sentence was so carefully thought out, carefully written. He mentions his thoughts of her, how he is trying to please her, his prayers of her, his concern over her. Tears started to fall from her eyes and landed on one of the letters. She gasped and quickly wiped it off smearing the ink of his name.

The tears fell faster as she tried to salvage the little letter. Dare she hope that it was true? That he actually cared for her?

_I can't be who I once was. I want desperately to return to those days with you, to be the person you love…_

That comment confused her but she wasn't really thinking straight then. She thought about it again and it still didn't make any sense. She has known him for only two years. He's been perfect to her. Does he mean those first few months when he hated her? Did he want to return to that? She didn't, she preferred these days over those.

…_the person who deserves your love but I can't._

"My love?" She didn't think she was capable of that. Yet she loved people all around her. There were people that were worthy of love. The people sleeping quietly next door gave her a place to stay and work while she was a runaway. They gave her hope and advice during her time of need. Kanae, her very first friend even cared enough to help her when she needed it and Kyoko knows that she does want her happy. Otherwise why would Kanae always try and cheer her up when she was upset. Maria-chan. How could she not love her? She was absolutely darling.

Ren. She didn't understand why he thought he didn't deserve love. She didn't understand how he became apart of her world nor how he was able to care for her as a woman and not as a kohai. One thing she did understand was this one statement.

…_It wouldn't be a life without you._

No matter what, no matter what happens in the future. She wanted to fight for that goal. She wanted him in her life. No matter what that meant.


	16. Lost

Chapter 16

She woke up at 5am the next day. Okami-san said he delivered breakfast at 7am both mornings. She had to make sure she caught him before he left. It took 30 minutes to ride to his place. It would take a little longer to walk there but only about 15 minutes to drive.

She got up and went to the kitchen. She took out the beautiful bento box and filled it with breakfast for him this time. She would have preferred the fairy one for it but he had that one. She bundled up in her jacket and walked or ran as fast as she could to his place.

Ren woke at 5am. Actually his alarm sounded at 5am. He was actually already awake. He quickly shut off the alarm and got up. He didn't take a shower right away like he would normally do. After cooking these last couple days, he found that it was rather messy and he often had to clean up and change into new clothes after he was done.

So he just went out there in his sleep wear, gray cotton pants and a white t-shirt. He took down the light blue bento box. He smiled at it, and hoped that she liked all of them. He would probably get the dinner one back today from Yashiro. That was the hardest part for him. When he asked for his help and had to tell him everything. Ren was forced to hear earfuls of screams and comments that should not have come from a grown man.

Luckily, that was behind him and of course, he had his manager's full support and that was a blessing considering how long it took for him to make the meals. The first thing he needed to do this morning was make coffee. Just one cup first then he would have the patience to do the meal. He set the water to boil and waited.

He smiled thinking of her eating his food, if she ate the food. He shook his head. She ate it. Even if it was bad she was one of those that would grin and bare it. Still his cooking wasn't that bad. It was just unfortunate that he picked up his mother's cooking skills and not his fathers. He understood why she cooked now. It was a nice feeling thinking that the other person enjoyed what you made them, thinking of them putting in something you made into their mouth and smiling brightly.

The coffee was done and he took a blissful drink. He wanted to thank whoever found this wonderful bean and boiled it in water. He walked to the couch and sat down with his caffeine. He drank his cup quickly. He wanted time to try and make the damn tamagoyaki again. It was such a hassle trying to roll it up properly.

The only problem was that he didn't know how she ate it. She always made his salty but that was because that was what he preferred. This little activity he was doing actually make him think how much he didn't know about her. He was hoping that she would warm up to him and they would start talking again. Then he would ask her how she liked her food.

Last time was sweet. She didn't complain but she didn't comment on anything he made either. This time he would try salty. He beat the eggs in a large bowl rather than the medium one the recipe suggested. He spilled so much in the last batch he wasn't making that mistake again. He added the dashi stock he was able to make without too much issue and added salt instead of sugar to the recipe.

The recipe it self was simple it was the skill it took to roll it up was the "fun" part. He oiled the square pan and ladled in the egg mixture. He let it cook half way then started to fold the sheet of egg to one end of the pan. It was slow but he was able to do it. Then the second layer came into play and he put too much in. He quickly took it out and started again. He checked the first and it was starting to cook to fast.

He turned down the heat and let the second layer cook a little above half. He started to roll the second layer over the first and then turned the heat back up a bit to cook it off. He smiles to himself. It looked normal! But did it taste normal?

He cut it up and tossed a hot piece into his mouth. He huffed out air as the hot egg burned his tongue but he ate it. It was good. He could taste the salt but it didn't seem like too much and it held together. He set to make another one for her trying to as careful as the last. He set the egg roll to the side to keep it warm and then set to make the soup.

He poured more of the dashi stock into a medium pot. He added soy sauce, mirin and sake and set it to boil and then he grabbed mushrooms and… he frowned. He forgot that he ran out of tofu yesterday. She always made it with tofu. Will it taste the same without it? The recipe did say it didn't have to have it, but she made it that way so he tried to do the same. He saw carrots in his crisper and hoped that was ok.

He started to carefully and slowly cut up the vegetables and then jerked in surprise cutting himself at the sound of a knock at the door. He looked towards the direction of his front door curiously. It was a little after 6am. No one should be coming to his place. He walked over to the door, with his finger in his mouth nursing the cut.

He looked through the little peek hole and panicked. It's Kyoko! He looked around the place and then down at himself. He was a mess. He wanted to change, to shower, to clean up but then that would take too long. She was here now. Did he even fix his hair? He quickly ran to the bathroom and cleaned up a little bit. There was another knock at the door and he had to answer.

"Just a moment." He yelled out with a toothbrush in his mouth. He quickly brushed what he could and rinsed then started rushing back to the door. He took a deep breath and opened it.

Kyoko stood at the door and thought she made a huge mistake. She should just go home and trash all the notes and roses. She closed her eyes and made herself knock. Then she waited, the little bento in her hands. She started looking at the familiar creek and then wondered where he was. Was he still asleep? She knocked again.

"Just a moment." His voice was faint behind the door but she heard it. Her heart pounded and her knees felt weak. She took several deep breaths and waited impatiently. Suddenly she heard the door unlock and she felt like a deer caught in the headlights as he opened it.

"Kyoko. Good morning. I wasn't expecting visitors." He sounded flushed. He stepped back to let her inside.

"Good Morning, Tsuruga-san." She said politely. She saw his face fall then a small smile came back. She felt a small pain in her chest at his reaction and she immediately wanted to take it back. He closed the door behind her and she watched him. He looked so good, so… huggable. He was wearing soft comfortable clothes that just didn't seem like him. He was always so dressed up and seeing him like this made her heart skip.

She smelled food after getting a lung full of his scent. "You're making breakfast?"

"Yeah, you caught me." He smiled embarrassed and she smiled to herself. So he really did make all those meals. It was so early too. She swallowed a lump in her throat. She walked in after removing her boots and into the kitchen. It was a mess but she saw his effort, the plate of tamagoyaki, the boiling – she turned down the heat – simmering soup.

He watched her in his kitchen and he felt like the teacher has come in for a special audit. He was actually nervous about what she had to say. She set down the bento box he gave her dinner in front of him.

"I made you breakfast. How long till mine is finished?" She asked curiously looking up at him for the first time.

His eyes widened and then he quickly came around the counter to start cutting, "Oh, um I'm not sure really. I don't have the timing right yet I just wait until I think everything is cooked."

She smiled and then looked down onto the cutting board. Her breath hitched at his finger. She stood up and reached into the purse. She pulled out the white card and walked to his gym. She came back out quickly with his first aid kit. She felt him watching her but she was still so scared. She tried to stay calm but she wanted to burst into tears one moment, hug him the next and then run screaming away from here.

She set the kit down on the counter and then walked around him turning off the heat to the stove. She grabbed the kit and then his arm and walked to the couch.

"Mogami-san?" She stopped at the sound of his voice. She let go and sat down quietly on the couch.

Ren followed suit looking at her with concern but joy. He was so happy to have her here with him and yet so worried as to why she was here. Was she going to tell him to leave her alone forever? Why was she here?

"Kyoko." She whispered, "Please keep calling me Kyoko, Ren."

His heart was beating madly. He smiled at her angelically as she carefully took his hand in hers. Oh how wonderful her touch was against his hand. If the heavens wanted to strike him dead, this was the moment. She frowned at the wound on his hand and he thought that was the most beautiful sight.

"What days?" She asked softly. He looked up to her face as she applied antiseptic and a small band aide around his finger.

"I'm sorry?" He didn't understand her question. She sighed and she returned his hand. He missed her instantly.

"You said you wanted to return to those days with me. What days?" she asked somberly.

He looked at her. He let too much slip that day. What did he say to her? Did he already ruin everything with her? Would telling her his past destroy the only thing he had left in his life if he couldn't have her? At least he still had a chance of working with her if she accepted a job with him. If she told, he wouldn't have that. No, she wouldn't tell anyone. He trusted her completely.

He took a deep shaky breath, "You know my real name isn't Tsuruga Ren, right?" She looked up at him and nodded. Her eyes were big and bright but he couldn't look at her right now not while he spoke about this.

"I'm from America. I left because I kept failing there. No one wanted to work with me. I couldn't do anything right in anyone's eyes. My parents tried to help me but it never worked or I felt like it was their doing instead of mine." He paused, swallowing a lump in his throat.

"There was this incident with some people. I…I lost control. I wanted to lose control and someone was…" He couldn't say it; he flexed his hand but was looking way. He couldn't see her, see the horror and fear in her eyes.

"… I didn't care what happened to me. I wasn't human anymore. Then Lory came in and told me I could remake myself, start fresh and I did. I was a coward and couldn't even take myself out of this world so he did it for me." He licked his lips, his eyes shut and he revealed his little secret.

"He helped me bury Hizuri Kuon and Tsuruga Ren was born in his place."

Silence. He didn't say anymore. He just waited for her to get up and leave, to hear the door open and her footsteps to run away from him forever. He wished she would hurry up though. His body couldn't take her sitting there looking at him. He needed some sort of reaction, but he couldn't force himself to look at her, to do anything.

"Kuon? Kuu's son? You're father's son?" Her words sounded choked out and he glanced at her. Her head was tilted slightly to the right, tears decorated her face but there was a small smile to her lips.

He simply nodded.

"I still don't understand. I've never meet Kuon before I met Ren. What days are you talking about?" He wanted to laugh. He was never going to do a puzzle with this woman. She either wanted him to rip his heart out and present it to her on a silver platter or she was so dense that she needed everything laid out in front of her in all the right place.

"Kuon." He said his name in an American accent instead of two Japanese syllables. Light filled her eyes in recognition and she looked like she wanted to cry out or jump up and down or run instead she reached out and pushed his hair out of his face.

"Corn. You're Corn? All this time? Were you teasing me again? Bulling me, knowing who you were all this time and not telling me? Knowing how I felt about him and keeping it a secret?" Tears ran down her face and he shook his head fiercely as she asked her questions.

"No, no, no. I just didn't want to ruin your memories. You loved him. I'm not him anymore. I didn't want to taint your image of the boy you knew with what he has become, this blood stained thing."

She threw arms around him and he gasped in shock.

"I still do. You jerk. You bully. I still love you. I have always loved Corn and I started falling in love with Ren. I was so scared. I didn't want to, but I couldn't stay away from you. These last few years, that night, that morning, it was wonderful and I saw myself at your mercy and I didn't want to fall again." She sobbed on his shoulder, her body shaking from her tears.

"My mercy?" He finally wrapped his arms around her. "My mercy? You don't see how much you affect me, do you? How I can't go through the day without your messages? How many times I think of you? How many times I've fought to not drive to where you were just to see you?" She pulled away and was looking away. She shook her head not believing his words.

He cupped her face with his palm stopping her movements making her face him. "Yes, yes, yes. Kyoko, I love you. You make me forget myself. I forget about everything when I'm with you."

"I'm under your mercy, your control. I need you. I'll do anything for you. Tell me anything and I'll do it" He took her hand and put it over his heart. Her eyes widened as she felt it beat beneath her hand like a fluttering bird.

Her eyes were blurry. She couldn't see or think straight anymore, she half sobbed and laughed and he smiled at her. It was the most stunning thing she ever saw, his eyes were warm and full of something she had never seen directed to her. She smiled and pushed away from him. She saw a flash of pain, confusion filled his face.

"Stay. Please stay there." She spoke and started wiping off her face. She half ran to the hall and he heard the water run. He wanted to stand up and walk to her but she said to stay. She came back quickly. Her face was cleaned up and dry. She quickly walked back to him and she sat back down beside him but much closer with the same smile on her face. She put her hands on his shoulders.

"K…Kiss me, ple…." she stuttered lightly but he heard the word kiss and she didn't have to finish. He crushed her lips to his and claimed her mouth, trying to absorb her very essence into his cells. She wove her hands into his hair and he moaned slightly into her mouth. He parted his lips slightly, capturing her soft pink lips between his, their first true kiss with no pretensions of acting. He never wanted it to end.

Her heart was racing, she had butterflies in her stomach and she couldn't stop this slow, sensual, intoxicating kiss. She felt his hand run up her back and pull her closer and she whimpered and held on tighter. She felt his hot breath rush across her cheek and she could fell the need to breath in her lungs as he kissed her. She pulled back unwillingly, air filling her body once again harsh and heavily.

He was looking at her face, her full and throbbing red lips and her big wondrous golden eyes. She was panting softly and he waiting patiently for her. If she said to let her go, he would. If she wanted stay like this forever, he would happily die there with her. He was honest in saying he would do anything she asked.

She licked her lips tasting him and then pressed a feathery touch on his lips. Her right hand moved from his shoulder and caressed the side of his face. Her left hand was still woven in his hair.

"You're not lying to me, right?" She asked.

"No. I'm not. I'll prove it to you for the rest of my life, even if I don't have to." He whispered and then kissed her again. Her eyes fluttered closed again and she fell into his lips, his arms, his body, his heart and soul. She was lost again but she had someone with her this time.


	17. Breakfast

Chapter 17

It was still early that morning and they talked. They also ate each other's breakfast, though Kyoko finished off the soup. Ren sat on one of the stools on the other side of the counter watching her.

"I don't mind making you breakfast you know." He was happy that she was in the kitchen again. Thought he wouldn't care if she never made another dish again. But she made cooking look easy. He had much more sympathy for his mother.

"I know but…" She paused, "I enjoy it and this way there will be no more injuries." She smiled at him as she tossed the rest of the cut vegetables into the re-boiled stock. But not before she tasted and fixed it. He laughed.

"I understand." He sighed. "You didn't like my cooking." He pouted sadly.

"No! It's just you need more practice. I think if I explained how it's done rather than trial and error you'll be a wonderful cook in a few days. The food got progressively better as I got them." She said softly then timidly glanced over at him then back to the pot she was stirring.

"Um… Thank you by the way for all the meals you made and delivered to me."

"It was my pleasure. I hope you will let me do it again some time." He was leaning on the palm of his hand with his elbow resting on the counter. She thought about the notes and roses. Then she remembered the bento boxes. In fact, there was one opened off to the side of the stove. She went over and picked it up.

"Where did you get the bento boxes? They are so beautiful." She walked over with the lid of the glass slipper and the rose in hand.

"Do you promise not to get mad?" He asked with a knowing smile. She thought about it and decided that there was no way she could be mad at him for anything at this point so she nodded.

"I had them made for you. I told the artist what I wanted and he did them then I had them lacquered. He actually had the first two done the first day I started the meals but I couldn't get them till later that morning so you got the fairy one first. He was still working on the third since that was the hardest for him."

She was speechless. They were hand made for her? With his own ideas and then filled with his own efforts. She couldn't look at him she was so overwhelmed. The fact that he put so much thought into it. That he knew what she would like, no, what she would love. She never thought she would meet someone that would know what the things she liked or thought enough to get a custom made gift.

"Kyoko? Are you ok?" He asked worried trying to peer into her face. She walked around the corner, her head hanging down and threw her hands around his shoulders. She felt him stiffen.

"Thank you. I love them." She mumbled against his neck and he relaxed and lightly put his arms around her. He smiled and put his cheek on top of her head, his hands rubbed her back.

"I was hoping you would." He kissed her hair and she looked up at him and then frowned.

"But you shouldn't spend so much!" She pointed a finger at him. "Not on me." She added softly. He smiled and then took her hand with its lecturing finger in his. She relaxed her hand as he held it and she watched as he pulled it over and kissed the back of her fingers.

"I would buy you the heavens if it would make you smile. There is nothing you can do to stop me." He whispered into her hand while staring into her eyes. She didn't know what to do with this new feeling, this feeling of someone wanting to do things for her, buy her things, be with her, love her.

"I smiled with the tupperware. I don't need you to buy me things." She whispered softly.

"All the more reason to do so. The question is, are you going to ever use those again?" He motioned towards the bento box with his head.

"No! They are too beautiful and expensive. They were hand painted! We will put them away and make sure nothing happens to them." She walked behind him while she spoke and picked up the creek bento box that was set a little bit away.

"What if they got nicked or stolen or if I dropped it and it broke? You're beautiful gift would then be ru…" She stared at it and then stopped, "ined." Her snapped her head up with her eyes wide and shinny with tears.

"THE CREEK! This… this is our creek by the Fuwa ryokan where we meet when we were little!" She was staring at the picture and was shaking lightly. He smiled at her. He was surprised it took her this long to recognize it. In fact he was a little scared of doing it but for some reason he had to get it done. She stepped closer to him and showed him the top as if he didn't know what it looked like.

"It's so detailed. The large rock you always sat and talked with me. The clearing, the plants, the hamburger shaped rocks, even the water flow. It's all the same. How did you remember all that? I thought that was only my special memory." She touched the bento top gingerly.

He reached out and caressed her cheek, "Not only yours. I fell in love with you then, my perfect girl. Even then I wanted nothing but to see you smile, so I didn't have the heart to break it to you that I wasn't a fairy prince when I left." His hand fell from her face. He looked like he was in pain, "I'm sorry."

She shook her head, "I never thought I would see you again. I'm sure you felt the same. We didn't know this was going to happen and both of us have changed so much and I think for the better." He smiled at her and whole hardly agreed. While he would have loved to have stopped the pain she had to endure by being with Fuwa, it was another aspect of her character, the person that he loved.

"But…" She continued and then showed him the lid. "What is the house about? That's not there then nor when I left. Was it recently built?" She asked and looked at him confused. "Is that how you knew how it looked again because you went back?

He shook his head and blushed a little bit. "It's actually kind of embarrassing but that picture is more for me than you."

She kept looking at him confused and he sighed. He really didn't want to tell her what that picture meant to him. She would probably get scared at the level of his imagination concerning their future together.

"That's what I would like to see in my future… someday." He glanced at her wondering what her reaction would be. She just smiled.

"That would be a lovely future." She said and smiled warmly at him, "I hope you get it and I'll help in anyway I can." She said with such honest innocence. She set the box down and checked the soup. It was done and started to serve it.

"Do you promise?" His voice made her turn towards him curiously. He sounded so serious.

"Promise what?" She frowned wondering what he was asking.

"Do you promise you will do anything to help me achieve that goal?" He pointed at the picture.

She smiled awkwardly and nodded, "Of course. I promise." She had the soup in hand and was walking to the table. She set the bowl down and went to get the other things he made but found him standing behind her.

"Thank you. You don't know how happy that has made me." He whispered and hugged her. She blushed and lightly hugged him back. She felt so warm like she could just fall asleep right then and there.

"I like it when you are happy too, Ren." She murmured into his shirt. He didn't seem to want to let go but she was growing warmer by the minute and her heart refused to slow down. She pushed away gently.

"We should eat. What time do you start today?" She asked as she walked back into the kitchen and he let her.

"I should leave at 8:30. What time is it?" He walked over to his cell phone and looked at the digital display.

"It's a little after 7." He called out. He had a little over an hour with her. He smiled and walked over to the little table with energy he didn't know he had. He smiled as she put his Kyoko made bento box in front of him.

She laughed, "I swear I didn't know you were from America till you told me." In front of him was a western style breakfast, sunny side up eggs, a small portion of ham and toast.

"I hope it is still alright. I'm a little worried about the bread and I really didn't know how you liked your eggs." She started cutting up her rolled eggs. "I was really shocked how you knew the things I liked. You even made the tamagoyaki sweet which..."

"Stop!" He snapped and she froze.

"What?" She asked in shock.

"I actually didn't know how you liked it either. I made the sweet first then I made that one salty since I didn't know. I figured you'd like one or the other." He blushed again. He never felt so childish and insecure as he did around her.

"Oh. Well I don't mind salty, I just prefer sweet, as long as it isn't as salty as that soup from the first meal." She took a bit of the roll and chewed slowly then swallowed.

"Okay, so it's a little salty but not by much." She smiled encouraging. He hung his head down and sighed. She laughed and picked up another piece to eat.

"Don't. You don't have to eat it." He laughed, "I'll eat it. I don't mind the salt." He took her plate and then her chopsticks. He ate the piece he was able to keep on the sticks and started eating the rest after placing her bento box in front of her.

"But I made this for you. I'll just eat the soup then." She picked up the large spoon and started eating.

"There's no way I can eat both. Please help me and eat up." He pleaded with her and she nodded.

"Okay, in one condition." She took back her chopsticks from his fingers. He frowned and picked up his own.

"No more cooking without me supervising."

He laughed, "Deal."

They ate and she kept glancing up at him sort of expectantly.

"What?" He asked.

"You didn't ask when I started today."

"You start at 10 for Box-R." He said automatically and caught his own mistake. He looked up at her and she eyed him suspiciously.

"Moko-san was right. I do have another stalker!" She laughed, "I do prefer a thousand of you over the beagle though." She smiled, "How did you know where I was going to be?"

"Yashiro-san is very, very organized. Did you know he has both of our schedules on him at all times?" He said incredulously. She shook her head. No, she had no idea he was that well informed. How did he even get such details?


	18. Restraint

Chapter 18

Three weeks have passed. He had his days filled till late so they couldn't see each other. One of the times they saw each other, he made her promise not to practice unless it was scheduled with Ryu since she hurt herself the last time she was at his place. He also told her, he didn't want him touching her anymore.

She laughed, "You were jealous of him? That's why you didn't like him?"

"Do you really blame me? He even flaunted that he was calling you Kyoko before I did. He had his hands on you before I did too. I saw the way he looked at you. Did he ever ask you out?"

She had to think about it. "I don't think so. He asked about you once."

"Oh yeah? About what?"

"Hmm, he was confused as to why Moko-san was in LoveMe and he wondered why I was in it too. Then he brought you up. It was just after you called too. I guess Moko-san said something about you to him when I was talking to you."

"Why do you think that?"

"She was actually the first person to try and tell me that you loved me." She was looking out the window as he drove her to another shoot.

"She did? When was this?"

"When you got mad at me for lying about my reasoning for being in Sho's video. She had revealed her past to me and I had to do the same or she would break up with me. I told her about how you got mad at me after I told her about Sho."

It was that long ago? He didn't know he loved her then either, and Kanae already had him figured out. Granted, Yashiro also figured him out by that time as well while he was still very much in denial.

"What did you respond with?"

"I said you hated me." She blushed lightly, "I'm happy to know that's not true anymore though." She looked over to him and he had a smile on his lips.

She stopped practicing every day, and only did so with Kanae and Ryu. Since she was trying to get the flow and fluidity of the moves down, it was easy to fulfill Ren's second request. Ryu didn't touch her unless she did a scene with him.

"It looks like you girls have the dance down. I'm going to tell the director that you can film it now." Ryu smiled as they just finished the completed scene with lines and all.

"You think so? But that means my time with Moko-san is almost over!" She started to whine and tried to throw her arms around Kanae.

"Stop! No! Don't come near me!" Kanae dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and dodged away from Kyoko and her tears and flailing arms. "We will work together again! I promise."

Kyoko froze with a huge happy smile on her face, "Really, Moko-san! You promised!"

"Yes, yes. Now you need to go right? You said they scheduled you later because of this class; don't keep them and your ride waiting."

"My ride?" Kyoko looked to the door and Ren was standing there, his hands in his pockets. She grinned and pushed herself off the floor running. Kanae watched them talk as she gathered her things. Kyoko was lightly grasping the edges of his jacket and he was looking down at her like he always does. This time the look on her face matched his for the first time.

Kyoko told Kanae what had happen as soon as she saw her again. She said one thing after she spilled everything.

"You're not leaving LoveMe. I don't care if you did fall in love."

Ok, well two things.

"I'm happy for you, Kyoko."

Ryu came up beside her. "Looks like they tied the knot." She turned away for a second then came back and found them kissing. It was a quick kiss, nothing vulgar. Kyoko was on her toes her hands flat on his chest to steady herself. Ren's right hand was caressing her cheek and his other was at the small of her back. The kiss was short and sweet. It was just a hello kiss but Kanae felt like she saw something much more intimate than that.

"It seems that way, doesn't it. So I guess you know now. They don't seem to care who finds out either." Kanae stood up with her bag in hand. She walked over to the loving couple.

"Tick tock, Kyoko." She tapped her watch.

"Oh! Let me get my things." Halfway back she turned to Ryu who was gathering his things. She bowed down and he just smiled and nodded. Kyoko then got to her bag and pulled out sweats to cover up.

"Good Afternoon, Kotonami-san." Ren said with a smile. Kanae snorted, she wouldn't be able to piss this guy off no matter how hard she tried at a time like this.

"Hello to you too, Tsuruga-san. Aren't you being affectionate today?" She said hostilely.

"I thought she told you." He sounded worried and she liked that.

"Of course, I'm her best friend. I'm the one that hears all the problems you have so… so don't hurt her." Her voice got soft and then she turned an evil glare at him.

"Or there won't be an open casket at your funeral." She threatened. Kyoko returned just then with her bag in hand and Kanae's expression turned softer.

"Later, Kyoko." Kanae turned and left though the door.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Moko-san." She yelled out to her then turned to Ren who was a little pale.

"Are you alright, Ren?" He felt her small hand grab his and he smiled at her.

"Yes. I was just thinking about how wonderful your friends are." Ren put his arm around her and stole her bag from her shoulder.

"Moko-san is the best! We are finally going to do the dance number. Karakana-san said we are ready. I'm so nervous. What if I mess up? Moko-san is so elegant when she dances." They got into the car and he pulled into traffic.

"You've worked very hard, I'm sure you look just as good as she does."

"You've seen us dance. You don't sound so sure." She eyed him suspiciously.

"I've seen pieces but honestly I get rather distracted. I'm not looking at the whole picture, so I can't give you an accurate opinion." He glanced over at her. "I'm sorry."

"That's ok. I don't notice what you do when you come in. You're very busy so you were probably catching up on your messages or reading lines. Honestly, you don't have to pick me up like this you know. I schedule enough time to get to where I need to go."

"It wasn't any of those things. I was distracted watching you, Kyoko." She still didn't understand how much of him she has under her thumb.

"If you are watching then how you could you not see Moko-san too. I even danced with her for a few moves. She was right next to me." They arrived at the studio quickly. She really did have time to walk. He parked the car and unbuckled his seat belt then turned towards her.

"Because I only have eyes for you." His hand caressed her jaw lightly and she blushed. Her breath hitched as he moved in for a kiss. She put her hand over his at her face and met him half way. His kisses were mind numbing, the soft press of his lips against hers. The taste of his sweet lips, the way his arms reached out for her, the way his hands clung on to her like she was his air after falling into the sea. He breathed her in, tried to absorb her though his kiss, his hands, his arms. If his kisses made her feel this way, she would surely disappear if they made love.

He pulled away and kissed her forehead. She opened her heavy eyes and found the loveliest smile. She returned the smile unconsciously then she pushed herself up for another kiss. She felt him smile but returned the kiss quickly.

"You should go." He pulled back and whispered against her lips. She nodded and licked her lips in effect licking his. He growled lightly and pulled her to him again. Kyoko moaned softly, his lips were fierce, hungry and very pervasive. She parted her lips and she felt his tongue sweep inside of her.

"Mmnn" she widened her mouth. She felt her face grow warm as his tongue seductively met with hers. She leaned back and he followed her, his hand slipping inside her open coat to her back pulling her closer to him making her tilt back. His other hand cradled her face gently as his mouth did things to her, made her grow hot and was stealing her breath away. She pulled away gasping for breath.

He looked down at her, her eyes were closed, her face was flushed and half hidden in his hand, her warm breath brushing his hand, her wet beautifully swollen lips parted and waiting, begging for him to continue.

"You have any idea how sexy you are right now." He whispered to her darkly, his eyes heavy lidded. The Emperor reclaimed her lips again and she whimpered as he made sweeping, swirling motions inside of her mouth. His hand bunched up her blouse and she squeaked as his hot hand grazed her skin. Small sounds escaped her and flowed into his mouth as his hand glided up her back.

Her hands were gripping his shirt, and she felt his fingers at her bra strap. Her eyes flew open as she felt it slack open. She pushed at his shoulder and pulled away from his kiss.

"Ren!" She tried to put some force behind her voice but he started kissing down her jaw, his lips sending little shocks down her body as he moved down her neck.

"Ren, I need to go." She couldn't force him away so she tried to appeal to his professionalism. She felt his hand move down her back and she thought he was pulling back but his kisses continued to her collarbone and his hand was moving up her side. She arched her back and turned her head away from him, giving him more access to her neck, her body. She cried out as his fingers slipped over her nipple and then palmed her breast.

"Ren, we are in a parking lot." She whimpered and it froze him. She felt him pull away. His hand slipped down from her breast and out of her shirt. She felt the heat from his body slip away from her, his arms releasing her and she felt very cold.

"I'm sorry." He sat back into his seat and left Kyoko panting in hers. She sat up straight and reached behind her, snapping her bra back on. She didn't even feel him struggle with the little eye-hook snap. He was instantly there and it was off. She fixed it back under her breast and then pulled her shirt back down. He wasn't looking at her. Did he not enjoy it? Was he disappointed? She didn't have much to offer but he did say she was sexy. She didn't hide what she had. She never wore padded bras to make her chest look bigger than it was.

Still she felt like something was wrong, like something was simmering behind the calm surface beside her. She looked at him for a few moments and his eyes flickered to her for seconds at a time.

"I'm going now." She said quietly and he nodded. She tentatively put her hand over his and he jumped as if she hurt him, she quickly drew back her hand, she felt like crying.

"I'll call you later ok. Have a good day." He said quickly like he was trying to get rid of her.

"Ok. You have a good day too, Ren." She glanced at him as she opened the door and he was resting his face on the tips of his fingers, his eyes were closed like he had a headache.

She shut the door quietly, wrapping her coat around her protectivly and walked up to the entrance door. She turned back as she opened the door. He was still there, sitting in his car. The windows were tinted too dark for her to see what he was doing. Was he laughing? Was he trying to figure out a way out of their new relationship? He just turned so cold so quickly, she didn't know what to think.

She waved at him then slipped inside. She had to get dressed and get into character. She had a bully scene she had to do today. She walked down the hall a little bit then heard a small tone go off her in purse. She paused and started digging for her phone in her purse. There was a text.

**I love you. Please don't worry so much. I'll call you tonight. **

"Kyoko-chan! You're here. We still have one more scene before they needed you so you have some time still." It was Honami-chan, already dressed as Kaori.

"Ah, good." Kyoko turned a bright happy smile to her co-star.

"You're in a good mood. Are you sure you can bully someone today?" Honami laughed.

"I am and I can." Kyoko shut her phone and Natsu smiled at Honami, "It's because I'm in such a good mood that I will be just fine. I can't wait to do some karaoke." Natsu laughed as she took Kaori's arm in hers.

No bully scene compared to the first one they did but that was because it was such a shock to everyone in the studio of how intense it was. This one came close though. Natsu saw a movie the other day where they were stabbing a knife between a person's fingers. She didn't have a knife but they had pens.

"**Oh boo, Tagumi, you are too good at that." Natsu said as Tagumi sped up, stabbing her pen as fast as she could between the girl's fingers. **

"**Let's have her do it blindfolded." Kaori chimed in. **

"**Oooh, that's a wonderful idea." Natsu pulled out a handkerchief and started to cover Tagumi's eyes. **

"**Can you see, Tagumi?" She asked and Tagumi shook her head. **

"**Good." Natsu moved her arm just above the girls hand, "Now go straight down."**

"STOP! Stop." Director Annaka screamed out then came rushing in, "Ah ha, that would be fun to film but I can't let you do that. Naa-chan, let's go back to the "oh boo" line and instead of the blindfold move on to a new game completely."

Natsu sighed disappointed, "Fine."

As the day progressed, she received a call from Kanae.

"Moko-san! You are calling me! Do you need something? I'll come over right away, just let me know were you are and I…"

"Mo! I just called to tell you when we are going to shoot the dance. Karakana-san told him we were ready and he was wondering if you could come in tomorrow."

"Yes, I have Bo tomorrow evening and the dance class in the morning but I guess that would be cancelled. So I have all morning and afternoon but I need to leave at 5pm."

"Ok, could you hold on for a moment?"

"Yes. It's our lunch break right now." A few minutes passed by.

"Ok, tomorrow at 9:30. They want to make sure they have plenty of time for any retakes. If we do well, you can leave early. This will be your last shoot with us."

Kyoko feel herself start to tear up. She didn't enjoy the character but she loved working with Kanae. They filmed all the tiny parts of her in various areas. Of meals with their mother and of her hanging out and watching them dance. It was all very quick scenes with very little lines. They were able to film them all rather quickly. So it was true that this would be her last shooting with her.

"I'm going to miss you so much, Moko-san!"

"Stop crying! I'm not going anywhere. We'll plan something together later, that is if you aren't too busy with your new boyfriend." She said teasingly.

"I always have time for you, Moko-san! When ever you need me, I'll come straight over. I…" Kanae laughed as she went on and on about how she wouldn't desert her. She knew that Kyoko would never leave her, but it was nice to hear sometimes. Too many people drop everything in their lives because of a new lover. She knew Kyoko wouldn't be one of those people after Fuwa dumped her.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Bye Moko-san."

The rest of the day wasn't as exciting as the morning; it was all minor scenes in the class room and some nefarious planning. They were released at 6 that night and went straight home. Since she was going to do the dance tomorrow she wanted to do it just once more so she called up Ren.

"Hello?"

"R...Ren, I… I was expecting your voice mail." Her heart was racing. She truly didn't expect to hear his voice.

"Surprise, they are doing a change over. You want me to hang up and let you call back?" He said jokingly.

"No." she laughs, "I wanted to let you know I was going to go to your place. They are going to film the dance tomorrow and I want to practice."

"Kyoko, don't over do it. You can practice for thirty minutes. That's all." If he didn't limit her she would be there all night and hurt herself again.

"Thirty minutes? That's nothing. I was thinking an hour or two. I'm fine. I haven't been stressing myself at all these last couple of weeks, I can handle more than thirty minutes."

"No. You'll do better if you take it easy tonight. I promise. Besides, it's a 3-minute dance or something? You can do it 10 times in that amount of time. That's enough, unless you want me to give you another massage again?"

Kyoko blushed, "That was very nice, but no. I promise thirty minutes and I'll stop."

"Damn." She laughed at his curse. "Are you sure? I get off at 8."

"You do? I thought you got out later than that tonight." She could have sworn it was closer to 10.

"I can if I push it a little." She could hear him smile over the phone but she frowned.

"You can't! You're yelling at me for pushing myself when you do it all the time. You're such a hypocrite."

He laughed, "Yeah but I have a beautiful woman waiting at my apartment and if I'm lucky, she may even be in the shower when I get home."

"I would not! You said thirty minutes. Even if you did get home at 8, that would be two hours. Besides, you said you wouldn't peek at me in the bath before, you wouldn't do it now."

"Ah but that was then and this is now. I've been thinking of nothing but you since this morning in my car." His voice got quieter, deeper and it made her shiver.

"You have? You weren't disappointed?" She cradled the phone to the side of her face. She was so scared of his reaction to this.

"Disa.,." he sighed, "Kyoko, I'm going to make you understand what you do to me one of these days. It was so hard for me to stop, I would have taken you back home if you'd let me."

"What would you have done?" She was genuinely curious as to what they would do there.

"You really want to know?" His voice sounded a little surprised. She blushed, did she? She had to admit that she enjoyed what happened in the car and the night he massaged her body. The way his hands felt on her skin.

"Yes." Her voice was breathy and unsure.

"I'd worship you. I'd lay you down on my bed and taste your lips, your sweet delicious mouth as I ran my hands all over your body. I'd pull you to me and never let you go, feeling your soft skin against mine. I'd taste every inch of you, hold you in my arms all day and into the night. I want to hear you make those sexy little sounds you make, to see those wet trembling lips, your flushed cheeks, your sweet little body wither and squirm because of me."

She closed her eyes as he started to speak. She felt like he was right there next to her, as he whispered these dirty thoughts into her ear. She could feel his lips on her neck and her body seemed to feel them in other places. She remembered the feel of his hands on her legs and she could have sworn they continued up her thigh, over her hip and cupping her ass.

It was so very hot in her tiny room. She couldn't get enough air and she felt an unfulfilled ache low in her abdomen. His words filled her mind with images, things she never thought of before, picturing things she's seen before in movies or shows, thinking of things people have said and trying to put them in those situations.

"Can you see it? Feel it?"

"_Yes_" She whispered seductively.

"Will I get to see you tonight?"

"_Yes_" She ran her hand from the top of her chest up her neck and to the side of her face. She bit her pinky lightly as her labored breathing escaped her lips.

"I'll see you soon, Kyoko." His words caressed her skin like she wasn't wearing clothes. It sounded like a dark promise. A promise of things she didn't know about, experience yet, of things she felt like she would become addicted to if given a chance. He was like this drug that he was slowly slipping into her. Every touch, every kiss, every word kept making her crave more of him. First it attacked her mind, then her heart and now it was her body.

****Inspired by Hold that Thought by Chuck Wicks which I do not own.**


	19. Hold That Thought

**A/N: I had to break this chapter up a bit since it ended up being about 13k words... so yeah, the next two or three chapters will all be sort of joined together. Lemons from this point on, folks.**

Chapter 19

She sat in her room, relearning how to breathe, calming her heart down. She tried to focus on anything but the words he said, the way her body remembered him. She stood up. If she got moving she would forget, right?

She packed her things and decided to change into her practice clothes here and take her extra change of clothes in her bag. She would be sure to put on the longer wool coat to keep warm on the way there. She just grabbed a soft gray blouse and a pair of blue jeans and stuffed them in her bag without looking, an extra pair of socks and underwear and then her personal items for her bath.

It was a few minutes after seven when she arrived at his door. It shouldn't have taken her that long but for some reason, she would slow down and then stop mid-step and start thinking. Her mind would just overtake her body and force her to remember. She would stand in the middle of the sidewalk until someone bumped into her or said something. Then she would snap out of it with a blush and walk faster.

She hesitated at the door. He wasn't in there right? Would it matter if he was? She didn't know how she would feel about that. She would be happy to see him, but she would almost be scared and nervous. Did he really want to do all those things to her? He wouldn't say it if he didn't mean it. The question was did she want him to do those things to her?

She didn't know. She's never felt this way. She was happy with just the kisses and the sweet embraces. That's all she ever envisioned with Sho. Ren was not Sho. Not in the least. Ren was this sensual creature that landed on her lap and stirred things up inside, made things, feelings boil over uncontrollably.

It was 7:10, he wasn't home, unless he canceled things. She didn't even check to see if his car was there. She should have, maybe she should go down and check. No. She said she was coming over. She wanted the practice before tomorrow. It didn't matter if he was there or not. JUST. GO. IN.

She quickly opened the door and found the room dark and quiet. It was darker than normal since the sun was below the city line. She let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and stepped inside. She turned on the light, locked the door, slipped off her shoes and hung up her coat. This time she went to the kitchen first. She didn't want to fall asleep on the couch again. She took out some clams this time and set that to defrost. She then lugged her bag and her little CD player to the gym, key card in hand.

She started to stretch, loosen up. She focused on her form, the way her legs stretched out, making sure she didn't lock any joints. She made sure she kept her foot straight, her back straight for optimal stretching. She didn't really have to think of it to do it, it was natural to her now but she needed something else to think about.

Her eyes became unfocused and her heart started to speed up. She was sitting down with her legs spread wide in front of her. Her hand ran down her leg softly, then back up slowly stretching her back and leg. It didn't feel right. It wasn't the same. She felt him behind her, his chest pressed up against her back. He started to bend forward taking her down forcing the stretch of her inner thighs tighter. He ran his hands down both her legs, slowly bringing them back up. This is what she wanted. She shuddered as his large hand came up and caressed the back of her knee. His large long fingers continued to the inside of her thigh then started slipping inside the spandex short. She leaned back against him her lungs rushing air in and out of her mouth. His fingers reached the edges of her panties and she snapped out of it.

She hadn't started working out yet and she was sweating. What was going on with her? She had to practice! She stood up rotated her neck and her shoulders watching her face fade from red to her normal skin tone. She caught the sight of her CD player from the corner of her eye and she thought it was her savior. MUSIC! Just play the CD and that will keep her mind focused.

The first song came on and she started to move her body. She never listened to the music before just concentrated on the beat. All she needed was the beat but now she need to the lyrics to ease her mind.

_The juice I squeezed out  
Your body quickly drinks in  
Deeper inside of me  
Go further_

_Take it to the limit  
And make sure you make it real hot  
Why don't we go wild  
On this hot, hot night?_

Kyoko rushed to the player and quickly changed the song. What was that! The next was wordless. She went to the mat and started to dance. …_taste your lips, your sweet delicious mouth_ … she turned…_never let you go, feeling your soft skin against mine… _she focused her eyes on the mirror a faint flush spread to her cheeks … _sexy little sounds you make… _She dropped to the floor …_ because of me…._

"ARRRRG" She shoved the heel of her hands against her eyes, she couldn't do wordless music. She crawled over and pushed the next one. She stood up and went back to the mat. The song started and she wanted to cry. What the hell did Ryu put on this CD? Maybe the song got better?

_If you move any closer boy there is no guarantee  
What I will do to you I fear it and it's scaring me  
Like I've become some kind of demon in the night  
You look so tasty I could eat you up alive_

_I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)  
I'll eat you up (Your love, your love~)  
(Woah) I'll eat you up  
(Woah) So yum yum  
(Woah) Can't get enough  
(Woah oh oh) I think I'm in love_

Nope! Kyoko stopped again and changed the song. She wished she didn't know English right now, then maybe she would have listened to that one in peace. She sat and waited for the next song. There had to be a usable song in here.

_Cause I got a hot stuff, come and get it  
Put your right hand up, like I want you to  
And I got a hot stuff, if you like it  
Let what I trust in continue on after this  
Cause I got a hot stuff, come and taste it  
So that I won't repeat  
And I got a hot stuff, if you like it  
The normal things that never change_

_A desire that I can't reach out to with my hand  
There aren't any of those  
Do you know that there isn't anything like that in the world?  
That's been the case for everything so far  
I thought that I wanted to always follow behind  
A broad back_

No. Next….Wordless… Next….

_When we touch, I can feel we've got a chemistry  
Can't get enough, watch out when you stand so close to me.  
I've got you under my skin_

_It turns me on when I'm your pupil you're my teacher (teacher)  
Get in position that's my mission on the floor tonight  
I've been exercised, sensitized _

Damn. That was her favorite one too. She really liked the sound from it and the attitude went well with the dance and Mari's mood. She laughed. It fit Mari perfectly actually, but there was no way she could dance to it right now, not in her state of mind. Next!

_I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl_

_(Oh) Baby, it's alright now, you ain't gotta flaunt for me  
If we go and touch, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right_

This one wasn't so bad. She can do this one, there were some words she didn't understand, probably slang or conjunctions that were made up. She spent ten minutes just messing with the music. That didn't count right? She only did the dance once and she didn't get to finish either. It was close to 7:30, he really won't be home at 8, will he?

No, He was scheduled to shoot till 10. He can't force the other actors to go faster even if he wanted to. She was probably safe till at least 9 at the earliest. Still she would do as she promised and only work out for 30 minutes.

She put that song on repeat. She didn't want to attempt to find another suitable song. She took a deep breath and started. The song was sweet in a way. It talked about how they loved each other without trying to change the other person. Still some of the lyrics gave the impression that they weren't really happy with the some of the things the other person had but that they still loved them. Odd but at least it wasn't talking about sex and thrusting and juices and eating or touching.

Kyoko shook her head and repeated the dance. She let the words of the song chase his words away, the feel of the mat, the air she created around her replaced the feel of his hands on her skin, the cool crisp water drown the taste of his mouth, the sight of her form, her moves covered the images burned into her eyes, those dark gray eyes, that sexy sly smile. The only thing she couldn't get rid of was the scent of him. It surrounded her, it was all she could smell, this pheromone drenched scent.

The thirty minutes turned into forty minutes by the time she noticed it. She put everything she had into it. She was panting on the floor, sweat was running down her skin. The song was repeating for the umpteenth time, she had the song memorized now. She really wouldn't want to hear it again after this. She'll probably return the CD tomorrow now that she was thinking about it.

It was after 8pm and Ren never came in. She was sure that if he was home, he would have came in and wondered why she was still working out. She sighed as she turned off the music. _You're pathetic, Kyoko. _She was actually kind of sad that he wasn't home yet. She was nervous of being alone with him, and now she was upset that he wasn't here.

"What do you want then?" She asked herself, speaking to the empty room. There was no answer, not that she was expecting one. Well right now she wanted to get cleaned up. She put everything away and took her bag into the bathroom. His bathroom was huge just like most of his things, the apartment, his bed, him. She laughs, well, everything but his appetite anyway.

She did noticed that he always used the shower, there was always evidence of its use when she went in. His soap, shampoo and conditioner were always stashed away in the shower, never at the tub. The tub was big enough for him so it couldn't be a comfort issue. She stripped off her clothes as she thought about it.

Perhaps he just liked the speed and efficiency of a shower more than the longer baths. She loved sitting in a hot bath just soaking the day away, not that she had much opportunity to take a real shower. Everywhere she lived was baths. The ryokan had the public baths that she grew up with. The apartments she lived alone had a shower, sort of. It was nothing like the standing shower Ren had.

Maybe it was time to try it out. The design was simple. There was a long pipe against the wall that went up beyond her reach, where a removable head hug in its little holder. In the middle was another pipe that crossed perpendicular to it. In the middle of it was a single handle. She put her things down on the tile floor and looked up at it. There was no separate hot or cold so everything was just the one handle. It wouldn't turn right so she pulled it left.

"GAH!" She jumped away as freezing cold water came pouring down drenching her right side. She shivered and reached over to turn it off. She was better at baths anyway. But she noticed it was getting warm. She pushed the little handle further left and the water got hotter and stronger.

"Oh." She got her cold shower thanks to the little surprise it decided to give her. Now she would love a hot one. She adjusted the handle to her desired temperature and stepped under the stream. She let out a shaky breath as hot water descended over her body. _This does feel nice._ She bent down and picked up her shampoo and started washing her hair. The hard beat of the hot water felt nice against her shoulders and back.

She tilted her head back, rinsing away the suds in her hair. She put the conditioner in her hair then started soaping up her little poof ball. This was the best part, washing herself was easier since the water didn't wash away the soap from her hand.

She closed her eyes and languidly ran the rough ball over her skin. She moved the ball up her arm and she could almost feel him standing behind her. He glides the ball over her skin to her shoulder up her neck leaving white little bubbles behind. His hand slides down over her breast making her gasp as the roughness grazed her nipples, his other hand sliding up from her hip cupping and teasing her hardened peaks.

He pushes down further over her stomach making small circular motions. She could feel his hard body press against her, his damp skin melting with hers. He moves over her hip purposely skipping the little ache between her legs to wash her thighs. She slides her slick thighs up meeting his hand as he spreads the suds over her skin.

She whimpers as the course ball brushes across the front of her wet sex. He drops the ball and entwines his fingers in her curls. Her hand found the cold tile on the wall as he touches her, shocking little waves were sent down her legs, waves of pleasurable warmth spread up over her body. She moaned as his fingers played with her, rubbing her sensitive little nub over and over.

She felt the slickness of her passion against her fingers. Her mind, her heart and body thinking of him pleasing her, touching her so intimately. The warm water washing over her heated skin, never losing its temperature turning her flesh slightly pink, the sound of water on the tiled floor hiding her panted moan as the ripples of pleasure flooded through her. She kept her eyes closed, riding the physical high, the only one she's ever experienced and wondered how much different it would have been if he did it.

She turned off the water, the soap and conditioner long gone unintentionally and set to dry off. She pulled on her underwear and her jeans but stopped when she saw the shirt. She frowned at the top. It wasn't that she didn't like it. It was more of a summer shirt though. She slipped it on and it fell immediately where it was designed to do, off her shoulder.

It was a grayish blue very soft, very thin tee. It is suppose to reveal her shoulder in a very sexy way but she usually let it fall back behind her with a few strategically placed pins, this way she could wear her bra with it and it wouldn't show off the strap tackily. It still looked sexy with her showing her back than her shoulder. Perhaps she could turn up the heat a little. This would be too cold to wear during winter.

She slipped it on and started fixing her hair. The top kept falling off her left shoulder. She didn't have the pins with her. She didn't want to sew it up and ruin the shirt either. She looked at herself in the mirror the white strap of her bra coming out loud and clear and she didn't like it. Maybe she could just slide the strap down with it.

It didn't go down that low. It also created this little bump that she didn't like and this was not a bra with a removable strap. Should she just deal with it or take it off? She blushed. If she left it be, he would notice it. If she took it off, maybe she could get away with him not noticing she was bra less. She's doesn't wear a bra under a kimono so this shouldn't be any different.

She tucked her arms into the top and slipped the bra off. She looked in the mirror, twisting and turning, looking at her chest in different angles. She bent over and quickly stood back up. Ok, no bending over, otherwise it should be ok.

**A/N: The following are the song titles to the ones on the CD. They are in order of how they appeared if you want to hear them except the wordless ones. I encourage you to watch Kumi Koda's videos they are mad sexy. If you read my SongFics you know I don't like putting lyrics in my stories BUT she was actually listening to these lyrics so I felt I had to put them in to make the story funnier. **

**I do Not own any of the following songs:**

**Juicy by Kumi Koda**

**Eat You Up by BoA**

**Hot Stuff by Kumi Koda**

**Under My Skin by Sarah Connor**

**The Way I Are by Timberland**


	20. Let Me

Chapter 20

She put her things away, wiping the excess water and then put her damp towel on top of her bag. She opened the door and a rush of cold air hit her raising goose bumps on her skin. She rushed to the thermostat and started to turn up the heat.

"Feeling cold?"

Kyoko jumped and turned to find Ren leaning against the back of the couch. He tilted his head looking at her like she was something interesting that scampered into the room. She hugged herself rubbing her arms slightly.

"I thought I told you not to push yourself. What time is it?"

"It's about 8:30 and we finished early," He stood up and padded over to her, more like stalked over to her. She wasn't feeling cold anymore.

"There was no pushing at all." He finished. Why did that sentence make her want to blush?

"I wasn't expecting you in the shower when I came home. It was difficult not to go say hi to you." He cradled her face in his hand. Her skin exploded at the feel of him, she closed her eyes and tilted her head to him, rubbing her cheek against his palm.

"The door wasn't locked." She whispered. She heard him groan and his hand slid back behind her neck. She tilted up and he ravished her lips. He tasted so good. She opened her mouth and he didn't hesitate plunging into her. She slid her arm around his neck, her other hand griping his shirt at his waist. She stretched her body up trying to absorb more of his drug through his lips.

His hands slid down the sides of her body, then up her back. How could she come out there without a bra? Did she do that on purpose or was it just because of the blouse? He's never seen this one before. He fell in love with it and hated it instantly. If this isn't the first time she's worn it, did she always wear it braless? If it was the first, did she wear it for him? He ran his hands over the silky fabric and wanted it off. He wanted to feel her soft supple skin underneath. He wanted to feel the warm flesh this thin blouse was teasing him with.

When she crossed her arms he just about lost it. She was cold, her arms perking up her sweet peaks in a tantalizing offer, the thin blouse not able to cover the hard little nipples that were begging for his touch.

He feed from her mouth like he was hungry and she was the last thing to eat on the planet. Food! She forgot about dinner. She pulled back and her words were caught in her throat. The Emperor was looking at her, his hands were clutching onto the shirt making it tight across her chest. She didn't have to look down to see what he was seeing. She could feel the fabric mold to her body as she forced air in and out of her lungs. She could feel the cut of the fabric that fell down her shoulder barely covering her left breast.

"I didn't make dinner." Her voice was soft and distant. Was she actually speaking? She could feel him pulling the fabric down and her own rapid harsh breath was helping his cause. He was watching the slow unveiling of her skin.

"I don't want food." His voice rumpled from his chest, vibrated onto hers.

"But you should eat." It was tight and could feel the fabric dig into her arm. She let her right arm down and that was all he needed.

"I will." He growled as his hand pulled the top down, pinning her arms to her side. She felt the cold air hit her chest and she instinctively tried to cover up but she couldn't. His hands slid to her waist and they lifted her up easily. She found herself pressed against the wall, his lips wrapped around her left nipple. She cried out as his mouth sucked at her breast, the tip of his tongue rolled around her hard pebble.

She couldn't touch him. She wanted to touch him. His right hand was cupping her ass. His left was running up and down her thigh, she was pinched between his body and the wall. Her shirt was pinning down her arms. She couldn't raise her arms for his lips, his mouth was driving her mad as he nibbled and tugged her tortured peaks.

So instead she pulled her arms out, the cloth of the blouse falling around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his head, her fingers grabbing a fist full of hair. She whimpered as his teeth grazed her as he released her. He dragged his tongue across it slowly and then started kissing his way up her chest.

She clung on to him as his mouth sucked and licked her skin. She shuddered as he ran his tongue up her collarbone. His hand left her thigh and slid up her body. He cupped her breast, squeezed it gently as his mouth bit at the crook of her neck. She squeezed him with her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his hips. She gasped as he pushed up against her. She felt something long, hard and thick pulsing against her, pressing against the entrance of her womanhood.

What would he have done if she wore a skirt? Should she be thankful or upset that she wore jeans? His lips reached her ear and he kissed and sucked the little spot behind it making her moan.

"Do you love me?" He whispered to her.

"Yes." She gasped and his fingers pinched her sensitive tips. He pulled back and kissed her, his tongue tangled with hers. That tongue of his was so erotic, the way he used it, made her feel so wanton.

He broke the kiss, leaving her gasping, "Do you want me? Do you need me like I need you?"

His lips trailed down her neck, his teeth grazing her shoulder, his tongue tasting her skin. Did she want him? Yes. She wanted all of him, more of him. She wanted his touch, his words and his heart. Did she need him? Yes. She can't last a day without hearing from him, a week without seeing him and right now a minute without touching him. She took too long and he sighed. His hot breath swirled across her skin as he moved his face to nuzzle her neck.

"It's ok. We don't have to do anything you don't want to do. Tonight, it will be about you. Let me please you. Let me touch you, taste you. Please allow me that honor, Kyoko." As he spoke, he ran his the tip of his nose across her skin, up her neck, across her cheek and then grazed her nose with his. His hand was running up and down her skin, running from her waist, up her ribs, over her breast and then to her shoulder and down her arm and back.

"Yes. I want all of it. I want all of you." She opened her eyes as she spoke and meet with his. They were so dark and alive, a thunderstorm rolling in from the mountains in the night. Yet behind them were the clear skies of his love.

He searched her face, her eyes, looking for the hesitation, the doubt that she felt in the back of her mind. She would be lying if she said she wasn't afraid of what was to come, of what she said yes to. She knew sex. She wasn't stupid. She knew it would hurt and Ren wasn't small. She wanted to be with him. She wanted to feel the good things with him but first always came the pain. But it was only her body, not her soul, not her heart. Her body would heal from what he does to her, if he hurt her heart, she doubt she would survive.

Ren had lifted her off the wall and into his arms as she thought about them. He hadn't found the thing he was looking for to make him stop so he continued. He crawled onto the bed and lowered her down. He unhooked the buttons on his wrists and then pulled his shirt off of his back rather than unbuttoning it. She smiled at his urgency. She sat up and gathered her top from her waist to take it off when he stopped her.

"No. I'll undress you. Just relax." She blushed, not knowing what to do. She wanted to cover up but he wanted to look at her. She wanted to do something but he didn't. She watched him. He crawled off the bed and started unbuckling his slacks. She turned beet red and couldn't look. This would be her first time seeing a man naked. She couldn't just stare at him. She felt the bed dip and she took a peek. He still had his underwear on and she smiled.

How did he know her so? How did he read her so well? She didn't mind giving her body to the person who had her heart. It made sense. She would have giving it to Sho if he had wanted it but he didn't. He didn't want any piece of her. This man did. He wanted her completely but did he want it forever? She watched him slide beside her, lying on his side with his upper body tilted up leaning against his arm. She felt his fingertips caress her hairline from her forehead then down to her jaw.

"Ren?" She licked her lips nervously. Could she ask? How did he feel about it? Most men ran away from things like that, right? Would he be the same? She suddenly got scared.

"Hmm?" She lost her courage. What if he said no? What if her forever wasn't the same as his?

"Never mind." She turned her head and kissed his palm. He cupped her cheek and turned her to him again.

"No, tell me." He was looking softly into her eyes not at her naked torso, her face. Still she wanted to cover up. If he was going to run, if she had to see a look of fear or disgust, she didn't want to be topless.

"Are we going to get married?" She asked timidly. What came across his face wasn't fear or anger or disgust or anything negative, it was a smile. His whole face lit up like the North Star, chasing away any of the dark shadows in her heart.

"Yes." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her and held her tightly against him.

"Yes, we are. I wasn't going to ask you right now. I thought we would wait till your career took off, till I got my name back. But we can get married right away. We can have a private ceremony at my parent's house. Mother would love to meet you. I know she would love you."

She laughed, "I didn't mean right now. I just wanted to know if your forever was the same as mine, if you even thought of forever." She blushed and it was his turn to laugh. His forever was painted on her bento box.

"I only know one meaning of the word forever and my forever would be very short if you weren't in it. Kyoko, I love you. I want to be with you every day for the rest of our lives. I want to wake up to your smiling face every morning and bury myself into your willing body every night." He pressed her body into hers as he said this. His hand grabbing her butt and he grinded his hips against her, making her feel how happy he was.

"I want to eat your food and only your food. I want you to scold me if I don't. I want to have children with you." She made a face. "Not now, later. To watch you swell with my child, to see you take care and play with him or her. I know you will be a wonderful mother, just like with Maria-chan."

She didn't believe that. She loved Maria-chan but she didn't see her as a mother to her. Ren would be a good father though. She could see him reading fairy tails to their daughter, teaching their son to do flips in the air like she saw him do when they were little. She wondered if they would have their grandfather or their father's appetite.

He sighed, "This isn't a very romantic way of proposing. Is this just a talk of our future or would you like to pick out a ring tomorrow?"

She blinked, "A Ring? You want me to wear a ring, now?"

"If you want one, you know I want to marry you now. I think you said yes." The way he said the last made her want to answer.

"Yes. I want to marry you but we don't have to get a ring. We can wait for the things you said." She said.

"Yeah? Then I'll keep my plan and propose properly to you as a surprise." He hugged her and kissed the top of her head.

"You have a plan?" Her words muffled slightly by his chest. He nodded.

"I know you'll love it too, but that will have to wait. I want to fulfill my promise to you tonight."

"What promise?" She asked. She felt his hand grip her thigh and he pulled her up. His lips captured hers and she was more than accepting. His tongue danced with hers as his hand unsnapped the button on her jeans. His hand dove into her pants under her underwear onto the bare skin of her hip. She whimpered as he worked her jeans off, sliding from her hip to her ass, squeezing her, sending warm waves as he touched her. She felt her jeans and underwear at her thigh and then his knee brushed her pulsating core making her gasp.

"I love how sensitive you are. I hope you never lose that." How could she? From the first time he touched her to now, it only seemed like it electrified her more. She was getting more sensitive the more he touched her. She didn't know what was going to happen in the future. Would she grow hot every time he held her hand? Would her body go into overdrive every time he hugged her? Would she get wet and hungry for him every time he kissed her?

He shoved off her clothes and then she felt the soft fabric of her shirt fall from her legs as well. She was completely bare in front of a man for the first time. She felt like she was shaking as his hand roamed her skin. She had his left arm pinned under her arm against her ribs, his long arm holding her across her back, his fingers wrapped at her shoulder. He pulled from the kiss, and she pulled in a lungful of air as he moved down her body.

It was too much. She felt like she was going to short circuit. His hands were everywhere, touching her where she has never been touched. His mouth was doing things to her that she couldn't explain. He would kiss her and she felt a tingling. He would lick her and she felt herself shiver. His teeth would graze her and she felt something inside grow tight.

She was doing things, reacting to things he did without really knowing what was being done to her. Her mind couldn't catch up, she just felt, breathed and moaned. She tried to watch, to see what he was doing but he would do something new and make her cry out and her eyes would close up again. She felt so weak, she couldn't move yet she was moving with him. She felt her leg move up against his. Her hand was sliding over his shoulder, down his back trying to hold on to anything she could. She arched her back as his lips worked their way down her chest.

He rolled her to her back and moved on top of her on all fours. A break! She let her lungs, her skin, and her mind catch up as he looked down at her. She felt his right hand moving up the side of her thigh, his thumb grazing her curls and then dipping down at her stomach. She finally opened his eyes and saw him just looking at her. He was moving up her body so very slow, his eyes following his hand.

She found it hard to believe this man was with her right now, that he was looking at her with this look of astonishment, desire, love and a hungry eagerness. She wondered what it would feel like to be wanted, not sexually, but just wanted by someone maybe dare she say it, needed by someone.

She felt it now. She felt like she was wanted as he gently moved his hand over her body. He watched and molded his hand around her every curve, every dip and bump on her body. His hands were so large, she felt like he was touching every nerve ending all at once and the more he touched, the faster and deeper her breathing got. She was delirious with this feeling. His hand stopped at her face, his thump gently caressing her.

"Are you alright?" He was speaking to her. What did he say? Looking up at him, he is smiling, looking at her with a curious look on his face. The words were finally filtered and processed in her mind. She shook her head. She watched his smile wilt slightly.

"Do you want me stop?" She was able to understand these words and her body screamed bloody murder if she said anything but no so she shook her head again and smiled up at him. She picked herself up, placing her hand under his arm and around his shoulder. She pressed her lips against his and flicked her tongue across his lower lip. He groaned into her mouth and slowly laid her back down as his tongue slid along hers and between her lips.

She felt him pull back, his mouth parted hers, leaving her panting. He was crawling backwards away from her and she frowned.

"Where are you going?" She breathed out huskily.

"No where. Nothing can tear me away from you." He rose up on his knees near her feet. He ran his fingers down the front of her right calf then back up from underneath. He hit the back of her knee and gently lifted, making it bend up. She bent both of her knees up unwilling to spread her thighs. He bent down and placed a kiss on top both of her knees. She watched him as he kisses went out, around her knee and then down her leg. His hands were sliding gently up and down her thighs, her calves.

He ran his hand down her calf to her ankle and lifted her left leg up. She laughed as his teeth nipped the little tendon at the back of her ankle. He kissed his way down her leg and then his eyes meet hers as he reached her knee. He licked the back of her knee and she gasped, his grip on her ankle preventing her to instinctively kick out. He blew air gently at the cold spot he created sending shivers to her core. He flicked his tongue in the little dip towards the side making her clench the sheets in her fist. He smiled, he was right. He lightly kissed her, licked her and then very, very gently sucked the thin skin at her join making her whimper and shake. She didn't realize that she relaxed until she felt his tongue licking down her inner thigh. She blushed scarlet as he moved to her center and tried to bring her knee back up.

"Let me see you." He ran his hand down her thigh, "Please, Kyoko." Why did he have to see her? Did he have to see in order to make love to her?

"I promise I won't hurt you." He spoke softy, placing kisses on her clenched thighs in between words. That wasn't true.

"It always hurts the first time." She murmured. He smiled at her and nodded.

"Yes, that's true, but we aren't doing that tonight. I want our first time to be about pleasure not pain. I want you to crave my touch, not fear it. I want your first memory of us filled with good things, not a single bad one."

"But I thought… that we were… We aren't going to…" She licked her lips. "Make love?" He sat back, and smiled at her.

"Yes, we are, but there is more to making love, being with you, than simple intercourse. As you said, I want to make love to you, not have sex with you. I love you. I want to make you feel good." His fingers were sliding down the line where her thighs met, tickling her skin.

"I plan to make love to you from this day forth, and we will break that barrier another time. Tonight…" she relaxed her thighs and let his hand slip between them.

"You will know nothing but satisfaction." He breathed those words against her inner thigh next to her knee. She was so embarrassed but she didn't want to turn away. His eyes held hers as he kissed and sucked the skin of her right thigh. He slowly moved down, sliding his body back until he was lying on his stomach.

He was still on his elbows between her legs. She couldn't get enough air into her lungs as started to slid further down. Finally his face was right over her core and she couldn't look anymore as his eyes gazed at her wet warm entrance. She heard him take a deep breath and she hid her face in her hands.

"God, I love the way you smell." She felt him wrap his arms hands around her thighs and push against her lifting her legs slightly up, tilting her towards her. She whimpered as she felt his hot breath against her folds. Did he have to get so close? What was he going to do? She squirmed as his nose nuzzled the dark curls.

"I love how excited you are. I never thought you would ever think of me like that, that you would ever see me as a man." His words made her look down at him for a split second then she screamed.

He closed his eyes and licked her. She tasted so good, made of the sweetest elixir. He let his tongue taste her, licking off the wet juices of her body. He circled the tip of his tongue around her lips, over them and between them. She moved in his arms, and he held her down, held her still as he licked her. He lightly drew her lips into his mouth and massaged it with his tongue. She cried out again, arching her back against the sheets.

She never thought this existed; to say that oral sex was in her mind would be a lie. The very idea of it was foreign to her, those things or topics just weren't in her circle. Now she was lying on a bed with a man between her thighs and he was licking her like she was a bowl of cream and it was mind blowing.

He laid his tongue flat against her and licked from the bottom all the way to the top forcing the air out of her body. He kissed her like he kissed her mouth, penetrating her opening and sucking her lips slightly then pulling back slowly drawing her out of his mouth with the smallest amount of pressure. As he played with her, he kept grazing a point of her body, that little spot that she explored in the shower, making her hitch and twitch.

He explored the sides of her entrance with the tip of his tongue then slowly licked up. He raised his eyes to her face. She was panting, her eyes closed, her face flushed, her hands were gripping to the sheets that were piling around her sweat covered body. She was beautiful, his naked little goddess. He ran the tip of his tongue around her clit and she moved her hips with him.

He enveloped her clit with his lips and sucked it lightly, quickly then released it. He watched her body jerk every time he did this, kissing her sensitive nub, licking around it, across it, sucking it gently. He watched her suck in air, her hands clench and relax with the sheet, her perky rosy tips bounce and he had to touch her. He released his grip on her thigh, lapped up the addicting liquor, and ran his hand over her stomach, reaching up and rolling her hard little tips with his fingers.

She felt him ease back, letting the crashing waves of her body settle into a mild storm instead of a typhoon. She lifted her body to his hand. Where ever he went her body seemed to move towards it wanting more attention like a cat eager to be petted. She felt his left hand release her other thigh and move between her legs.

His tongue was keeping her on the tip of arousal, he seemed to enjoy making her scream and then letting her calm down. He had all the control, made her do things with her body as if he was pushing buttons on a controller, slowly raising her up then bring her back down but never letting her off the ride.

She spread her legs wider as he moved his tongue over her bundle of nerves. She moaned as he sucked her again and let her go. She felt his hand on the inside of her thigh holding her open but she really didn't need that anymore. There was no way she wanted him to stop; no way was she going to force him out.

She was so responsive. Her moans and whimpers were music to his hears and he wanted more. He circled her clit with his lips and then flicked his tongue over it lightly. She twitched her hips and the muscle in her legs clenched. He did it again but harder this time and she groaned and lifted her hips against his mouth. He pressed his tongue against her and rubbed up and down quickly against her clit making her squeeze her thighs against him, lifting her hips up and against him.

It was getting quicker to stir her up again and he wanted to bring her over. He moved his hand down and lightly touched her outer lips with this thumb. He licked her completely, kissed her clit and then slipped his thumb inside of her. She cried out.

She withered against the sheets as he thrust inside of her, licked and sucked her. Everything was focused on what was happening between her legs. She couldn't feel anything but the warm pleasure created by him. His wet tongue on her, teasing her, grinding against her then she felt him inside of her and everything intensified.

It was such a little thing as his fingers and it was hypnotic. She lightly grinded her hips against him, and she felt it build. She was light headed from too much air or not enough, she couldn't tell. Her body wanted more of him inside of her, it felt so good. She felt his tongue slide down her lips and she groaned, missing the attention at her bud.

"Kuon, don't stop." She panted. She didn't want to go down again. "Please don't stop." She pleaded with him and he responded. His mouth returned to her little spot and his strokes increased making her moan and whimper.

She cried out as pulsating waves of pleasure rushed over her. She rocked her hips against him and he rode it out, lightly sucking her forcing her to spasm at the intense stimulation. He pulled his thumb out and licked her clean as she relaxed in a daze, panting, her head leaning to the side. She felt so heavy it was difficult to move.

She felt him crawl up, placing small kisses on her skin. He was directly over her, face to face and he lied down on her, his stomach pressing against her spent sex. He was resting on his elbows beside her, not giving her his full weight. He kissed her neck and she turned her head up to see him. He smiled gently at her and she let out a lazy pleased smile.


	21. Only His

Chapter 21

"Thank you." She whispered. He shook his head and placed a small chaste kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for sharing your body with me." The back of his fingers lightly brushed her cheek unable to hold her due to the angle. He didn't want to crush her but he wanted to touch her.

She rubbed her cheek against his fingers and chuckled with a goofy smile, "Anytime." She closed her eyes still feeling the afterglow. Nothing she ever did to herself felt this good.

"Be careful what you say. I may take you up on that offer." His voice was dark and he was nuzzling her behind her ear.

"Would that be so bad?" She whispered. It didn't sound bad.

"Ask me that went we are in the parking lot again, or in a dressing room or at a restaurant." Ideas were flooding his mind, places they've been at or where they could go for privacy during their busy days.

"The LoveMe room has a lock right?" He whispered and her eyes widened.

"We can't! The LoveMe room, at a restaurant?" She couldn't picture it, doing those things in such public places.

"You said anytime." He licked her ear, "You'd just have to be very quiet." He ran his hand down her leg that was bent beside his waist and caressed the back of her knee. She flushed with a small gasp and she picked up her leg into the air.

"Imagine us at a restaurant sitting in a booth with you sitting in the corner. I can slide my hand down your thigh and tease you just like this. I can whisper in your ear all the things I want to do to you and your mind would start to picture it just like now. The way I would touch you, kiss you, taste you." He licked her skin just then and she whimpered.

"No one would notice us. We would be hidden in our own little world like we normally are avoiding fans." He thrust his body up against her sex and she moaned softly.

"See, you're already getting wet again." He pulled his body back and pulled her leg towards her making her hips rise. He slipped his left hand between her legs and lightly slid his fingers up and down her entrance spreading her juices all over her folds.

"Tell me you would want to wait till we got home for me to touch you. It would be so sexy to watch you try and control yourself as I touched you, pleased you, having you try and control your sexy whimpers and moans behind a napkin as I slip inside of you under your sweet little skirt." She stifled herself against her hand as he slipped two fingers shallowly inside of her. He thrust his fingers inside and circled her clit with his thumb. He held her leg up with his right and filled her up with his left. She moved her hips trying to match his rhythm.

"It would only make me try harder to make you scream out." He rubbed his thumb against her clit when he spoke, causing her to cry out as he desired.

"More, give me more." He twisted his fingers and started moving inside of her rubbing her nerves as he thrusts in and out of her. She tried to move with him, but her leg in his hand prevented it, she was forced to ride his fingers inside of her, at his pace as she withered on the bed. She felt him watch her, thought about how he would block them from the rest of the world as he made love to her.

No, she wouldn't be able to wait. She had to have him, anywhere he wanted, she would say yes. She would trust him, she would let go and give her self to him anytime, anywhere. Her only hope was that she didn't embarrass herself before they got alone.

Her breath was coming in fast and shallow, she was so close and he could feel her pulse around his fingers. She drenched his fingers in a matter of seconds and his body shook with the idea of her wrapped around his shaft, having her juices coat his hard arousal as he slid in and out of her tight wet depths. He wanted to ride her as she moved under him, knowing his length, his body, was making her feel this way.

Soon. He will claim her as his and only his. She will know only his touch, and her body will only respond to him. He will open up her sexuality and only he would be able to turn it on.

She cried out as she came, wildly, explosively. She felt him let go of her leg and slip out of her. This time instead of resting on top of her, he went to her side and pulled her against him, cradling her with his body. He slid his right hand up her body between her breasts and cupped her left face. He turned her face back to him and he kissed her, slowly, sensually. When she fell back, his arm was there to rest her head on. She snuggled into the curve of his body and found him hard, still in his boxer briefs.

"Kuon, make love to me. I want you to enjoy tonight as well." She kissed his arm lightly.

"I like the way my name sounds from your lips and this has been the best night of my life. I don't want to ruin it by hurting you."

She turned in his arms, lying on her back. "It's going to happen anyway, right?" He nodded.

"Then why not tonight? The sooner it's done, the sooner it will always feel this good." She turned to face him and she ran her hand over his chest making him shudder.

"At least let me see you completely." She whispered, her eyes following her hand down his chest, to his flat stomach.

He sighed, "It would be safer if I stayed like this." He needed this boundary, this barrier that prevented him from taking her for the rest of the night.

"Why? I'm willing and," She let her hand graze him and he hissed, the arm under her head tensing up, "…you are very able." She leaned over and bit his chin lightly and pulled back with a smile.

He rolled away from her and slipped off the bed. She grinned and watched him as he looked around the floor, bending down he picked up his slacks. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled a black square.

She blushed, was that a condom? Where did he get that? When?

"When did you get that?"

He smiled a little embarrassed, "I actually got it on the way back home. I guess deep down I was kind of hoping you'd say yes." He had hooked his fingers on the waistband of his shorts and slipped them off.

He stood up and she had to convince herself to look. She was a good girl and never saw a man naked but here was one now. Still no matter how she felt about him, she was embarrassed of the idea of just looking. He did look at her though, every single little bit of her so she had every right. She let her eyes drift down his body, running over his broad smooth chest, his tight abs and slim waist then found his dark straining erection. She really didn't know what she could say about it. It was her first one and all she could think was that Kuon was in need and that she wanted to please him.

He stood for a moment and let her look at him. She didn't move to come near him if she wanted to touch. She just was looking. He couldn't do that. He wanted so much more than to just look at her. He had to touch her, feel her skin under his hand and then taste her, licking the sweat off her body, the sweet flesh revealed to him.

He watched her as she looked at him. She had her right arm up, under her head and her left cleverly covering her breasts. His eyes followed to the curve of her waist up to her hips as her left thigh fell forward to cover her sex. She lied there naked on his bed but still covered up and it raised his desire for her, his sweet innocent Kyoko.

He needed her. He slipped back onto the bed and crawled back to her. Her eyes came back up and met his as he appeared above her. He ran his hand up her side and searched out her lips with his. She responded so eagerly now, lightly suckling his lips and then parting them allowing him entry inside of her. He never thought she would let him near her like this. He swept his tongue inside of her, tasting the sweetness of her mouth.

She felt him slip his hand over her breast and teased it with his palm making her whimper softly into his mouth. He moved down and rotated his hand to point down instead of up and wove into her curls again. She gasped as he slipped over her, breaking the kiss. She lifted her leg up onto his hip, spreading her thighs giving him the room she wanted him to have. He continued kissing her, nibbling her jaw, sucking and licking her neck making her shiver. His long fingers slid around her loins, sliding around her clit, down the sides of her lips. He never went straight inside of her or ran over her overly sensitive spot. He played with her, felt her completely and worked her until she was going to scream at him for the torture.

Then he would touch her, slip in side of her. She felt him press his fingers at her entrance and slide his fingers up and over her nub. She groaned and moved her hips towards him. He spread her juices over her, teasing her, making her even wetter. Was he going to make her cum again before entering her? She wanted him, not his hand, even if his hand felt really, really, really good. She wanted to feel him stretching the walls of her body. She wanted to know how his hard arousal felt inside of her.

"Kuon, please, I want you. I want to feel you inside of me." She cried out as he sunk his fingers in deeper than last time inside of her but she felt no pain, just tightness. He was still being careful. He plunged his fingers in and out of her and her body grew accustomed to it, making her body pulse with pleasure as he moved inside of her.

She felt herself building, his hand moving faster and harder, his mouth feeding off her skin. She wanted to let go and feel that rush, that explosive release, but she wanted him to feel it too. She reached down and felt the curly nest that cradles his arousal. Her fingers brushed against hard silk and she heard him groan.

"Kuon..." She moaned softly. She wasn't going to be able to hold on much longer. She felt a pressure inside of her. It was different feeling than a release from her clit. He rubbed his hand over a spot inside of her, thrusting against it and it felt like she needed to pee.

"Kuon, wait… I…" He kissed her, stealing her words, swallowing her moans and whimpers.

"Let go," He moved faster, "cum one more time for me." He whispered to her and she did, she felt herself release, felt something slip and she got scared, embarrassed. She hid her face with his shoulder and she wanted to cry. Did she honestly wet the bed while they made love? He is going to laugh or kick her out.

He pushed her onto her back and moved above her and her face was so red and quickly hid her face in her hands.

"What's wrong?" He placed his hand on her arm and tried to move it but she didn't budge.

"Kyoko? Did I hurt you?" She shook her head and mumbled.

"I can't understand you. Move your hands. Talk to me."

She did but she turned her face away and whispered again. He heard something about waiting and he leaned in further.

"I think I wet the bed when I came" Her face was so dark red that he had to fight not to laugh.

"You didn't." He said with a large smile and she shook her head.

"You didn't feel it. I felt myself…I felt something…." She couldn't say it.

He kissed her forehead, her temple and made his way down her face as he spoke. "I felt you ejaculate. It's okay. A lot of women can't do that so it's not very well known. Look at me."

She turned her head to him hesitantly.

"You didn't do anything abnormal." He kissed the tip of her nose. "Nothing to be embarrassed about." He kissed her lips and she responded timidly. He pulled away a little and licked her lips once making her part her lips. He licked her lower lip and pulled away smiling. He did it again and she laughed. He was playing with her, trying to make her smile. This time he did kiss her properly letting their mouths melt within each other.

He moved his hand to her hip, down her thigh and slid it forward up his thigh. She felt him do the same to her other leg angling her hips up towards him. Her heart raced knowing what was going to happen, her mind wanting to prepare itself. She tensed as she felt his stomach hit her. He pulled back with a smile and chuckled.

"I'm not going to just do it. That would make the pain worse. Relax or I'll just eat you out again and do this another time." He licked her cheek and she frowned.

"It's hard not to think about it." She confessed.

"Then I'll have to get you to not think about it."

He rose up from her leaning slightly forward. He placed his hand on her right leg and his eyes fluttered shut as he glided his shaft across her delicate flesh. He moved his hips and rubbed himself against her. The skin rubbing her was so much softer than his fingers but he was so long and so hard. She felt her juices coat him and he slipped over her easily but he moved slow, pressing that hard flesh against her teasing her little nub in long sure strokes. It was lighter than his hand or his tongue but the longer strokes still stirred her.

She glanced up at him as he moved. She didn't understand how he could control himself like this. He had this look on his face almost a painful expression but he continued. If he wasn't enjoying it then he wouldn't be hard still. He picked up the little black package left beside them and rolled it on. She watched the thin rubber cover him completely with a little nipple at the end. She felt him shift back and his covered head slipped over and rubbed her clit. She whimpered softly and her eyes closed shut. She spread her legs wider loving the isolated contact. She started panting, gripping the sheets above her head and then she felt him push at her entrance slipping his head in. She cried out and tensed up. This was so much wider than his fingers.

"Relax." He didn't move in further or push in. She tried to calm her breathing to relax her body. She felt his hand caress her thigh, stroke her stomach. As soon as she felt comfortable he pushed in again and she tightened up. This time he slipped his hand between and started rubbing her clit. She moaned and he pulled out slightly then back in but just that short distance.

His breathing was harsh and he moved in and out slowly that one little bit. She felt herself relax and expected him to push future but he didn't. He continued with that little bit. She glanced down and noticed he wasn't even half way in and it felt like this. He worked her up again, sliding in and out of her and then he blew past her barrier. He moaned out and he moved out of her as soon as broke through.

She felt a small sharp pain from within making her yelp, her eyes squeezing shut. Without him inside of her the pain left quickly and she was left with the shock of it. She felt him leave the bed for a moment then return. He pulled her into his arms as she recovered. She felt him erect against her thigh.

"You didn't cum. Why did you stop?"

"This isn't about me. If I continued, it would have hurt you, I don't want that." He kisses the top of her head. "Let's clean up."

She looked confused then looked down, a little bit of blood decorated her inner thighs and she panicked.

"Your blanket!"

He laughed and picked her up in his arms. "Don't worry about it. I'll get it cleaned or buy new ones." He carried her over to the bathroom. "Maybe you can pick out new ones." He smiled at her. She laughed and gave a sharp nod.

"Sure! They will be pink and lacy!"

He visibly paled as he set her down in the shower. "Ok maybe not."

She laughed, "I was kidding. You like dark colors. I would pick one to suit you like dark blue or maybe a dark green. I might even try a pattern!" She teased him with silly ideas of patterns as if he wouldn't like them. He would probably let her do the pink and lacy if it meant she was in those sheets with him every night. He reached up and plucked the shower head off of its hook and she pouted.

"That's no fair, I can't reach that high."

"Then you can only take your showers with me from now on." He smirked at her and started washing off her skin.

"I can do that." She tried to take the handle from him embarrassed by him babying her.

"But I want to and I thought we would take a bath together. This is just to get rid of the blood." That made sense but she was still kind of shy about it.

"Well then give me that and you get the bath ready." She offered holding out her hand and he really couldn't argue with her. It was a valid and logical thing to do. He nodded and handed her the head then stood up to leave.

"You're not hard anymore." She noticed as the water poured over her stomach. He was limp and much smaller than before.

"I don't like seeing you in pain. I'm sorry." He answered and closed the shower door behind him. He turned on the water to the tub and applied the stopper letting it fill up with hot water.

She felt much more comfortable taking care of her little mess without him. She didn't think about the clean up though in the back of her mind she knew it was going to happen. She let the water rinse off her thighs and inside of her until the water ran clear. She didn't feel any different other than very happy. She only remembered all the things he did to her before the pain. It was like he accidentally pinched her and now it was forgotten. She wished that he continued. He was probably over reacting.

She turned off the water and then tried to put the shower head back in its holder. There was no way. She stretched herself as tall as she could and she could barely touch it. She heard the door open but didn't look over.

"I almost got it!" She suddenly felt his body press against hers and she shivered as she was pressed against the cold tile. His hands glided up her arms then took the shower head from her hands and put it away. The cold tile in front of her and the hot body behind her made for an interesting reaction inside of her. She felt his hand hold her wrist up above her keeping her body stretched.

He ran his other hand down the side of her body and she shuddered. She felt so helpless and the way it affected her, scared her. Would she always feel so powerless around him? He stepped back but continued to hold her up. He slid his hand around to her stomach and glided up to her breast, the tips hard and still brushing against the cold tile.

"Sometimes I think you do these things on purpose." He whispered as his hand cupped her left breast. His fingers very lightly twisted her nipple between his fingers and then let go, never twisting more than a degree or two then repeating in the other direction.

"What things?" She squirmed and she felt him growing hard again against the small of her back.

He laughed softly, "Exactly. You don't know how many times I've wanted to kiss you or just embrace you these last few years. You would do these things and I had to fight my desired so you wouldn't run away. " He let go of her arms, letting her back onto her feet. He wrapped his arms around her hugging her close.

"I'm not going to run." She twisted to face him and he let her. She met his eyes and they held this lost painful expression.

"Promise?" He whispered and she smiled up at him. Even he had his insecurities.

"I promise. I already said yes, remember?"

He beamed that heavenly smile down at her and nodded. "I remember. I won't ever forget either. The bath is ready."

He held her hand going out and slipped in first making the water rise almost the rim. He kept his legs open for her to sit between them. The water was HOT, and it took some time for her to get use to it but she was able to sit down with him, the water hitting her up to the shoulder.

"The water is too high." It wasn't comfortable, she was afraid of slipping. She always filled the tub half way when she bathed in here.

"Here, stand up." She did and he straightened his legs into the water, "Sit on my lap." She smiled and he helped her down. Sitting on his thighs was the oddest thing but it allowed her to feel all of him, like he just surrounded her plus the water hit her just above her breasts now. She leaned back and felt too low so she pushed herself up against him. He groaned and she felt him hard pressed against her butt.

"Feeling better then?" She moved her hips against him and he tilted his head back with his eyes closed. He murmured an agreement and she giggled. He kept his hands resting on the side of the tub. He didn't try and stop her just let her do what she wanted. She rose up on her knees and turned to face him. He cracked his eyes open to watch her.

She sat on his lap again with him between her legs. He looked at her darkly but didn't move like he was curious as to what she was going to do. She started at his hands beside her and ran her wet hands up his arm to his shoulders. She let her fingers run down his pecs, over his ribs and across his abs. She looked up at his face and his eyes were closed again. She ran the back of her fingers up his torso again and he let out a shaky breath.

So he did like it. She leaned over and kissed his collarbone like he did hers. He sighed and the water sloshed around them slightly. She ran her tongue across the dip at his shoulder and neck drinking the water on his skin. She kissed the drops off his neck and she wanted to lick off the little droplet of water hanging off his ear but couldn't reach.

She smiled and pushed her hips against him. He gasped as she pressed the length of him against her folds. She felt him tense below her, his hands clenching into fists at their sides. She pressed her chest against his and leaned in and licked that little drop. She moved her hips down and he groaned. She felt him raise his hips against her as she moved. The water was making the feeling rougher. Without her slickness gliding them together, she felt all of him rub against her.

Her heart started beating faster and her breath rushed in and out of her lungs as she rubbed herself against him. She had her right arm wrapped around his shoulder, her hand at the back of his neck, the other was holding on to the edge of the tub. The water lapped up and down their bodies as she moved against him. She was getting off on him, feeling the burn between her legs grow.

She rose up higher as she moved up and reached between them. He gasped as she grabbed him lightly and moved his very eager length out and under her, she pushed herself onto him and shuttered as his head entered her. A loud splashing distracted her and she found his hands at her hips stopping her.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" He slipped out of her, out of her grip, as he stayed still in the water holding her off of him.

"I didn't bring any protection with me in here."

"It amazes me how you can think feeling this way. Where is it?" She asked.

He licked his lips, "Let's go back to bed and I'll get it." She pouted a little and stepped out of the tub.

"I wanted to try it in the tub though." She murmured as she grabbed the towel.

"Next time." He kissed the top of her head. "When you are birth control." He walked out without drying off.

_Me? On birth control? _She didn't think about that. Women did have more options than men did. They always advertised safe sex all around her school but it was just condoms since they were fast. If she was on birth control, they wouldn't have to stop for him to put one on. She wrapped herself in the towel as she thought about it. She would have to look into it. She entered his bedroom and he wasn't there yet. She looked over at the little LED clock and it flashed 12:20. She had to be at the studio at 9:30, probably 9:15 to be safe. So if she left at 8:30 from here, she should be fine walking there. Kuon came back with a box in hand. He pulled out another little square and ripped it open immediately this time.

"What time do you have to work tomorrow?" He paused as he opened the little package and had to think about it.

"8am. What time do you start?"

"9:30." She replied and he frowned.

"I can't take you there. Will Kotonami-san give you a ride?"

She shook her head, "No. I'll just walk. Put that on and come here."

He didn't like her walking alone on the streets but he wouldn't argue with her now. He pulled the rubber out from its mangled package and rolled it on. Kyoko pulled the towel off and moved to the head of the bed. He crawled onto the bed chasing after her. He wanted her so badly but he still had to be gentle.

When he reached her, he captured her lips with his. Her hands hugged his face as he explored her mouth. He moved up, pushing her down beneath him when she stopped.

"No, I want the same position like in the tub." She looked up at his face, "Please?"

How could he refuse? It explained why she went to the head of the bed. Then he got an idea.

"Are you ready though?" She sighed at his question.

"Yes! I've been ready. I want this, Kuon."

He smiled, "I'm not asking that. I'm not letting you go tonight believe me. I meant…." His hand touched her and she and to admit that the water washed away most of her moisture.

"You may not be a virgin anymore but we still have to make sure you are ready." He lied down on the middle of the bed and took her hand. She moved to sit on his lap and he haltered her.

"No, I want you to sit further up." She looked at him confused. He smiled and tapped his lips. Her face turned crimson.

"I… I can't. There… No. I'll lie down like before."

He laughed gently, "You'll love it, I promise and it will only be for a little bit. The next time you cum, I'll be inside of you feeling you around me. Come here."

He beckoned her over with his hands and she timidly crawled over. She tried to figure out the positioning. She would have to have her knees beside his head. So she placed her knee there. He was low enough on the bed that it gave her plenty of room for her body. He moved his arms so her calves were under his bicep. She looked down and turned bright red again. She felt his hands on her thighs and slowly spreading them further apart, lowering her center above his mouth.

She jerked up as she felt his tongue and he smiled. His hands slid around her thighs sliding up her stomach and back down. She relaxed down and he kissed her. She had a lot more control like this. His head was tilted up a little with a pillow and he slowly licked and kissed her. She reached out for the head board when he slipped his tongue inside of her. He felt deeper this time and she felt more of what he was doing. His nose was above her clit and would every so often hit her giving her a little shock.

She wanted to tilt her hips towards him so she leaned back, letting go of the head board and her hand found his hip. She groaned and shook as he increased his pace. His hands did more to her as well. They slid across her skin like silk and teased her breast as he feed. She started moving her hips against the tip of his tongue as he lapped at her center. She wondered if he was really, really good at this or if she was just really sensitive. She dug her nails into his skin as he sucked at her nub making her cry out and pant.

"Kuon, wait. Stop. I'm going to…" She sat up or tried to. He followed her raising his head and shoulders up, sucking her clit while his tongue circled it wildly.

"Aaaaah!" She shoved her hand into his hair, gripping it tightly and she couldn't help but move furthering her gratification. She shuddered uncontrollably as he drank her up and then fell back onto the bed with a smile.

"You liar." She moved to her left side and he sat up.

"Guilty but worth it." He twisted over her and started kissing her neck and down to her breast, taking a perky tip into his wet mouth. She groaned and pushed him away. He wiped his mouth with his hand as she climbed on top of him. The condom was still on him but when she touched it was tacky. She glided her body against him and gasps as it hit her overly stimulated clit. She licked her lips and moved herself over him. She felt his head press against her entrance and pushed down, her hands on his shoulders.

He slid inside of her slowly as her body adjusted to him. It was tight and it ached as she reached deeper inside of her but it was nothing she couldn't handle. She finally shoved the rest of him inside of her, crying out in bliss as he moaned finally being inside of her.

She thought the condom felt funny, like there was something foreign inside of her. She didn't feel that way with his fingers and she liked rubbing against him and only him in the tub. Still it was a must or he wouldn't continue. She started moving up and felt little shocks deep inside of her. She didn't move up much before she sank back down. As she moved, it got easier, whether she was relaxing enough to take him or if everything was just wetter she didn't know but she pushed up and he slipped half way out of her.

She let her body take over. She did what felt good to her. He played with her body, hands roaming over her skin, fingers pinching and rolling her nipples, his mouth licking and kissing anything he could reach and she rode him. She lifted herself letting him almost slip out of her and then pushed him back forcing another sound from her throat.

She rocked her hips and found a faster but shallower thrust. She wanted more, faster, harder. She must have spoken out loud. Next thing she knew he was on top of her tearing screams from her mouth. He pounded into her fiercely in a fast steady rhythm, each thrust sending these uncontrollable electric strikes through her body.

She could hear his hard labored breathing, the wet sounds of his body meeting hers, the bed even creaked at the force. He finally let go, unable to hold back any longer and she was more than happy to take it all in. She screamed out, feeling like she exploded into a thousand pieces, her body rocked as her orgasm rode her body, her body clenching around him but he didn't stop.

She didn't think her heart to take much more, she felt her thighs slick with her juices, her body was this huge bundle of nerves and still he pushed her, forcing her to build back up. His hand slipped under her hips and lifted her up. She cried out as he pushed at another angle, against another spot. His breathing became erratic and his rhythm was shallower. She flung her arms over her head as she felt it coming again. She groaned loudly as her body shook and she felt him push against her, bursting inside.


	22. Sunshine

**A/N***Inspired by Sunshine by Steve Azar. I do Not own.**

Chapter 22

There was a buzzing or beeping. Kyoko just sunk into the sheets hiding from the horrible sound. A second later, it stopped and she drifted back to sleep.

Kuon shut off the alarm and returned to the little bundle beside him. He smiled at her as she curled into herself with the sheet wrapped around her from neck to toe, leaving only her head on the pillow. He watched the slow rise of her body as she breathed and wondered what she was dreaming about. Did she dream about him as he did about her?

He thought he would never fall asleep last night. Yet having her wrapped in his arms, feeling her warm body against his, her sweet heartbeat sucked him under. After so long, so much has happened to him and her, he finally had her and he wasn't ever going to let go. He caressed her face and she muttered in her sleep then rolled over towards him.

He smiled as the sunlight of dawn shined down on her face and she buried herself further into him. He felt her breath caress his skin and flashed to last night. Her fingers, her hands on his skin, her lips and kisses that drove him mad brought this untainted joy from within. He felt like nothing bad has ever happened in his life. Like he stayed with her since they were kids and grew up in each other's arms. She tore down everything he built around him and left him raw and vulnerable only to kiss and embrace it.

He fell into a life of lies and failures then thrown in the dirt with bruises and blood stains. It happened so fast, he crashed, not strong enough to handle the ride, the mistakes he done and the consequences there after. Now, he felt like he could take on anything, for her. As long as he had her, he could withstand and control the worse of conditions.

She is his warmth, his light, his hope, his angel that chased away all the darkness in his heart, his soul. He ran his hand down her back over the blankets and she blinked her eyes up at him and smiled.

"Good Morning, Kuon."

He ran his fingers through her hair pushing it back. She tilted her head towards his hand and stretched.

"I love you." He whispered and she smiled sweetly at him.

"I love you too." She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. He kissed her hair as he embraced her.

"How are you feeling?" He ended things rougher than he intended and was worried after the fact unfortunately.

"I feel very good, like I can't stop smiling. I'm glad I'm not playing Mio anymore." She giggled and he laughed with her.

"You have to be Mari though. I was wondering if you were sore though." His hand touched her hip over the sheet.

"Oh." She blushed and nodded. "Yeah, I can feel it. Will it always be like this?"

He smiled that sinful smile and shook his head, "But I can make sure you are. It will just take longer and more effort from now on." He pulled her closer to him, "Maybe even a few days."

She pushed him lightly, "Like we will ever have a few days off."

He frowned, "Oh, we can take vacations. We are going to have a honeymoon that will be at least two weeks long."

"Two Weeks?" She squeaked and he nodded. He couldn't do this for two weeks could he? She looked up at him with that little smile and was a bit worried. Either way he is saying that one night like last night wouldn't make her sore, which was good.

"What time is it?"

"7ish"

"And you leave at?"

"I have to pick up Yashiro-san so I need to leave at 7:30."

"But you need to…eat" She paled. "Oh! The clams!" She rushed out of bed and out of the door.

"Noooo!" He laughed to himself, got up and went to the restroom to relieve himself. If he knew about them, he would have put them away but when he came home with her in the shower, well, he really wasn't thinking of much else. When he came out, she was in the bedroom putting her clothes back on.

"They are ruined now and we may have to air out your kitchen. I'm sorry." She had pulled out her bra from her bag and hooked it on then lifted her shirt and frowned. She had forgotten the shirt.

"Do you by chance have any sort of safety pins or the like?" She slipped on the shirt and stood in front of the mirror adjusting it on her shoulders. She let it drape a little in front of her then left a larger drape in the back. It looked very nice, hiding everything but also sexy. It still seemed more mature than what she would normally wear.

"I don't think so." He watched her, "Is that how you normally wear it?"

She nodded, "But I didn't have the pins with me. I sort of just grabbed the first thing in my closet last night and didn't notice it was this one. I like the feel of it but I don't like wearing it like last night." She blushed and looked over at him. "For obvious reasons, though perhaps I can wear it like that here."

He smiled and walked up to her. He was still very naked and she blushed as he appeared at the mirror. He looked at the glimpse of skin of her back. What was it about her short hair that made backless items sexier to him? He ran the back of his fingers down her spine and she shuttered.

"Kuon, you should get dressed." She was swaying from side to side slightly in front of the mirror. His hands were at her hips and he was moving her slowly as if they were dancing.

"Remind me why. Perhaps you are the one that should be matching me instead." He slipped his hands under her shirt and rubbed her tummy.

"Because you are going to go out and do what you love to do in…" she turned and looked at the clock. " 20 minutes."

"We are going to go out to make love? Why bother with the effort when we can do that here?"

She laughed. He was so playful when he was happy. He slipped away and she couldn't help but look as he pulled out a pair of underwear and slipped them on.

"You sure you want me to get dressed?" he teased her making her blush. She nodded and quickly left the room. He was so distracting. Would she ever be able to work with him again? He is her goal and now she was worried that she wouldn't be able to perform opposite him anymore.

She stepped into the living room and she found the faint smell from the clams. She hated wasting food. She ran out and saw the spoiled clams and then realized how very naked she was. While she was with the one man who had seen every little bit of her, running out naked in an apartment was just not her.

Now that she was dressed she could take care of the issue. She padded over to the kitchen and trashed all the clams and started cleaning the area up. She even tied up the trash bag so she could take it out when she left. The question she had was how they were going to air out the place.

Kuon popped up beside her completely and exquisitely dressed. He wore a simple long sleeved dark brown shirt that looked so touchable, or perhaps it was the man underneath. It hugged his wide strong shoulders making it stretch across his broad chest. It was tucked into a pair of black slacks that always fit him perfectly. He held out something to her.

"Will this work for your shirt?" In his palm was a silver circle with a small silver chain attached to it, a tie tack. She picked it up and examined it. The chain was attached to the clasp for the pin that stuck out behind the decorative silver circle. The face of it was very pretty, about 30 percent of the base of the circle was textured and in the middle of that was a little diamond. The top part was just polished silver.

"This isn't real right?" She looked at the little diamond.

"And if I said it was? The diamond is tiny, hardly worth much at all." _The platinum around it however raised the price a bit. _But if he said that, she wouldn't take it. Besides she would promptly return anything she borrowed even if it was a 100 yen pencil.

"So you have a diamond set in silver?" She spoke as she walked towards the bedroom mirror.

"Not exactly." He followed her and picked up yesterday's clothes. He riffled through his pants collecting his things while Kyoko pinned her blouse up. She looked at him suspiciously.

"White gold?" She straightened up and started fluffing the hanging blouse around her neck getting it to sit right. By the time she was done, it laid with a delicate modest curve at her chest and then a longer dip behind her covering up everything as it should. She had done this before. The little pin sparkled at her shoulder and matched the dark grey blouse rather nicely.

He just shrugged and she grumbled and plopped down on the bed, "I'll tell you after you give it back to me, ok?"

"Promise?" She looked up at him as he approached.

"Yes. Can I have a kiss goodbye?" He bent down, his hands on the bed on each side of her. He didn't kiss her until she nodded shyly at him. He tilted his head and softly pressed his lips against hers. The kiss started out slow and sensual but grew from there. She was so entrancing, richer than the richest of wines. His hand found her thigh and slowly slid up to her waist under her soft blouse. She whimpered softly and he parted her beautiful lips slipping inside of her, seeking her delicious taste.

She was leaning back and soon he was on top of her with his hand gently squeezing her breast over her bra. She ran her hands over the soft brown shirt and wished he didn't have it on. His hand slipped under and unhooked her bra making her snap back into reality.

"Kuon, you have to go." She pushed at his shoulder and he sighed. He crawled off the bed. He watched her straighten her clothes again.

"I'm calling in sick." He started walking back into the living room to where he charged his phone to call Yashiro.

"STOP! You can't do that." She grabbed his arm stopping him. "Besides I'm still going in. You will be stuck doing nothing while I work."

"No, I can go watch you work and then I can help you get dressed in between sets." He smiled at her loving his idea the more he thought about it.

Her eyes widened at the thought of it. She would be late to everything if he came with her. "Moko-san and I share a dressing room."

His little fantasy got crushed, "What else are you doing today?"

"I have B…" She suddenly got very frightened. She never told him about Bo! Something clicked in her head as she thought about her little secret. She quickly did the math and smiled then wanted to slap herself.

"I'm such an idiot." She whispered and he looked at her confused.

"I don't think so. Why do you say that?"

"I'm Bo, the chicken at TBM Studios. That is my first paying gig." She looked up with a worried smile then spread her hands out a little bit, "Surprise."

Silence. She didn't like this silence. It felt like it stretched on for an eternity. His eyes were everywhere, looking up, then back at her then away from her then back to her. He opened his mouth for a moment then he just looked angry.

"So all this time you knew? Were you toying with me?"

"N…n…n…no! I never connected the girl you spoke about and me together. I never thought I could be loved or love again so it never crossed my mind till now. That's why I'm an idiot. I…I don't… really know what I would have done if I did connect the two but I'm happy it was me you were talking about even then." She was ringing her fingers nervously.

He sighed in relief. If she knew and was playing him, she was the greatest actress in the world. He never would have had an inkling that she would be capable of that but her words, her confession lead him to believe otherwise. He didn't really like saying it like this but what person couldn't connect two and two together. Yet, she couldn't because she was so blinded by her hatred for Fuwa, so consumed with her pain that she truly didn't think of herself.

He laughed. He never met anyone that was so devoted to her emotions. When she did something, put her mind or heart on something it consumed her completely with no room at all.

"How did I break through that?" He whispered and she looked up at him puzzled.

"Through what? What did you break?"

He smiled at her and shook his head, "Never mind. I love you, Kyoko. I can't wait to spend my life with you." He hugged her intensely. A life with her, he knew would be eternally blesses with all of the most thoughtful things, the sweetest actions and the most loving feelings. He only hoped he could love her as much as she deserved.

"I'm going. Call me." He let go and quickly kissed her.

"Call you for what?" She asked following him to the door.

"For anything, for everything. I just want to hear your voice." He opened the door to find her blushing gently. "Promise me you'll call or text me."

She nodded, "I promise." Then she thought about the trash. "Wait! I'll go down with you. You need to show me where you take your trash." She ran to the kitchen and grabbed the bag of spoiled food then came over quickly to put her boots on.

"I'll take it down. Don't worry about it." He took the bag from her hand.

"But then I won't know where to take it next time." She said with a little concerned whine.

"Good. That way I can still do something to contribute. I'm going now." He kissed her again then left with her in a blissful daze.


	23. Last Day

Chapter 23

It was a little after 7:30 when he left and she hoped he would get there okay. She made herself a quick breakfast and then turned off the heaters. She opened the windows closets to the kitchen. She will not leave his condo smelling like spoiled food. It was a little bit after eight when she locked up. She worried a little about the open window, what if someone broke in?

She stepped into the elevator and pushed the button for the ground floor. She smiled. She was on the twelfth floor of a very secure building, it should be fine. Her phone felt heavy in her pocket, making her very aware of it. Her fingers hooked into the coat pocket as if they were trying to sneak in and pick it up. She transferred her bag and CD player to the other hand by her phone. There was no need to call him, he just left, and surely he meant to call him during lunch, not 30 minutes later.

"Hi there." His voice drifted though the little pink phone and she was ecstatic and disappointed at herself at the same time.

"Hi. I'm half way to the studio. I wanted to let you know I turned off your heater and opened the windows so it will be cold when you get back."

"Will you be there to keep me warm?" He whispered and she almost knocked into someone.

"Excuse me!" She bowed slightly and continued to walk with a fiery blush on her cheeks.

"I don't know. I wasn't planning on going over. I get off at 8:30 tonight, so I can't cook you dinner."

"Then we'll just go straight to bed." His voice sent little shivers down her body and she felt her sore body remember last night.

"Ren, you're being called onto the stage." Kyoko heard Yashiro's voice clearly even through the phone.

"I have to go." He sounded disappointed.

"I heard. I hope you have a great day today."

He smiled, "You too. I'll call you later to finish our discussion. You'll do great on the dance. Have fun. Bye."

"Goodbye." She heard him hang up and she followed suit. She was about ten minutes from the studio and everyone passing by only saw a bright smile on a beautiful young girl's face. Clearly she was in love.

"MOKO-SAN!" Kyoko screamed out as she started to run down the hallway. Kanae picked up speed and rushed into the dressing room slamming the door shut behind her. There was a loud thump behind it and then crying.

"Moookooo-saaaan, let me in." She wailed.

"No! Not before you calm down." Kanae set her bag down on the little couch and took off her coat. She didn't understand where all this energy came from.

"Please, I need to get dressed too. I promise I'll behave." She sounded so sad behind the door and Kanae sighed. She stomped over and unlocked the door. She found Kyoko on the floor with big bright shinny wet eyes but with a big smile on her face. She snapped up from the floor half scaring the wits out of her.

"Good Morning, Moko-san." Kyoko said pleasantly and walked inside. Kanae closed the door behind her murmuring her morning greetings. Kyoko took off her coat and she noticed something sparkle.

She remembered that blouse. It was one that they bought together. She even showed her how to alter it to fit her modesty better. Kanae just felt that she should dress more adult. The blouse was just a step in the right path. It hugged her slim curves well and the color wasn't childish and with jeans it looked attractive instead of her normal cute, with the right skirt it would stop men in their tracks. She had seen her wear this before but the little silver broach or pin was different though.

"That's pretty, where did you get it?" She pointed to the item. Kyoko smiled shyly after glancing at her shoulder.

"It's Ren's. I'm borrowing it. Now that I'm here I can ask wardrobe for some safety pins instead." She unsnapped the little pin and set it on the counter. It was beautiful and looked very expensive.

"May I?" Kanae asked and Kyoko nodded handing the tie tack to her. It felt heavy and very well made.

"Is this platinum?" Kyoko had stepped behind her screen to dress into her dance costume.

"Um… He wouldn't tell me saying if I knew I wouldn't take it. He promises to tell me after I gave it back. How do you know if it is platinum?"

"It's heavier than gold and it doesn't scratch as easily. It also has this silvery-white look to it. Much like this." She looked at the thing with the little wink of a diamond."

She sighed, "Kyoko this thing has to be at least 50,000 yen* (About $575)." Kanae ignored the loud thump of something heavy falling behind her still looking at the item.

"No way! He wouldn't give something that expensive to me. It's a little tie tack." Kyoko came out still pulling her shirt down over her stomach.

"It doesn't matter what it is." She handed back to Kyoko and slipped behind the screen. "I bet you anything I was right about the price."

"Moko-san, where do I put it? I don't want to lose it now." She probably wouldn't want to lose it even if it was worth a few hundred yen but now that it was worth thousands, she was more self conscious about it.

"Just put it where you were going to put it in the first place. It will still be safe."

Kyoko looked at her gym bag and didn't want to put it in there. Her coat didn't have any zippers so she couldn't put it there. It may slip out if someone picked up her coat and then they might steal it! Maybe she could keep it on her. She looked down at herself but she was wearing work out clothes, spandex and a pocket free cotton tank even the sports bra wouldn't be much help. She had a small zip up sweater to wear as part of the outfit but again the pockets were not secure and it may drop out during the scene.

Kanae was right. There was a little side pocket in her bag that she was going to put it in and that is were it was going to have to go. She bent over the bag unzipping it and then slipping the little tack in the inner pocket.

"What's that on the back of your knee?" Kyoko was zipping her bag back up and moving it to the corner where no one would touch it.

"My knee?" She looked down and saw nothing unusual.

"Yeah, you have a little dark…" Kanae stood up quickly after looking at the mentioned mark behind her knee, blushing.

"Have make-up cover it up." She walked out of the room quickly like a bright red storm.

Kyoko was confused and picked up a little hand mirror. She placed it behind her knee and saw the dark brown mark and then it hit her. _**KUON! **_ He left a hickey on her knee. Her knee of all places! She didn't remember him being that rough there. He was actually very gentle but that was a soft spot so maybe it didn't take much. Nevertheless, it was there.

They put the wig on and it was time. To say she was beyond embarrassed to ask the make-up artist to cover it up was putting it mildly. Fujiwara just laughed.

"You have no idea how many people have come in with much worse. I am curious who the lucky guy is though. Is it Karakana-san?"

"No! I just met him." Kyoko was astonished. Why would she mention Ryu? She would never ever let a man who she just met do those things to her.

She laughed, "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But I wouldn't mind spending some time with him. He is gorgeous." She patted her calf and stood up.

"You're done. No one will notice a thing even during the dance." She smiled and Kyoko felt very relieved. At least Kanae was the only one to know about it.

"And good luck with your new boyfriend, Kyoko-chan." She winked and Kyoko just blushed. She thanked her and left the room to the studio.

Kanae was talking to the director and Ryu. The sight of him made her even more confused as to why Fujiwara would think of him first. Yes, he was a good looking male but no one but Kuon showed any interest in her.

"Good Morning, Everyone."

"Good Morning, Kyoko-san. Karakana-san tells me you are both ready for today. I know that when he says Kotonami-san is ready and it will come out as expected. I expect the same from you, Kyoko-san." Director Hoshisato was as demanding as most directors she knew. But then they wouldn't be good directors if they weren't.

"Yes! I will work my hardest." She bowed slightly.

"Good. Go ahead and warm up and we will start when you are ready. We don't want you guys to hurt yourself so take your time. We are here early for that reason."

They spent the next thirty minutes working a mild sweat, working out their limps. Kyoko felt things she didn't realize were sore while stretching and flinched slightly.

"Busy night, eh?" Kanae mentioned and Kyoko just blushed.

"That answers all my questions. Tell me you weren't stupid about it."

Kyoko had to think about what she meant then it hit her, protection. "Yes, he insisted and I need to make a doctor's appointed so I can get a prescription for myself." A few quiet moments passed.

"I'm sort of surprised though." Kanae sounded a little sad.

"Why?" She didn't like her upset. Why was she upset?

"I thought you would wait till you got married. I sort of thought we would have that in common."

She never really thought about whether or not Kanae was a virgin. They were the same age but she was just so much more mature than her.

"I didn't really think I would get married, let alone fall in love again."

"I understand. I feel the same way. I don't want a family, They just get in the way." Kanae glared at Kyoko, 'If you have a kid, I'm not babysitting!"

"But Moko-san, you would be a wonderful Aunt!"

Kanae snorted in disbelief. Then she thought about it. Their kid would probably be the most well-mannered and gentle kid in existence. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad taking care of their kid every now and again. A flash of Kyoko screaming "Moko-san!" unabashed in the middle of a crowed room and running full speed at her came to mind.

Maybe not.

They called out that they were ready and everyone readied to shoot.

"Alright, places… and Action!"

**Aimi walked into the studio with loud urban music playing. She rounded the corner and found Mari bent down slightly at the waist and her arms pumped up and down alternately to the beat of the music three times. She rolled her body up and criss-crossed her feet quickly then slid her feet together slowly while she rolled her right hand in the air and pushed away from her. She was dancing to a slower song and she did it so smooth just like the woman's voice. **

**She ran her other hand down her face, her throat then slowly caressed her body as she rolled her body to the music. She turned and then froze as she saw Aimi watching her. There was this look on her face anger, frustration and sadness. Mari walked over to the stereo and turned off the music. **

"**What do you want? You said I could use your studio, right?" She moved to the mirror again and started the dance again. Instead of just simply rolling up after she was bent over, she added the spin as she rose and swung her arms around her and up into the air. **

"**I just came to practice, to move." Aimi stretched and watched her sister dance as she stretched out. **

"**Can you show me that?" Aimi asked and Mari looked at her like she was insane then put on a cocky smile. **

"**You can't do this. Stick to your classical stuff." Mari started to move again but was stopped when Aimi started to mimic her.**

**Mari sneered, "Fine. Follow me." She moved to the stereo and scrolled through the songs until she was happy. ****The music started. It was an upbeat techno song that Aimi would only hear in clubs. Mari started to sway to the music which started off with a nice beat then everything picked up and so did she. **

**She thrust her hips forward her hand at the front of her belt, when her hips went back, her breast went forward. She thrust her hips to the increasing beat of the song while moving to the left and right. She slowly took off her sweater unzipping it as the music continued and then kicked her right leg up as she tossed it to the side. She side stepped to Aimi, her body popping to the music. Once she met her face she snapped her arms in front of her in a dismissing sweeping motion. **

**Aimi picked up the sweater, slipped it on and started moving just as she did, mimicking everything she just did yet hers was more graceful, her leg kicking just a tad higher. **

**Mari knew it wasn't going to be that easy upstaging her sister. She burst into the floor once again, punching into the air as she stepped forward, her arms swinging from behind her to the front. She squatted down a little and then hopped into the air arching her body back and then landing in a lowered squat. She quickly stood up, bringing her arms up and swept her hair forward covering her face slightly before her sister.**

**Again, Aimi was able to do everything Mari could do. She enhanced the routine, landing with a wider stance and she moved up quicker than she did. She was able to move her body with more oomph, not afraid of the music. **

**Mari turned where she stood her arms above her head then she suddenly dropped onto the floor, her legs bent under her wide so it didn't completely put her on the floor. She thrust her hips into the air as she ran her hand through her hair over her face, over her lips sexually. She rolled her body up onto her knees and pushed herself up to her feet moving her hips to the beat. She moved her body more fluidly, sensually instead of the snap movements before. She moved her arms all around her, circling her head and moving down her body.**

**Her sister would never do such moves. She would drop and Mari would win. She sashayed to her sister and bent down before her. She ran her hand up her sister's leg as she stood, sliding her body up hers, till she was finally eye to eye to her. Her hand was at Aimi's back and she forced her hips to move with hers, she smiled a cocky smile at Aimi's stiffness but the smile was quickly wiped away. **

**Aimi didn't smile but she started to move her hips along with her. She roughly grabbed her little sister's hair and pulled it back slightly. She forced Mari to move back as she stepped forward. Once they were in the middle, Aimi started moving down Mari's body, her hand gliding down. Mari thought she was going to improvise but then she recognized what she was doing. Backwards. Everything that Mari did, Aimi was doing but backwards. **

**Mari was in awe. Her sister was doing everything she did and she looked so sexy doing it. She had the better body and it made her movies so much more erotic than she ever could. She couldn't take it anymore. She ran to the stereo and ripped out the plug stopping the music cold.**

"**YOU WIN!" Tears started to fall from Mari's eyes and Aimi froze in mid-step. "You have everything! The body, the moves, the talent and love from everyone! You don't even have to try. I've worked so hard to learn that and you learn it just by watching me." **

"**Is that really what you think? I'm not some sort of prodigy. I worked hard too. I dance every day to get where I am. I studied the same things you have." Aimi looked at her sister with such a painful expression. **

"**Why? So you can beat me at that too?" Mari screamed angrily. **

"**No, so we have something we can do together. Mari, I love you. You're my sister. Don't you realize how much it hurt me to have you move in with dad? I lost my sister, my friend and a dancing partner." Mari had turned her back to her while she spoke. **

"**Don't you see what potential you have, Mari?" Aimi forced her to turn around, to face her. **

"**What? To be your shadow all my life?" She said snidely. **

"**Let me ask you this." She licked her lips. "Where did you learn all that from?" **

"**No where. I just kind of made it up." She whispered, her tears making her voice shake.**

"**See!" she forced her face up and wiped away the tears, "I could never do that. I do as I'm told. Takumi made up the dance we did at competition. I did what he wanted me to. I can't do the things you can do."**

"**Mom and dad don't see that. They only see you on stage. They cheered and had flowers for you when you won the competition. You are their golden child."**

"**That's not true. Did you know that mom has videos of you when you performed at your school for the talent show? I watched it with her the moment it came in the mail." **

"**What video?" Her face pinched in confusion. **

"**Dad sent us a video. We have lots of videos. Didn't you ever notice him recording you while you performed?" Mari just shook her head. **

"**Open your eyes stupid. We love you. Mom and I are always talking about your shows. How wonderful and talented you are. It's just mom and I don't have the money to visit all your shows, so dad records them. I'll try harder though." Aimi said softly and pulled her into her arms. Mari burst into tears, wrapping her arms around her only sister. **

"Cut. Aoki! Play that back!" the director rushed to the side to watch what they captured.

Kyoko stopped crying but didn't stop hugging Kanae, "Kyoko, the director said cut."

"You don't ever let me hug you, Moko-san."

"And for good reason. Mo! Get off!" Kanae weaseled out of her arms and walked off the set with Kyoko following like a lost dog.

"But this is the last day shooting together. We should do something to celebrate a job well done!"

"We aren't finished yet. They haven't given us the ok." They walked over to the ice chest and sipped bottled water. If they had to do it again, they didn't want a belly full of water. Ryu wasn't part of the scenes today but since he was choreographer he was there to make sure it was done right.

"You girls did great. I love seeing my moves being done well by beautiful women." He smiled teasingly. Kyoko blushed lightly but Kanae just scoffed.

"I'd like to see an ugly dancer. I should do this for a workout rather running or my elliptical. It's toned my body more than those things ever did." Kanae also felt her body tighter, leaner and everything seemed easier to do, physically. She liked what dancing did to her and it was fun. Not that she would admit to that.

"That sounds like fun, Moko-san. Can I join you?"

Kanae was about to flat out refuse but then she stopped herself. She actually wouldn't mind doing that with her. Plus, if they put dancing in their resume it can only help them.

"Sure, ok. We can look around for someone to teach us. Someone who is flexible and cheap." Kyoko was just about bouncing off the wall when the director came over.

"We are going to have to do it again with a mobile camera. There were some angles we couldn't get with the ones we had but what we got was perfect so give me that again."

Kanae nodded and Kyoko bowed and both went back up to the stage. There was already a camera man up on the stage getting ready to take the shots. They had both let their bodies relax during the break and that was bad so they ran in place for a little bit and then did a few basic moves to loosen their bodies then started the scene again.

"Kyoko!" Kanae half screamed as Kyoko slipped and fell in the middle of a move. She rushed over and Kyoko laid there in shock. Not because she fell and ruined the shot but because of her face. She had never seen Kanae look so concerned for her. She was touched.

"Kyoko, are you ok? Did you get hurt?" Kanae was kneeling beside her looking at her leg, her ankle anything that would have normally gotten hurt while dancing. Others came over in a rush as well and that made Kyoko feel guilty.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry, I just slipped." She stood up and everyone gave a sigh of relief.

"Alright from the top. We need this to be smooth." Director Hoshisato yelled out. They were able to complete the scene the third time around and it wasn't even noon yet. The director came up to the two girls cooling down.

"Kyoko-san, Could you come back in two hours? I would like to re-shoot the reunion scene at the restaurant. I'd like to make a few changes."

"Of course! So then at 1 o'clock?" She asked and the director nodded.

"Do you need me till then, Hoshisato-san?" Kanae asked and he looked back.

"No, you are free till then too." Kanae followed Kyoko to their dressing room.

"Want to go to lunch together, Moko-san?" She asked as they undressed behind their screens.

"That's not going to take two hours." At least she hoped it didn't. There was no way that she was going to eat for two hours.

"Hmm, we can go window shopping. There is a shopping center about a mile away." Kyoko's voice muffled as she slipped her shirt over her head, "Or we can practice our lines for the next scene."

"No, he is going to change it. I don't know how but it probably isn't lines since he would have given them to us to memorize but actions so it would be best to go in with an open mind. We will go to the center and walk around." They both emerged dressed in their original clothes. Kyoko stood in front of the mirror, pinned her blouse up with some safety pins they let her have and re-fluffed her hair.

"Ready?" She asked Kanae.

"Your contacts?" Kyoko turned to look in the mirror. She still had the dark brown, almost black, contacts on.

"I'm going to have to put them back on, so why not just keep them in." Kyoko stepped over and hooked Kanae's arm with hers. "Let's go."

"Yes, yes." As they started walking out, Ryu stopped them.

"Hey, I wanted to give you two a number to call. I have a friend that has a studio that teaches lots of different styles. She works with me sometimes if I need dancers. Give her a call and tell her I sent you, you can probably get a good deal." He handed Kanae a folded piece of paper.

"Thanks. We'll see if she will work with us." Kanae slipped the paper in her bag and they turned to leave. Ryu watched them go for a moment. Kanae wore this body hugging blue dress with pale tan stockings. It was a long sleeved turtleneck and was made out of cashmere. It fell to her knees and she wore black angle boots with a decent heel.

Beside her would normally be her cutest overacting pet but today she matched her elegant friend. Ryu saw that thin cotton number loosely hugging her curves and hanging just over her hips that were encased in the jeans that hugged her subtle curves and lean legs. She wore black boots as well. As to what type, he couldn't tell since she slipped her jean over them.

If he had left with those two next to him, he would be the envy of anyone they met. He sighed, if only they were available. The two admired females meet the frigid air and quickly put on their coats.

They found an okonomiyaki shop on their way and quickly started their meal.

"So are you living with him now?"

Kyoko quickly shook her head, "No. We really didn't talk about anything yet. I think things will stay the same. We will date for a while until I debut then we may announce it." She couldn't share the information about his past, even if that was a deciding factor of their future together.

"That's not right. What if…" Kanae really didn't want to even mention the possibility but she is realist, "if things change for the worst."

Kyoko smiled a sad smile, "Like with Sho?" Kanae merely nodded.

"I don't believe it will. Not like that, anyway. I'm sure we will have issues or disagreements but I hope that we will overcome it." She looked up at Kanae's bored but worried face.

"He said he would marry me today if I wanted it. We would still have to keep it under wraps but we would be legally together. I agreed that it should happen later though." She laughed.

"He said he had his proposal all planned out too. Can you believe that?" Kyoko was flipping the newest savory pancake as she spoke and Kanae's mouth was watering. Even in a little shop, whatever Kyoko made, it was good and she couldn't help but eat it.

"No, it seems like he already had his whole life planned with you. Isn't it creepy?"

"Creepy? I guess if didn't feel the same way about him, it would be yes but then I wouldn't have known about it." Kyoko served half of the completed meal to both of them.

"Just because you don't know about it, doesn't mean it isn't still creepy. Imagine Fuwa planning his whole life with you."

Kyoko sat there frozen. What would that be like, nothing but loneliness, cruel words and servitude to an adulterous husband?

"That's an awful thought!" She said aghast and then her face softened, "But I do hope he finds someone to change him for the better. I don't wish him to live alone with only his music."

Sympathy for the enemy?

"Who are you? You swore off love and now you are in love and…" She told her voice down to a bare whisper, "… and even sleeping with him, and now you are actually caring what happens to Fuwa Sho? All in a matter of a few weeks?" Kanae asked in a half joking manner. Truly, what if Ren put something in her drink or something?

"It was not in a few weeks. I just…" She hesitated, thinking about how to phrase it, "Sho really hasn't been in my mind for a while now. He is focusing on his tour and hasn't bothered me in… for a while now. I actually don't remember how long. And I've been hanging out with… Ren" she whispered his name, "for a long time and things started getting comfortable with him. He was always the first person I thought of when I needed help or when something exciting happened to me."

Kyoko looked up in shock and worry, "I mean I immediately told you too, Moko-san. I….um… you see…"

Kanae laughed, "It's ok, Kyoko. I understand and I couldn't imagine you calling me every single time you had something to share. You'd probably call if you found a yen on the floor."

"I would not! Just when I got a part or did well with a scene, he always asked about my day and what happened so I got use to telling him everything. I didn't realize what was happening until it was too late."

Kanae nodded in pity, "It likes to sneak up on you like that. Those damn emotions." While she didn't have anyone she loved, this girl in front of her wormed her way into her heart. She didn't want to be friends with her enemy. She didn't want the hassle of friendship yet here she was with the only person she trusts with anything and everything.

Kyoko laughed, "It's nice when they reciprocate in kind though." She said softly with a sweet angelic smile.

Of that Kanae had no doubt. She had to admit that love made this girl even more enchanting and she noticed the way others looked at her. It was like she created this new character that radiated all the wonderful things life gave. Her smile was wider, her eyes were brighter and she had this aura that everyone wanted to be near just to tap into that happiness.

They left the little restaurant and started walking around but they didn't get very far. In front of a small shop, Kyoko's phone rang.

"It's Ren." She looked at the phone like she wanted badly to answer it but at the same time didn't because she was with Kanae.

"Answer it. I'm going to look around." Kanae said dryly with a smile. '_Don't get use to that, Mr. Boyfriend.' _She thought to herself and slipped into the store.

"Hello?" Kyoko cradled the phone to her ear and stood to the side just outside the shop out of the way from fellow shoppers.

"Hi. How are you doing?" He sounded cheery which made her smile, not that she wasn't smiling the moment she got to answer the phone.

"I'm great. We finished the dance scene with only one slip up, literally." She laughed at her pun.

"Literally? Did someone get hurt?"

"No. I didn't. Even after all that practice, I slip during a move and fell." She sighed, "We got it on the third try."

"As long as you are ok, so then your afternoon is free?" He sounded hopeful and she wondered what he was thinking. Too bad she wouldn't get to find out.

"No. Director Hoshisato wants to redo a scene from earlier with a few changes so I'm going back at 1."

"Oh, ok. So what are you doing now?"

She smiled, "I just finished eating and I'm window shopping with Moko-san. Speaking of shopping, how could you lend me something so expensive? I'm so scared of losing it now that I know how much it is worth." She heard him laugh.

"That's why I didn't want to say it. I knew you would react that way. It's nothing but a trinket and if it makes you happy by serving a purpose then it's worth something. You know the ring is going to be much more expensive, right?"

Kyoko knew that he would spare no expense to the engagement rings if he bought a tie tack for that much but she can honestly say she really didn't think about it. It was just too new to her.

"Yes, but not too much more. I don't need a fancy ring." She said timidly yet happily as she thought about marrying him.

"You'll never know." He said teasingly. Kyoko will find out. She can just get it appraised but would it even matter. He would never let her return it and exchange it for something cheaper. She will just have to take care of it.

"What about you? Did you eat lunch?"

"Yes, I did. We are on our lunch break at the moment. Here, I'll even prove it to you."

"How…" she heard ruffling then his voice came through quietly like he wasn't talking into the phone.

"She wants to talk to you." Ren said.

"Me? Why?" Yashiro's voice sounded the same, "Hold on." There was more shuffling and then Yashiro's voice came through.

"Kyoko-chan? What can I do for you?" His voice sounded professional and that just made Kyoko blush. Ren was so mean. She would have taken his word for it.

"I just asked if he was eating and he gave the phone to you as proof. I'm sorry for bothering you during your meal."

"I see." Yashiro laughed. Kyoko was just the most darling thing and he couldn't be happier for his charge, his little brother to finally be with her.

"He actually ate the bento given to him completely. Seems he was rather hungry, which is unusual but I gather you had something to do with it." Yashiro's words were innocent but both actors didn't see it as such.

"Ren! Are you ok?" Kyoko heard Yashiro yell out as Ren started a coughing fit beside him. Kyoko stood at the corner shop as red as the brick behind her. He thought she lectured him into eating everything to the point that he would eat just to make her happy even though she wasn't there. Not that they were up all night exerting all of his energy pleasing her. Next thing she heard was Ren clearing his throat.

"Are you ok, Ren?"

"Yeah, water just went down the wrong pipe. I'm going to let you go. Call me before you go to TBM. I may be able to pick you up after the show." They said their goodbyes and Kyoko went to find Kanae.

"It's about time. We have to go." Kanae started dragging Kyoko out and they returned to the studio with 20 minutes to spare. They were doing the final touches to the stage as they came back.

"Hoshisato-san, could we go over the changes for the scene?" Kanae asked.

"Of course. As you know this is the scene when Mari convinces Aimi to give Takumi a second chance. There were just a few details that didn't go well on the film. Mari needs to feel less guilty. She looked devastated and lost a lot of that confidence she usually had. I don't want you to be arrogant again but we don't want to lose Mari even after the reunion of the sisters. So I want you to get angry when she ignores you instead of sad and guilty."

Kyoko nodded. She thought anyone would feel horrible after what they did and then making up with the person, especially since they were sisters. He was right though, Mari would still be Mari even after everything.

"The larger change would be in Aimi's character. In the scene we captured, there was a change in the way she felt for Mari after she admitted everything. We want Aimi to be stronger so we rewrote her lines just a little." He handed Kanae a single page with the new lines.

"I can do this." Kanae said without hesitation.

"Great. I'll give you some time to memorize them and we can start soon."

"No need. We will go get dressed and start right away." They both left to change.

"Having a photographic memory is handy. You could have done anything with it and you choose acting?" Kyoko asked while reading the changes. There were no line changes for her but she needed to know what changes there were just so she was prepared for it. Apparently, Aimi just threatens her if she tries anything again, before she just storms out to find Takumi.

"I fell in love with it just at a much younger age than you did." Kyoko really couldn't argue. Their costumes were there waiting for them as was her bag. She quickly walked over to make sure the tie tack was still there and it was. They got dressed and arrived on the set.

"We are ready." Kanae announced for both of them.

"Ok. Get into your places and we'll roll."

"**Welcome!" Aimi spoke and looked up seeing her sister, "Mari? Did you come to eat?"**

**Mari shook her head, "I told you I needed to talk to you and you just left before I could." **

"**That's because I have a job. You were taking too long. It's almost the lunch hour rush, I can't talk right now." Aimi walked around setting menus on each of the tables, making sure each table had full bottles of sauce while Mari followed her. **

"**Yes, yes, work is important, but so is a man's life." Aimi rolled her eyes at her sister's words. **

"**You're so melodramatic." She turned to face Mari, her hand cocked at her hip, "Is this about Takumi?" **

**Mari nodded, "I already apologized to him but he doesn't care. He just wants you back. Have you seen him lately?"**

"**Absolutely not and I won't. I don't care. He's a lying, cheating bastard just like…." Aimi stopped and started fixing the tables again. "I need to get back to work."**

"**Just like who? Like dad? I know what dad did to mom. He's told me many times that he is sorry and that what he did was stupid but they weren't happy. Takumi, he loves you. He didn't do anything. He wasn't lying." Mari got angry at Aimi not listening to her. She stomped over to the table Aimi was setting and slapped her hand on it making her sister jump. **

"**I lied. I was seducing him and he wasn't going to kiss me when you came in. He was telling me to back off. I made up everything about him trying sleep with me." Aimi looked at Mari with shinny wet eyes. She looked hurt then relieved then furious. **

"**You stupid, jealous slut!" Aimi was shaking. **

**Mari just nodded as she took the menus from her hands. What Aimi saying is true so she didn't do or say anything about it. "I'll take your shift. You go to him." **

"**No, you'll just get me fired." She snatched the menus back. **

"**I will not. Look he is miserable without you. Just go to his place and see for yourself." **

**Aimi looked around. She sent an angry glance at her sister who just stood there impatiently. **

"**Fine." Aimi started stripping off the black apron and shoved it into Mari's arms. **

"**Don't you dare get me fired." She looked down at herself making sure she looked ok as Mari tied the apron around her waist. She looked odd in baggy pants and a little mid drift top but it would have to do. Aimi turned back to her and grabbed her shirt. **

"**If you ever do anything like this stupid stunt again, I'll make sure you can't dance anymore." Mari nodded with wide fearful eyes and Aimi then turned and ran out.**

"Cut! Let me see it, Aoki." Both Kanae and Kyoko went to watch what was filmed. It definitely more in character than the last take, they were sisters so Aimi had to have a mean streak in her.

"That's good. I think we have it all." Director Hoshisato turned to Kyoko.

"Thank you for doing such a wonderful job, Kyoko-san. You are a true professional and I will keep you in mind for future projects." Hoshisato spoke up to the rest of the crew.

"Everyone the Mari arc is complete." Everyone clapped and Kyoko felt like crying. She didn't want to go. She wished she could stay for the whole show.

"We prepared something for you. Even though you were only here for a little bit, you made such a large impact on us and hopefully our viewers will feel the same when the season starts." They brought out a cake with little dance steps all over it.

_Best Wishes, Kyoko! From all of us on "Take the Lead" _

"I'm the one that should be so ever thankful to you for allowing me to participate on the show. It truly has been wonderful." Kyoko bowed down.

"Alright you guys are free for the day. Enjoy!" The cast and crew cheered and the cake was cut and served. It was a delicious French vanilla with cherry almond filling cake. It was topped with an amaretto semi sweet frosting. It was divine.

"Stop crying, Kyoko." Kanae was picking at the tiniest slice of cake possible.

She sniffed, "But they got a cake with my name and, and everyone is being so nice." She took a fork full of cake. "It's good too." She said with a sob.

Kanae smiled then handed her a napkin. "I took a picture." She said softly and was scrolling through her phone. She found the picture and then turned it to Kyoko. It was a picture of the cake and her over it, her eyes wide and watery with a huge smile on her face.

Kyoko laughed a watery laugh. "Can I have that?" Kanae nodded and sent the picture to her phone.

**A/N: Oh boy. I surely hope that the dance scenes were written well enough to paint some sort of picture. That was the most difficult thing to write ever! Bravo to all of you that are able to write dance or fight scenes well. **


	24. Skits!

**A/N: So in this chapter I feature a comedy duo by the name of Unjash or sometimes called Anjasshu. I've seen it both ways. I was researching Japanese variety shows and came across these guys. They are hilarious! I really recommend you guys looking them up on YouTube. There are quite a few of their skits with English subs. So funny. So all props go to them for what you will read in Kimagure Rock. **

Chapter 24

It was 3:30 by the time everyone left. Kanae left to LME and Kyoko went to Darama-ya's.

"Kyoko-chan, we didn't see you come in last night or this morning. We are glad you are safe." Okami-san rushed over when Kyoko came in.

"I'm sorry. I stayed at Ren's." She flushed guiltily but Okami-san just smiled.

"We figured as much. We see the way he looks at you. It was only a matter of time. Does this mean you are leaving?"

"I don't think so. I'm not sure. We haven't talked about anything." They said they would get married but that was later. Everyone was asking if they were moving in now that they spent the night. Is that the next step?

"That's fine. You stay as long as you like and if you go, you know you are always welcomed here." The Okami-san looked at her surrogate daughter and she didn't want to let her go. She was already so grown up when she meet her, and she knew that Kyoko would leave quickly. Still she had hoped that it be longer. She could only hope that she would visit every few years.

Kyoko loved the warmth that came from this place. It was the first place that felt truly like home to her. These wonderful people meant the world to her. Kyoko nodded and hugged the woman then went up stairs. She was finally able to drop off her little gym bag and the CD Player. She wanted desperately to take a bath. It took her thirty minutes to get to her place so she still had an hour more if she took her bike. But it was so cold, walking would be best the wind chill would freeze her to the bicycle.

"A quick one then" She said to herself and wished she was at Ren's taking a shower instead. She stopped with her bathing materials in hand. Why not? There was time to go over there. She wouldn't mind going there and closing the window and turning the heater back on before he came home. It was closer to TBM studios. The only reason she wanted to leave at five was to eat and still make it in time at 6:30 to go over the show.

She smiled and refilled her gym bag, new towel and new clothes. This time she stopped and looked at what to wear. She smiled as she found something she thought was acceptable and dropped it in the bag. She checked the little pocket and sure enough the tie tack was still there. She hated having such an expensive thing out of her site. She took the little item and slipped it in her pocket.

"I'm going again." Kyoko paused and thought about how to phrase her words. She blushed lightly, "I'm probably going to stay at Ren's again, so please don't worry." The sound of a butcher knife sounded sharper against the cutting board but the Okami-san came over with a smile.

"Thank you for telling us. Be careful, Kyoko-chan." She said with a smile and walked her to the door with a goodbye.

She arrived at his door with the key in hand and stilled.

Her job was over and she didn't need to practice anymore. She didn't need to come to his place without him. She fingered the little sliver key and it was heavy yet she knew it didn't weigh anything. She needed to give it back and the card key as well. She swallowed a lump in her throat, slipped the key in and stepped inside.

It. Was. Freezing. She kept her coat on and wished she could have kept her boots on. Maybe standing in water in this is a bad idea. She quickly ran to the window and closed it up. At least there was no smell anymore. That or maybe her nose froze from the walk and now the condo. She ran over to the thermostat and turned it back on raising it up a little higher than normal. She heard the little click of the unit come on quickly. It was 4:40 now. It would take her about 20 minutes to get to the studio so she had about an hour to shower and eat.

Eat first and then shower. She went over to the kitchen still bundled in her coat. Taking an inventory of the fridge, she could only make a simple dish, hakusai cabbage cream soup. She started to cut up the chicken but her coat kept deterring her. She hadn't changed into her new much warmer clothes and she didn't have a sweater.

Kyoko looked down the hall. He had sweaters. She bit the inside of her lip in thought. It wouldn't hurt to look. She set the knife down and quietly padded to his bedroom. She slipped inside and of course the first thing anyone noticed was the bed. Yet for her it brought a rush of memories, of very pleasant, vivid memories.

She felt the heat rush to her cold cheeks as her hand lightly caressed the soft covers. She closed her eyes with the image of his lips at her neck and his hot hands on her skin. She felt her body clench tightly and her breathing hitched as he licked and teased her breasts. His mouth sucking and licking her skin, sliding down her thigh sent shivers through her body. She felt a throb low in her abdomen as he thrust into her.

Suddenly, it wasn't very cold anymore. She slipped off her coat revealing the thin grey blouse and the chilled air hit her heated skin. She still needed her coat or a sweater. She walked to his closet and opened the door. She could smell him all throughout the condo but here it was strongest. Well here and in the bed, she smiled softly. She buried her face in the neatly hung shirts in front of her and breathed in. There was the detergent and fabric softener but under the clean scent was his.

"Focus, Kyoko." She found a lot of tops; dress shirts, T-shirts, vests and sweaters. She fingered through the left side of the closet, they were so soft and so many different fabrics and colors. She found a soft very worn-in one and pulled it out. It was pure black with a half zipper at the top. It was rather basic, long sleeved fleece. She pulled it on and laughed.

She was swimming in it. It fell down to her thighs and a good portion was over her hands. With it unzipped, well, it would leave little to the imagination. Perhaps she could go to bed in this and nothing else and see what he would say. It felt good against her skin and she felt like he was there with her hugging her in his warmth. But she couldn't cook like this. She zipped the little zipper all the way up and then rolled the sleeves half way up her forearms.

She started to leave and then remembered the tie tack. Taking it out of her pocket, she set it gently on the dresser in plain sight. It felt like a huge weight was lifted from her shoulders. It was safe and sound back in his place.

Back into the kitchen, Kyoko diced the chicken and set it to sauté with a little salt and pepper. Meanwhile, she cut up the cabbage. She added chicken stock and let the cabbage simmer. Then she had to wait till it was soft. She set a tea pot to boil and took out the tea bags. She was suppose to call him before she left to TBM, now is perfect. She got his voice mail.

"Ren. It's Kyoko." She felt silly saying it but she was paranoid. What if she sounded odd and he didn't recognize her voice.

"I'm at your place and I closed the window and turned the heat back on. The filming for Take the Lead is done and I had time before Bridge Rock. I'm making dinner and then going to take a shower. I hope you don't mind. Call me before 7, which is when the show starts. Well actually, before 6…*beep*"

"Thirty, because I will be in my costume and won't be able to get to my phone in a giant chicken suit." She finished and grimaced. She stirred the slowly softening cabbage and dialed him back. The tea pot whistled as she heard the phone ring. She took it off and his voice mail clicked on.

"Me again, Kyoko. Sorry. I talk too much. 6:30." She paused. She needed to keep this short but she wanted to tell him so much. "Ok. Um.… I guess I'll talk to you later then. Or see you later. I'll come over tonight even if you can't pick me up after the show. So don't rush or worry about me. Also please remember to eat dinner, even just a little bit. You need to make sure to keep your…*beep*"

"strength up." She sighed. Her cabbage was done. She added milk and turned the heat up to a boil. After a few minutes and some salt and pepper she had her meal and she was starving. She took a bowl and brought it to the table along with a hot steaming pot of tea.

It was rather lonely without him and nothing to do. This place was too big for one person but it was quiet and peaceful. She ate her soup quietly and jumped when her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"You know you don't have to introduce yourself in your messages. I would know your voice anywhere." She could hear him smiling, laughing at her through the phone. She blushed.

"I didn't want to take the chance. How are you?" She smiled sweetly into the phone.

"I'm better now that I'm talking to you." She could hear how sincere he was but she wanted to tease him.

"Geez, you're such a playboy."

"A playboy?" He said astonished. "I don't say things like that to anyone but you. You believe me right? I don't kiss anyone that freely either, I'll have you know and I…" He stopped as he heard her giggling.

"I see how it is."

"I can bully you too, you know!" Kyoko felt accomplished getting him all flustered.

"Just remember that I believe in repaying you in full, in any way I want." His voice went smooth and sultry. Her fingers clung to the phone as her body went weak.

"And I will be able to pick you up tonight. The show ends at 8, right?"

She nodded then spoke, "Yes, but I usually take a bit to get out of the costume and there are some clean up things. I don't usually leave till 8:30. So don't rush."

"I'm not. We only have two more scenes to film for the day and so far things have been going very well. I may even have time to come and watch it. Now that I know it's you, I'm kind of interested in seeing it."

Kyoko blushed, "There's no need. I just goof around with the guest and hosts. No one even knows it's me. I'm just Bo being Bo."

"We'll see. I don't know how the rest of the night will go. What are you doing right now?"

"Eating. I made enough for you too." She heard him gulp.

"Do I have to eat it when I get home?"

She laughed, "No, as long as you eat sometime tonight. Something healthy."

"Alright, I promise. Yashiro-san is coming in with something soon anyway. I'll leave you to your meal and your shower. I'm sorry I can't join you."

"It's okay. I don't mind eating alone." She would prefer if he was here but this is going to happen a lot for both of them during their relationship.

"I didn't mean for dinner, though that would have been nice too."

"Oh." She blushed and unconsciously clenched her thighs, "Yes, well, that would have been… fun but would have defeated the purpose of my taking a shower here. I wanted something quick, not something hours long."

He laughed, "I'm not going to argue that. What do you have tomorrow?"

She thought about it for a moment, "I need to meet with Sawara-san now that I'm finished with Moko-san's show. So I guess I'll do LoveMe work for a while."

"Great then you can sleep in. I'll see you tonight. Be careful getting there."

"Bye, Ren." Kyoko stared at the phone. Sleep in? She blushed as thoughts fluttered through her mind. Well just because she can sleep in doesn't mean he could. She won't let him stay up too late.

She finished her meal and cleaned up the kitchen. It was now much warmer in the condo and she felt safe to take a shower. She slipped in the hot water a nice contradiction to the cold tile around her. She looked up to the head and wished she could reach it. Then she took back her wish, she would just have to ask Ren for it more often. She smiled to herself and washed.

As promised the shower was quick and she got dressed. She slipped on her panties, simple dark blue cotton bikinis. She was tempted to pull out the satin and lace but that wouldn't have worked well inside of Bo. She put on a long sleeved indigo cotton blouse. It was soft and comfortable. It had a little cross-front design over her breasts with built-in support then her dark blue jeans. She would have to change again once she got there. It was difficult to move in anything but shorts and a tank inside that suit no matter what the weather.

She arrived at TBM a few minutes early. The only reason she came in early was because of the suit. The Bridge Rock guys usually came in about 15 minutes early to start planning the show. Tonight their guests were a comedy duo.

"I can't wait to see these guys! They are hilarious!" Yuusei was sitting on the arm of the couch with Hikaru and Shinichi lounging on said couch.

"Hi, Kyoko-chan!" She walked into the room as they spoke about their guests.

"Hi everyone. Have the guests arrived already?" She bowed and greeted them.

"Yeah, they came in but we haven't met them yet. Hey did you guys see the skit with the dog store. It was great. I would kill to have that dog." Yuusei laughed remembering the skit

"Dude the one that farts when it was happy? No way man." Hikaru cringed. There was a knock at the door and the producer came in. Kyoko backed up as he sent a little glare at her. Would this man ever like her?

"Alright. Tonight is going to be unexpected. They are going to perform a little 10 minute skit with two of their own then they asked if they could use Bo in the second."

"Eh!" Kyoko's eyes widened, "What will I have to do?"

"That's the unexpected part. We don't know. They are improv guys so you are just going to have to go with their flow. Don't screw this up." The director nodded to the Bridge Rock guys and left.

"Don't worry, Kyoko-chan. He is warming up to ya." Hikaru tried to say encouragingly.

She gave a small smile, "Yeah sure. I wonder what skit they are going to perform with me."

"Well it couldn't be much; you can't talk so I doubt they will expect lines or ask you questions you can't respond with a simple gesture." Shinichi said calmly.

"Man, I want to do a skit with them." Yuusei was in his own little world.

"Well they focus on misunderstandings. They will explain what they are talking about to the audience but the other person in the skit will misunderstand them as they walk into the room." Shinichi explained.

"Yeah! There was one where this guy was listening in to his doctor talking about a computer virus and he thought he had one instead. Then he had to give a urine sample and the nurse gave him orange juice to drink and the patient thought he was drinking his urine. It was great!"

Kyoko laughed at Yuusei's enthusiasm. She excused herself to go put on the suit but Hikaru had one last thing to say.

"Hey Kyoko-chan, just act as you normally would to whatever they say, assumptions and all."

"Okay." She smiled cheerily and left to become Bo. She wrote Welcome on her little sign and knocked at the door.

"Oy, Watabe! Bo is here!" A man in a white long sleeved shirt came up behind his partner with a smile on his face.

"Bo! He's bigger than I thought he would be." Watabe-san looked him up and down.

"Good luck getting your hands around this one." Koujima, the partner who answered the door, patted his shoulders.

"I'm looking forward to playing with such a big one." Watabe was grinning at Bo wickedly. Both of them left the room and followed Bo to the stage. Kyoko was so happy she was hiding in the suit. She really didn't think they were talking about mascots.

The crowd cheered as the two men appeared on stage. They set it up as a little café for them to do their opening skit. She had to admit it was funny. It was about a drug bust. Koujima was a drug dealer waiting for his supplier to give him his drugs while Watabe was a cop trying to catch the supplier. They had to share a table because the café was full and right away the misunderstanding happens.

Watabe starts saying the drug supplier's name, Jougasaki. Which lead both of them to believe they were there for the same thing. Watabe thought Koujima was a cop and Koujima thought Watabe was a dealer.

Koujima was impressed that Watabe was able to spot cops in the café and made them go away. Watabe was impressed that he was getting calls from Jougasaki. Kyoko couldn't help but laugh at the misunderstanding. Finally Koujima found out that he was a cop but that the information they had on him was that he was nothing but bait to lure the supplier and gay, which he freaked out on.

Koujima tries to escape but then Jougasaki arrives with the drugs and recognizes him right way and sits at the table with the cop. Since the cop didn't know what the supplier looked like and Koujima doesn't want to get caught he introduces the two of them as "peers." They accept it.

Jougasaki orders a coffee and then gives them a bag of the "usual stuff" then leaves for the restroom. When the cop asks what it is Koujima says it's tangerines.

"Tangerines? Why Tangerines!" Watabe asked confused.

"As he is from the Ehime prefecture, he will send this to our station every year."

"Oh I see. One full bag of tangerines? I love to eat tangerines a lot!"

Jougasaki comes back "These are some top quality stuff." He is talking to Koujima in a sneaky way.

"Excuse me," Watabe interrupts, "Can you give me some next time?"

"Just contact this guy if you want it." Jougasaki points to Koujima.

"Really? That's great because my wife and four year old son love it a lot!"

Kyoko felt her eyes tear up at the exploding expression of Jougasaki outrage. Watabe then mentions how long "That guy" was taking and Jougasaki thought he meant the waiter with his coffee and agrees. Koujima is the only person who understands what is really going on and starts laughing at the misunderstanding of the two in front of him.

Watabe starts talking about how "that guy" didn't come at all last time and that he waited a week.

"A Week!" Jougasaki went to talk to the waiter for his coffee and Watabe wants to know why the other cop is talking to him.

"Oh, he is part of the investigation." Koujima explained worried as to when he is going to get caught in this mess. The Ishibashi guys were cracking up next to her as was the audience. These guys made it feel so natural, it was hilarious.

"What did he say?" Watabe asks.

"Oh that he will come soon."

Then sirens sound and a forth man comes in. The man knew who the supplier was and Jougasaki took off running. Watabe stands and starts yelling.

"That was Jougasaki? If that was Jougasaki then that means…." Koujima starts whistling to himself as Watabe spoke.

"Who is this?" The new cop asked.

"Err… one of the policemen…" The cop believes him and salutes him and everyone bursts out laughing.

"What's in the bag?" the cop asks.

Watabe speaks up, "This bag is left by that person…" and Koujima interrupts.

"Aaah… That bag is yours, isn't it?"

"Huh?" Watabe asks confused.

"It's yours, right?" Koujima points to the bag then at him.

"REALLY? I can have it?" Kyoko barks out a laugh. Watabe still thinks it is a bag of tangerines.

"Yeah, sure! It's yours."

Watabe picks up the bag and says it's his. The cop then takes it and finds the drugs. He starts screaming about betrayal and Watabe gets confused.

"Arrest him!" Koujima stands up and points at Watabe. The cop starts putting poor Watabe in handcuffs when Koujima takes the bag.

"I'll bring this back to the station as evidence."

The cop salutes him again, "Yes, I'll leave this too you." Then wrestles Watabe to the floor. Koujima looks at the crowd nefariously then leaves scott free.

The four guests went out to the stage, bowed down in thanks as everyone laughed and cheered and a commercial started. The stage hands cleared the set as everyone calmed down and put out seating for the Information Eggs segment.

She stood there to the side as the guests answered the questions. They were making jokes and Kyoko was sure that more than half the answers weren't real but just a way to get people to laugh. Watabe kept looking up at Bo though with smiles and winks. Did he know Bo was a girl?

"Watabe-san, do you know Bo?" Hikaru asked.

"Eh? No, no but I want to. I'm in love" Watabe took Bo's wing and kissed a feather. Kyoko immediately took it back and shook her wing.

Koujima laughs, "Watabe has always been a sucker for a big cock."

The crowd laughs and Kyoko stood there blushing. Did they really say that?

Hikaru laughed with them nervously, "I don't think Bo feels the same way, Watabe-san." They turned to Bo and she quickly put her wings up in front of her in an X.

"Awwwww." The crowd all felt bad for him when he hung his head down in sorrow. Kyoko felt bad for him and patted his shoulder gently, which was the trap.

Watabe stood up from his set and took Bo into his arms, dipped the costumed rooster back and kissed his beak in a loud embellished way. Kyoko started flapping her wings about wildly in protest. Finally Watabe let her go and Kyoko quickly hid Bo's face behind its wings and ran behind the chair where Hikaru sat.

"Oh I think you embarrassed Bo. Was that your first kiss, Bo?" Everyone turned to look and Bo nodded and hid behind his feathers.

"Ah. Let me make it up to you." Watabe turned to the crowd, "We are going to do a skit for you with Bo!" The crowd cheered. The commercial break happened and they pulled Bo to the side.

"Who is in there? I was expecting a guy to have some weight but Bo doesn't weigh a thing." Watabe was looking at Bo curiously when Hikaru saved her.

"Is there anything Bo has to do for the skit?"

"Nope. Just respond to what we say, we will make him do things with our words and Koujima will make you bow down and such. We have seen the show so we know you are good at responding."

Kyoko blushed. They've seen the show? And they liked her character. They set up a small desk where the couches were and they told her to sit in one a stool. They put two boxes of pastries on the table and then Watabe came to it wearing a green supermarket apron.

"Ok, Bo. You just got caught shoplifting, and you are waiting for your punishment." Bo nodded.

Soon the commercial break ended and they were signaled to start.

"Hey… why did you steal? Huh?" Watabe tapped a box of pastries on the table and Bo just looked down guilty but quiet.

"Aren't you in high school already?" Before she could reply, Koujima came up behind her.

"BO!" He said angrily.

"Are you the father?"

Koujima didn't answer. He came rushing forward and grabbed Bo by the shoulders.

"You Bastard!" Bo went flying back to the floor with Koujima's hands around his neck.

"SIR!" Watabe stood from his chair and started to approach the father to take him off of Bo.

"WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME?" Koujima screamed at Bo and Bo cowered away as Koujima shook him.

"You Bastard!" Koujima raised his arm to hit Bo. Bo covered his face and prepared to get punched.

"Calm Down, Sir!" Watabe took his arm preventing Koujima to hurt his son, Bo.

"Sir! Sir!" Watabe successfully pulled Koujima off of Bo.

"Please, Please forgive us!" Watabe ran behind the desk and Koujima started bowing profusely in forgiveness. Bo started to stand back up, lifting the fallen stool from the ground.

"Stand up, Dammit" Koujima yelled at Bo and Bo bowed down with his father.

"Just like how I explained it to you on the phone. Your son had shoplifted in our supermarket." Watabe explained and Bo stood up straight

"YOU BASTARD…" Koujima started to turn to Bo again, "Do you have any idea of what you have done? Apologize to him." Koujima put hand on back of Bo's head, "Bow your head properly and APOLOGIZE!" He pushed Bo's head down and then started to attack him again. Kyoko was kind of worried about her head falling off but she continued on.

"SIR! SIR! Please calm down!" Again, Koujima was wrestling with Bo on the floor and Watabe had to work to get him off.

"SIR, Please no violence!"

"STAND UP!" Bo stood up pulling the stool back up.

"SIT DOWN." Bo sat down back on the stool.

"APOLOGIZE!" Again Koujima put his hand at the back of Bo's neck and forced him to bow down.

"I think… your son has realized what he had done today and also as the father you are partly to blame, but it's fine. You may go now." Watabe spoke to the father and son who as bowing down.

Koujima stood up and so did Bo, "Is it fine?"

"Yes." Watabe replied.

"Okay." Koujima said relaxed. "Let's go home, Bo." Bo stood up and started walking out with his father calmly. Watabe started looked confused.

"I'm tired!" Koujima said and Bo nodded in agreement. Koujima turned to Bo, "Let's go to the festival or something." Bo nodded excitedly as they left.

"Wa..Wait… excuse me!" Watabe stopped them dumbfounded at the change. They turned back to him confused. Watabe wiggled his fingers humorously to call them back. Both father and son walked back.

"Anything else?" Koujima asked and Bo sat back down.

"Well…uh… I was impressed by how quickly you just amended."

"Er, yes… yes…" Koujima nodded.

"And then you said "Okay." You feel sorry about this, right?" He asked suspiciously.

They both bowed down, "Of course! I feel sorry that he really did something troublesome…"

"Listen here, Shoplifting is a serious crime!" Watabe slapped his hand on the table and Bo hung his head in shame.

"Exactly! I really am sorry that this has happened." Koujima bowed down again then turned angrily at Bo.

"How could you do this, HUH? Which wing did it? Which WING did it?" He pointed to Bo's right wing then his left. "This one? This one?" Koujima took his left the one close to him.

"Okay, I'm going to break this one. Stand up."

"SIR!" Watabe yelled out. As he armed Bo up from his stool and put his wing over his shoulder.

"No, no, no, no, no!" Watabe was yelling as Koujima started to bounce Bo's wing over his shoulder like he was trying to break it. Bo was covering his face like he was in pain with his other wing.

"I get it! I get it! You may go now!" Watabe screamed out as Koujima was about to do the final blow.

"Okay." Koujima said calmly and let go of Bo. They both turned and started to walk away without a care.

"No, no, no, no, no…WAIT!" Watabe called out.

"Yes?" They both stopped again and turned towards him.

"Get over here!" He yelled out and pointed to the floor.

"NOW!" Father and son looked at each other confused again and walked over.

"Can you… can you stop the "okay" thing? I can't help but feel that everything is too light."

"But these things are not those that can be taken lightly." Koujima bowed his head as they returned to the table. Bo sat down again

"Do you really believe that? Are you really sorry?" Watabe asked and Koujima nodded and answered yes.

"Because I don't mind calling the cops." Koujima leaned over the table and grabbed Watabe's shoulders.

"Why?... That far?" He hung his head down, "So suddenly?" he started to weep and cry

"It's not suddenly. Not at all"

"Look he is sorry. We are sorry."

"Are you really sorry about this?"

"I do! I.. to have raised such a child…" He started crying and then so Bo.

"You're not crying. Nether of you are." Bo started nodded and hid his face in his feathers pretending to pretend to cry.

"We are! He's crying! We are sorry." Koujima hand was at Bo's neck again and they bowed down.

Watabe sighed, "Keep that impression and get lost."

"Eh?" Koujima looked up.

"Maintain that stance and leave!" Watabe said frustrated.

"Just like this?" Koujima asked.

"Yeah! It looks good. Now go! Don't say Okay again."

"Yes."

"Don't you dare say Okay again and walk out lightly!"

"I'm truly sorry!" Koujima and Bo walked backwards bowing down and saying apologies.

"GET OUT OF HERE! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT NOW!"

"WE ARE SORRY! EXCUSE US!" They reached the edge of the stage. "Okay." Koujima said calmly again.

"HEY!" Watabe ran after them.

The three brothers ran back on stage as they left. The crowd cheered and laughed and they addressed them.

"That was great Bo." Koujima smiled at Kyoko and she bowed back in thanks.

"Yeah you did everything perfectly. The audience was eating it up." Watabe was taking off the apron. "Hey it was good meeting you. We really like you. Perhaps we can do a skit again someday."

"That would be a lot of fun." Bo wrote on her little board and then they went back stage to their room and Bo went back on stage to say good bye to the crowd. Kyoko ran off the stage waving as did the rest of the crew. Yuusei was still laughing.

"That was awesome! Do you think they would give us their autographs?" He asked cheerily. Shinichi nodded and they were going to go see if they were there. Kyoko snuck away to take off the suit. She looked around first though, hoping to see Ren. He wasn't at their little spot and she didn't think he would be in the crowd. Perhaps he was waiting outside.


	25. Happily

Chapter 25

She slipped off the suit and put it back into this bin. It was so much easier in the winter months. While the suit didn't breathe at all, it still didn't make her sweat as much. She rolled the suit back and then went into a restroom to change into her normal clothes. She washed her face and came out refreshed. She was looking around for a tall dark man when someone called out to her.

"Kyoko-chan! Come join us for a bit." Yuusei called out. He was waving out from a door she just passed.

"Um.. I need to…" she was interrupted.

"Just for a minute, please!" Kyoko sighed and walked back. Inside the room were the three Ishibashi guys and Koujima and Watabe.

"This is Bo?" The two looked at the beautiful girl who entered the room. She smiled and bowed down.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you again." She laughed.

"The pleasure is all ours. I didn't think I kissed such a pretty girl." Watabe smiled at her and she blushed.

"You wish you kissed her. You kissed a rooster man." Koujima hit Watabe's arm.

"So Hikaru-san says you are an actress. That's why you did so well with the skit. What are you doing as a variety show mascot?" Koujima asked. Kyoko clung to her bag and her eyes flickered to the door worried about Ren.

"Yes. I am and Bo is my first job. I'm still new in the business so any experience I can get. I will take. Plus, I enjoy being on the show, even in the suit."

"Is this your only job? Have you done anything else?" Watabe asked this time. Kyoko smiled and started to answer.

"Na. She's been in two shows now, Dark Moon and Box-R and some other stuff. What was the other stuff, Kyoko-chan?" Yuusei answered. Kyoko nodded in agreement.

"I've done a Kyurara commercial, a music video and I just finished a guest appearance on Take the Lead." She flushed. She always felt odd talking about herself, but she was always asked these types of questions in interviews and such. She had to get use to it.

"Take the Lead? Is that the one your friend is in, Kyoko-chan?" Hikaru asked this time. "When does that air?"

Kyoko smiled brightly, "Yes! Kotonami Kanae. She is the heroine and it's a very good show. I played her little sister for a few episodes. I think they air in a few months."

"Cool! Hey, Box-R, doesn't your girlfriend watch that show, Watabe?" Koujima asked and he nodded.

"Yeah." Then recognition appeared on his face, "No way man. Bo is Natsu! Kyoko-chan, you look completely different face to face."

Kyoko smiled a small smile, "Yeah. I hear that a lot." She wasn't as beautiful and elegant as Mio. She wasn't a cool and sexy as Natsu. She was just a plain girl.

"You're much cuter and more approachable. Man, you play some scary characters. Well other than Bo." Koujima said and they laughed and Kyoko flushed lightly. No one has ever called her cute to her face other than Ren.

Ren stood outside of the door listening to the conversation. He should go in and get her but he saw her walk into the room as he turned the corner and thought she needed to talk some things with the crew. It seems the guest just wanted to meet Bo. She did do well with the skit. He was able to catch the last half of the show including the little kiss in the interview segment. He had to tell himself it was Bo they were kissing not her.

He came to the door and the first thing he heard was a complement to her skills and he thought to wait. They seemed impressed once they found how who she was. He didn't like how they immediately called her Kyoko-chan. He hated her stage name sometimes, it felt too intimate.

"You're much cuter" He raised an eyebrow at that comment. He always thought she was beautiful but hearing others say it raised a small flag. She was going to get complemented more and more and he would have to get use to other men looking at her.

"Are you free for dinner, Kyoko-chan?" Ren recognized that voice. It was the shorter host, Hikaru. He sounded so eager too. Did this guy have a crush on her? She never mentioned anything about a guy hitting on her before.

"Ah, no, I'm sorry, I can't tonight." She replied politely. _Damn straight. She is going to be with me all night._ He said in his head.

"Kyoko-chan." It was one of the guest, Koujima, he believed, "Are you dating anyone? Would you like to maybe get together some time?"

"Eh?" Kyoko took a step back and flushed. Her mind raced. Did she say yes? Was she allowed to say she was dating? She would have to talk to Sawara-san. If she could say she was dating, could she say it was with Tsuruga Ren? No, no, no. He would take a hit if they said he was seeing a girl and especially if that girl was her. However, right now, she could say yes and not mention who it was. She needed to answer.

"No... I mean yes… I…" She felt someone put their hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Ren.

"She's with me and we should go, Kyoko." He emphasized his use of her name with out an honorific. The men all looked up at the tall actor claiming his girl.

"Ah. Yes. Ok, Ren." He smiled as she said his name. She was so overwhelmed she didn't even notice. She bowed down to the group.

"I'll be leave now. It was nice meeting with you both." She turned to the Ishibashi's. "I'll see you next week."

Ren smiled and bowed his head to the group and they turned to walk away. He let his hand slip down her back and stopped at the small of her back as the left the door.

"Holy shit, that was Tsuruga Ren!" Ren smiled as they left the room.

"Yeah, we didn't know you would ask her out though. We would have told you. She has been seeing him for a while now. He is always picking her up and dropping her off. Hikaru here has been trying for years and…" Ren could hear them anymore. He got a little angry. He knew she was seeing someone and he still asked her out to dinner?

"I'm so sorry, Ren. They called me over when I was looking for you and I got caught up in the conversation. Thank you for coming in then though. That was embarrassing." She held her coat in her arms as they were walking out.

"It's ok. You said you needed extra time to get undressed so I waited near the stage then came to find you after a few minutes. The stage hands told me you maybe with the hosts and told me what room."

"Ah yes. Sometimes I stay after the show and eat with them." She admitted.

"All of them?" He asked as calmly as he could.

"Yes. They eat this calorie bomb at the shop near here. Ugh, even I couldn't eat it. I doubt you could touch it without getting sick."

"Do they always ask you out to dinner?" They reached the exit door and he helped her into her coat.

"Yes. Hikaru-san always does actually." They stepped into the cold winter air and Kyoko shuttered lightly.

"Hmm." He didn't like that. Not one little bit. "For how long has he asked?"

Kyoko looked up at him oddly but answered his question, "Um… since I became a permanent member of the show so a little after I joined LoveMe." She watched Ren as they walked to his car. He wasn't looking at her, just straight forward and there was this scowl on his face. They got to his car before she noticed and he opened the door for her.

She slipped in and watched him round the front to the driver's side. He was bouncing his keys in his hand irritated.

"Ren, what's wrong?" She asked as he started the car.

"Kyoko, he likes you." He said flatly and she sat their shocked.

"What? Who? Koujima-san?" She thought he was a little aggressive.

"No, well him too but Ishibashi Hikaru. He isn't asking for the group, he was asking for himself. Seems like he liked you for a long time now."

"But how? I…" Her mind couldn't comprehend what he was saying. "He was just being nice and the other guys were always there. He never said anything. I had no idea."

Ren laughed. He knew how Hikaru felt. He felt the same way but still… she was with someone now. He should back off. "Are you sure? I'm sure he asked when you were alone too. Did he ever compliment you?"

Kyoko had to think about it, "He always says I do a good job and he always joins me to get food for the group in the cafeteria."

"See. He wanted to spend time alone with you." Ren's eyes flickered to her as she processed it.

"What do I do? I had no idea." She asked panicking.

"Nothing. You're mine now and now he knows it. He should stop asking you now." He took her hand in his and brought it to his lips. _He better leave you alone. _ He thought to himself.

"_You're mine now."_ Kyoko mimicked. "That sounds so possessive. What would you do if I said that about you?" She smiled.

"Nothing because it's true, I am yours forever and ever." He squeezed her hand and blushed. Ren drove to his place and was delighted at the feel of her hand in his. The drive was really short and they arrived at his condo rather quickly. He held her hand to the elevator and pulled her into his arms. He caressed her cheek, making her look up at him. He smiled at her and pulled her in for a kiss. It was sweet but it made her toes curl.

The elevator dinged and he pulled her out onto his floor. He unlocked the door and Kyoko went in and took off her coat and unzipped her shoes.

"So everything went well for you today?" She asked nervously. Her heart was pounding and she could feel his eyes on her as she hung up her coat.

"Mmmhmm." He agreed. She turned around and he was right behind her so very close. She swallowed a lump in her throat and started walking to the living room.

"Were you able to see the show, like you wanted?"

"I saw about half of it." He was following her and her body was very aware of his.

"Oh. Did you enjoy it?" She rounded the couch and she felt like she was being stalked.

"Yes. You did very well performing the skit with them." She turned to face him and found him a breath away. She crossed her arms over her chest; her lungs were working overtime, rushing air in and out of body quickly. She slowly looked up at him going over his chest to his muscular shoulders, his strong chin. She licked her lips as her eyes fell upon his and she didn't get to finish.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her up to meet his feverish lips. They burned against hers passionately. She moaned as his hands slipped behind her, pulling her closer to him. She felt him lick her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to receive him. His tongue plunged into hers seeking the silky touch of her tongue. The blood came rushing to her face as his tongue played against hers. It always felt so erotic with him inside of her, it made her think of other things he could do.

She gasped as his hands slipped under her blouse. His lips ran down her jaw to her neck as his hands crawled up her back. He groaned when his hands felt nothing but skin under her shirt.

"Are you trying to kill me? Are you always going to forget a bra with me now?" He whispered huskily against her skin.

"You don't like it?" She murmured as best as she could.

"God, yes, but I don't know if I can control myself around you in public if you always do this."

She snorted, "I promise I wouldn't always do this." She didn't have the confidence to do this everyday.

"It wouldn't matter." He pulled back taking her blouse with him. She raised her arms over her head letting him strip her off. He tossed it somewhere in the room. He placed his hands on her outstretched arms and slowly slid down them. She was watching his face and he was gazing at her naked torso with such adoration and desire. She lowered her arms to his shoulders as he ran his hand down the side of her body. She shivered as his hot hand touched her again.

"Bedroom?" She asked timidly.

"Too far." He mumbled and pulled her up suckling her soft pink lips. She slid her hands down and started unbuttoning his shirt. It was difficult, her mind was distracted with his hands on her naked flesh, moving up and down her back, his fingers coming forward and palming her breasts. Finally her hands reached his belt and she moved to take that off.

She unbuckled his belt then slowly unzipped his slacks. He stole her breath as she grazed his hardened manhood and she pulled back slightly. He took that opportunity to shed his clothes. He stood before her naked and so very eager while she still had her jeans on. He captured her again with his arms and lips and she felt him move her. Then he broke the kiss and forced her back to him.

She opened her eyes and the couch was in front of her and he was behind her. She moaned softly as his right hand cradled her face and slid down her skin, down her neck, over her breast squeezing gently. His left hand was splayed in the center of her tummy waiting. His right slid down her ribs and she felt his left move to her jeans. His hands unsnapped the little button and unzip her jeans. He sunk his hands down her pants inside of her panties and slowly pushed them off.

His lips found her neck and she whimpered as he licked and sucked at her skin. His hands grazed her curls and she felt herself tighten, grow wet. He slipped his hands behind her, cupping her ass in his large hands then slide down her thighs.

"Don't move." He whispered and she felt him move down her body. His lips trailed kisses down her back, sending little shocks through her body. Her legs felt shaky as he moved down. He was removing her jeans and panties, his hands sliding down her legs until they were bunched up at the floor around her ankles.

"Step out, forward towards the couch." He whispered. She looked down, there wasn't much room to move forward with but did was she was told. She was almost touching it once they removed her clothing. She expected him to move back up, but he didn't. She felt his hands crawling up her legs over her butt and back down. She felt cold without him pressed against her.

"Kuon?"

He didn't answer. She didn't see what he was doing but she jumped when he bit her left butt cheek. It wasn't hard but it surprised her. She blushed when he kissed and licked the same spot. He felt his hands caress her inner thigh and she instinctively spread her feet apart a little bit.

"More." He commanded. Her heart was hammering in her chest and she spread her feet apart further and she felt him move rather than saw him. She tried to look back but she cried out when she felt his hair brush her inner thighs and his tongue lick her folds.

"Aaah. Kuon, What…" She couldn't finish as his tongue started lapping her juices. She looked down and found his head between her legs, his head resting on the cushion. His eyes were closed like he was enjoying the sweetest of chocolates. His hands were holding her hips curled around her thighs from behind.

"I can't..." She panted as he slipped his tongue inside of her. Oh God, if felt deeper somehow and he was twisting and licking inside of her.

"Can't stay like this." Her hands wanted to hold on to something and her upper body was swaying forward so she let it. She reached out to the back of the couch bending at her waist. She moaned as his mouth sucked at her lips and his tongue teased her clit. She was able to see the rest of him from this angle. He was sitting with his back to the couch and he was just leaning back between her legs.

It was easier for her once she clutched to the couch. His tongue swirled around her sex and she found herself moving against him. She spread her legs wider wanting to feel more. He moved his left hand from her waist sliding and gently started kneading her breast. She gasped as he played with the hard tips of her breasts while he tongued the wet nub further south. His left hand moved behind her while he sucked and licked her.

"Oooh God." She moaned as she felt his finger slip inside of her. She was panting and sweating, her body was shaking as he thrust his finger inside of her, his tongue sucking and then circling the little bundle of nerves. Kuon returned his hands to her hip and she felt his left leave her. She groaned in protest and then cried out. He slipped his index finger inside of her ass stilling all of her moments clenching against him.

His mouth was still driving her insane making her relax and then he filled her up in an unexpected way. She moaned as he started moving inside of her again and she liked it. She felt herself build faster and she couldn't control her voice as he pleased her anally. It was too much, sending new overwhelming feelings through her and she cried out almost falling onto the couch as she erupted in dazzling undulations.

He licked her clean, swallowing her release. She groaned when he removed his hand from between her cheeks and he licked her there quickly making her jump. It was just shocking for him to go there. She knew about the possibility but she never though it would feel good. He finally rose off the floor and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Sit down." His voice was thick in her ear and she nodded weakly. She turned around and sat on the couch facing him finally. His mouth was still wet from her, glistening with the light. He was on his knees, fully erect and hungry. He leaned in and kissed her. She moaned, tasting herself completely for the first time. He always wiped himself off after but not right now. It tasted odd, but not bad. Still she didn't know how to feel about it. He spread her knees apart wide, caressing that little spot that shot heat to her core. He moved forward and pulled her to the edge of the couch. She yelped at the strength.

She watched him take his shaft and slowly start to rub his head up and down her entrance. She closed her eyes as he ran the silky soft skin over her overly sensitive nub. He kept rubbing her as he pulled a condom out and ripped it open with his teeth. Where he got it from she didn't know. She felt him pull back a moment and then return covered.

She screamed out in pleasure as he worked his way inside of her. His head moved bit by bit inside of her tight wet depths sending wave after wave of ecstasy through her. She leaned back and it changed the angle. He slipped the rest of the way in and started moving out.

His body found a slow rhythm inside of her and his mouth wanted to taste her. He leaned over her and licked the sweat from between her breasts. She thrust her left hand into his hair as he forced as much of breast into his mouth, his tongue circling and flicking her hard pebbled tip. She gripped his hair and started moving her hips against him, moving forward as he did.

He released her breast and kissed his way up. His right hand slid up her back and forced her to sit up. His rhythm increased as he swept into her mouth. She moved against him matching his speed, hot, wet and abandoned. The smell of sex filled the air, the feel of his skin hot and sweaty moved under her hands, her arms. He pulled back, standing back up and slammed into her harder.

She jerked violently as he thrust. She forced herself to open her eyes, to watch him. His eyes were closed, his hair swaying to his rhythm, his mouth ajar the air rushing in and out between his lips. His chest fell and rose quickly as his breathing was fast and hard. She saw the muscle in his abs constrict and he pushed inside of her and then relax to move out. Then she saw where they met. She saw him disappear inside of her, his lighter curls mixing with her darker ones for a split second then separate. It was so sexy watching them merge together, seeing and feeling him inside of her.

She lifted her eyes up and found he was watching her. She would blush if she could but her blood was pumping south she felt that familiar rush fill her as he slammed into her and then spill over. Her body convulsed around him and she let out a shaky moan.

He slowed down riding her climax. He didn't want to cum just yet. He pulled her into his arms and off of the couch. He sat back on his legs with her still riding him. He hugged her and his hands cupped her ass. He started rocking her, lifting her up slightly and letting her down. She moaned as her body rubbed against his, their sweat mingling together.

She wrapped her arms around him as he moved her and rocked inside of her. Their eyes met. He was looking at her like she was the world, the most beautiful thing, the only thing that existed to him. She kissed him, swallowing him down and her tongue danced with his erotically. She planted her feet behind him and took over her movements. She had to hold on to him to do it and she never felt so close to him. She sucked on his tongue and she felt his hand move to her rear entrance again. She gasped as he entered her again and she lost her rhythm for a moment. He never lost his. It was a slow position but she felt so full. He was inside of her in everyway, his tongue explored his mouth, his swollen sex buried deep inside of her and his hand thrusting gently behind her.

"I'm not going to last much longer." He whispered against her skin and she nodded. She wasn't either. He rested her back to the couch, his hand leaving her backside and he pushed inside of her harder and faster. Sounds escaped her throat at each thrust. She shuddered again, reaching her peak and whispered his name. He groaned and exploded inside of her as she milked him. He pulled her back into his arms as they panted.

He kissed her softly as they calmed down, his hand stroking her back. She felt him soften inside of her but the stupid condom felt awkward.

"I need to make a doctors appointment." She whispered.

"Why?" Concern filled his voice.

"So I can be on birth control. I don't like condoms." She whined and he laughed.

"I won't argue. Do you want me take you?" He offered and she shook her head. There was no way she was going to bring Tsuruga Ren to a doctor for birth control. The press would have a field day.

"I'll try and make an appointment tomorrow." She slipped off of him and he stood up to throw way the rubber. He kneeled down and lifted her into his arms.

She laughed, "The last time you carried me like this we were arguing and I had a fractured ankle."

He smiled, "I prefer this so much more."

"I agree." She nuzzled his neck as he carried her to the bedroom. He set her down and they crawled under the sheets. He pulled her to him and sighed contently.

"Tell me about your day." He asked. He rested his head on the pillow and just gazed at her, his hand resting in the middle of her stomach. She smiled and thought about it.

"Oh, it was so sad. Well I told you we did the dance ok and that I slipped. Well we came back and we redid the scene where I convince Aimi to give Takumi a second chance. They changed it to make Mari being less guilty and Aimi being more aggressive. It worked really well."

"Why was it sad then?" His thumb started caressing her cooling skin absently.

"Well because it was my last day. Oh, I want to show you something." She slipped out of bed and looked around. She blushed.

"I should get a robe or something. I'll be right back." She walked out timidly and came back with her phone in hand. She slipped back into the sheets covering up immediately.

"I kind of like watching you walk around naked." His hands slipped around her waist again and pulled her close to him.

She shook her head. "I doubt I'll ever get use to that." She flipped open her phone and started searching. She spoke as she looked.

"We finished the scene and they announced it good and that they finished all the scenes with me. They said I did well and that he would keep me in mind for future projects."

"That's wonderful. That's how you continue in this business. Make a good impression and you will always be on their mind for future things."

She nodded and smiled sadly once she found what she was looking for, "Look, Kuon. They got me a cake." She turned the phone to him and there she was, looking just as teary eyed as she was now over a large cake. He could even read the little message. He smiled and kissed her temple.

"That was nice of them. They don't do things like that normally." She looked at the picture and then shut her phone. She looked at him.

"You've gotten cakes too right?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No," then he thought about it, "gift baskets with fruit and such, never a cake."

"Oh. Well it's probably because you don't like sweets." She settled in deeper into his embrace.

"That's not true." She tilted her head to look at him, "I enjoy eating you very much and you are very sweet" He licked her nose and laughed as she made a face and wiped her nose.

She blushed at his words and all of the multiple implications. She didn't know what to say so she moved on, "It was very good cake. I… I brought you a piece, just on the off chance that you might want to taste it." She said coyly.

"Sure. How about now?" He offered and she looked up at him shocked.

"Um… Okay. Do you want to go to the living room?" She really didn't want to leave the bed but if he wanted the piece then they could go.

"No. We'll eat it here. I'll go get it so you don't have to get up. It's in the fridge?" She nodded and he slipped out of bed. She watched him walk away. She blushed at her wondering eyes. He came back quickly with the little piece of cake she cut for him. It was still a decent size but she would just share it with him.

He placed the paper plate on her tummy and settled in beside her. He kissed her head and looked the white and red cake.

"What is it?"

"Vanilla with cherries and almonds and amaretto frosting."

"No wonder you liked it. It's the same flavor as your favorite drink."

She hid her face in the sheets. She remembered that night. She drank her first alcoholic drink and promptly stole his. She peeked at him when he lifted the little cake to his lips and took a large bite over her. She saw little crumbs fall on the sheet over her.

"You shouldn't eat in bed. You'll get your nice sheets dirty." She licked her finger and started picking up the crumbs from the sheet.

"You're right." He picked up the paper plate after setting the cake back down on it and then tore the sheet off Kyoko making her squeak.

"What are you doing?" she asked as he took another much smaller bite and then "accidentally" dropped it right on her. She gasped as the cold frosting hit her right under her breasts.

"Kuon!" She started to grab it but he stopped her.

"No. This is my piece. I'll eat it." He smiled and leaned over her. He placed his left hand at her rib to hold his "plate" and then smashed the cake over her skin with his mouth. She laughed as it smeared over his face and her skin. He started licking her skin and spreading it all over her heading towards her breast.

She lightly bit her lip as he licked her clean, slowly removing what was on his face on her breast and then licked it off again. She laughed as he finally rose from his dessert with a big smile on his face.

"That was delicious." He kissed her lips chastely, "anytime you want me to eat a sweet, I want it served just like that. I'll eat anything you serve to me like that." He licked her right breast making her breath hitch.

"I'll remember that." She spoke softly. He still had a little bit on him. She leaned up and took his chin in her fingers. She turned him slightly away and wrapped her lips around the white smug of frosting and sucked it off. She then moved up his cheek licking the sweet confection off of his skin that he missed. She moved his face to the other side and she licked his lips as she passed them. He tried to capture her tongue with his mouth but she moved back with a smile. There was a light streak high on his cheek and she licked up.

"There, all clean." She said against his cheek. She licked her lips, tasting him and the sweetness of the cake. She slid her lips back to his ear and breathed, "You're right. It does taste better that way."

He growled and she gasped as he pinned her onto the bed. Her arms were held over her head and her breath quickened as that dark face descended upon her. His mouth fell upon hers, deeply, his kisses pervaded throughout her whole being.

She moved her mouth with his trying to keep up his long, drugging kiss. She felt his hands slide down her arms, his legs slip between hers. She accepted him willingly, moving out of his way of her own accord. His hands glided down her body, over her breast, molding his hands around them. His knees spread wide making her thighs spread wider. She brought her hands down, wanting to touch him. Her hands found his soft dark hair as his mouth feed upon hers.

She cupped his face as he rolled her nipples gently with his fingers. She arched her back towards his hands. He pulled back her lungs sucking in air relieving the burn. His lips were wet and swollen as she was sure hers were as well. He ran his hands down her torso making her jerk suddenly. Her eyes roamed the hard plains of his body, his wide shoulders, the smooth hardness of his chest, the ripple of muscle of his abs and just above the apex of her legs, the long hard length of him eagerly waiting to slide inside of her.

She trembled at the thought of being with him. He leaned over to the small dresser drawer and took out another condom. She watched him slip it on and her heart started racing as she felt him press inside of her. Her eyes closed shut as she felt him slowly slip inside of her. She opened her eyes when he stopped. She licked her lips and clenched her stretched walls around him.

He gasped and lifted his stormy eyes up to her. She smiled seductively and moved her hips towards him. He made a small sound and then thrust inside of her roughly making her cry out. He won but she wanted more. She licked her lips as she watched him. He moved his arms behind her legs and then started leaning forward towards her.

"Tell me if this is too much." His voice was low and thick. He pushed her legs towards her and planted his hand beside her biceps on the bed. He slid his knees back slightly then pushed inside.

"Oh Gooo….d" She moaned and threw her head back as she felt him inside of her. It felt like she should be able to taste him. He started to move slowly and her body shook with ecstasy. Her legs were hooked around his arms and she felt doubled over but oh God did it feel good.

She moaned and groaned each time he thrust inside of her. It was making her head spin. Her hands were pressed up pushing against his chest. She didn't want him to leave but if he pushed down any further she felt like she would explode. He stretched her wide and now was so deep inside of her it felt like he was touching her stomach.

She was so tight, so hot and wet around him. He couldn't go fast in this position but he had a steady pace he could keep up forever, getting to feel her completely watching her face cry out in passion. Her face was flushed, her eyes closed and her lips parted slightly letting her moans escape for his ears to hear. She was so beautiful, so erotic and all his. He wanted to see her like this every minute for the rest of his life. So full of life, in ecstasy and pleasure that he caused.

He leaned back slightly and put her calves on his shoulders and then leaned down. She screamed out, her body filled with rapture. Her hands fell from his chest and over her head clinging to a pillow. Her skin was wet and shiny from sweat, her voice never stopping. She pulled the pillow over her face, stifling her moans. He grabbed the pillow and tossed it away.

"No, no hiding." He said deeply, "I want to see you, watch you take me inside of you." Her face got darker as if that was possible and he smiled. How could such a sexy woman still get embarrassed with him buried deep inside of her? She closed her mouth, pressing her lips together.

Ah, she was embarrassed with the noise. "Let go. Scream. Scream for me." He rolled his hips and she let out a silent scream, her hands pushing at his biceps.

"Louder. I want to hear you. No one is going to hear you but me." He leaned down raising her hips and grinded his hips into her. She cried out and her nails dug into his arm. He felt her clench around him and he groaned as his control slipped and released inside of her. He stilled, unable to move. Her panting was making her pulse around him. He leaned back and let her legs fall back down.

She felt weak. Her legs were like jelly as they fell down his body and to the bed. Everything this man did to her was so exhilarating.

"How many tricks do you have up your sleeve?" She murmured.

He laughed, "As many as you are willing to let me try." He pulled himself away from her and threw the condom away.

"So I'm your test subject then?" She said lazily. He turned around and the sight before him made his heart skip a beat. She lied near the center of the bed, her body stretched out before him, glistening with sweat. Her left leg was stretched out, while her right was slightly bent up. Her arm rested lightly over her tummy, her skin stretching across her hips over her flat soft belly. Her chest rose and fell softly, her soft perky mounds calling him back to her side. She was looking at him with a sweet soft smile on her face. Her whole body said pleased, relaxed and happy.

"No. You're my partner" He slid into bed next to her, his hand sliding over hers, weaving his fingers with hers. "And I'll let you experiment on me whenever you want." He smiled at her brightly.

She laughed, "Oh good. I have a ton of new recipes I would love your opinion on. Perhaps we can make a day of it." Her smile widened as he paled.

"Why a whole day?" He groaned.

"Because you would take a whole day if I let you." Meaning if they had a whole day to spend together, she was sure she wouldn't get to see anything but this room, somehow she knew he would never let her leave.

"If you let me?" His hand smoothed back behind her and cupped her butt then pulled her towards him. "I have yet to hear you argue." His provocative voice seeped into her core and she turned away, blushing.

"I love all the things you do to me." She whispered against his shoulder. He chuckled at his innocent little vixen. He cupped her face and smiled his angelic smile. He rubbed his nose against the tip of hers and leaned in for the sweetest of kisses. She slid her hand down his chest and wrapped her arm around to his back.

He gathered her into his arms, "Weren't you talking about something before being so rudely interrupted?"

She laughed, "I was? Oh right." She remembered the little mark behind her knee.

"Moko-san knows I'm sleeping over now thanks to the little kiss mark you left behind my knee." She pretended to sound upset or accusatory but it sounded like she really didn't care.

"Oh, her and the make-up artist, Fujiwara-san, thought she doesn't know who did it. I wouldn't tell her. She thought it was Karakana-san who did it. I have no idea why." She heard him sigh and felt his head drop to her shoulder.

"What's wrong?"

She saw his shoulder shake as if he was crying or… laughing.

"Why are you laughing? I should be upset at your little mark." She huffed. He pulled his head up, his eyes shinning with laughter.

"How do I feel about you?" He asked so matter-of-fact.

She blushed and felt so bold saying it out loud as if she could assume such a thought, "You… love… me." She said timidly.

"Yes. I do. Say it with a little more confidence. I love you." The little words spilled from his lips so easily.

"You love me." She whispered without stuttering. He nodded.

"That will do for now. How does Ishibashi Hikaru feels about you?" She blushed harder now.

"You said he liked me, romantically." She murmured. What was the point of this?

"Now how do you think Karakana-san feels?" She looked at him with wide eyes as he asked.

"But, we just met? How can he like me if he doesn't know me?" She was shocked. Where and why was all this coming out of the woodworks once she found out about Ren loving her? How many more people have tried to be with her without her noticing?

"They may not know what your favorite food is or how you seem to light up when you take a walk in the forest like I do." He emphasized the last part. "But your first impression is a lasting one."

"You are like a piece of art." He said and she twisted her mouth at the corny comparison.

"It's true. At first glance you think, "Oh, how pretty" or in your case, "Oh, she's cute" but as they get to know you better they see how beautiful you are inside and out." He caressed her face as she cast her eyes down in embarrassment.

"They see what that you are a hard worker, smart, caring, sweet and strong with a surprisingly fiery will." He was brushing her hair back with his fingers as he spoke. If she could purr she would be right now.

"What man wouldn't want all that in their life? That's why you have so many admirers." He lifted her chin to his face and it went dark.

"But they can't have you. They can only admire you from afar." He stole her lips like he has taken so many things from her.

"So jealous and possessive." She laughed softly.

"Only of you. They can take everything away from me but you." He continued to talk before she could reply to that little statement.

"And you left quite a few marks on me as well. I can just hide them better." He turned his bicep to her and there were fresh nail makes imbedded into his skin. Then he turned around and let her see his back. There were nail marks and scratched covering the sides of his back and all on top of his shoulders.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry! I didn't know I was hurting you." She was upset as he turned back towards her.

He laughed, "You didn't. I didn't feel a single one of them hurt me. I was a little distracted with what we were doing." He smiled sly at her and she blushed but was still upset. He wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. She stayed in his arms and her mind started to wonder with questions, questions that they had asked her throughout the day.

"Kuon?" He relaxed his hold and looked at her waiting.

"I had to tell the Okami-san I was here last night and then Moko-san also found out and they both asked me the same question." She paused.

"What question?"

"Am I living with you? Or when I'm moving in? I didn't know what to say to that." She looked up at him concerned.

"I would love it if you moved in with me, but you don't have to if you don't want to." He added. He didn't want to pressure her into anything she didn't want to do. He's wanted to take it slow but things or fate seem to rush things beyond his will to fight. He didn't want to confess like that but he couldn't stand it if she hated him like she hated Fuwa. He wasn't planning on making love to her but he couldn't fight her and his desire for her any longer.

"I don't know. I would miss the Taisho and Okami-san but being able to stay here with you…" She absently drew little circles against his chest as she thought about it.

"I finished the show too so I thought I should give back your key since I don't need to practice anymore." She said sadly.

"No. Even if you decide you want to live at Darama-ya's still, I would still want you to have my key. Even if this doesn't become your home…yet" he added with a smile, "I want you to be able to come and go freely. You don't have to call me, you can stay here all day if you like and all night with me I hope." She smiled up at him at that.

"Anything of mine is yours do to with as you please, including myself." He grinned at her and she laughed.

"Okay." She said softly. She would love to move in and be with him but she was also scared. Scared of everything that has happened and of what will happen. She glanced up at him and he was just looking at her his hand leisurely caressing some part of her body. His right was under her head and he was playing with her hair, his left was at her waist or would slide to her hip. One thing she wasn't scared of anymore was of this. The look in his eyes, the beat of his heart under her hand told her there was nothing to worry about in his arms.

"What do I say if they ask about me dating?" This got her really flustered. She could answer her friends… friend and the Darama-ya couple but anyone else she wasn't sure.

"We will have to talk to PR about that and I mean both of us will. I don't want anyone thinking you slept your way to the top. The only one touching you is me and I don't want others thinking otherwise. Then will they be okay with me saying I have a girlfriend now? Tsuruga Ren might have to be single but Hizuri Kuon is definitely taken and both are madly in love with Mogami Kyoko."

She smiled with a little laugh. "And she is madly in love with the Fairy Prince Corn, Tsuruga Ren and especially Hizuri Kuon."

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading. I hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
